A Teenage Goblin Girl's Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: A sequel to Adventures Of A Goblin Kid where Kaley is now thirteen meaning more adventures especially in the human world
1. Chapter 1

_Bring-bring!_

"Huh, why is the alarm clock going off, wait what day is it?" Kaley asked, hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock with a messy light-blue furred hand forgetting it was her birthday and a big one because she was turning thirteen, getting up stretching hearing knocking on her door saying that she was decent, seeing her dad walking in with a birthday cake that had thirteen lit candles makimg a grin cross Kaley's face.

"Thanks dad, as it's not everyday you turn thirteen, you know?" she said, as they were leaving her foom goimg to the kitchen seeimg tne rest of their family in the dinimg room, excited to celebrate with Kaley, makimg Kaley excitable, drinkimg coffee stunning them, makimg Crystal, who was now sixteen guess her hounger cousin was hitting goblin puberty, hopimg her uncle could handle it.

"Mmmmm real coffee tastes good, not disgusting anymore, like in the past, you know?" Kaley said.

"Yeah well back then, you werr little, but this is a big deal, you know?" Deadly replied choked up feelimg her hug him.

He was throwing a party for his little queen in waiting, hopimg she was in the mood to party plus Dudley was makimg a special outfit, making Bentley get it, so he would keep Deadly calm durkng the ball later, ashe and Kaley would have afather-daughter dance during it which Sarah was understanding, since Crystal had helped with the decorations, so was seeing Kaley wearing headphones, well DJ style ones.

"Kaley, listening to music, eh?" Crystal said seeing Lylla, her cousin's pet otter climb onto Kaley's shoulder tapping her owner on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Lylla, hey Crystal yeah I was listdning to music, but hope my dad's okay, because my birthday might be makimg him emotional." she replied.

"It's alfigjt, he knew this would hsppen one day, but you are a queen in waiting, and you're distracted, what's going on?" Crystal askdd.

Kaley then told her, impressing Crystal, as she knew some goblin kids did explore at this age, so had a feelimg her cousin wanted to live in the human world, makimg Kaley nod, hopimg her dad would not be too vreakdd out, once she madecher plans known, to her father feelimg Crystal hug her.

"Your dad will get it, as you're older now, since many goblin kids in our age group move between thid world and the human world, which Grandma Sarah came from." Crystal saisome of the green was poming tnrough the magenta in her fur and hair, concealing it with her magic.

"You have a point, plus my fur is going to change co,our soon, rigjt?" Kaley said seekng Crystal nod in reply, gettkng ready for the party seeing lots of gifts letting Kaley be seeing the teenage goblin girl plsyimg with her pet otger gigglimg, getting an idea remembering she wanted to get Lyllato dpeak grinning.

* * *

Kaley was stunned by the party in the ballroom, with everybody she knew there including her dad, uncles, grandmother and Crystal enjoying things including the father-daughter dance seeing him impressed hearing that she wanted to walk between this world and the human world which he was alright with, just as long as she was careful.

"I will dad, you taught me well, besides you spent a long time in the human world, when you were king in waiting." Kaley replied relieving him plus he would be looking out for her, while his little phantom was living in the human world.

She was starting to pack for her adventure, seeing Lylla elpimg, which she found adorable, asshe was takijgher with her, relieving Lylla making Kaley giggle seeing Crystal there, noticing that Kaley was sleepy.

"I know you're excited about your adventure, but maybe you should sleep." Crystal said to her, makimg Kaley guess her cousin was right, yawning as it had been a longday.

"Alright, but I wanna keep packing in the morning, okay?" Kaley saidyawning, seeing Deadly enter, tucking her in, kissing her head seeing her out like alight, using magic to finish packing for Kaley, making Sarah impressed by how well he was taking this.

"Yeah, I love her, even if she wants to live in the human world for a while." Deadly said to her before they were leaving the room.


	2. Carnival Antics

Kaley wondered why Crystal was in such an excitable mood, becausethe carnival was in town, well in the human world makimg her get because the carnival had always been fun when she, Jessica, Marcie and Roxy had been little goblin kids, seeing all her packing was done wondering if she had did it in her sleep, makimg Crystal giggle deciding to let her cousin think that, going to get breakfast.

"That's great the carnival is in Los Angeles in the human world, I know you two love the varnival." Sarah said seeing Kaley nod drinking coffee while eating pancakes makimg Deadly, Bentley and Dudley chuckle, so was seeing Kaley texting, makijg Crystal guess her cousin was inviting Jessica, Marcie and especially Roxy.

After breakfast, both Crystal and Kaley were getting ready, like Crystal getting her new backpack which was pdded but denim blue with a rainbow coloured front pocket along with her long cane, named Bailey makimg Kaley grin, opening the portal to the human world after Jessica, Marcie and Roxy met up with tnem at the castle.

They were having fun riding rides, eating treats like funnel cakes and playing carnival games or about to when a stuffed toy on the grond caught the magenta furred girl's eye picking it up gently, seeing it was a lost toy and guessing the kid or person that had won it had lost t, but she felt sad for the toy deciding to adopt it, since she loved toys especially stuffed animals, putting it into her backpack for now, hearing Kaley calling her.

"You alright, Crystal, where did you go?" Kaley asked her cousin.

"Nothing you should worty about, Kaley, let's just have fun." she said.

They were having a blast even though Crystal needed help with the games being partially sighted, but she was just having fun,, besides she already had a prize hopimg that Kaley would be alright, while she was in the human world seeing Jessica and Roxy agree surprised that Deadly was letting Kaley do this knowing Deadly would be watching out for her cousin, plus had enrolled Kaley in school.

After a while, they were returning to the castle beyond the Goblin City, hearing Deadly ask them how the carnival was, hearing them say it was fun.

"That's great, plus I found a great apartment in LA for you, Kale." he told Kaley making her impressed by this, makimg Crystal, Jessica, Marcie and Roxy askimg what kind of apartment, hearing it was a penthouse one, impressing them, seeing Crystal quiet, makimg them understand, seeing her go to her room in the cAmstel.

"Is she alright, dad, as we were having fun?" Kaley asked Deadly, making the light-blue skinned dragon male, who was the ruler of their world sigh, knowing his niece was not good with change, guessing she was a little sad about Kaley wanting to live in the human world, she was concealing how she was feeling about this telling his amazing but brave daughter, to let Crystal be for now, makimg Kaley hope that Crystal would be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, Crystal was in her room, pulling that toy she'd found out of her backpack, smiling a little because Kaley moving to the human world was making her feel sad only she didn't want to make her cousin feel bad, so was cleaning the stuffed animal up using a wet wipe so it was clean, snuggling it because it was a stuffed and co,ourful raccoon, which reminded her of Stripes, writing her name on the tag, using a light green marker, as that was her favourite co,our.

"Crystal, you alright, you ready for dinner?" she heard Kaley say while knocking on the doir gently.

"Coming, just a moment!" Crystal replied, putting the stuffed animal on her bed.

She was leaving her room, closing the door gently, relieving Deadly and the rest of her family, because Kaley had been worried about her favourite cousin, guessing whatever she had been doing in her room, it had made her feel better seeing Crystal nod.

"Yeah I am, an new friend from the carnival was helping." Crystal replied to her.

She along with Kaley, Jessica and Marcie were telling their family all about the fun day they'd had, which was making both Deadly and Dudley along with Sarah chuckle, at everything, while eating dinner.


	3. Helping Kaley Move In

"I see somebody's excited, about moving into her apartment, eh?" Deadly asked Kaley seeing her nod, as he, Crystal, Dudley and Sarah were helping the teenage goblin girl move into her penthouse apartment in Los Angeles, plus Deadly had enrolled her in high school which made her excited but also nervous, because she had never really hung out with human kids, plus was hooking up her plasma screen TV along with Netflix.

"Is that something you made for Lylla, the house?" Kaley asked Crystal, seeing her cousin had put a house on the living room floor.

"Yeah it's an otter ouse, like how dogs have doghouses, so Lylla can have her own space, you know, I made it for her." Crystal replied.

Kaley's pet otter was then getting inside said creation, exploring, makimg both Crystal and Kaley exchange a smile, seeing Deadly, Dudley and Sarah were almost done and it was nearly nine at night, so they were hungry, ordering Chinese like they used to while Crystal was exploring Kaley's new apartment knowing this was a big change.

"You alright, you've been quiet since we got here?" Sarah asked her, which Deadly and Dudley agreed with.

"You don't need to worry, I'm alright, you know?" the magenta furred girl said to them.

She hoped her younger cousin would be alright by herself in the human world, knowing they were close as cousins, despite Deadly placing a powerful protection spell on the apartment, and would be looking out for Kaley without her realising it, hearing the doorbell meaning the food was here, seeing Sarah paying the delivery guy.

"Alright, time to eat, they even put fortune cookies in the meal." Kaley said making Crystal smile.

They were eating and talking, after a busy day but after that, it was time for Crystal, Deadly, Dudley and Sarah to return home, hugging Kaley before Deadly opened the portal back to their world going through, with Kaley watching the portal close.

* * *

"Deadly you alright, you should be exhausted, after today, you know?" Dudley heard Bentley say when they were back in the castle which was their hone, knowing his brother was worrying about Kaley's first night, in her apartment on her own.

"I'll make hot cocoa, heavy on the warm milk, that should help him relax, well help everybody relax." he said seeing Crystal in her pyjamas asking if Kaley was alright makimg Deadly get why she had been quiet earlier..

When Crystal went back to her room with jer late-night snack, an e-mail from Kaley on her tablet madeca wide grin cross her magenta furred face as Kaley wanted to start a podcast and wanted her to be her co-host replying at once, as her new magical toy friend, Rockie peeked over her shoulder.

"I'm excited about this, Rockie, but we gotta sleep, or I'll be too tired, to have fun." Crystal said to him, because she unlike other goblin and human kids knew that toys came to life when they left the room or house for the day, so Rockie was becoming her new friend, so she had told him about Kaley.

"The best way to go to sleep is cuddles, you know?" Rockie replied making her agree, getting into bed, snugglimg her stuffed friend in her arms falling asleep at once, relieving Deadly checking on her, before going to bed himself.


	4. Finding A Dragon Egg

Deadly was in the forests of the Labyrinth a few days after Kaley had moved to the human world, so he could clear his head because he was missing her even though Crystal, Bentley, Dudley and Sarah had assured him, that Kaley was fine, until something caught his eyes, a dragon egg alone in an nest which made his hart ache, because it was like how Jareth had found him and Dudley as eggs.

"I always wanted to adopt another kid, and Kaley would understand, when I tell her." he said taking the nest with him back to the castle stunning Dudley knowing he and Deadly had started life like this, smiling listening to him, agreeing that this was a good idea.

"Awwww, we're going to be parents!" Bentley said to Deadly kissing his cheek, makimg Deadly giggle.

He decided to go see Kaley, and tell her about her new sibling, hoping she wouldn't be upset, leaving at once.

Kaley was very happy yet surprised seeing her father here wondering what he was doing here, hearing him tell her, what was happening making the light-blue furred and haired female impressed, hopimg the egg was alright makimg Deadly relieved she was alright, not upset.

"You were sad when I moved here, so it's gonna be fun, being a big sister, plus Lylla can help." Kaley said.

"Yes and was sad, but we're still family, as I have enough love in my hearts for the both of you, alomg with Bentley." Deadly said makimg Kaley hug him, makimg Deadly happy knowing this had been a good idea.

* * *

That night back in the castle beyond the Goblin zCity in his room, Deadly was sitting on the nest the egg had been found in, knowing that it needed to be warm in order to hatch and was wrapping his longer tail around it, as Bentley walked in carrying hot cocoa and cookies, since it was late night, going into early morning knowing this was a good thing seeing Deadly hug him.

"How's it going, plus did Kaley like the news?" he asked Deadly sitting on the bed.

"Yes she took it well, excited about being a big sister, which is good." he said drinking.

Bentley saw that Deadly was getting tired, plus h was needing his rest, being Kimg tempted to sit on the egg, knowing that Deadly would want to keep doing it, humming a soothing lullaby he knew, seeing Deadly relaxing, taking deep dragon breaths which was summoning huge yawns, making Bentley smile.

"I'll be alright, once this egg hatches, there'll be a lot of love and fun in this castle." Deadly said yawning..

Later that day, Crystal, Dudley and Sarah saw a sleepy Deadly enter the dining room, drinkimg de-caff coffee, eating chocolate chip pancakes, makimg Dudley grin as he knew what was going on with his twin brother' knowing he probably told Kaley seeing Deadly nodding in reply.

"I bet it's gonna be a girl dragon, meaning Kaley would have a sister." Sarah heard Crystal say.

She'd been packing for the weekend because she was going to hang out with Kaley in the human world for the weekend, along with starting a podcast which Deadly, Dudley and Sarah had no clue about, humming to herself going back to her room, after aing some treats from the kitchens, that she knew Kaley loved.


	5. Becomimg Acting Queen

"You want me to do what, uncle, fill in for you?" Crystal asked stunned.

"Yes as I nee da break, plus you can do it, you know?" Deadly replied.

It was a few weeks but Deadly was wanting to have a spa day, plus Dudley had encouraged his twin brother, to let Crystal fill in for him until he got back, making Crystal breathe deeply, because she was getting overwhelmed, goimg to her room seeing Rockie in her arms hearing her confide in him makimg him impressed, his best friend was a subsitute apqueen until her uncle returned.

"What if I make a mistake, or end up wrecking the Labyrinth?" Crystal asked him while sitting on the bed.

"You won't as you're smart, plus I can help you, you know?" Rockie replied to her.

Crystal guessedit would be alright, since she was just playing queen, since Kaley was the actual queen in waiting, just she was living in the human world, plus starting high school in a few days, hoping nothing too major would happen until Deadly returned, plus the dragon egg was in an incubator for now which Bentley was keeping an eye on.

"I guess this could work, you know?" Crystal said seeing her uncle leaving for the huan world.

Sarah knew her niece could do it, seeing the servants wanting to help the magenta furred girl a little overwhelmed, seeing Dudley helping relieving Crystal, knowing she had to believe in herself seeing Dudley agree because dinner was nearly ready, meaning she would be sitting in her uncle's chair at the table.

"Yeah but at least Deadly told the servants, to listen to you as cting queen." Sarah said seeing Crystal nod hoping Kaley was alright.

* * *

"Of course you can be a good acting queen, Crystal, my dad has faith in you, you know?" Kaley said to Crystal after joining her in the castle beyond the Goblin City because she'd heard that Crystal was acting queen so was wanting to help her shy cousin knowing she ad good ideas, hoping Deadly was having fun.

"Thanks Kaley, as it should be you being acting queen, you know?" Crystal said to her, seeing her hug her.

"Of course you can, besides I have my first day of high school to deal with, remember?" Kaley replied, while they were up late that night, after Crystal had told her cousin about Rockie which the light-blue furred and haired girl thought cool, seeing Lylla on her shoulders.

Crystal hugged her cousin as she was feeling better, plus knew Deadly would be back in a few days, plus Dudley, Sarah and the others would help her out, remembering there was a ball in a few days, hoping Deadly would be back by the time that happened, and the seamstress had made her a special dress plus had gotten her jewellery.

"Yeah I think I can handle this, plus it's just for a few days." Crystal said seeing Rockie agree, as he was on her shoulder, seeing her wearing her tiara, which like Kaley only wore it at balls and parties, which Dudley got, knowing Deadly would br proud of her, because she was trying her best makimg her nod plus he would help her with the ball relieving her.


	6. Helping Her Cousin Out

"You got this Crystal, besides you've done a really good job the last few days, Deadly would be proud." Rockie assured.

"Yeah, my dad knew what he was doing, picking you to be acting queen, besides he comes back tomorrow." Kaley added.

It was a few nights later and the night of the Fall Ball, so being acting queen, Crystal was nervous about the party, so having Rockie but also Kaley helping her even though Kaley's first day of high school was the next day, Crystal felt brave enough to try, wearing her tiara and the dress the seamstress had made walking down the staircase.

_I can do this, I can do this..._

"Whoa she looks tense, we need to loosen her up, you know?" Rockie said seeing Kaley nod, knowing at these kinds of things, she and Crystal had to blend in, resist talking about superheroes that they loved, giving Rockie an idea going to get Crystal's cellphone which had the magenta furred girl's Spitifity on it makimg Kaley grin.

"Look at her, she's feelimg more comfortable now, plus the others are loving it." she told Rockie.

Crystal was then loosening up, talking to others about Marvel among other thimgs, plus undoing the braid, that Dudley had put her long magenta hair in for the ball makimg Sarah happy, that her niece was putting her own spin on it, besides Deadly could do damage control when he returned tomorrow.

"Best party ever!" Crystal and Kaley said together laughing and having fun.

* * *

Later that next morning, Kaley was finding it hard to get up, despite the fact it was her first day of high school, hitting the snooze button on her Goose alarm clock making Lylla nervous because she did not want Kaley to be late on her first day, jumping on the light-blue furred girl's bed like an earthquake making Kaley fall out of bed realising what today was.

"Why are you so tired, were you up late last night?" the female otter asked.

"Yeah ladt night was the Fall Ball back home, and Crystal needed my help, ad she was acting queen, so yeah." Kaley said using magic to het ready, impressing Lylla seeing her friend eating up breakfast, noticing she was nervous about her first day knowing even when she was younger, that she got shy with new places and peopke until she felt comfortable.

While Kaley was talking to Deadly on her phone, Lylla climbed into the light-blue furred girl's backpack, that way she could help, if Kaley ran into problems or had a bad first day hearing Kaley hanging up picking up her backpack, leaving.

Lylla could sense her owner was nervous about her first day, but she was a pretty awesome kid like back home, so wanted kids here to know that too, opening the zip of the bag a little so she could peek out, see what Kaley was doing, seeing they were at school seeing human and magical creature kids making Kaley's purple eyes widen is awe.

"Maybe high school won't be so scary." she said.


	7. PB and Jealous

"Lylla, what're you doing here, did you climb into my backpack?" Kaley asked.

"Yeah I did as you seemed nervous about your first day alright?" she replied.

Kaley had just gotten her locker assignment, and schedule so that was when she had discovered, her pet otter had followed her to school, and now the light-blue furred and haired goblin girl saw that there were other magical kids attended her new school, she was feeling a little better but still shy which Lylla got.

"Hey if you were brave enough to help Crystal with the Fall Ball, then you can handle your first day." Lylla said.

Kaley nodded in reply as she closed her locker, going to homeroom, seeing a lot of kids curious about her, and the magical kids, most who were from the Labyrinth knew she was the daughter of royalty, making Kaley surprised that other kids thought she was cool.

"Yes I am Kaley Pimperton, which most of the magical kids know." she said shyly, when introducing herself, to the rest of the class, impressing the teacher that the new kid was a queen in waiting which some of the kids were impressed by, making Kaley anxious because she was not a fan of crowds, seeing Lylla jump out of the light-blue furred and haired girl's backpack, causing the other kids to be distracted.

_Thanks Lylla, as you know how I don't like crowds, just be careful._

She was sitting at the back of the class, seeing Lylla sneak back into her backpack, relieving Kaley, because she'd been worrying about the other kids touching her pet paying attention to the teacher, hopimg the rest of the day would be alright, feelimg Lylla nuzzle her foot.

"Thanks girl, as that helped me." Kaley whispered to her.

"You're welcome and a good thing I snuck into your backpack." Lylla said making Kaley nod in reply.

The day went on pretty uneventful, besides kids wanting her to sit with them at lunch, despite not feeling comfortable around them, which Lylla sensed, knowing Crystal might be able to help, feelimg her cellphone buzz, answering it, seeing it was her cousin telling her to come to the castle at once.

* * *

"Awww, she's so cute, ûncle, wait until Kaley sees!" Crystal said excitedly, to Deadly who was holding a female baby dragon in his arms, because the egg had hatched making him and Dudley excitable, along with Bentley seeing Kaley appear, her purple eyes widening seeing her father holding her new sibling making Bentley, Crystal, Deadly, Dudley and Sarah exchange a look.

"The egg hatched a few hours ago, which is ironic, with your first day of high school, you know?" Deadly assured her.

"At least Kaley is being calm about this, you know?" Crystal whispered to Lylla, seeing her agree, because she would make Kaley feel better after this weird day she was having, seeing Crystal going after Kaley makimg Deadly confused by his little phantom's reaction.

"We should give her time, as she had a pretty big day, you know?" Sarah assured him, seeing Deadly feeding Thalia, hopimg that Kaley was alright.

Crystal had followed Kaley to her apartment in the human world, seeing her cousin finishing homework, seeing sadness in her eyes, guessing she was unsure of her new sister which was normal when an new kid joined the family, stunned hearing her cousin saying, if she was still queen in waiting.

"Uncle Deadly may have just gotten Thalia but he loves you a lot, there's a lot of love in his hearts for the both of you, he kind of misses you being at the castle, which was why he adopted Thalia, you know?" she told her, hugging Kaley.

"That's good, I don't like this peanut butter and jealous feeling." Kaley mumbled.

"That's an natural feeling with an new sibling, but it'll pass, plus you do get to teach her stuff." Crystal said seeing Kaley smile which relieved her and Lylla, knowing Deadly would be relieved, seeing Kaley going back to the castle, seeing Deadly and Kaley talking and hugging letting them be.


	8. A Big Surprise

"What's going on with Lylla, is she sick?" Crystal asked, makimg Kaley get it, as it was the weekend meaning Crystal was hanging ot with her besides working on their podcast.

"I don't know, we should get her checked out, you know?" Kaley replied, while they were talking sitting on the couch, giving Crystal an idea making Kaley wonder what her cousin was up to, seeing her focusing, using her magic to extend the apartment, so it had tons of room.

"Crystal you're a genius, making it as big as a mansion!" Kaley said excitedly, makimg the magenta furred girl grin.

"That's cool, meaning we can have our friends hang out with us." Lylla said to Kaley, makimg a frown cross the light-blue furred goblin female's lip, because she had not made any friends yet at her new school, hopimg Jessica and Roxy still wanted to be her friends, even if she moved netween both the Labyrinth and this one, feelimg Crystal place a magenta furred hand on Kaley's shoulder.

"They still do, and curious about what living in another world is like, maybe you could have a party to make friends in this one." she said.

Kaley was relieved by and nervous by the suggestion of throwing a party, but pushing it out of her mind, especially seeing texts from Constantine wondering where Sneaker was, guessing an adventure was afoot back home, opening the portal to the world they called home, appearing in their castle home hearing Thalia crying.

"Woah, my sister is driving dad crazy, I hope he's alright." Kaley said holding Thalia, humming something Deadly sang to her, to make her feel better, seeing Thalia calmer besides her dad there, hugging her despite looking tired.

"Maybe Sneaker went looking for somewhere quiet, you know what she's like." Kaley pointed out to Crystal seeing her agreeing, guessing she must be in one of the swamps of the Labyrinth.

Deadly saw them leaving the castle after Kaley gave Thalia back to her father, going to the swamps of the Labyrinth not finding Sneaker making them worry, until they came to the Bog of Eternal Stench seeing a treehouse that used to be Deadly's giving Crystal an idea, seeing Sneaker in there.

"Thereyou are, as your dad was worried about you, but why did you leave the castle?" Kaley asked her.

"I just wanted some space, besides the castle was getting choatic." Sneaker replied making both Crystal and Kaley get it, hugging the chubby but mischievous amphibian female assuring her the chaos would calm down soon, hoping the Fire Gang were not around, seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.

"They're afraid of me so relax comrades." Sneaker replied to them.

Crystal was then texting Constantine telling him, that Sneaker was alright, returning to the castle, surprising Jessica and Roxy that Kaley was here, hugging the light-blue furred teenager making Crystal grin, letting them be, opening a portal back to her cousin's apartment in the human world going tbrought.

* * *

"Lylla's gonna be a mommy, that's why she's been acting odd?" Kaley asked, seeing Crystal nod.

"Yep, I took her to the vet for you, while you were with Jessica and Roxy." Crystal replied to her.

It was early morning and both Crystal and Kaley were in the living room of Kaley's now massive apartment, and Kaley had Lylla on her lap excited her pet was with cub stunning the female otter, thinking Kaley would be freaking out, and she was happy after Crystal had just told Kaley.

"Of course I'm excited, I love otters, so I can't wait to be a grandma." Kaley assured Lylla hearing her pet yawning along with Kaley which Crystal got seeing them go to bed, since Crystal a bit of an night goblin compared to Kaley hoping her cousin would sleep well after today, besides Lylla's news.


	9. Unleash The Dragon

Crystal grinned as it was early evening, and not being Winter yet, it was still light out leaving the castle carrying kitty food, trailmix and milk from the kitchens, relieved that nobody in her family, except for her magical stuffed friend, Rockie because they would flip especially Deadly.

"I know they'll be happy finding these snacks, as they're shy, from what Kaley and I discovered." she said softly.

What she and her cousin, Kaley had discovered was a lot of raccoons living in a part of the forest but the other creatures frightened them so it made Crystal worry for them, since raccoons were one of her favourite animals, but after learning they liked snacks being left out, she took it upon herself to do that, even if her family got worried, the only ones who knew were Kaley and Rockie.

"There we go, and when they wake up, they'll have something yummy to eat." Crystal said leaving the food near where the colony's den was.

She was then returning to the castle before anybody noticed, despite having mud all over her magenta furred toes, or a few leaves in her long magenta hair, besidesDeadly was too busy with things like entertaining a foreign dragon visitor so she could sneak back in.

"Crystal, where have you been, is that mud on your feet, and leaves in your hair?" Dudley asked stunned.

She ignored him, going to her room, closing the door, putting her long cane back into her bag, after folding it up, changing onto soft pyjamas after throwing her dirty clothes into her laundry basket, smiling seeing Rockie asleep.

"I hope Kaley's alright, with Lylla being a mom." she mumbled, using her magic to peek, seeing Kaley asleep knowing Deadly would be relieved.

* * *

"Whoa, what's gg on?" Kaley asked the next day at school, noticing crowds of humans with their jaws dropping, seeing a light-blue Japanese dragon flying overhead making her surprised, her father was flying about like this, what if some humans thought they could capture him?

"Grandma and uncle Dudley are so gonna blow their tops, when they find out." she muttered leaving the campus.

Deadly chuckled landing in the local park, knowing he was just having fun, plus Mushu had dared him to, hoping Kaley had been impressed but scared seeing Animal Control guessing some humans had freaked out not being used to seeing a dragon flying around, making Kaley's heart pound in anxiety seeing them knowing nobody touchedher dad.

She was then using her magic to scare Animal Control away, impressing Deadly, his daughter was getting him out of trouble, seeing her there, taking the shackles off hugging him nearly having a panic attack.

"I'm alright, go back to school, we'll talk later." Deadly assured her, kissing her forehead.

"Okay just stay out f trouble." Kaley said leaving the area as he was leaving appearing back at the castle, hoping Dudley and Sarah had not known of his little stunt, seeing Crystal back, guessing she'd been having an adventure, seeing her curious about his paw..

"I had a run-in with stinkbrained humans, what were you up to?" he replied.

"Nothing uncle, just exploring that's all." Crystal said to him going inside.

Later, Deadly appearedin Kaley's apartment, relieving Kaley hugging him tightly, seeing his paw, going to get the stuff to clean and bandage it, despite Deadly saying he was alright, which Kaley was not listening to, cleaning it, being gentle, bandaging it.

"You know how much I care about you, plus seeing Animal Control surrounding you freaked me out, plus the kids at school were badgering me about it." Kaley said, while makimg de-caff coffee for them after a crazy day seeing Deadly curious about Lylla.

"She's with cub, and it kept her up last night, kicking." Kaley said surprising him, after explaining why he had been flying around in his full form stunning her, knowing Crystal was doing her own thing.


	10. The Meaning Of Friendship

"This should work, then my little phantom will have tons of friends like back home." Deadly said unseen in the hallway of Kaley's high school, holding an orb gently in his light blue hands, which had contained inside a popularity spell which he had created last night so that Kaley could have friends, keeping this from Crystal, Dudley and especially Sarah.

_I know just how to do it, and it involves a tiny bit of mischief, but it's worth it, if my girl makesfriends, nobody would know I pulled the fire alarm._

The fire alarms went off, makimg Deadly chuckle hysterically, as it reminded him of when Constantine would pull such a trick, when they werr in middle school seeing all the students in the hallways, including Kaley but also Roxy from summer camp, seeimg the sprinklers hit which the spell was seeping onto them through, except for Kaley and Roxy who were sensing Deadly's aura.

"Why would my dad come to school, that makes no sense." Kaley said as was now lunchtime, only Kaley noticed everybody was acting weirder than usual, talking to her, getting her refills of soda, or offering to carry her stuff or do her homework, which was kind of freaking her out relieved the school day was over needing to talk to Crydtsl as she might have an idea, seeing her there, as she entered her apartment.

"You're not gonna believe what happened to me at school, all the popular kids, well everybody were acting strange, wanting to be around me, do my homework among other things, along with the fact Roxy and I sensed my dad's aura after the fire drill and the sprinklers had went off." Kaley explained, breathing deeply making Crystal stunned.

"It's a popularity spell, which makes everybody attracted to or fixated with the intended person, meaning your dad must have cast it, as only powerful magical creatures like dragons can cast such a spell, only why would uncle Deadly do it?" Crustal replidd opemimg a portal to the Labyrinth as they went through.

Dudley was happy to ser Kaley here, hearing her ask where her dad was, hearing he was in his study, goimg there sith Crystal, makimg Deadly gulp, guessimg they knew what he'd did.

"I did it so that you would have friends at your new school, alrigjt?" he told them

"Dad you have to remove the spell, that's the only reason they're liking me, that's not how frendship works, I want them to like me for me, not because of some spell." Kaley said seeing Crystal agree with her cousin, knowing she was doing well in the human world on her own, seeimg Deadly reciting a spell, sending it into the human world relieving Crystal and Kaley, stunning Deadly that Kaley was not mad.

* * *

"so your dad cast a spell on the entire student body of your school to get them to like you?" Lylla asked.

"Yes he did, but that's not how friendship works, but my dad learnt his lesson." Kaley replied to her pet.

It was nowlater that night and after finishing homework, Kaley was regaling Lylla her pet otter with the day's excitement, makimg her impressed despite sleepy because of the cub that was growing insice ner, nearly ready to arrive, which both Kaley and Lylla were very excited about knowing the cub would arrive anyday now making Kaley hope it would not happen while she was at school, makimg Lylla understand, feelimg pain.

"Kaley, I think it's coming!" Lylla said makimg the light-blue furred and haired teenage goblin excitable, getting ready, but by sunrise, Lylla had given birth to a fmale cub which Kaley found adorable transforming into her otter form, to welcome thenew addition makimg Lylla giggle.

"Awwww she's super cute, plus we can help her grow up well." Kaley said to her pet becoming her normal self again, seeing the cub like her, makimg Lylla happy, knowing it would be a while before her cub was talking like her.


	11. Moving In

"Wow, does your uncle know how big your apartment got?" Jessica asked, makimg Crystal and Kaley giggle at the dark-gren scaled dragon girl's awe, seeing Crystal cuddling Lylla's daughter, Lily since after Deadly noticed that his little phantom was flourishing in the human world, he was letting both Crystal and Jessica live with Kaley in her apartment.

"Yes he knows, as he found it hilarious, you know?" Kaley told her, seeing her wanting to pet Lily, seeing the newborn otter cub hide behind Lylla, making Crystal understand, that Lily was more comfortable around her and Kaley.

"She'll get used to you, Jessica, you are a friendly dragon girl." Lylla assured her, relieving Jessica going to her room, to get settled along with Crystal as they'd brought their stuff from the castle, to make their rooms in the apartment feel like home, seeing Rockie hug her, while the magenta furred girl was unpacking hearing the stuffed raccoon ask, where they were.

"We're in Kaley's apartment, remember it was uncle Deadly's idea?" Crystal said to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but this is pretty cool." he replied to him, wondering how Jessica was doing, seeing her best friend unpacking, seeing her stuffed dragon, Daisy on the bed seeing wrestling posters on the walls, making Crystal smirk, knowing Jessica loved wrestling, especially the Hardys.

"Oh hey Crystal, you alright?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, I was seeing how you were doing." she replied.

She also knew it meant goimg to school in the human world, makimg the magenta furred girl anxious, even though Kaley had assured her and Jessica that it would be alright since she and Jessica were shy, even back in the Labyrinth hopimg thimgs would be alright.

"You alright Crystal, you settling in alright, how's my dad?" Kaley asked her.

"He's doing good, plus Thalia is sleeping through the night, plus he and Bentley are very cute together." Crystal said, making Kaley smirk knowing her dad and Bentley loved being around each other, while feeding Lylla.

* * *

A few mornings later, Crystal and Jessica were awake as it was the morning of their first day of school, which made both of them excited but nervous after getting dressed, seeing Kaley in the kitchen area, knowing they would do great, like her on her first day wearing her signature orange hoded jacket with a black shirt and jans with a hole for her light-blue tail to move comfortably, which Crystal understood.

"You've got a pont, asyou go there and you fitin well." Jessica said while they were eating, finishing after a while, grabbing their bags making Kaley smile seeing Lylla and Lily who were sleeping on her couch, letting them be locking the apartment door, the protection spell activating impressing Crystal and Jessica.

"Uncle Deadly is smart with this stuff, when it's not popularity spells." Crystal said making Kaley giggle as they were exp,aining to Jessica walking to school.

Kaley giggled, seeing their reactions to the fact that not just humans went to this school, but also magical creatures like them as she was showing them around, impressing them before going to class.


	12. Getting Invited

"Whoa, my dad and Bentley are getting married, which is awesome, I knew it would happen." Kaley said, making Crystal happy for her favourite cousin seeing the invitation with the menu for dinner, makimg Jessica grin because this would be fun, seeing Deadly appear from out of nowhere making her jump.

"You recieved the invitation, eh, and coming, plus how was school forvCrystal and Jessica?" he asked Kaley.

"Yep of course we're coming and so happy for you, plus I think I know who the best man is gonna be!" Kaley replied.

"Yes Constantine and he's very excited especially the bachelor party part." Deadly replidd.

They were sitting at the table drinking de-caff coffee, talkimg about thimgs, makimg Kaley hope things would go smoothly as she was happy for her dad, hopimg Dudley and Sarah approved of this too, seeing Deadly nod saying that Dudley was wanting to make his and Bentley's wedding outfits makimg Crystal grin knowing this would be fun, stunned that her uncle wanted her and Kaley to be maids of honoyr, seeing Kaley happy.

"This will be fun, going to a wedding, and very happy for your uncle." Jessica said to Kaley.

She nodded in reply going to do homework, along with Crystal and Jessica, seeing Lylla and Lily sleeping, waking up after a bit wondering what was goig on, hearing Kaley tell her making the female otter excited for Kaley, seeing her agree, drinking soda because she was thirsty.

* * *

"So you told your little phantom the news, how did she react?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"Yes and she's very excited to be a maid of honour, along with Crystal." Deadly replied.

It was later that evening, and Deadly had returned to the castle beyond the Goblin City which was his home, and had told Dudley that he'd told Kaley the good news, about him and Bentley getting married, seeing Thalia awake seeing him going to tend to the infant dragon female, knowing she and Kaley would be getting another father.

"Awww you're being a good littlegil, just like your big sister." Deadly said giving the infant female dragon milk, telling her a story which Bentley could hear smiling as he knew Deadly was a good father, hoping Kaley was alright, in the human world,

"She's alrigjt, as Crystal and Jessica are with her, you just focus on the wedding." Sarah said to him.

Deadly was putting Thalia to bed, tucking her in and kissing her head leaving her nursery, going to bed himself, hoping that the wedding would go smoothly wearing a sleep mask over his eyes, zoning out.


	13. Uprooting Them To Auradon Prep

"Wow, you moved us, to another school?" Kaley said seeing Deadly nodding, while he was eating a Cuban sandwich, which made her and Bentley nervous, knowing a lot of those upset Deadly's belly.

"I'm being careful, and yes, you, Crystal and Jessica are going to an new school, Auradon Prep, as apparently we became part of the United States of Auradon." Bentley told her, still getting used to having step-daughters in Crystal, Kaley and Thalia their youngest kid.

"I've read about Auradon, it's pretty awesome, plus there are kids like us, who are regal and magical, along with villain kids, wait uncle Deadly since you used to be the Phantom, doesthat make us VKs?" Crystal said, making Deadly sigh.

"Sort of, but nobody knows of when I used to be the Phantom, oh crud your cousin Jareth goes there." Deadly said makimg Crystal and Kaley get it, despite Jessica looking confused, asking why that would be a problem.

"He's our cousin, but mischievous, like uncle Deadly used to be, so hope he doesn't try it on us." Kaley told her, realising that she could not bring Lylla and Lily to their new school, deciding to sneak them in with her, making Crystal and Jessica wonder, what was on her mind.

She was packing for Auradon Prep, making her suitcase bottomless, like a house inside, putting Lylla and Lily inside after packing everything else, that she wanted to bring, not caring if she got into trouble for bringing her pet.

Crystal was impressed by how her cousin had made her suitcase work, just like Newt Scamander's, makimg Kaley grin in pride.

* * *

Deadly was hoping that sending Crystal, Jessica and Kaley to Auradon was a good idea, hearing Bentley assure him, that it was, relieving him, cuddlimg his prince despite belching a little from the Cuban sandwich, making Bentley along with Dudley and Sarah hope that he wouldn't go meat crazy, like he had after eating Cuban sandwiches before so was makimg sure, seeing Crystal and Kaley drinking warm milk.

"We're alright, just anxious, about the change, as we have an new addition in our family with Bentley, now we have to go to an new school, you know?" Kaley said making Dudley get it, knowing it was a lot of change to get used to, but they were dealing with having Bentley being part of the family, like showing him where everything in the castle was.

"That's true, as we were like that, coming here." Crystal said seeing Kaley nod in agreement.

"Plus you'll get used to Auradon in no time, we're sure of that." Dudley said makimg them smile.

They guessed that he was right, hoping they could do this, going to bed, making Deadly wonder, if they were alright, hearing Dudley tell him, making him surprised understanding, knowing they would be okay, drinking warm milk, as Dudley smirked.

"Maybe we should help them out, you know?" he said seeing Sarah nod.


	14. 1Giving Auradon A Chance

A**/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Guest2019 for their review, as that made my early morning.**

**In this chapter, Kaley along with Crystal and Jessica are in Auradon only Kaley's unsure about things until meeting her favourite cousin, Sneaker who is going to college there persuades her, to give Auradon a chance.**

* * *

"Auradon's awesome, what do you think, Kale?" Crystal asked excitedly, as she, Jessica and Kaley had arrived at Auradon a few weeks later after they and Deadly had a mini-vacation at Universal Studios, which had been a blast, only Kaley was unsure of Auradon, she was just hiding it from her cousin and her best frKendall.

"Yeah, it's great, I guess you guys." Kaley replied halfheartedly makimg Crystal give him a look, as they were going to Auradon Prep, which would be their new school and home for the next few years, making Kaley unimpressed by the fact their dorm rooms and school were in a castle compared to Crystal and Jessica sighing, following.

"Hey comrades, what're you doing here?" a familiar voice said, makimg Kaley's light-blue horned ears up, seeing none other than her favourite cousin, Sneaker whom was the world's most dangerous amphibians's daughter there, wondering what she was doing here making Sneaker chuckle.

"I'm not here to pull heists, I go to college here, didn't your dad tell you, why so bummed?" Sneaker replied.

"Because I'm not sure, about this place, but Crystal loves it, along with Jessica, I don't want to upset them." Kaley said.

"Give this place a chance, as I went to Auradon Prep and it was the best place ever, and good that Crystal's excited, since this place is just as awesome as the Labyrinth." Sneaker told her hearing Crystal and Jessica looking for Kaley, so was leaving before they showed up finding Kaley.

"You alright, as I was sensing anxiety from you?" Jessica asked her, seeing Kaley nod.

"We should get going, we don't want to miss orientation." Kaley said to them.

* * *

It was later that night/early morning in their dorm room, but while Crystal and Jessica were sleeping with Daisy and Rockie, Kaley was still awake texting her dad because she knew that he was worrying like heck, seeing her pet otter, Lylla along with her cub, Lily sleeping beside her makimg her smile, as maybe Sneaker was right about giving this place a chance, knowing Crystal wanted to make friends here.

"Kaley maybe you should get some sleep, it is your first day of classes remember, do you really want to be sleepy during it?" Lylla said to her. seeing her purple eyes light up, seeing messages from Roxy.

"I-I guess you're right, as we have to make an awesome first impression." she said, putting her cellphone away, lying down, going to sleep at once unaware that somebody she cared about was also goimg to Auradon Prep, or that she was hiding something.


	15. Finding Out Roxy's Secret

That later morning, Kaley was woken up, by the alarm on her cellphone, but also Lylla nuzzling the light-blue furred and haired goblin girl awake seeing her get up right away, using magic to get dressed as she thought she was late, leaving the dorm room making it in time for breakfast relieving Crystal and Jessica having gotten up on time, worrying seeing Roxy was in their class.

"Uncle Deadly senses that something's off with her, even though she's from our kingdom." Crystal muttered, gripping the handle of her long cane, making Jessica understand, because they had went to Avengers Academy every Summer including this past one, so was staying on high alert.

"Isn't it awesome, that Roxy's here?" Kaley said, sitting beside them with pancakes drinking de-caff coffee to not just wake her up mentally, but also keep her awake during classes, since there were a lot on their class schedule, she was excited about making Jessica relieved.

"How did you get into Auradon Prep, just as the year began?" the dark-green scaled girl asked the teal furred and haired goblin girl who was wearing an Auradon Prep hooded top with leggings makimg her nervous, at Jessica's question.

"My dad convinced the school board, to admit me, just like Kaley's dad with you guys, why're you acting weird?" Roxy replied angrily.

"Nothing, we know you would never do anything, to hurt Kaley, but we're protective of her, alright?" Crystal said to her, just as the bell rang only Roxy sighedgoing to class, because she was anxious that if her friends knew she was a VK/villain kid, they might not want to be around her, plus her dad might want to add her princess to his collection which she could not bear to let happen.

* * *

"Classes were awesome, plus Roxy's also here, but Crystal and Jessica were asking her questions, like how she got admitted into this school" Kaley said to Lylla after finishing her homework while Crystal and Jessica had went out, after finishing their homework.

"That's odd, as you care about Roxy a lot, don't you?" the female otter asked, seeing Kaley nodding, seeing Roxy there, makimg Kaley happy, hearing her say about hanging out making Lylla happy for her, seeing her leave dorm room, just as Lily was falling asleep.

"Sorry if Crystal was snooping, she's just being curious, you know?" Kaley assured Roxy as they were having dinner, unaware of how anxious her friend was acting, not knowing she was a villain kid, or that her dad was The Collector.

"How would you react, if I was a VK, would you still want to be around me?" she said to Kaley.

"Of course I would, it would make things exciting, like Mal with Ben." Kaley replied.

Roxy then breathed deeply, revealing why she'd been secretive, when Crystal had asked her those questions, makimg Kaley's purple eyes widen in awe instead of anger, like Roxy had been imagining, everytime she'd wanted to tell Kaley in the past, making her relieved.

"Besides my dad was a villain in the past, so it kind of makes me one, I think." Kaley said making Roxy giggle, as they were going to get ice-cream seeing Sneaker eating a hot fudge sundae, making Kaley smirk at her favourite cousin, hoping she was alright guessing she hadn't made any friends yet at college, or it was overwhelming her.

When she returned to her dorm room back at Auradon Prep, she told Crystal what Roxy had told her, making the magenta furred goblin girl happy about that, only now it made her curious about Roxy's parents, guessing it was a super-villain making Kaley guess that was true, since Roxy had super-powers besides magic, giving her an idea knowing Roxy had been feeling like an outsider.

"Yeah, let's help her out, plus I knew she was cool." Kaley told them.


	16. Having Courage To Try

"Wow, you want me to do what?" Sneaker asked.

"Since you're feeling miserable at college besides only doing that, to please your uncle buzzkill, and you are a VK, we figured you would want to mentor other villain kids, help them out." Kaley said to her.

It was a few days later, so Crystal and Kaley were at their new favourite coffee-store in Auradon, and had ran into Sneaker, so they were hanging out plus Fairy Godmother, the headmistress of Auradon Prep was lookimg, for somebody to teach VKs, so Crystal knew that Sneaker was the perfect choice, to be that teacher.

"Let's do it, as Auradon Prep was a lot of fun, but let's not tell my parents just yet." Sneaker replied.

She was going with her cousins, after their snacks, heading to Auradon Prep seeing Sneaker excitable despite being anxious, having the hood of her hooded cloak up, makimg Crystal understand, as she and Kaley had unwavering faith in her, heading to the Fairy Godmother's office, seeing Sneaker breathing deeply, knocking on the door.

"I know she'll do great, you know?" Kaley said, going to find Roxy.

* * *

Sneaker was bery excitable, in her dorm room in the teacher's wing, and after unpacking, she'd texted Kaley the good news, that she was an official teacher of VK Socialism but that was a working title for her class, realising that she'd left her video camera at home, because right now, she wanted to make an new entry for her video blog, GulagTV .

She then had an idea, as she had the Facebook app on her phone, so could do a Facebook Live post for GulagTV, telling about what was going on in her life, hoping her parents wouldn't freak out, if they saw the post needing to get ready for her new life, going shopping making Kaley smirk, knowing all the villain kids were talking about the new teacher, planning mischief.

"Let them, as Sneaker can see through that stuff, being a villain kid herself." she told Roxy.

"Really, Sneaker's a VK, who's her dad?" Roxy asked curious.

"Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog." Kaley replied.

Roxy was very impressed by this, hearing, knowing that Constantine was legendary, a master thief knowing that she would make an awesome teacher, making Kaley giggle, knowing a mixer was coming up, seeing the commitee were looking forva dJ, making Roxy grin, knowing Kaley was the best one she knew, back in the Labyrinth making Kaley shy.

"Just think about it, no pressure, Alrigjt?" she said to her going to their dorm rooms, making Kaley sigh, as maybe Crystal and Jessica would have advice, seeing Jessica had baked rainbow sprinkled cupcakes, which were popular even back home especially at slumber parties, and had made otter-friendly ones that Lylla could eat.

"They want to have my famous cupcakes at the party, plus they're looking for a DJ, I know you're perfect for the job." Jessica said, seeing Crystal agree, making Kaley feel braver on the inside, getting her DJing equipment including her headphones, making Crystal and Jessica proud of her.


	17. Giving A Friend Advice

_I hope this goes well, as all the student body might think my sick beats might be lame, at least Crystal and Jessica, along with Roxy will support me._

"Kaley, why're you so nervous, as the mixer's gonna be fun, DJ Craven's first set, at Auradon?" Crystal asked, as they were in their dorm room getting ready for said mixer at which Kaley would be bringing the musical heat, as her DJ persona, giving Crystal a crazy idea, that might help her anxious cousin feel comfortable, whispering to Kaley.

"Thanks, as that would help majorly, Crystal, I should get goimg." Kaley said, leaving with her DJ equipment, making Jessica wonder, what Crystal had told Kaley.

The magenta furred and haired goblin girl smiled, as they were leaving, after getting her long cane, going to the ballroom where the mixer was, hearing Kaley doing amazing, being in her otter form, makimg Jessica gt, what Crystal had told her cousin seeing the entire student body impressed with ner, after she turned back into her normal form, making Sneaker giggle, being there, knowing how awesome her cousin was at DJing.

"Yep, plus we're excitedto hear, how your first class is gonna go on Monday, because all the VKs are pretty excited." Crystal told her, seeing an anxious expression cross the amphibian female's face, makimg Crystal and Jessica understand, so they and Kaley would help her tomorrow.

"Spasiba, as you have faith, that I can do this." Sneaker replied.

* * *

"So, what makes you anxious about teaching your first class tomorrow, as you are pretty brave, either pulling mischief, or being on camera for GulagTV?" Kaley asked Sneaker.

It was the next day, and Crystal, Jessica and Kaley were in their dorm room, along with Sneaker, because they were helping her feel better, about teaching her first class in the morning.

"That my students will get bored, or think the idea of an amphibian being their teacher is weird, or that I get so nervous, that I start croaking!" Sneaker said, freaking out as Lylla scampered over, getting onto Sneaker's lap, letting her stroke her, which Kaley got, seeing Sneaker calming down a little.

"That's good, we know with a teacher like you, the students won't get bored, plus they think your dad is awesome, plus you could meditate before class, that way you won't get nervous, or croak in front of your students, they might like it." Kaley assured her.

"Spasiba comrades, as I feel better, plus I have an idea for class, after Kaley mentioned meditating." Sneaker replied.

"You're welcome, how did hour parents react?" Crystal asked.

"They have not replied, but it's alright." Sneaker replied, using her thief and ninja skills to leave their dorm room, without anybody seeing, getting back to her own room, knowing something else, that might help, tourney leaving at once, making Coach Jenkins smirk, seeing her, remembering she'd led the team to victory, as a student helping him with the team, impressing the team, as some of her students were on the team.

"Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all, and Kaley was right, they do like me." she told herself, hearing the bell, going inside the castle to get cleaned up, taking a shower to get ready for tomorrow, putting on pyjamas, braiding her long, lime green hair..

That next morning, Crystal, Jessica and Kaley saw her with the VK students at their table in the cafetaria, making them smile, guessing their advice had been helpful, knowing Sneaker was shy around the other teachers, feeling more comfortable around her kind, knowing her first class was going to go great, seeing her class was during free period, when Jessica was at her Wrestling Club, giving them an idea.


	18. Picture Day

"Picture Day is tomorrow, so I need an intresting look, you know?" Kaley said, as she was with Lylla in her, Crystal and Jessica's dorm room, as classes were done for the day, so she had an idea, to dye her hair and fur, making Lylla unsure, in case Kaley got in trouble.

"I'll be careful, plus I know what colours I want!" Kaley said excitedly, focusing, as magic swirled around her, imagining the colours in her mind, seeing Crystal impressed, entering seeing her cousin had dyed her hair and fur orange with black streaks running through.

_Uncle Deadly's so going to flip, when he sees what Kaley did, to her fur and hair, it will make an intresting photo."_

"Does Uncle Deadly know you did this?" Crystal asked, seeing Kaley nod in reply, saying her dad had taught her the spell, making Crystal sigh, seeing Jessica surprised, after Crystal told her, hoping the teachers would not freak out.

"I'm just experimenting with things, alright?" Kaley said, as they were going for di into town for dinner, seeing other students including some of the villain kids that were in Sneaker's class think Kaley's new look was very wicked.

"Thanks, as they are my favourite co,ours." she said following after Crystal and Jessica, catching up, making them chuckle, going to get something to eat, hoping to be back before curfew.

* * *

"Holy cow, what did she do, to her fur and hair?" Deadly asked shocked, after getting Crystal and Kaley's photos from Picture Day, seeing that Crystal looked adorable in hers, sending it to her mother, Raven but Kaley's had given him a startle, despite Dudley saying that Kaley was getting funky with her look, seeing Sarah agree saying that human kids around that age experimented with their style.

"At least she didn't pierce her navel, or get a tattoo, you know?" Dudley joked, seeing Deadly freak out more, leaving the throne room.

"We should leave him alone, to calm down." Sarah assured Bentley, hopimg Deadly would calm down.

In his room, Deadly used his magic to create a crystal orb in his light-blue fingers, so he could see what Kaley was doing, seeing her DJing, andthe entire student body going crazy over it, making Deadly stunned that his little phantom was becoming a little wild, knowing what to do.

He transformed himself into a dragon kid around Kaley's age after makimg something like the Polyjuice Potion from Harry Potter, opening a portal to Auradon Prep going through appearing there, just as Kaley was finishing her set among applause, unaware Crystal could sense his aura.

"Why would my dad be here, he's not a student?" Kaley said to Crystal.

"Maybe your Picture Day photo flipped him out, maybe?" Crystal replied.

Deadly was very impressed by his niece's intution, seeing her, Kaley and Jessica going to their dorm room, plus stunned that Sneaker was here, along with being a teacher wondering, if Constantine and Nadya knew that she was doing this, making Sneaker surprised, seeing her uncle.

"Kaley is not going wild, trust me, yes she was DJing, but she gets good grades, like Crystal, you have nothing to worry about." Sneaker told him, as he was leaving , hopimg that Bentley, Dudley and Sarah did not know what he had done, letting Kaley be herself.

"Where did you go, we were worried about you?" Bentley said, hugging him, makimg Deadly smile already feeling better

"I'm alright, don't worry." Deadly replied chuckling, hopimg Kaley would stay safe, while at Auradon Prep, hopimg that Kaley did not figure out that he had shown up at her school, despite Crystal figuring it out.


	19. Calming Down A Hyperactive Phantom

Crystal was surprised, seeing Bentley leaving a bakery in Auradon guessing that her uncle must have had one of his cravings remembering the Cuban incident hoping that wouldn't happen again, returning to the coffee shop that she, Kaley and Jessica hung out at making them wonder, what was going on hearing the magenta-furred girl tell them, she had seen Bentley coming out of the local bakery

"My dad 's sweet fang must've activated, at least it's not going to be like what happened with the Cuban sandwiches." Kaley said, seeing Crystal nod.

It was the weekend with no school, so the trio were hanging out in Auradon, so were hoping that things were alright back home, so Kaley would check on Deadly later seeing Crystal and Jessica agree with her, on this leaving the coffeehouse, after paying, hoping things back home were alright.

* * *

"Holy crystals, what's going on, why is dad being so hyper?" Kaley asked, as she had went back home to the castle beyond the Goblin City while Crystal and Jessica were doing their own things, noticing the servants nervous, besides hiding making the teenage light-blue furred and haired goblin girl wonder what was going on.

"Does this have something to do with why Bentley bought a buttload of donuts?" she asked, seeing Dudley nod, saying Bentley had accidentally unleashed her father's sweet fang with rainbow sprinkled donuts that had Nutella inside, now Deadly was destroying the kitchens, eating chocolate makimg Kaley's purple eyes widen in surprise and worry, knowing her dad got like this on Halloween with candy.

"It's alright, what comes up must come down, meaning my dad's eating frenzy will stop soon, once he gets a sore tummy." she assured everyone hearing whimpers from the kitchens guessing it was now relieving Dudley and the servants going into the kitchens, seeing Deadly on the floor with a full tummy seeing Bentley beside him rubbimg his husbands's belly hoping nobody was mad at him.

"No we're not, but this is like the Cuban sandwich all over again!" Sarah said.

"Just relax, he gets like this on Halloween, Aunt Sarah." Kaley said.

Bentley was helping Deadly up, taking him to their room, plus would get him a hot water bottle, to help Deadly's tummy feel better, after what he ate, feelimg bad he had activated Deadly's sweet fang, through donuts hoping that the others would not hold it against him, because he was still new to the family seeing Kaley leaving for now, that things were calmer, knowing Crystal and Jessica would be surprised, noticing it was almost sunrise.

"Wow, uncle Deadly trashedthe kitchens?" Crystal asked later, after Kaley told her and Jessica what had happened, back home.

"Yes as aBentley unleashed his sweet fang, with those donuts he bought." Kaley said to them in reply.

Plus she was wanting to introduce Roxy to the rest of her family, unaware that Deadly was very protective of her, learning that Roxy was a villain kid, thinking she might hurt Kaley, even though Kaley trusted Roxy seeing Crystal agree with her cousin, hopimg Deadly might relax knowing it was just his fatherly insticts gone berserk.

"It'll becalright, plus we can help Roxy fot in, you know?" she assured her.

"T-Thanks, as it should be fun, you know?" Kaley said drinking cocoa.

It was later, after getting back from what had happened back home, with her dad's chocolate-fuelled rampage, hopimg Sarah would not be hard on him, because of that because Bentley had no idea, that would happen, so they could teach him, how things worked in their family.


	20. Keeping Secrets

Kaley grinned entering her, Crystal and Jessicas's dorm in Auradon Prep, as she was exhausted because what her cousin and best criend didn't know was that she had became a magical super-heroine in the Labyrinth, calling herself the Phantom Princess which Deadly had no clue about but was curious that a female Phangom was running around the Goblin City.

The light-blue furred and haired teenage goblin girl climbed into her bed, making Lylla curious about where Kaley had gone to, unaware of her owner being the Phantom Princess seeing Kaley tired, while getting ready for the day, making Crystal and Jessica wonder what was going on.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, you know?" Kaley said yawning, leaving the dorm room, making Crystal on alert hoping her cousin was alright.

During breakfast, Kaley was sensing something happening back home, leaving, unaware that Crystal had followed, her purple eyes widening seeing Kaley turn into the Phantom Princess.

"Uncle Deadly and Bentley will be so stunned, when they learn that Kaley is the mysterious Phantom that's been helping." she said impressed, seeing her cousin surprised that Crystal knew her secret, sighing.

"My dad would flip out, if he knew, or make me stop." Kaley said after turning back into her normal self, making both Deadly and Dudley curious as to what Crystal and Kaley were doing here.

"We heard the Phantom Princess was here, so we wanted to see." Crystal lied, impressing Kaley, that her cousin had just lied for her.

"Dad, why're you so flipped out about the Phantom Princess, she is doing good, right?" Kaley said, impressing Dudley by his niece's question, knowing that Deadly was nervous, that the creatures of his kingdom would think, that it was him, seeing Kaley hug him.

* * *

"Where did you two get to, as you missed Gym, are you alright?" Jessica asked both Crystal and Kaley after they returned to Auradon Prep but Crystal realised that Kaley needed an nap after what she'd been doing, which she was keeping from Jessica knowing how the dark-green scaled girl might react, if she knew Kaley was a magical superheroine, so she knew better being a Marvel fan.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Jessica, but Kaley needs an nap." Crystal told her, seeing her cousin resting her light-blue furred head on the table at lunch, after eating, guessing they should tell Deadly, that Kaley was the Phantom Princess, that way she could focus on things like sleeping and school, and would tell Kaley later feeling her secret pet moving around in her Hufflepuff backpack, which was a raccoon she had found in the forest.

"I'm gonna take Kaley to our room." she said to her friend, making Jessica wonder what was going on with her friends.

At the dorm, Kaley smirked, seeing Crystal's secret animal friend, after she'd explained how she had found him, seeing her feed him, astounded about her idea guessing she had a point, knowing her dads would flip, if they saw she had bad grades giving her permission to tell Deadly and Dudley, seeing her pet, Stripes with Lylla as Crystal opened a portal to the castle beyond the Goblin City that was their home.

"Wait, my little phantom is the mysterious superheroine, why didn't she tell us earlier?" Deadly asked stunned.

"It's affecting her school life, along with her sleep, that's why." Crystal told him, deciding to keep Stripes to herself, knowing Deadly and Dudley would let her keep him, going back to Auradon Prep.

"Did he blow a icy gasket, when he found out?" Kaley asked seeing Crystal shake her head.

"He was just worried about you, you know?" Crystal replied to him stroking Stripes gently, hoping that Jessica would not get mad about any of this.


	21. Wisdom Fang Drama

"Is dad alright, why is he moaning spand whimpering?" Kaley asked.

It was the weekend, so Kaley was in the Labyrinth, in the castle beyond the Goblin City which was her regal family's home but heen surprised, hearing her dad whimpering and moaning, making her think, he was getting ready for their favourite and spooky time of year seeing Bentley, Dudley and her aunt, Sarah exchange a look as they were at the dinner table in the dining room.

"It's his wisdom fangs, they have to come out as the fangist revealed the other day, so your dad is not happy about it." Dudley told her, makimg Kaley understand, surprised that this was makimg her awesome phantom of a father fearful and wanting to make him feel better, seeing him sating chocolate pudding bdcause it was much easier on his fangs.

_Maybe he's afraid because getting them out might hurt, like when Crystal had that broken baby fang pulled out, but it was funny afterwards when she tried to drink, maybe we can make dad feel better._

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bentley asked her, snapping Kaley out of her thoughts.

"Just thinkimg, you know?" she replied as dinner ended.

"You're thinking about helping your dad, aren't you?" Sarah said making her nod, despite the fact the procedure was in the morning, making the light-blue furredfemale worry, sensing her father's magical aura, like how she could always find Crystal by sensing hers, guessing he was trying to run away, before sunrise, so he didn't have to go to the fangist, making Kaley sigh, revealing him.

"Kaley, I almost got away, if you had not done that!" Deadly said to her.

She was talking to him, about why he did not want to go in the morning, thinkimg that he would not be smart anymore, makimg her surprised but understood, having Aspergers hugging her dad, assuring him, that it might hurt and a bit loopy, but he'd still be himself makimg Deadly surprised by this.

"Thanks and guess Auradon is making you wise, along with Crystal." Deadly said to her.

"You could say that, but go sleep, Bentley's probably freaking out." Kaley replied.

* * *

Kaley along with Bentley, Dudley and Sarah were in the fangist's waiting room, but noticing that Deadly was quiet which was odd, making them get it, seeing Dudley go with him into the fangist's office, making Kaley hope her dad would be alright, knowing that the fangist would probably have to knock her dad out into sleep, to perform the surgery, seeing Sarah agree, noticing her niece texting a lot on her cellphone, guessing it was Crystal.

"Yes, she's surprised that my dad is getting his wisdom fangs out, and hopimg that he'll be alright." Kaley said seeing Dudley join them.

"Deadly's asleep, as the fangist had to use night-night magic, to do it, without him freaking out, or feelimg what's going on, so he might be majorly groggy and sore, when he wakes up." he said to them, relieving them, and after the surgery was done, Bentley and Dudley were taking a very groggy and annoyed Deadly back to the castle so he could rest.

"How do you think I feel after getting fangs removed?" Deadly said angrily making Bentley flinch a little, despite Dudley saying, Deadly was just sore which was makimg him grumpy, asking the servants to make Deadly's favourite tea because that might soften his mood a little, getting him to lie down on the couch, seeing him a tad loopy.

"What's going on with Deadly?" Dudley heard a familar, Russian-accented voice say, seeing Constantine there, making Bentley curious and Dudley face-palm.

"He's not in the condition for mischief, but what're you doing here?" Dudley said.

"I just wanted to hang out with Deadly, what's wrong with that?" Constantine replied.

"Deadly isn't a villain anymore, compared to you, bad frog." he said seeing him leave.

Dudley saw Deadly a little happy smelling his favourite tea, relieving Dudley, deciding not to tell his brother, that Constantine had shown up, knowing he'd want to hang out with him.

Kaley was relieved seeing her dad a little better, despite his mouth still hurting, and being loopy which made the light-blue furred and haired goblin girl giggle, and had recorded some of it on her phone, hoping he would not flip, once he felt better.


	22. Looking After Her Age-Regressed Cousin

_This is too adorable, that involved magic not from our realm, and looks like we have to watch them, until we can get them back to normal._

"Yeah my cousin looks cute, as a baby, alomg with her symbiote friend, but surprised, that Asgardian magic was how it happened, and it makesyou happy, right?" Kaley said to Deadly, who was holding an now-infant Crystal along with her dark-purple symbiote friend, that she had named Violet seeing Deadly agree with her.

Apparently Loki had entered the world, casting a spell that was meant to have turned Deadly into an infant, until Crystal wearing Violet had pushedher uncle out of the way letting the spell affect them, makimg Deadly and Dudley, along with Bentley and Kaley were impressed that Crystal along with her symbiote had saved her uncle.

"We should change their diapers, you know?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly nod, going to do so seeing Crystal and Violet letting him change them, smirking because they were being cute, not minding they were like this, because he never saw Crystal as a baby, because she and her mother, Raven had came here from another kingdom calledAria, so was loving this.

"Don't worry, we can take care of the both of you, until the spell is reversed." he said to them, putting chocolate milk in bottles, making both Crystal and Violet excited as Kaley understood, chuckling softly knowing they were going to be hyper, seeing Deadly smirk.

"Here you go, go nuts, you two." he said seeing both Crystal and Violet drinking up, making Bentley, Dudley and Sarah exchange a look, knowing that both infant females would get wild despite Deadly saging, Jareth did the same with him and Dudley at that abe, hearing Sarah say, that she remembered this.

"Holy crystals, she and Violet are hyper!" Kaley said, seeing Crystal wearing her symbiote friend, running around makimg Deadly chuckle, as it was cute like him at that

"Relax, they'll calm down sooner or later." he told them seeing both infants calming down after a while, getting sleepy relieving them, seeing him pick them up gently but putting them in a crib, seeing them asleep, which made him smile kissing their little heads, before leaving the room.

"You should go back to school, alright?" Deadly told Kaley.

"Alright, but you might get overwhelmed, despite being the king, besides being good with kids, like Grandpa Jareth." Kaley said, knowing that Jessica would be surprised, when Kaley told her what was going on with Crystal and Violet, knowing the dragon girl was unsure about Violet.

* * *

"Geez, Deadly you alright, shouldn't you take an nap?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly tired after many restless nights of taking care of an infant Crystal and Violet, which the others could see.

"I'm fine, besides they and the entire Labyrinth need me, I am their king!" Deadly snapped, pushing Dudley, making Sarah stunned by that including Bentley.

"He's just tired, and he might feel better after an nap, like Crystal and Violet." Dudley told her getting up seeing Bentley guiding Deadly to their bedroom, so he could rest, just as Kaley showed up, wondering what in the Labyrinth was going on hearing Dudley tell her, makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl get it, her dad was tired getting an idea, she was the queen in waiting, after all.

"That's a good idea, as your dad can use help, with your cousin being turned into a baby." Sarah said to her grand-daughter seeing her on her dad's throne, makimg Bentley, Dudley and Sarah smile, knowing Deadly would appreciate his little phantom's help.

"He'll be alright, he just needs some sleep, because of taking care of your grown down cousin along with her friend, plus they just woke up from their nap." Dudley assured his niece.

Kaley was scooping Crystal up along with Violet, feeding them as she was imitating her dad and Grandpa Jareth, when kids got wished away to the Labyrinth, singing a certain somg, that Jareth used to sing to Deadly and Dudley when they were baby dragons seeing both infants happy, which Sarah thought adorable, knowing Kaley would be an amazing goblin queen one day, when Deadly retired from the throne.

"Uncle Deadly's taking an nap, as he's sleepy, but you can play with him later, but I have to admit, you and Violet are adorable like this, we'll get Loki to reverse the spell, you were brave to protect my dad." Kaley told Crystal and Violet who were on her lap right now, getting cuddles.


	23. Finding Something Amazing Out

"Wait, Arendelle and our kingdom are neighbours, when did this happen?" Jessica said, makimg Kaley giggle at that, after Deadly had used his magic, to open a mist-like portal to a certain kingdom which had made Jessica curious.

"Yep, I've went there with my dad zillions of times, but it was because of Crystal that both kingdoms know each other." Kaley said to her.

"Of course as anything happens when Crystal is involoved." Jessica replied to her, seeing the light-blue furred goblin girl nod, guessing her dad needed to have breathing space because of being royal, it made him stressed sometimes, which Kaley understood knowing she had to tell Jessica about this, since Deadly had told her a long time ago.

* * *

_It had been a summer day, when she, along with Kaley had been off from school, only while in the castle library, Crystal had been reading books about different kingdoms that were just as magical as their own especially the kingdom of Arendelle makimg Kaley curious after Crystal told her about the kingdom giving the magenta-furred girl an idea, making Kaley wonder, what it was._

_"You knowhow uncle Deadly can travel between here, and the human world?" Crystal said to her._

_"Yes, my dad makes a spell, which opens a portal, ohhhh is that what you were thinkijg?" Kaley said, seeing Crystal nod in reply, knowing that these kind of spells took ficus which Kaley was excited for, hopimg she could do this, letting her focus hopimg that nothing would intrude on them._

_"Crystal, Kaley where are you, what're you doing?" they heard Dudley yelling, seeing a mist-like portal form in front of her cousin, guessing the spell was working seeing her being pulled through, just as Dudley and Deadly walked in seeing the portal vanish, making both dragon males wonder, what was going on._

_"Crystal was curious, about this kingdom called Arendelle, so she used a portal spell, to get there." Kaley said makimg Deadly impressed because he'd heard about Arendelle only he'd never had a reason to go there, until now, hoping Crystal was alright, creating a mist-like portal that led to Arendelle, going through makimg Dudley and Kaley hope, that Deadly would tell them, when he returned._

_"He will, you know?" Dudley assured her, seeing Kaley nod in reply_

_Deadly was amazed being in the kingdom of Arendelle, because it was so different from theone heruled, sensing Crystal's magical aura from thecastle, relieving him goingthere, his purple eyes widening, seeing Crystal with Queen Elsa, relieving the light-blue skinned dragon male because he'd been worrying about her, seeing the queen curious about him, making Crystal giggle._

_"This is my uncle, Deadly, king of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth." she told Elsa._

_She was telling her with Deadly's help about their kingdom, because Elsa and her sister, Anna had been telling her about Arendelle seeing refreshments, impressing them as they were becoming friends, knowing their kimgdoms should be neighbours, which Crystal agreed with knowing both Dudley and Kaley would be impressed, when she told them after they got back._

_"Yes, they will be, you know?" Deadly said to her._

_"Yep, they'll be impressed, about this, and that we're neighbours." Crystal replied._


	24. A Bit of Pumpkin Spice

"What're you up to, what do you want?" Dudley asked Kaley, seeing the light-blue furred goblin girl approach him and her father who were in the throne room as they were getting ready for Halloween aring her ask, to have bunk-beds in her room, makimg a grin cross Deadly's light-blue skinned face at his daughter's request nodding making Kaley happy.

"Now to order the coffee jelly!" she said running up the many staircases to Crystal's room, makimg the magenta-furred girl wonder, what her favourite cousin was up to on her laptop, guessing she was ordering Japanese candy again, hearing Kaley tell her, shewas ordering coffee jelly from Tokyo makimg Jessica unsure.

"Kaley wants to try it, like sake." Crystal assured her, seeing Kaley nod in agreement with Crystal, excited about having bunk-beds in her room again, makimg Crystal get it.

"Roxy's gonna be excited, once she finds out about the bunk-beds." she told her.

Kaley nodded, finishing the orders from Japan, not being worried of what her dad and Bentley, along with Dudley would say, because they knew she did it plus she was excited because now it was Oclover, she could have her beloved pumpkin spice lattes, which Crystal also liked leaving the Labyrinth, to go to Starbucks in the human world, even though they knew they would get hyper, not caring..

* * *

Deadly was tucking a tired Kaley into bed, along with Crystal, as they had gotten hyper off pumpkin spice lattes which made him proud, because they had caused mischief using their magic, keeping this from Dudley and Sarah because they would flip, makimg Bentley and Sarah wonder, what was going on with Crystal and Kaley unaware they had coffee, which made goblin youngsters hyper.

"They're just tired from stuff, don't badger them when they wake up, alright?" Deadly said to them, making them curious seeing him going to get stuff like bunk-beds for Kaley'sroom, seeing Roxy there wondering what was going on, hearing Deadly tell her making her impressed.

It was almost the first day of Halloween, which made him, and Kaley excited, meaning they could start decorating for their favourite holiday, makimg Bentley, Dudley and Sarah grin, guessing that Crystal and Kaley had pumpkin spice lattes. seeing Deadly nod.

"They do this every year, at this time." Deadly said to them seeing Bentley get it, knowing his phantom loved Halloween and also his birthday, which Dudley and Sarah had told him.


	25. Sleep-Phantoming

"Why is dad so tired, if he went to bed?" Kaley asked Dudley and Sarah a few mornings later, noticing her father was exhausted, drinking de-caff coffee at breakfast.

"No idea, Kaley, but we should figure it out, so he can sleep, it might help him." Dudley replied to her, seeing Crystal and Roxy join them,

It was morning in the castle beyond the Goblin City, but Bentley, Crystal, Dudley, Kaley and Sarah noticed that Deadly was tired which was very odd, makimg them wonder what in the Labyrinth had made Deadly tired, hearing Deadly yawning so Dudley was taking his brother to his and Bentley's room so he could rest making Crystal, Kaley and Roxy curious about what was going on with Deadly

"Maybe he was having nightmares, or something, you know?" Kaley suggested, making Crystal frown at her cousin's remark.

"That doesn't make sense, your dad is pretty brave, he's the Phantom, remember?" Roxy replied to them seeing Crystal agree, hoping they could figure out, what was going on hearing manical laughter, making them curious, seeing Deadly in his Phantom outfit complete with mask, only Kaley could see her dad was asleep and using magic!

_He must be sleep-phantoming, which is why he's so tired, I have to tell uncle Dudley and Grandma Sarah, as maybe they can help._

"I got it on my camera-phone, so we can show the adults, what's going on, they can help your dad, but he's mentioning Tex, which is weird." Crystal told Kaley makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl nod in reply, hoping her dad was alright, debating, if they should wake Deadly up.

"Yeah, before he does something crazy, or hurts himself." Roxy told her.

Kaley then used her phone seeing Deadly wake up, startled, wondering what he was doing, in his Phantom outfit, hearing Kaley tell him, seeing Crystal show him on her phone, makijg him sigh, guessing he needed help, seeing Bentley, Dudley and Sarah stunned, especially after Crystal showed them the video on her phone.

"It's alright, we can help him, go do your thing." Bentley said making Kaley unsure, making Crystal get it, as they had the Halloween stuff at Auradon to prepare, making aKaley sigh in defeat telling Dudley to keep her updated, as she, Crystal and Roxy left to return to Auradon makimg Deadly sigh.

* * *

"Wow, so Deadly was sleep-phantoming, and mentioning Tex?" Sneaker said.

"Yes, it was weird, and we woje him up, before he got hurt." Kaley said to her, while she was hanging out with her, Crystal and Jessica listening to them tellimg whay was happening with Deadly, making rhe chubby but mischievous female amphibian curious, plus it was still the weekend so classes were not on until the next day.

"You alrigjt, you look a little stressed?" Crystal asked Sneaker.

"Parent-teacher meetings are coming up, and just anxious, you know?" she replied making them understand, noticing her students had been giving her gifts, or bribes so she would tell their parents good things insyead of their actual progress, makimg Crystal and Kaley understsnd, knowing she was a really good teacher from what they saw.

They heard manical laughs, making Kaley stunned, as she and Crystal, along with Jessica and Sneaker went to see what was going on, seeing villain kids excitable seeing Deadly in his Phantom attire casting spells, being mischievous.

"Professor Sneaker, isn't this awesome?" one of them asked.

"Da but he's not himself, be careful!" she replied happy to let them observe, seeing the headmistress, Fairy Godmother there until Kaley explained, that her father was just sleep-phantoming, seeing Jessica roar to wake Deadly up, making him wonder what he was doing at Auradon.

"I was sleep-phantoming, wasn't I?" Deadly asked, seeing villain kids wanting to talk to him,only Sneaker was telling them to move along seeing Dudley and Sarah there, relieving Kaley, because they could help her dad feeling Sneaker squeeze her hand gently, sensing she was worrying about her dad.

"You're welcome, but he'll be alright." she assured her.


	26. Castle Arrest

"Kaley, who're you texting?" Lylla asked Kaley, as her phone vibrated, despite it being the middle of the night, after what had happened earlier.

"My dad, I think he's grounded, after his little visit earlier, but it wasn't his fault, I should go make sure he's alright." Kaley replied to the female otter despite being in her fleece, sparkly hot covoa themed pyjamas, she opened the portal to the Labyrinth going through.

"Did Kaley just go to the Labyrinth, in her pyjamas?" Crystal asked after coming out of the bathroom.

Kaley smiled appearing in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City, which was her family's home, seeing her dad on the couch, making the light-blue furred goblin girl happily hug him, makimg Deadly happy, as he was bored, plus he wanted some company, which she understood, askimg him, why he did not go be with Constantine, seeing a frown.

"Your uncle put me under castle arrest, because of earlier." Deadly confessed

"Oh, sorry about that dad." Kaley replied to him as they were hanging out.

The next morning after Crystal and Jessica woke up, they noticed that Kaley was not back yet, hoping that their teachers would not be mad, if their friend was not there, because Lylla had promised Kaley, to keep where she'd went a secret, seeing them go for breakfast after getting dressed for the day.

* * *

"You were with Uncle Deadly all night, but why would you do that?" Crystal asked Kaley, after she returned by lunchtime, knowing the teachers would probably ask where she had went all morning.

"He was texting me, because he was lonely, besides Uncle Dudley put him under castle arrest, after what happened yesterday by his sleep-phantoming." Kaley replied drinking soda making Crystal hope, that her uncle was alright, and probably driving everybody in the castle nuts.

Plus after Kaley and Roxy had discovered the Combo spell which combined two beings together, besides gesting it out with Roxy, she'd textedDeadly, knowing how miserable he was under castle arrest, plus his favourite holiday, Halloween was approaching hoping Dudley or Sarah didn't find out, what Kaley had taught her father, how to get around his house arrest.

"I found a recipe for PSL!" Kaley said excitedly, making Crystal curious, and Jessica confused.

"PSL is a Kaleyism for pumpkin spice latte, but it's awesome, we should do it." Crystal replied, seeing Kaley excited, that her cousin was going alomg with her idea, of making their version of their favourite seasonal hot beverage this time of year, ordering the stuff they needed online.

After they arrived at the dorm room the next day, thanks to Amazon Prime, Crystal and Kaley were going to the Chemistry lab in Auradon Prep making Evie curious, despite both female goblin youngsters being secretive, getting to work, knowing Deadly would be happy, seeing it was successful drinking it, unaware they were glowing, because it was a magical latte, boosting their magic, impressing them.

"Dad's going to love this, and we should bring it to the Labyrinth, a lot of goblin and magical kids would love it!" Kaley said making Crystal guess, it would be alright, feeling the boost wear off after a while, hopimg this was a good idea.


	27. Half-Term Antics

_"This is awesome, mon ami, Half-term in Paris!" Kaley said excitedly, makimg Crystal and Dreadly, who was Crystal and Kaley's French dragon cousin giggle makimg Crystal understand seeing Dreadly dressed like the Phantom like their uncle Dsadly, knowing the story of the Phantom of the Opera was set in France _

_"I hope uncle Deadly doesn't know, becausehe loves being the Phantom, plus the actual Phantom of the Opera is his best friend." Crystal said makimg Dreadly smile because she was lonely, after not seeing her cousins in such a long ime, which Crystal was noticing._

_"Are you alright, Dreadlysaidshyly?" she asked, makimg the female dragon surprised, by the magenta-furred girl's question because she was feeling lonely, but liking being around Crystal, getting an idea leading them to a bar, making both Crystal and Kaley curious, nervous and a lot excited._

_"Dad's not going to know, besides we created our own revoultion, with the PSL, we're supposed to be mischievous as kids." Kaley assured Crystal making her guess that was true plus Deadly was busy rulimg so were letting loose._

_"Beside magical kids in Europe like human ones can drink wine." Xreadly pointed out as they were sitting at a table in fne bar, pouring wine into three wine glasses seeing Crystal drinkimg and limimg, noticing Kaley gigglimg and hiccupimg, makimg her guess, her cousin never had wine before, seeing Crystal nod crinkimg more which was helping the magenta-furred girl loosen up._

_She was fillimg Dreadly in on things that had been happening, in both the Labyfinth, and the human world impressed after the PSL thing maki you were telling me about." Dreadly said, making Crystal guess it was alright, since they were having fun, guessing back in the Labyrinth, Dentley was having antics, deciding to wait, before telling Dreadly that, getting that maybe moving into the castle might make Dreadly feel not-so lonely._

_"You sure, what about Uncle Dudley, doesn't he have my favourite uncle, on a leash?" Dreadly said to her._

_"Maybe he doesn't have to know, plus Uncle Deadly would be cool with it." Crystal heard Kaley say._

* * *

"_So _that's how Dreadly came home with us, besides she doesn't really have a home, she is family after all." Kaley heard Crystal tell Deadly, Bentley, Dudley and Sarah after a few days later, when she and Kaley returned from their week of fun in Paris with Dreadly besides seeing Dreadly running sround the castle.

"She has a point, and you did yell me, about her so yeah, she can stay." Bentley said holding Deadly's light-blue skinned hand, making Crystal and Kaley smile at that guessing they'd been having fun as Dentley, their combined dragon form, hearing them yawning knowing they had to tell Dreadly about that, because Dudley and Sarah knew, finding charming.

"Thanks, but let's get breakfast, alright?" Crystal said to the light-green-blue skinned dragon male, seeing him and Deadly walking towards the dining room with the others, making Dreadly amused, becoming unseen through her magic, because she was still a Phantom and mischievous making Dudley nervous, pushing his chair hearing her giggle softly, as Kaley helped him up.

"Pace yourself, with the antics, Dreadly." Dudley muttered seeing Dreadly appear, from out of nowhere making Sarah sigh, seeing Dreadly beside Crystal noticing she was calmer being around the magenta-furred girl.

"I hope she knows about you two, and you becoming Dentley." Sarah said to both Bentley and Deadly while they were drinking de-caff pumpkin flavoured coffee, eating chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Relax, Sarah, Dreadly has not been here, in a very long while, plus puberty has hit her, so it's better she's with us, than running wild and doing her phantom magic on the streets of Paris, one step at a time." Deadly said softly, seeing Bentley agree with him.

Kaley noticed that she and Crystal had a few days left of half-term left, before they had to return to Auradon Prep, knowing Dreadly would be left alone in the castle until they returned, for Thanksgiving and Christmas, seeing Deadly and Dudley exchange a look at the light-blue furred girl's thinkijg.


	28. Hulking Out On Halloween

"Uncle Dudley, you alrigjt, why're you covered in hives?" Kaley asked, seeing Dudley covered in purple hives, guessing it was Dreadly's doing, asit was Halloween knowing things got intresting' seeing Crystal dressed in black riding a broomstick through the castle.

"Be careful, as we don't want anybody hurt!" Dudley said to the magenta-furred girl hearing Dreadly's approval of what Crystal was doing making Kaley's Hulk side stir a little which only Crystal, Jessica and Roxy knew about, which Deadly, Dudley and Sarah did not.

"Kaley okay, Dreadly got on jerves." Kaley replied shaking her light-blue furred and haired head, running off needing to talk to Crystal and Kris, as they could help her out, finding everybody at the dining room, which was making her super-hungry, sitting down near her dad, Bentley and Sarah makimg Sarah and Bentley wonder, if she was alright seeing her eating a lot of pancakes but messily.

"She's Hulking out again, after a long while, we should keep this from the adults, they ight freak especially Deadly." Crystal whispered to Kris hearing Dreadly weirded out, by Kaley's behaviour.

"Excuse us, we need to talk to Kaley." Crystal said to the adults, making Dreadly curious.

"Kaley, you're beginning to Hulk-out again, like what happened at summer camp, but you okay, how do you feel?" Crystal said gently.

"Kaley like being Hulk again, feel good, but why be Hulk again?" Kaley replied.

"Hmmm, that's a good question, ohhhh it must be because of stress, or puberty." Crystal replied seeing Kaley's tail getting longer, like Deadly's when he usedhis full dragon form, which was part of her cousin's Hulk form, besides how she was talking seeing Dreadly being mischievous was adding to it, seeing ner clutching her light-blue furred head.

"Maybe it come for Halloween, Cry-stal." Kaley said making Kris agree.

"Just be careful, alright?" Crystal said seeing Kaley nod in reply.

"Crystal, Kaley, lunch is ready, come get it!" Bentley called.

Kaley was excitedly running into the castle, being careful not to smash anything or the Halloween ns as it being Halloween, the Halloween Ball was tonight, only Kris was nervous, noticing Crystal was beginning to Hulk-out, which had happenedat summer camp this year, just Crystal had been more subtle about , than Kaley guessing like Kaley, it being Halloween had made her wanna Hulk out.

"Kris let's go, Hungry!" she called out making Kris guess, Crystal was mentally or beginning to Hulk-out hoping that the adults would not notice how odd both Crystal and Kaley were acting today, going inside seeing Crystal beside Kaley, eating a lot besides eating messily.

"Ummm, are you both alright, as you're avting strange?" Sarah asked.

"Us good, Grandma." Crystal said making a grin cross Kaley's face.

After eating, they were with Kris, plus Kaley noticed there was a lot of food over her cousin's shirt, askimg if she was Hulkijg out, seeing the magenta-furred girl nodding, hearing Kaley excited, guessing Crystal had went in the caves at camp.

"Yep, but she was able to hide it, when we got back from camp, but today seems to be igniting it." Kris told her.

"Crystal feel like Hulking out, heheHer!" they heard Crystal say, making Kris nervous, telling her to wait until later, making Crystal sigh because she wanted to fully Hulk out, which Kaley understood.

"It won't be long, we promise, we get lo of candy tonight!" Kaley said makijg Dreadly surprised, overhearing all that, hopimg both Crystal and Kaley would be alright, moreso Crystal because they were becoming friends.

Around sunset and moonrise, Crystal and Kaley were feeling weirder, as their Hulk sides were wanting candy, and getting excitable, unaware that Dreadly was watching unseen, hearing Kris tell them, it was safe.

"Yeah, we can go Hulk!" Kaley said giggling, as she felt her Hulk side unleashing, transforming, as Crystal watched in awe seeing Kaley's clothes rip but the trousers looked like shorts, with her furry form being more muscle-bound, seeing Kaley grin.

"It's alright, no hurt changing, you got this!" she told Crystal, seeing the magenta-furred girl clenching her hands into fists feelijg she was already changing, gigglimg as her eyes glowed, but unlike Kaley Hulking out, her muscle-bound belly hung out, makimg Crystal look very cute, as a hulked-out goblin girl, a little confused.

"Hulks don't look chubby in comics!" she said feeling Kaley hug her.

"You look cute as Hulk, more room for candy." she said makimg Crystal smile, because like Kaley, she was mentally hulking out, unaware Dreadly had recorded what had just happened on her camera phone, so she could show the adults.

* * *

"Woah, we get lot of candy, being Hulks rock." Crystal said, as she and Kaley were returning to the Labyrinth, after a solid night of trick and treating unaware the adults knew about their Hulking out because of Dreadly.

"Yeah, we rule, hope daddy had fun at party." Kaley replied entering the castle carefully, seeing Deadly there impressed seeing his daughter and niece in their hulk forms seeing them turning back to normal.

"We can explain, as it happened at camp." Crystal said, telling him with help from Kaley astounding Deadly, hearing them yawn telling them to rest, hearing Crystal ask, if Dreadly was alright, because that was how Deadly found out, knowing Dreadly might flip, if she saw Dentley, making Deadly grin.

"That would be funny." he said to her, seeing her and Kaley go to their rooms.


	29. Coming Together

"Where's Deadly, he and Bentley went on an adventure, right?" Crystal asked, seeing Kaley nod in reply seeing her and Dreadly making sundaes, as after being spelled by Tex Richmonds's daughter, Crystal was growing a belly but not full or sick which made Dreadly smile, because she found what was happening with Crystal adorable.

"Probably, or Dentley is." Kaley said grinning like a chesire cat, making Dreadly confused.

"Maybe we should get uncle Deadly, to show her." Crystal whispered to Kaley.

Dreadly was curious about what was going on, until she saw a light blue-green dragon male in Deadly's clothes, with a comfy black and purple scarf around his neck, making Crystal and Kaley exchange a grin, seeing Deadly and Bentley uncombine.

"Bentley and Uncle Deadly can combine through their magic, and turn into a who,e new being, but really tired afterwards." Crystal told Dreadly seeing her weirded out making both Bentley and Deadly face-palm knowing Dreadly would get used to it, knowing Kaley and Roxy also could combine into an new being temporarily, like him and Bentley seeing Crystal going to Dreadly's room carrying their sundaes.

"Sorry seeing Dentley was such a shock, but it's just a temporary combo, plus Kaley and Roxy can do it too." the magenta-furred girl said sitting beside Dreadly on the carpeted floor.

"Combo sounds intresting, especially after seeing Dentley." Dreadly said eating more bites.

"Yes it is, as Deadly explained everything to me." Crystal said grinning, seeing Dreadly was feeling better, guessing she was curious about it, seeing Crystal agree, eating more of the sundae and a little annoyed, that Sarah did not get why she was beginning, to look cute until Deadly could explain to Sarah, about this which Dreadly understood, hugging her, as magic swirled around them, just as Deadly walked in.

"Holy canoles, you fused!" he said happily, makimg Crystal and Dreadly look in the mirror, seeing they had combined and their Combo form looked cute, with magenta hair that had light blue streaks running through it, plus it was chubby makimg Deadly chuckle, knowing it was temporary seeing both Crystal and Dreadly uncombine grinning with awe.

"How did you combine, in the first place?" Deadly asked curious.

"Crystal was sad and I hugged her, which is how it happened." Dreadly answered.

She was unaware that combining with Crystal magically, she'd inherited the gift of chubbiness, making Deadly grin at that fact, knowing Crystal could help her, leaving Dreadly's room knowing that Bentley and Kaley would be very impressed, hearing that Crystal and Dreadly could combine magically into a temporary new being, like they could as well as Dreadly starting to get chubby like Crystal.

* * *

"Wow, you and Dreadly combined, which is awesome, but you alright?" Jessica said, seeing Crystal nod in reply to the dark-green scaled dragon girl as it was much later while she, Crystal and Kaley were hanging out, making Crystal guess that Dreadly was feelijg shy about being around Jessica which Crystal and Kaley were curious about that, hearing Crystal tell them, that Dreadly was listening to music, on headphones in her room.

"We should leave her be, she's shy like us around new people." Crystal said.

It was late-night/early morning despite days in the Labyrinth lasting around thirteen hours, plus Deadly had stepped out by the time Jessica showed up, making Crystal and Kaley know that Dentley was having fun, makimg Kaley hope they were alright, hearing Jessica ask, if Dreadly was going to their school, makimg Crystal frown.

"No, because she's a tad wild, so she's being castle-schooled." she replied.

"Ohhhh, it'll be alright, you know?" Jessica said to her.


	30. Late-Night Milk and Cookies

"What're you doing, aren't you sleepy?" Crystal heard Dreadly say, which made the magenta-furred girl nearly jump, relaxing despite Dreadly softly giggling seeing Crystal lower her headphones.

"It's the weekend, so it's alrigjt, are you alright?" Crystal replied while in pyjamas, makimg Dreadly quiet, makimg Crystal guess the dragon girl had trouble sleeping guessing she had an nightmare seeing Dreadly nod.

"I'm sorry about that, maybe a snack will help." Crystal said making Dreadly curious, as they left Crystal's room, seeing the magenta-furred girl finding her way by using her magenta furred hands and her heightened senses, leading them to the kitchens, turning on the lights, impressing Dreadly as they found cookies, knowing that milk went well with cookies, plus if Deadly knew they'd been up all night, he might flip.

She then used her fire-breath to make warm milk, impressingCrystal, knowing Deadly could only do that, when he magically combinedwith Bentley to become Dentley making Dreadly grin, knowing that her uncle could not use his fire-breath.

"Yeah, but I lime doing stuff like this, you know?" Crystal said seeing Dreadly nod, while they were drinkimg, makimg Dreadly relieved that Crystal was getting sleepy, deciding to take her back to her room, putting the magenta-furred girl on her back, leaving the kitchens unaware Sarah saw them leaving wondering what in the Labyrinth was going on, hoping Deadly would not flip.

Dreadly reached Crystal's room, relieved that nobody had seen her entering quietly, so she would not wake Crystal, or anybody else up in the castle yet, tucking the magenta-furred girl into her bed, seeing a smile on her face in sleep making Dreadly smile leaving her room.

She hoped that nobody was awake right now, in case they thought she was up to something.

* * *

"Whoa, where's Crystal, shouldn't we wait for her, before eating?" Kaley asked at breakfast.

"It's alright my little phantom, she was up late, but we'll save her, and Dreadly pancakes." Deadly said, makimg Kaley curious, about what both Crystal and Dreadly had been doing late last night, hopimg it was some awesome adventure, makijg her grin.

Plus they were returning to school soon, hoping that her dad would be alright, until they came back for Thanksgiving as she was drinking de-caff coffee hoping that Crystal was not in trouble for whatever she and Dreadly did, like the PSL thing.

"It's alright, I know you and your cousin have to go back to school, but you'll be back for the holidays, and you come here a lot." Deadly assured her, which relieved the light-blue furred female deciding to check on Crystal, to see if she was up yet.

"Just let her sleep, Kaley." Dreadly said to her makimg Kaley understand, goimg to see what Jessica was doijg, seeing her watching wrestling of sorts in the throne Dreadly roll her eyes, going to do her own thing, until Crystal woke up.

After a while, Crystal was awake, making Dreadly happy, as they were having breakfast, plus Dreadly was a little sad, hearing that Crystal and Kaley were goijg back to Auradon Prep tomorrow, hearing Crystal whisper to her, improving her mood.


	31. Sneaking Away To Auradon

"How did Dreadly get to Auradon Prep, if uncle Deadly was castle-schoolimg her?" Jessica asked Crystal and Kaley, seeing Dreadly running around, using her magic and in her phantom clothes and mask, makimg Kaley guess, that was what Crystal had whispered to Dreadly.

"I might have taught her a portal spell, besides uncle Ceadly will never know, since therr was a spare dorm room." Crystal said to Jessica.

It was now the beginning of November, meaning Tnanksgiving was approaching bjt Dreadly had followed Crystal, Jessica and Kaley to Ajradon Prep despite the fact that Deadly had not enrolled her as a student, but Dreadly was driving gne popular kids nuts, makimg Jessica hope the teachers did not notice, knowing Sneaker would approve of Dreadly, giving Crystal an idea involvimg this.

"Good thinkijg, Sneaker is the teacher of VK Studies, she'll be excited to have somebody, that's related to our uncle." Crystal said to Kaley seeing Jessica agree seeing the magenta-furred girl go find Sneaker seeing the chubby but mischievous female curious about Dreadly, impressed that the light-blue skinned dragon girl wasn't an actual student seeing Crystal nod.

"Da she can be in my class, since the barrier was brought down, a lot of villain kids joined my class." Sneaker said, making Crystal grin, hoping that Dreadly would behave.

"Spasiba, as being around other villain kids might make Dreadly happier, you know?" Kaley told her, seeing Sneaker agree, wondering how Deadly would react if he knew, that Dreadly was here, seeing Crystal shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Deadly wondered where Dreadly was going everyday, which made the female light-blue skinned female dragon so tired, plus noticed her new phantom-related outfit including the purple sneakers, guessing she had been learning about their family, realising where she might have learnt it, askimg his young cousin if she snuck out of the castle, and the Labyrinth to the human world along with going to Auradon Prep.

"I can neither comfirm, nor deny that, Deadly, what if I have, would would you do, about it?" Dreadly said, leaving the throne room, makijg Deadly sigh, knowing his cousin was up to something, she just was not telling him deciding to wait and see.

Dreadly grinned, goimg into her room, doijg her homework, that Sneaker had assigned the class, relieved that Deadly had not figured out, that she did sneak away, to Auradon Prep to be with her cousins especially Crystal, so after finishing her homework, she was sleepy, since using her magic wore her out.

Later that night/early morning, she was having warm milk and cookies, which helped calm her down, and eased her loneliness, because it reminded her, of doing it with Crystal unaware that Sarah was up knowing the female dragon youngster was lonely.

"Deadly means well, but I know being around your cousins makes you happy." she told Dreadly seeing her roll her purple eyes, seeing it was sunrise, hoping that Crystal and Kaley had slept well, going to her room, creating a portal to Auradon Prep, after creating a clone of herself, until she returned later, grabbing her bag going through, appearing outside Auradon Prep, making her happy entering.

"Wow, you lied to Uncle Deadly, about coming here?" Crystal asked her very impressed.

"Yes, as I like being here, you know?" Dreadly replied drinking de-caff coffee.

She was unaware that Deadly was spying on her, stunned seeing that his cousin had been sneaking out of the castle and the Labyrinth, to go to Auradon Prep which made him growl with rage, making Sarah sigh leaving him be.


	32. Hanging Out With Dreadly

"Wow, dad found out that Dreadly was sneaking to Auradon Prep, so he turned off her magic?" Kaley asked Dudley the next morning after Dudley had found out, that Deadly had turnedoff Dreadly's magic for a little while.

_Yes, but don't tell Crystal as she might get upset, or get mad at your father, as she and Dreadly are very close friends and maybe your dad might reconsider by Thanksgiving._

"Yeah, Crystal and Dreadly are always doijg stuff together, when we come home, so maybe Dad should give Dreadly her magic back." Kaley replied to him makimg Jessica wonder what was going on.

"Nothing important, Jessica, but is Crystal alright?" Kaley asked the dark-gree scaled dragon girl, seeing Crystal join them at the table in the cafetaria who was very tired from doing homework wondering if things were alright at home, or if Dreadly was alright makimg Kaley sigh, not wanting to lie to her cousin or have the magenta-furred girl be angry at Deadly, seeing Crystal getting texts from Dreadly.

"Poor Dreadly, but maybe we can get uncle Deadly to give her back her magic." Crystal said to Kaley as she knew Thanksgiving break was coming up so she could make Dreadly feel better.

"At least she wants to make Dreadly feel better." Jessica told Kaley as they were going to class.

That weekend, Crystal was going to the castle beyond the Goblin City, because she wanted to be with Dreadly, surprising Deadly, hoping she was not mad at him, for freezing Dreadly's magic seeing her scowl at him, going to find Dreadly..

"Crystal, you're here, you found out, what happened?" Dreadly said softly to her, seeing her nod in reply, enjoying Crystal's hugs unaware both Deadly and Dudley were watching, along with Sarah knowing how close friends and cousins Crystal and Dreadly were.

"You want me, to read you some Harry Potter?" Crystal asked Dreadly carrying her goblin-back to her room.

"Yes please, Crystal." Dreadly replied softly making Sarah smile because it was very sweet.

Deadly sighed, as he would think about it, plus Thanksgiving was coming up, so he would let things be, going to get some warm milk to relax himself mentally, besides giving his chubby belly a warm hug, making Sarah peek into Crystal's room, seeing Dreadly lying on Crystal's bed in fleecy lilac pyjamas, listening to Crystal reading to her, making her smile letting her be.

Bentley was there eating a lot of cookies, to help his belly grow, like Deadly which made Deadly grin, because his mate looked or was starting to look cute.

* * *

"How're you after Uncle Deadly took your magic away for a while, as you look sleepy?" Crystal asked as it was a few weeks later and Thanksgiving break so she, Kaley and Jessica were back home, in the castle beyond the Goblin City, plus Deadly was anxious that Crystal might be mad at him, because he froze Dreadly's powers for a while.

She noticed that Dreadly was lethargic, so right now, Dreadly was in Crystal's room, lying on the bed, listening to Crystal reading Harry Potter to her despite the fact it was two in the morning, unaware that Deadly could hear, opening the door a little, feeling the gentle aura, deciding to leave them alone for now going to the kitchen for a late-night snack seeing Kaley there.

"Is Crystal alright, probably with Dreadly, right?" Kaley asked him.

"Yes, she's reading Harry Potter to her, which is cute." Deadly said knowing that Crystal hung out at the weekends with Dreadly, because she knew her favourite cousin was lonely, which she understood letting her be, knowing that Crystal was mad at him, she just was not yelling at him.

"Maybe you should give Dreadly her powers back, dad, that way Crystal won't be as mad at you." Kaley said to him, makimg Deadly sigh as he was drinking warm milk.

The next morning, Kaley peeked into Crystal's room, seeing Crystal asleep on the bed with the book she had been reading, with her arms around a sleeping Dreadly in a bear hug, which was adorable taking a photo on her camera phone, hoping that Deadly would give Dreadly back her powers.


	33. Gaining Her Full Dragon Form

"Awesome you got your magic back, which should make Crystal happy." Kaley said to Dreadly.

"Qui, as Aunt Sarah convinced Deadly, to give me my magic back, qui Crystal will be happy, plus I feel weird." Dreadly replied pointing to her tail, making Kaley grin remembering when this had happened to her father, knowing what was happening, deciding to let Crystal explain.

They saw the magenta-furred girl's purple eyes widen in happiness, seeing that Dreadly had her magic back, and that she was about to gain her full dragon form wrapping her arms around the light-blue female dragon as she explained to her, why she was feeling weird and what was happening with her tail.

"Did it make Deadly feel like this, when this happened to him, mon ami?" Dreadly asked seeing Kaley nod in reply, remembering when her dad had went through transforming into his full dragon form for the first time, seeing Dreadly beginning to ransform, into her full dragon form, as her skirt ripped because her tail was longer but still had her jacket on, but from the massive waist down, she was in her full noodle-like dragon form.

"Woah, you look amazing and cute, Dreadly!" Crystal said sitting on part of Dreadly's longer tail.

"Merci, as we can have fun, now I have my full dragon form." Dreadly replied to her.

She was getting a crazy idea, whispering to Crystal, makimg Kaley curious, seeing Crystal getting onto Dreadly, seeing them leave, plus Dreadly had made a hole in the ceiling of Crystal's room in the castle, which Deadly had just been alerted to, making his purple eyes widen in awe, hearing that Dreadly had gained her full dragon form so was taking Crystal for a ride.

"She didn't tell you, because you were mad at her, and took her magic, so Crystal helping was better." Kaley said.

That made Deadly a little sad, hoping that both Crystal and Dreadly were safe, makijg Dudley happy, because Crystal needed Dreadly in her life, the way Dreadly needed her makimg Kaley agree guessing they'd went to Paris, making Deadly nervous.

* * *

"Woah you both had wine, while in Paris, and did other things?" Kaley asked Crystal, later after she and Dreadly returned from an night in Paris only she hoped that Deadly did not know, in case he took Dreadly's magic away again.

"Qui, she showed me her family's castle which is very cool and gothic, which uncle Deadly would love." Crystal said to her, impressing the light-blue furred goblin girl seeing Dreadly there wearing some kind of necklace with a phantom mask on it, making her worried, in case Dreadly had stolen it.

"No I didn't, it was in my family's castle, but we don't know why." Dreadly replied.

"Yeah, and we're going to the castle library, to find a book on magical jewels, so we can learn about it, don't tell uncle Deadly, alright?" Crystal assured her cousin, seeing Kaley nod hoping they were alright, knowing Deadly would ask questions, the second he knew both Crystal and Dreadly were home.

In the castle library, Dreadly had found a book about French magical jewellery, as she and Crystal flipped through the pages, finding what they were looking for.

"The Amulet of the Phantom Queen, which holds powerful magic wielded by those inher family, that are worthy?" Dreadly translated, because the text was in French, making Crystal curious and curiouser hoping maybe Deadly would have some answers, making Dreadly unsure.

"What if he asks why we're sking, or tries to take the amulet off me?" she asked.

"Well you can tuck the amulet under your shirt, plus he is the Phantom, and the amulet is the Phantom Queen's, maybe he knows." Crystal assured her seeing the light-blue skinned dragon girl tucking it under her shirt, taking Crystal's magenta-furred hand leaving the library.

"There you are, I was looking for you two everywhere." Deadly said seeing Dreadly taking a deep breath as she asked him, about the Amulet of the Phantom Queen, seeing a surprised expression on his light-blue skinned face.

"It is a very powerful magical relic, that only the Phantom Queen can use, along with her descendant." he told her, making Crystal and Dreadly exchange a look, remembering the story about the missing descendant of the Phantom Queen eaving for now.


	34. Making Dreadly Feel Better

" Sweet, we're going to afternoon tea, in Paris, does uncle Deadly know?" Crystal said.

"I told Dudley, so don't worry, my papillion, alright?" Dreadly replied to her, transforming into her full dragon form, as Crystal was climbing on, along with Kaley which Dreadly was alright with, because she wanted to have alone time with Crystal.

"Wow, Dreadly slow down, what if you crash into an plane?" Kaley said to her.

"Dreadly won't let us get hurt, as she is family." Crystal assured her seeing Dreadly nod, more worrying about the humans in Paris would react to her and at least, she could conceal it, in her human form, so she and her cousins could have a good time..

When they arrived at Paris, Crystal and Kaley saw Dreadly goimg to the bathroom, making sure no humans were around, so she would not frighten any humans, focusing seeing magic swirl around her, concealing her being a dragon girl, looking more approachable leaving, seeing Crystal and Kaley puzzledby why Dreadly had did this seeing her anxious.

"Humans get scared seeing the real me, they scream and run away, which upsets me." Dreadly told them, making them understand that Dreadly was socially anxious dropping it, goimg to the cafe, making Dreadly notice, none of the humans were scared of her cousins, makimg Crystal feel bad, seeing her shaky squeezing her hand gently.

"I want to learn your people-magic, my papillion." Dreadly told Crystal while they were enjoying the afternoon tea, noticing Dreadly was quiet so Crystal and Kaley were making her smile noticing her fangs were hidden behind her teeth, making them understand, so when they got back home, they can help Dreadly feel better.

Dreadly was beginning to relax which relieved Crystal and Kaley, until they heard people freaking out because Dreadly had accidentally transformed back into her normal self realising that was why, making Crystal want to help seeing her stop her.

"Merci my sweet papillion, but they'll never accept me, as I am, we should go, I don't want you, to get into trouble." she said opening a portal back to the Goblin City as they went through, appearing back in the world they called home., going to their castle home

Deadly's purple eyes widened and he felt bad, after Crystal told him what had happened in Paris, because he knew not all humans were accepting of magical creatures hearing that Dreadly had fallen asleep in Crystal's room' after they got back, knowing they could help her feel brave enough, to try making friends with humans.

"We should wait and see, how she feels about this." Deadly said.

"How come Kaley and I aren't like that, around humans?" Crystal asked.

"Because we've been in their world a lot, and I boosted your confidence, but some like Dreadly are just like that, plus her parents went into hiding, so we should help her." Deadly told her makimg her and Kaley nderstand, feeling bad for Dreadly..

* * *

Dreadly's eyes fluttered open later, seeing she was on Crystal's bed remembering earlier, hoping that Crystal and Kaley weren't mad at her because she thought she had ruined their afternoon, seeing the door open with Crystal enterig along with Kaley were happy to see she was awake.

"Qui, as Uncle Deadly told us thints, and no, you did not wreck the fun, we were worried about you, are you feelijg alright, after your nap?" Crystal assured her.

"That's good, as I was worried, for you." Dreadly replied to them, as she felt Crystal hug her, which was makimg her feel better relieving both Crystal and Kaley, because they had been worried, after they had returned from Paris.


	35. A Very Sweet Memory

_Crystal was making a picture for her uncle, Deadly and her aunt, Sarah to thank them for letting her go to kindergarten making the six year old magenta-furred girl happy as she was having a good first day of kindergarten despite being anxious after getting up this morning._

_After putting her finishdc masterpiece in her backpack, she could hear sniffling coming from somewhere makimg Crhstal very curious, peeking under the tables, hopimg she was not ruinimg a game of hide and seek, seeing a little light-blue skinned dragon girl with messy shoulder-length hair wearing a black cardigan with a purple shirt with a dtess, making Crystal wonder, if she was alright._


	36. Snow Time

"Wow, it's snowing, meaning the holidays are here!" Crystal said, after waking up.

It was now November or the first week of November meaning the holidays were approaching like Thanksgiving, then Christmas next month, making her excited meaning she along with Jessica and Kaley could have snowball fights, build snowmen among other things, like drinking hot cocoa plus Crystal wanted to do snow stuff with Dreadly at the weekend when she went home, to the Labyrinth for the weekends.

"Whoa, what's going on Crystal?" she heard Lylla, Kaley's pet otter ask her, after the magenta-furred girl had gotten ready for the day, showing her amazingthe female otter making Crystal giggle, seeing Jessica and Kaley up too, grinning seeing Auradon Prep covered in snow making Kaley guess, that Crystal wanted to have snow fun with Dreadly.

"Yep, we're gonna have fun!" she told her making Jessica smile.

* * *

"Prepare to eat snow, mon ami!" Dreadly yelled, as she and Crystal giggled playing in the snowy castle grounds of the castle beyond the Goblin City because it was the weekend so Crystal was spending it with her family, along with Kaley who was doing regal stuff, which Dreadly understood because Sarah had explained it to the light-blue skinnedFrench dragon girl.

Shethen got a stupid yet brillant idea, covering herself in snow, so she looked like an actual snow-dragon, then jump out which would amuse Crystal hearing the magenta-furred girl coming this way, softly giggling, seeing her best friend confused.

"Hmmm, I guess our snowball fight turned into hide and seek, which is funny, wow that's a very awesome snow dragon." Crystal said hearing Dreadly playfully roar, jumping out of the snowdragon, making Crystal impressed, at her prank, asking if she was alright seeing Dreadly nod.

"Qui mon ami." she replied sneezing, just as Deadly came out, wondering what had been happening, noticing snow on Dreadly.

"Just being up to snow good, you know?" Dreadly replied sneezing, hearing him say to her and Crystal, they had to come inside, making Dreadly annoyed, because they'd been having fun in the snow, not letting some sneezes stop ner, until she saw the frown on Crystal's magenta-furred face at her words.

"You might be coming down with a cold, which I would hate to happen to you." she told Dreadly, making her guess, she had a point following her and Deadly inside the castle, making Kaley wonder what had happened, as she was going to hang out with Jessia.

"Dreadly played a really good snow prank, that uncle Deadly would approve of." Crystal told the light-blue furred goblin girl seeing hot cocoa, making Dreadly smile a bit relieving Crystal and Deadly along with her telling them about a French Christmas tradition involving thirteen desserts.

"We should try that next month, as the holidays are the season of eating, along with making us cute and chubbier." Deadly told her, hearing she was becoming heavily dosed up.


	37. Brain-Freeze

"Wow, there's a Phantom frappe, at Starbucks?" Deadly asked.

"Yep, Crystal saw it on Facebook, from what Kaley told me." Jessica said.

It was the ladt week of October and after seeing and hearing about the Phantom frappe, Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley were excited to tell Deadly about this, which made him very excited, plus there was a Starbucks in the Goblin City, so saw him leaving the castle, making Bentley, Dudley and Sarah wonder why Deadly was so excited.

"Nothing you should worry about, he's not up to mischief." Kaley assured them, seeing Crystal nod in reply.

Dudley was unsure that it was nothing, sighing as he was seeing Dreadly go back to her room, because she was still getting over her cold, which Crystal was relieved by, so that she did not spread germs throughout the castle hoping Deadly would be alright, going easy on the frappes, making Jessica wonder why.

"He gets stuff there for free being the king, so he might drink a lot, then end up with brain-freeze." Kaley said makng the dark-green scaled, hoodie wearing dragon girl get it.

However when Deadly returned home, he was not himself, acting weird making Dudley nervous, noticing his brother had a major brain-freeze, knowing that Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley would also be worried, seeing him like this hearing him snort and giggle, making Kaley think it adorable along with Crystal, guessing her uncle had too many Phantom frappes.

"Maybe Deadly do that!" Deadly said making Crystal smile, wondering how long Deadly was going to be like that.

"For a little while, we have to make sure, Bentley and Sarah don't see, until the brain-freeze wears off." Dudley said, hearing Crystal, Dreadly, Jessica and Kaley want to help, hearing Bentley say, that guests were coming for dinner, making them nervous, because while affected by the brain-freeze, Deadly might cause mischief by mistake.

"We should help him out, like getting ready for dinner." Kaley said seeing Crystal agree, chasing Deadly around, hearing him gigglimg using his magic acting like a little dragon because of the brain-freeze.

"Come on dad, we have to get ready!" she said seeing Crystal calming Deadly down, as he was getting dressed.

"Okay, Deadly look good, why get ready?" he said to them, making them giggle, explaining to him, making him understand, following them downstairs, making Jessica guess, they should tell Bentley and Sarah, in case they got upset at Deadly's behaviour.

"I had a feeling, from how he was acting, thanks for telling us." Sarah said to her making Bentley surprised.

* * *

"Owwwww, what the heck happened, why does my head really hurt?" Deadly asked later.

"You had a major brain-freeze, after drinking too many Phantom frappes, but thankfully dinner went well, which impressed us, you know?" Dudley told him, after making de-caff coffee to help Deadly, with his brain-freeze.

"Uncle Deadly, you alright, as you had us worried, you know?" Crystal said to him, seeing him nod in reply, relieving the magenta-furred girl because she along with Dreadly, Jessica and Kaley, especially at dinner.

"Yes my dear, I am after Dudley made me coffee." Deadly replied to her.

They were hanging out, but Kaley was happy, that her dad was feeling better, and hoped he would take it easy on the frappes from now on, seeing him nod because he did not like how nrain-frezzes made him feel, which the others understood.


	38. Tending To An Injured Magical Creature

"Where's she going, as she has been acting strange?" Dreadly asked Crystal and Kaley, while they were having a picnic in one of the forests of the Labyrinth, enjoying the scenery especially Kaley, until Jessica had taken off, making her friends wonder if the dark-green scaled dragon girl was alright.

"We should go after her in case she gets lost, as my dad taught us, to stay together while in the forest." Kaley said to both Crystal and Dreadly, seeing both magical females nod in agreement.

When they caught up with their friend, their eyes widened seeing her tending to an injured phoenix, because they were rare in the Labyrinth, seeing Jessica tell them, that it had a hurt wing hearing Kaley ask, how they could help makimg Jessica smile, at her friends.

"We should bring her, to the castle so that uncle Deadly can help." Crystal told her as Jessica was holding the phoenix gently as she was flying ahead to the castle, while Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley were packing up, and Dreadly turning into her full dragon form, seeing Crystal and Kaley get on her as she took off arriving at the castle seeing Jessica with the phoenix, while Deadly was very impressed by.

"Sne found it during our picnic, but is it okay?" Kaley asked her dad.

"It has a broken wing, and Jessica told us how she found it." Deadly said, seeing the phoenix nuzzle Jessica's paw as she was feeding it, which Crystal and Kaley along with Dreadly found adorable, taking a photo, wondering how Dudley knew that Jessica's new friend was female.

"It reminds him of his pet penguin, Gloria Stefan, but eventually he was made, to send her to a zoo." Crystal told Dreadly softly, making Kaley know, that Jessica wantedto bring the phoenix home to her castle home, in the Dragon City, hoping Queen Patoca did not mind.

"She won't mind, if you tell her how you found her, and that she's hurt, she'll get it." Crystal assured Jessica seeing Kaley agree with her.

"Crystal has a point, like when we used to have D.J, my dad's pet lizard, your mom would understand." she told Jessica seeing the dragon girl agree with them, realising she had to leave soon, taking the phoenix with her.

* * *

"Awww it's alright, this is my room, but let's hope my mom doesn't find out, I brought you home." Jessica said to the phoenix, after bringing her home to her family castle back in the Dragon City noticing how calm the female phoenix was being, hearing knocking on her door.

"Princess Jessica, it's dinner-time." one of the servants said, as she followed hoping the phoenix would be alright, until she was back from dinner, hoping that maybe Kaley could come over to help her making her mother wonder, if she was alright.

"So, how was your day?" Patoca asked her, as they were eating.

"Good mom, we had fun in the forest, you know?" Jessica replied eating messily, plus they could hear a commotion, making Patoca surprised there was a poemix in the castle realising it must have been her daughter, seeing the sling on the phoenics's wing, making her understand Jessicas's reasoning, finding it very sweet.

Kaley was relieved after coming over, that Jessica was not in trouble, for bringing a phoenix into her castle home, saying that Crystal had an new furry friend, that she had found, making Jessica guess what it could be, knowing Crystal very well hearing Kaley giggle at her guess, saying that Dreadly was helping Crystal tend to the magical creature that she had found, which Deadly and Dudley might find out.

"My mom said that she could stay, which I like." Jessica told her, making Kaley smile, knowing that Jessica and Crystal would be Hufflepuffs if they went to Hogwarts, hearing Jessica agree, hoping Deadly and Dudley would be alright, when they discovered Crystal's new friend.

When she got back by sunrise, Kaley went to check on Crystal, seeing her cousin asleep on her bed in Hufflepuff pyjamas, with Dreadly beside her, along with the raccoon like creature in-between them, making the light-blue furred and haired goblin girl smile, yawning going to the kitchen to get some de-caff coffee to stay awake, until she could take an nap later.

"Good morning my little phantom, you're up early." Deadly said to her.

"Yeah, you could say that, dad." she replied to him while drinking coffee, not coffee jelly, guessing it was much too early for that yet, hearing her yawn, which he found cute.


	39. Spending All Night In Paris

"Wait, we're going to Paris, for wine, what will uncle Deadly say, if he finds out?" Crystal asked Dreadly.

"We're getting it for the Thanksgiving meal, plus he stays up reading, and eating cookies, he'll be asleep by the time we get back so he'll never know we even left along with you creating a clone of yourself so he'll never know." Dreadly assured her.

"Sweet we're going back to Paris, let's go!" Kaley said making Dreadly giggle, becoming her full dragon form, seeing both Crystal and Kaley get on gently, taking off like a rocket hoping this would work since Thanksgiving was coming up, so this was her chance to help.

"Don't worry, we can do it, plus the adults will be surprised when we bring back French wine." Kaley said, making Crystal guess what was making her best friend nervous about going back to Paris, reminding Kaley about the last time they had visited Paris, seeing her disguise herself after they landed, seeing a scowl on Dreadly's face.

"Let's just have fun mon ami." Crystal said to her which made the female dragon smile.

"Qui my papillion, you're right, let's just have fun, after we get the wine." Dreadly told her.

After getting wine for the Thanksgiving party, they were having fun exploring, besides having an early morning snack at a cafe, drinkimg hot coffee and eating croissants making Kaley wonder something, knowing after Thanksgiving, it would be Christmas, if there were any French holiday traditions that Dreadly wantedto share with the family, making her purple eyes widen at her cousin's words realising it was sunrise.

"Sacre Bleu, we've been here all night, the adults are going to freak out!" Dreadly said panicking.

"It's alright, we know a fast way back." Kaley said casting a portal spell back to the castle beyond the Goblin City, as they went through, appearing in the castle kitchen relieving them, putting the wine bottles on the counter just as Sarah and Dudley were there.

"Uh-oh I think they know, what should we do?" Dreadly whispered.

"Whose idea was it, to leave the castle all night?" Dudley said seeing Dreadly step forward, making Crystal and Kaley surprised by their cousin's courage, hearing her telling both Dudley and Sarah why, stunning them telling Crystal and Kaley they could go get breakfast while they talked to Dreadly making both goblin youngsters hope she would be alright.

* * *

"You're okay bit how, I thought uncle Dudley and Sarah would be mad at you, or take your magic away again?" Crystal asked Dreadly seeing her hug her and Kaley.

"Nope as I told them what happened, plus they think you two are a good influence on me, whatever that means, so everything is okay, along with the wine." Dreadly said to them making them surprisedby the light-blue skinnedfemale dragon saying that.

"That's good plus maybe we should sleep, we were up all night you know?" Kaley said yawning, making Crystal and Dreadly agree, as she was following Crystal to her room, making Kaley smile at that, knowing Dreadly did not like sleeping alone, seeing her pet otter, Lylla happy to see her along with her cub, Lily.

She was telling them what had happened last night or early morning, while getting sleepy, drifting off just as Deadly was checking on her, after what Dudley had told him, which had amused him greatly, tucking his little phantom in, kissing her forehead.

He knew she was growing up, which made him sad, because he loved being her father, since the first day they had found each other, sighing leaving her room, making Bentley wonder, if he was alright, seeing him nod, faking a smile making Dudley know an nap would make him feel better.


	40. Igniting Curiousity

"Are you sure about this, Deadly, what about Kaley?" Bentley asked.

"Yes as she's growing up fast, plus I miss having something small in my arms." Deadly told his mate, as it was later that night/early morning hoping that Kaley was still sleeping because he had not told his little phantom yet, just in case.

"Alright, then but let's take this one step at a time." Bentley replied seeing Deadly hug him, unaware Dreadly had overheard wondering what the heck her cousin was on about, as Thanksgiving was in a few days.

_Hmmm what're they talking about, as well as not tellijg Kaley, Deadly tells her everything, but maybe I should tell her, or ask her and Crystal for help to figure this mystery out but I'm not sure, because Deadly seems happy about this so-called secret only maybe I should tell Kaley just in case so she can prepare._

Her mind was full of thoughts about what she had overheard, hoping it was something nice, breathing deeply, which had taught her to do, when stressed or needing to be calm not noticing it was almost sunrise and she could rest later, yawning going to the dining room, sitting beside Crystal and Kaley only they noticed she was sleepy guessing she was up late, wondering why.

"Hey, where's dad and Bentley, aren't they hungry?" Kaley asked concerned.

"It's alright, they already ate, as they are working on a special project." Dudley replied, makimg Dreadly more on alert, unaware that Crystal and Kaley noticed the look on her light-blue skinned face, sensing she knew something was up.

"I'll tell you in a little while, mon ami." Dreadly said yawning leaving after a bit making both Crystal and Kaley guess, she wanted to sleep for a little bit, before telling them, hoping Bentley and Deadly were not in danger, deciding to wait to hear what Dreadly had learnt.

* * *

"So you heard my dad saying that he was sad, that I'm growing up, and wanting something small, that he could hold in his arms?" Kaley asked Dreadly later, after the female dragon had awoken from her nap.

"Yes, Bentley wants him to take things one step at a time, yet Deadly sounded very happy, mon amis." Dreadly said, making Crystal realise what was happening with her uncle smiling.

"I think that he and Bentley might be adopting a kid, think about it, he's sad about Kaley growing up plus wanting a bundle of joy he can hold in his arms?" she said to them seeing Kaley realise she was right, finding it sweet his dad wanted to adopt another kid impressing Dreadly at how calm Kaley was being about this, guessing if it made Deadly happy, she was happy plus she would always be his little phantom.

"That's true, plus uncle Deadly has a lot of love in his fourteen hearts for us all." Crystal said, unaware Dudley was listening, impressed they had figured it out without Deadly telling them knowing Kaley would love her brother or sister no matter what.


	41. Working On Things

"You should see this for yourselves, guys, it's hilarious!" Kaley said, makimg Crystal and Dreadly surprised, seeing a lot of Deadly clones running around, making them wonder what in the Labyrinth was going on seeing Dudley and Sarah there.

"Deadly figured that when the special gift arrives, to create a clone so he can be in two places at once, but as usual his more creative ideas backfire." Sarah told them making them guess it was to do with the kid Bentley and Deadly were adopting, stunning Dudley, they had figured it out.

"Dreadly helped us, and you can yell at us later, we have to take care of the clones." Kaley said to her uncle, making Dudley sigh, getting rid of the clones seeing Dentley, Deadly and Bentley's combined form there.

"I take it that you saw the clones, eh?" he said seeing them nod, seeing the look on his blue-green skinned face, after Dudley told him that Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley knew what he was up to, making him sigh relieved they were not mad, wondering how they had figured it out hearing Crystal tell them, impressing him.

"Yes an new addition or two are joining the family, their names are Harmony and Melody." Dentley said making them amazed by those names, guessing it was twins and female, seeing him nod in reply.

"It makes sense, because he loves being Kaley's dad, but they sound sweet, from their names, I should tell my mom, even though she's probably on another adventure." Crystal said to Dreadly, making her curious, at what her magenta-furred best friend just said, seeing Kaley with Dentley, Dudley and Sarah following Crystal to her room.

"My mom is an explorer, and goes on adventures, reporting for the Arian Explorers Guild, as I wasn't born here in the Labyrinth, I come from another faraway bit just as magical kingdom called Aria, only my mom thought it was too dangerous for me to go on adventures, so because Deadly is a good friend of hers, he let me live here in the castle." Crystal told her, making Dreadly impressed.

"Does Kaley know about this, mon ami?" she asked her.

"Sort of, but she thinks it cool." Crystal replied to her.

* * *

"So, you and Dreadly were hanging out, probably having fun in Paris?" Kaley said to Crystal later, making the magenta-furred girl shake her head surprising Kaley they had not while sne had been studying, which Dreadly did not get.

"Because Kaley is queen in waiting, she has to do regal classes, to help her be the future ruler of our world." Crystal said making the light-blue skinned female dragon get it, knowing her cousin would make a good queen when she was older.

"Thanks, but what did you do, if you didn't run away to Paris, or Japan?" Kaley said, seeing Crystal's purple eyes widen at her cousin's suggestion, face-palming knowing she and Dreadly would do that, seeing Jessica here, as her mom was helping Deadly with Harmony and Melody's nursery asking Kaley what she thought.

"I'm excited, but if my dad's happy, then I am." she replied to her.

"Awww, that's so sweet, as your dad is really happy." Jessica said

"We should go help them." Crystal said to them making Sarah smile, telling them, that they should let Deadly and Patoca handle the nursery on their own, which the kids got letting it be, seeing Bentley, Deadly and Patoca.

"The nursery is finished, which your sisters ar going to love, when they get here in a few months." Deadly said to Kaley making her curious along with Crystal and Jessica which the adults got, knowing things would go well.


	42. Banishing An Nightmare Sprite

"Wow, Dentley has dark rings under his eyes, meaning he has not been sleeping good." Dreadly pointed out to Kaley.

"You're right, he must be stressed about something, I wonder what it is, that's bothering him?" Kaley asked unaware an Nightmare Sprite hadgotten into the castle, giving Deadly bad dreams which Dudley was sensing along with Crystal, because Deadly had told her about them, the last time one had gotten in here.

"Dreadly, Kaley be careful, an Nightmare Sprite is in the castle, why uncle Deadly is super tired, even as Dentley." Crystal told them, making them curious hearing her explain, making Kaley guess it was stress about Harmony and Melody only Kaley was sensing a spiritual aura that wasprotective, het familiar.

_Are you alright, Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley?_

They saw Jareth, the previous Goblin King who was also Deadly and Dudley's adoptive father there, making all three youngsters surprised, wondering what he was doing here making Jareth chuckle.

_I sensedsomething is wrong in the castle, and it involves Deadly._

"Yes, an Nightmare Sprite is in here, giving him bad dreams, making him exhausted." Kaley said to him, leading him to her dad's room seeing him tossing and turning in his sleep, sleep-talking making Bentley in awe, watching Jareth banish the Nightmare Sprite away from the castle, relieving Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley seeing Jareth vanish, making Dreadly wonder where he'd gone.

"Back to the spirit world, I guess as Deadly needed his help." Kaley said seeing Bentley kissing Deadly's cheek, knowing a dragon kiss protected from harm, making a smile cross Deadly's face in sleep as they left the room.

* * *

"Wait, dad was here in the castle?" Dudley asked seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes he was taking care of that Nightmare Sprite, that was bothering dad, so he can sleep." Kaley said while drinking de-caff coffee the next day, seeing Deadly looking a little better after sleeping a bit more, which relieved them.

"That's good as we care about you, plus why didn't you tell us, you were having bad dreams?" Sarah asked Deadly.

"I was ashamed, because I'm the King, strong and powerful, you know?" he replied to them, looking at the portrait of him, Dudley and Jareth together, making them get what he meant.

"Deadly you are good enough to be the King, even if you do things differently, than your father, and Kaley should not feel like shehas to liveup to your legacy, when she does become Queen." Sarah assured him, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, everybody, plus I know I will be a good father to Harmony and Melody, when they come soon." Deadly said to them, seeing them nod in reply making Kaley hug him knowing things would be alright, once her new sisters arrived besides wanting to help out.


	43. Trapped In the Mall

"Oh no, this isn't good, we're locked in the mall!" Crystal said, sounding panicked, making Dreadly understand.

It was the day known as Black Friday and Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley had went to the mall in Los Angeles while Dudley had been helping Piggy only they hadn't noticed it was closing time or the mall had closed the doors, making a wide grin cross both Dreadly and Kaley's faces, making Crystal guess, they were having one of their big ideas, the kind that Deadly still sometimes had that lead to antics.

"We could have some serious fun here all night being trapped in the mall, you know?" Kaley said making Crystal curious, as the stores were closed for the night, with the security cameras on, making Dreadly smirk, like Deadly.

"We're kids from a world full of magic, that have magic ourselves, we can do this, sometimes it's good to do this stuff, healthy sometimes." Kaley heard Dreadly say to her cousin seeing the magenta-furred girl agree, impressing her, knowing Dreadly was Crystal's best friend taking out the security cameras, so nobody would know what they were doing, plus Dreadly was getting an idea to Facebook Live what they were doing, because it would be good content.

"Woo-hoo, these Segways are awesome, no wonder the mall cops won't let anybody use them!" Kaley said, while she, Crystal and Dreadly were using the Segway scooters racing each other making Crystal giggle because she was having fun, which made both Dreadly and Kaley happy that she was having fun, seeing her using her magic to make the holiday decorations look more intresting, impressing Dreadly and Kaley.

"They look way better, like the ones back home at our castle, and you're putting a bit of you out there." Kaley told Crystal, making the magenta-furred and haired girl smile at what her cousin said, feeling hungry, as it had been a long while since they had eaten.

"To the food court!" Dreadly proclaimed, sounding like Deadly, making both Crystal and Kaley grin, imagining how Deadly would react, if he saw the mischief they were pulling off, unaware he was watching Dreadly's livestream which Crystal and Kaley had no clue their cousin was doing.

The trio had used their magic to open up the food court, but Kaley was in Starbuck's making a pumpkin spice latte, as she had been missing them, while Crystal and Dreadly were at Ben and Jerry's making one awesome sundae, having fun.

"I guess breaking the rules sometimes is fun, plus it's not like anybody is getting hurt, you know?" Crystal said seeing Dreadly nod.

"Qui mon ami, too bad Deadly can't see how much fun you're having, you know?" Dreadly said seeing Crystal nod, casting a clean-up spell, so the store owner would not know, which Dreadly was impressed by, hearing EDM music, making them realise Kaley was DJing, which was awesome, because Kaley didn't do that in the castle but she did at Auradon.

"Yeah, since I don't wanna bug dad and the others, doing it." Kaley said makimg Crystal get it, getting an idea seeing the cinema, making Kaley very impressedby what she was thinking, as they were doijg it.

Around sunrise, the trio were seeing the mall doors opening, but had done a major clean-up spell, so the mall owners would have no clue, that three magical youngsters had one amazing night while trapped in the mall, taking a selfie, using Crystal's phone making her giggle, leaving the mall, opening a portal to the Labyrinth appearing outside their castle home, hoping nobody was mad at them.

* * *

"Holy canoles, somebody was livestreaming, while we had our epic adventure, I wonder who?" Crystal said making Dreadly grin, confessing seeing her cousins's eyes widen in awe and anxiety.

"Only those I trust were able to watch it, so relax." Dreadly replied to them, relieving them going to the dning room, seeing Deadly grinning at them winking, making Kaley guess, that he had been watching the livestream seeing him nod in rpelt.

"Why're you tired, didn't you get sleep?" Sarah asked them, hearing Kaley plead the fifth relieving Deadly, andimpressed that worked in this world like in the human world, making Sarah curious, leaving them be, making Dreadly relieved.

"Your antics were amusing, like what I would pull in a certain theatre back in the day, plus impressed you used a cleaning spell so humans would not notice magic was afoot." Deadly said makimg Crystal nod, thinking of something that happened in her home kingdom, Aria that involved friendship.

"She must be going to her room, after last night, you know?" Kaley said to Dreadly, as she was going to check on Crystal, entering the magenta-furred girl's room, seeing her holding what looked like friendship bracelets.

"In Aria, we have this thing called Friendship Bonds, which is about true friendship, and after ladt night, I think we're becoming true friends you know?" Crystal said to them, seeing them putting on the bracelets, as they gleamed with magic, making Crystal's eyes widen with happiness hugging them, plus wanted to give one to Jesica.

.


	44. Ice-Skating In Paris

"Wow, Dreadly's really good at ice-skating, you know?" Jessica heard Crystal say, making her and Kaley agree, because right now the quartet were in Paris with it being the start of the holidays.

"Yeah and she looks so happy, not anxious or worrying about what people think of her, just like Halloween." Kaley said making Crystal agree recording Dreadly for Facebook Live.

"Maybe we should get hot cocoa wi a bit, you know?" Kaley suggested seeing Crystal andJessica agree, hearing Dreadly gigglimg making Crystal smile at her best friend seeing Kaley ice skating with her, knowing Deadly would love this, when he watched later, after their adventure in the mall.

"Looking good guys, you know?" Crystal said making Kaley and Dreadly grin after coming off the ice, watching the footage the magenta-furred girl had shot making them impressed, going to get hot chocolate, seeing Dreadly was in a happy mood, instead of being anxious, plus noticed she was wearing an necklace of tree lights plus noticing the Christmastree needed some fixer-uppering but wasbecoming unseen, making Jessica wonder, what was going on.

"I think she's fixing it up, which is sweet." Crystal told her, seeing multi-coloured ornaments, along with a huge Eiffel Tower ornament as the topper, hearing excited reactions seeing Dreadly reappear beside them, seeing a grin on her face, a bit surprised by that.

"They love what you did, Dreadly, plus I recorded the whole thing, plus it made everybody happy." Crystal assured her making thelight-blue skinnedfemaledragon smile at her words because it wastrue.

* * *

"Wow these ornaments are beauitful, and you got them while in Paris?" Deadly said to Kaley after she, Crystal and Dreadly had returnedfrom Paris.

"Qui as we gotinspiration from our adventure, plus you said you wanted stuff, to spice up our tree, which I did to Paris'sone." Dreadly said making Deadly impressed, hearing her tell him impressing him by what she had did, not worrying about what others thought of her, being a dragon making something cross Crystal's mindabout that.

"Because they're worried that I might wreck things with my fire-breath, and hes, I can breathe fire, compared to Deadly who can't, even though I would never hurt anybody." Dreadly replied go her makimg her get it, hugging her.

"I know you won't, but we can help you, today proved that." Crystal said to her.

"Yes, but thdy have no idea, that a dragon fixer-uppered the tree, remember?" Dreadly replied shakily.

Crystal wrapped her arms around her in a hug, knowing today's adventure had been a baby step in socialising with humans, letting Dreadly be noticing she was getting sleepy, guessing the hot cocoa was kicking in, resting her head on a cushion.

"You'll get braver in time, trust me." she whispered to her, letting her sleep, leaving her room, making Kaley wonder if Dreadly was alright, hearing the magenta-furredgirl tell her making her smile, knowing they could give their shy Parisian cousin the gift of confidence, for the holidays making Jessica agree.


	45. All Is Found

.

"Crystal, don't put that ornament on the tree, it'll upset Dreadly!" Dudley said, seeing said magenta-furred girl curious but confused at the glass dragon ornament in her hands.

"It belongec to her parents and putting that up upsets her, the ladt time Sarah used it, Dreadly set the tree on fire." Deadly said.

It was the beginning of December so they had brought the Christmas tree down, along with the ornaments which wad how Crystal had came across tbe ornament, wondering what they were not tellimg her, making Kaley sigh knowing she would want to ask Dreadly, seeing Dudley put the ornament back in the box just as Dread,y walkecin, admiring the tree, despite Crystal sensing sadness in her aura.

_I know Kaley will want mr to drop it, but she's my friend and if something's wrog, I can help._

"A certain somebody discovered a certain ornament, please don't get upset!" Deadly said, making Dreadly get it, knowing Crystal was her best friend, so she had to tell her, making them impressed she was not upset, taking Crystal's magenta-furred hand leaving the ballroom.

"She must be telling her, about that, which is good." Deadly said.

Crystal was impressed seeing a photo of Dreadly with what looked like her parents, making the magenta-furred girl wonder, what had happened.

"It was Christmas Eve and I was really little, so my parents and I were playing in the snow, when humans flipped out even though we weren't harming anybody, but they went into hiding so I couldn't find them, until Deadly found me, when his family were supposed to be visiting us and after that, they have been helping me, you know?" Dreadly said, feeling Crystal hug her tightly.

"Maybe we can find them, and guess that's why you're anxious around humans?" she replied seeing her nod in reply, seeing Kaley there unaware she had overheard everything feeling bad for Dreadly knowing they could find her parents, just as Deadly walked in, saying the cookies were ready, making the youngsters happy going to get a snack, noticing Dreadly's eyes gleaming with magic, making Crystal wonder, if Dreadly was alright.

"They're here in the Labyrinth all along, this is great news!" they heard her say.

"I think it's to do with her family, uncle." Crystal said seeing Dreadly agree.

"It could be them, but we need to check it out, I don't want you disappointed." Deadly said, making Crystal and Kaley guess, that the light-blue skinned female dragon female wasn't taking this for an answer, guessing adventure was afoot, asking her where she was sensing her familys's auras.

"In a forest near where Jessica lives, mon amis." Dreadly said as they left, knowing this was important to their cousin, not caring if they got in trouble, appearing in the forest seeing Dreadly's eyes gleam again, guessing they were getting warmer.

"It's coming vrom that cave!" Kaley said makimg Dreadly breathe deeply, before entering.

"I hope she found them, it would make her so happy!" Crystal said to her waiting outside, hearing happiness from within, despite Deadly there, stunnedthey had left but more stunned seeing his French relatives were alive, seeing Dreadly happy.

"Qui they were hiding, but now we can be a family again." she said as they were returning to the castle, making Crystal and Kaley happy for Dreadly, so could help her bond with her parents, noticing it was late, almost sunrise yawning guessing it was sleeptime seeing Deadly nod, seeing them going to their rooms.

* * *

Later that day, after waking up, Dreadly was up hoping what happened was not a dream, getting dressed going to the dining room, seeing the others including her parents, making a grin cross her light-blue face hugging them, making Crystal and Kaley happy for her.

"This is Henri and Marie, Dreadly's parents, who were in hiding in the Dragon City for a long time, fearing their daughter was lost, but now a family is reunited." Deadly told them making them smirk, wondering if they had magic like Dreadly's.

"Qui plus Deadly told us how much of good friends you are to her, especially you, Crystal as Dreadly told us all about you." Marie said making Crystal stunned by what her best friends's mother had just said, making her wonder what Dreadly was going to do, now was reunited with her parents.

"I don't know yet mon ami, but merci as you said we'd find them and we did." Dreadly told her.

"Yeah but we're friends and family, even if you have to leave." Kaley said to her.

"We're still figuring things out, you know?" Henri assured them seeing Marie nod.


	46. Making A Friends's Dream Come True

"Woah, dad's Facebook Portal can take us anywhere in the human world that we want to go?" Kaley asked Bentley.

It was mid-December and Deadly had left on an errand, but after seeing Bentley come out of Deadly's Facebook Portal, it made Kaley curious, but wanting to play with it getting ideas, getting Crystal and Dreadly, along with Jessica making them surprised, giving Crystal an idea knowing Jessica wanted to go to North Carolina, to meet the Hardys, her favourite wrestling family in the WWE.

"What if your dad gets mad that we're playing with it, or if we break it?" Jessica asked.

"He would want us to, plus Crystal and Dreadly are going to stay in the castle, so if anything happens, they can get help." Kaley encouraged her relieving the dark-green scaled dragon girl.

"Alright, North Carolina!" Jessica said, as the Portal glowed, showing North Carolina on the other side, as she and Kaley went through, disappearing, and in a few seconds were in North Carolina making Crystal and Dreadly impressed, hearing Dudley call them, making Crystal happy seeing her mom, Raven was here making Dreadly's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow she looks beauitful, just like you." Dreadly blurted out, making Raven surprised by the light-blue dragon female making Dudley chuckle, as he explained to her, surprising Raven that her daughter had a good and intresting friend, sensing a hint of Deadly in her aura makimg her curious.

"She's awesome mom, but why're you here?" Crystal said to Raven.

"It's to do with your uncles's errand, sweetie." Raven said wondering where Kaley was, making Crystal and Dreadly exchange a look saying that she was hanging out with Jessica making Bentley suspicious guessing they'd been using Deadly's Facebook Portal making them facepalm.

"Maybe as Jessica always wanted to

go to North Carolina, so it was a good idea." Crystal admitted impressing them including Raven, guessing these kind of things were normal around here seeing Dudley nod along with Sarah, seeing Deadly return with a basket holding twin female infant goblins that were teal-furred which Crystal, Dreadly, Bentley, Raven and Sarah found adorable.

"Awwww, Harmony and Melody are so cute, Kaley's gonna love them, once she and Jessica get back." Crystal said to him, after telling him, impressing him by this knowing they were alright seeing Crystal agree texting her cousin to tell her, that Harmony and Melody were here, hoping Jessica was having fun.

"Next time we get a turn, mon ami." Dreadly said making Crystal hope that Deadly would let them use the Portal after this, when Kaley and Jessica got back later seeing afternoon tea was ready going to join the others, hearing Raven tell them about her recent expedtion, surprising Deadly hearing Dreadly ask Raven about Aria, the kingdom that Crystal was from.

"Uncle don't freak out, as Dreadly is just being curious, like my uncle Dugli encourages." Crystal assured him seeing Raven agree.

"We should go there when we take our turn with the Portal, I wanna see where you live." Dreadly whispered to Crystal making the magenta-furred girl nod as she spent Christmas Eve with her uncle Dugli debating on telling Dreadly that, from how Deadly reacted to her asking questions sensing Kaley's aura along with Jessica's relieving her seeing Kaley finding her new sisters adorable, as Deadly took a photo.

"Ûncle, can we be excused?" Crystal asked seeing Deadly nod, as she, Kaley, Dreadly and Jessica left the ballroom.

* * *

"Wow, you met them, and got their phone number?" Crystal asked Jessica.

"Yep, she was so nervous after ringing Beth and Jeff's doorbell, but once they started talking, they hit it off, besides having afternoon tea which was why we were late, and see Aunt Raven is here meaning she told stories, right?" Kaley told her making her proud of Jessica.

Qui she told us about Aria, where she and Crystal come from, and maybe we should go there using the Portal!" Dreadly said excitedly making Crystal nervous about that, which Dreadly was sensing.


	47. Coffee Monster

"Woah, Dentley looks exhausted, taking care f my new sisters, we should help." Kaley said wearing her Baby Yoda shirt.

"Yeah but we're just kids ourselves, not parents, we might makethings worse for uncle D, you know?" Crystal said to her, seeing Dreadly agree but wanted to help along with Crystal going to Harmony and Melody's nursery.

It was a few days later after Deadly had brought Harmony and Melody home, and loved them as much as he loved Kaley only he forgot how much work baby goblins were, which the rest of their family knew and noticing, like his lack of sleep, which was he and Bentley had combined into Dentley to make it easier.

"Awwww they're super cute, and just woke up, meaning they're hungry, we gotta get them bottles, stat!" Crystal said seeing Dreadly and Kaley agree picking both infants up gently, going to the kitchens, finding baby bottles, putting milk in them making both Harmony and Melody excitable, which Crystal found cute, noticing Dreadly was still neutral to them, even though Dudley promised that she would come around.

"Here we go, Snacktime!" Kaley said unaware that Dudley and Sarah were watching impressed by this, since Deadly was exhaustedfrom taking care of Harmony and Melody, so having back-up was a great idea, hearing belching from there, knowing Harmony and Melody were doing it.

They were knowing that Dreadly was feeling left out, but she was hiding how she was feeling about that, as she used to be able to do things with Deadly like dress-up so Harmony and Melody arriving on the scene made the young dragon girl upset, despite the fact Crystal and Kaley treated her like a peer of sorts.

"We should talk to Deadly about this when he wakes up." Dudley said to Sarah making her nod, knowing that Crystal and Kaley were going to have fun at the Christmas market later, so was knowing that Dreadly might get upset as it would be past her bedtime.

After Deadly woke up, he was surprised that Harmony and Melody were calm, besides Crystal and Kaley taking care of them, knowing that Dreadly was being hostile as Dudley and Sarah were talkimg to him about this, making him understand, thinkimg maybe while Crystal and Kaley were out at what they were doing, he could spend time with her.

"That sounds like a good idea, it might work." Dudley told him.

"Yeah since Harmony and Melody are calm now." Kaley said.

Deadly was impressed that they had taken good care of Harmony and Melody, knowing he could count on them to help, hearing giggling seeing Dreadly wearing his crown making Dudley smirk, because Deadly had been like that at Dreadly's age, wearing their father's crown any chance he got, impressing Kaley hearing that.

* * *

"So how was things while Crystal and I were out?" Kaley asked Dudley, later that night after she and Crystal returned to their castle home.

"Alright, as Bentley was helping Deadly with regal duties, then he was playing with Dreadly, he's actually tucking her in right now." Dudley replied.

Kaley was happy that her cousin was a bit happier, guessing her dad had explained to her, about things and that Harmony and Melody were too little to play the games that she could but when he was not busy, or they were sleeping, then they could have fun.

The next morning they were hanging out at breakfast, makimg Deadly wonder where Dreadly was, seeing her enter in pyjamas still sleepy so Deadly was letting her have coffee, makimg Crystal and Kaley wonder, if this was such a good idea.

"She's probably used to it, if kids can drink wine in Paris." Deadly pointed out.

"Merci!" Dreadly said gulping it, making Deadly surprised, noticing her getting jittery, running around, using her magic stunning Dudley and Sarah until Crystal told them.

"She's so a mini you." Dudley said to Deadly after calming Dreadly down, so she could sleep it off since they were giving Dreadly hot chocolate because it would calm her down, seeing her drink up, getting quieter, relieving them.

"Let's just tuck her in." Deadly said picking the sleepy youngster up, leaving the room, going to Dreadly's room, tuckimg her in beside her doll that was dressed like a phantom like Deadly, makimg him smirk, leaving her be.


	48. Defeating Frost

_Where's all this extra snow coming from, as it's only the beginning of December, even though it's snowing back home which Dreadly is enjoying._

"Something on your mind, about all the extra snow?" Jessica asked, seeing Kaley nod in reply.

It was the first week of December and after an awesome Thanksgiving back home, Crystal, Kaley and Jessica were back at Auradon Prep only somebody was spreading extra snow, which was bothering the trio because some of their classmates finding it hard to walk on, unaware a certain frozen -heartedgoblin girl by the name of Frost that both King Deadly and Jareth had banished from the Labyrinth, so had followed.

"King Deadly can't do anything here, in the human world, meaning I can have fun!" she said grinning.

She was using her snow magic to spread more snow and ice acrossAuradon, almost frosting Auradon Prep knowing it would mess with Deadly if he knew his precious daughter was trapped inside, doing it unaware Crystal was sensing her aura, as she and Kaley looked outside.

"Frost must have followed us, but it's up to us to stop her." Kaley said seeing Crystal agree, getting an idea, seeing smoke rings coming out of Jessica's nostrils, since fire and ice were opposite forces, making the other kids impressed by that, making Jessica surprised hearing the plan.

"It'll be okay, besides Kaley and I will be by your side." Crystal assured the dragon girl, as they disappeared, appearing outside while Frost was distracted, making them grin. because they had the element of surprise, seeing Deadly show up sensing Dreadly's aura, while Jessica was using her fire to melt Frost's work on the castle.

"Help her with your flame, but be careful alright?" Crystal said to him winking, makimg Kaley get how her dad was here, hoping he would not flip if he knew what was going on, seeing Frost angry, as Dreadly disguised as Deadly stuck out her tongue, making Crystal sigh.

"You're not Kimg Deadly, just some little kid?" Frost said making Crystal and Kaley exchange a look, knowing Dreadly hated being called a little kid, seeing her unleashing her magic on Frost, which was kind of funny seeing Deadly there surprised yet impressed by Dreadly.

"She's pranking at a fifth grade level, but first I need to deal with Frost." he said, making Dreadly excitedly give suggestions.

"Thanks, but my dad can take it from here, but how did you?" Kaley asked her.

"I sensedyou needed help, so I magically madqueraded, which I do a lot." Dreadly said making her get it seeing Deadly turn Frost into a human, impressing them, seeing Deadly leave, making Crystal, Dreadly, Jessica and Kaley realising they still had classes which Dreadly understood.

She was going home, yawning, because she needed an nap after sing her flame and magically masquerading as Deadly tired her making the others understand.

"Is Dreadly alright, after earlier?" Kaley asked

"Yes, she's just taking an nap, after what happened, but she was pretty brave helping, plus she has a pretty big thing happening soon, which we might be able to help her with." Deadly said making her curious.'

"There's a ritual for little dragons, where they have to survive on their own for an entire night in a cave, which Dreadly might not be so excited about." he told her making Kaley nervous for her cousin, guessing that she and Crystal could help.

"That's a good idea, as it might make her feel better." Deadly told her.

* * *

"Wow, so Dreadly has to spend an entire night in a cave?" Crystal asked.

"Yep, but I think Dreadly's not excited about it." Kaley told her.

It was later that afternoon so Kaley was telling Crystal what her dad told her, about the whole Dreadly spending the night in a cave thing, knowing her cousin was afraid of the dark, so was hoping they could help her feel better, about it seeing Crystal agree knowing she and Kaley could help.

"Yeah, as this is a big deal for her." Kaley replied to her, noticing that Dreadly wasawake from her nap, guessing Deadly or Dudley was making her a snack, so they could help her out, but the light-blue skinned female was nervous about this upcoming thing.

"It's alright as we're going to help you, alright?" Kaley assured her.

"I hope so, as I'm not looking forward to this challenge, if hou know what I mean." Dreadly replied to her, making Kaley get it.


	49. Ringing In the Season

_Wow it's the first of December, meaning we get to decorate the castle, plus dad and uncle Dudley always get the tree so we can decorate as a family which Dreadly is gonna love._

It was indeed the first day of December, so Kaley was the first one awake in the castle, compared to the rest of her awesome family, guessing Harmony and Melody had kept her dad and Bentley up last night, Dudley was probably doing something fashion related, Crystal probably reading comics and manga along with Dreadly staying up playing phantom in her room, going to the basket which her pet otter, Lylla along with her cub, Lily slept in.

_Awww they're still sleeping too, which is super cute, I should leave them alone, while checkimg on everybody else in our family._

She left the room in her Batwoman pyjamas and was walking through the hallways, checking on her dad and Bentley first, opening their bedroom door gently just in case they were still sleeping, hearimg snoring makimg Kaley smile, seeing Harmony and Melody asleep in their crib which she found super cute leaving the room goimg to check on everybody else, seeimg they were asleep, feeling thirsty deciding to go to the kitchens.

"You'reup early, which is strange for you, eh?" Dudley asked her, while making coffee.

"Yeah but you're up too, you know?" Kaley replied to him seeing her uncle wink.

She then remembered her dad saying that every day leading up to Christmas, a mysterious gift giver left surprises, makimg a wide grin cross her light-blue furred face guessing that might be happening here, like at the studio, drinkimg coffee knowing it would be a while before everybody was up so was doimg stuff on her laptop until eventually, her family was awake.

"Woah, everybody come quick, Santa's elves left treasure!" Dreadly exclaimed excitedly, makimg Bentley confused.

"It seems the mysterious gift giver made a stop here, as it is the season." Dudley said making Crystsl amazed finding two Marvel Mystery Mini boxes.

"It may not be Santas's elves but just as awesome, right?" Kaley said, seeing Dreadly nod wearing dress-up jewellery, which Deadly thought cute seeing Harmony and Melody cuddling beanie baby sized plushes, making everybody chuckle, knowing every morning up until Christmas would be like this going to get breakfast.

"We're also getting our tree today, which we're gonna decorate later, after dinner, per tradition." Dudley said making Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley very excited makimg Sarah smile at this, knowing new ornaments would get made today, while waiting for Deadly and Dudley to bring the tree home.

"We always make ornaments for the tree, it helps us wait for uncle Deadly and Dudley to bring the tree, plus Jessica's coming." Crystal told Dreadly after Deadly and Dudley had went to the human world to get a tree, so they were going to have fun, while Harmony and Melody were in the playpen, playing.

"Hey Google, play some music." Kaley said to the Google Nest that was in the room, hearing holiday music playing, just as Jessica arrived with art supplies from her room in her castle home in the Dragon City, impressing Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley getting to work.

"You think they're okay, getting the tree?" Dreadly asked making Crystal understand, knowing that Deadly and Dudley were alright, and picking ot a tree sometimes took a while, relieving Dreadly making a sparkly ornament.

"Thanks, as the holidays are gonna be fun, you know?" she said to them, seeing Jessica nod hoping things would be alright.

"They will, plus the mysterious gift giver is showing up at our castle, we found it's treasure, after we woke up." Dreadly said seeing Crystal nodding in reply making a raccoon themed ornament making Jessica and Kaley grin.

* * *

"I hope they like the tree we picked out, you know, they were so excited earlier?" Deadly said.

"They will, and they were probably making ornaments, while waiting for us." Dudley replied.

It was late afternoon/early evening so both light-blue skinned males had returned to their castle home in the Labyrinth, with a tree hoping their quirky family would love it opening the castle doors, carrying it into the throne room, smelling holiday treats from the kitchens guessing they had been baking too, while they'd been away.

"Yes, yes we were besides making ornaments, and listening to holiday music, my king." Bentley said kissing Deadly's cheek making him smile while going to get something to eat with it being a long day, seeing Crystal and Kaley hug them, making them wonder where Dreadly, Harmony and Melody were.

"They got a little sleepy while we were having fun besides waiting for you, so they're taking an nap." Kaley said making both Deadly and Dudley understand, knowing more fun was to come after dinner, so it had been a good idea to get Dreadly to take an nap or she would crash in energy, seeing Sarah nod.

After dinner, the family were decorating the tree, having fun as a family, putting ornaments from the attic along with the ones that had gotten made onto the tree, making them very happy after it was done, even though it was getting late.


	50. Getting Their Own Charge Cards

"Holy-Moly we're getting our own credit cards, that have unlimited money?" Crystal asked Deadly.

"Yes my dear, as you're both good enough for them, you know?" Deadly replied to her making Kaley smirk, at her dad giving her and Crystal charge cards with unlimited money, hoping not to use it on too many shoes which Deadly knew about, very proudof his older daughter'sfashion sense.

"Can I have one too, uncle Deadly, please?" they heard Dreadly ask, making them giggle at her being cute.

"Yeah, you can have one, and buy an entire toy store." Dudley said sarcastically, knowing a seven and a half year old dragon would not get, until she was older, seeing Dreadly excited by his reply making Deadly grin, like he was being the Phantom again.

"I hate to disappoint you,but Dudley wasn't serious, he was just kidding." Deadly told her.

"He was being sarcastic, which is a grown-up way of joking, Dreadly." Kaley said gently.

It was early evening/late night in the castle beyond the Goblin City, and the first week of Decemberr, so Deadly had decided to surprise Crystal and Kaley with their own charge cards with unlimited money which excited both goblin teenagers, but made them a little nervous, knowing they did not want to disappoint Deadly.

"You won't as I know you two, even if Kaley gets lost in the Kingdom of Shoes." Deadly said making Crystal giggle knowing Kaley loved shoes and knewshe could open her own kingdom of shoes if she wanted to.

"Yeah that's true, plus uncle Dudley lets me be his shoe model, at fashion shows." Kaley replied to her dad.

Plus they had holiday shopping to do, so these charge cards would come in handy, seeing Deadly nod in reply, seeing Harmony and Melody playing with crystal orbswhich Deadly had made using his magic, after Dudley had reminded him, he had liked them, at Harmony and Melody's age.

"Awww they're adorable, plus they're gonna love Christmas." Bentley said seeing Deadly nod in reply.

Deadly already had ideas for Crystal and Kaley, not knowing what Dreadly wanted Santa to bring her for Christmas morning, since he and Bentley had gotten baby toys for Harmony and Melody which Sarah thought swet, seeing them nod.

"Yeah, but maybe Crystal and I can help, find out what Dreadly wants Santa to bring her." Kaley said to Deadly relieving him, because there was so much to do with so little time.

"Woah, Deadly gave you and Crystal charge cards with unlimited money?" Jessica asked Kaley, seeing the light-blue furred goblin female nod, making the dark-green scaled dragon female unsure, hoping the kingdoms of shoes in the human world knew about this, making Kaley grin at her friends's thinking.

"They probably will, when they see a zillion pairs of shoes, besides uncle Dudley gives Kaley shoes, everytime she models shoes for him." Crystal assured her relieving her as it was early mornimg, since Crystal and Kaley wanted to see who the mysterious gift giver was, deciding to not tell Deadly because he would worry, knowing Kaleywould be cranky the next day, if she stayed up all night.

"Besides she'sgonna take an nap later, like Dreadly." Crystal told Jessica.

However it was now sunrise, and Kaley had zoned out along with Crystal and Jessica seeing Dreadly there, wondering why her favourite cousins were too tired, not realising they had been up all night, going to get breakfast, makimg Deadly suspicious, since Crystal and Kaley were still in their clothes from yesterday besides zoning out.

"You were up all night, weren't you?" he said while drinking coffee.

"Woah, how did you do that, we didn't say anything!" Kaley said startled.

"Parents kind of can read their kids's minds, even if they try to hide." Deadly replied.

* * *

"You know when you stay up all night, you're not yourself or tired the next day, you know?" Deadly said to Kaley.

It was early afternoon so Deadly was making sure that Kaley got some sleep, after staying up all night so was walking her to her room, along with tucking her into bed, noticing his little phantom's pet otter, Lylla was asleep along with her cub, Lily which he was pointing out.

"Yeah but we were trying to see who the mysterious gift giver that's been visiting is." Kaley said yawning.

"Yes I get that, but like shoes, you get worn out, when tired, I couldn't help myself since you love shoes among many other things like superheroes, but get sleep alright?" Deadly said, kissing her light-blue furred head seeing her lie down, cuddling a Baby Yoda plush drifting off into sleep, while Deadly left Kaley's room.

"Is Kaley asleep yet, Deadly?" Dudley asked seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes and she was up last night, trying to find the elusive gift-giver that's visiting the castle at night, but I explained she needs to sleep." Deadly told him.

"Awwww Kaley is so adorable, like Dreadly wanting a charge card." Dudley said to him, smiling.


	51. Holding Down the Fort

"Woah, you got all your holiday shopping done, already you two?" Jessica asked, her dark-blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yep, we used our magical charge cards to do it, plus Kaley resisted going into the Kingdom of Shoes at the mall." Crystal replied to the dark-green scaled dragon girl who was wearing a light-blue denim jacket.

It was mid-December so the festive season and all the things that came with it were in full swing, making Kaley wonder what her dad wanted help with, making Deadly smile at how helpful his little phantom along with Crystal and Jessica were saying that he, Bentley and Sarah along with Dudley had to step out for a bit, wondering if they didn't mind holding down the fort, along with watching Dreadly, Harmony and Melody.

"Of course we can, the castle is in good hands, until you all come back." Crystal said relieving him, saying to summon him if it was an emergency, making Crystal, Jessica and Kaley understood seeing the light-blue skinned dragon male going through the portal, along with Bentley, Dudley and Sarah amazing Kaley seeing it close.

"So, what do you wanna do, until they come back?" Jessica asked both Crystal and Kaley.

"First off, we should check on Dreadly, Harmony and Melody, then we can have fun." Kaley said, seeing Crystal agree.

They were doing that, checking on Harmony and Melody first, going into Deadly and Bentley's rom, where the crib was, seeing both femalegoblin infants still sleeping leaving them be, going to check on Dreadly, noticing the female dragon youngster was being quiet, which was odd for her, unaware she was trying to sneak off to Paris, and had already packed her backpack.

"Wait a second, where're you going, you don't even start school, until after Christmas!" Kaley said to her.

"I can neither confirm, or deny where I'm going." Dreadly said sounding like Deadly makimg her grin.

"Dreadly, you can't just run off to Paris without telling the adults, but why?" Crystal said to her, seeing her show the newspaper, which Deadly had been reading involving the strike in Paris making Kaley understand, thinking it was sweet that she wanted to help her home, explaining that she couldn't use magic to fix what was happening, making Dreadly get it.

"Alright, sorry that I almost tried to run away to Paris." she said to them.

"It's alright, as Deadly would have flipped out, if you did." Jessica said.

Later that afternoon/early evening, Deadly, Dudley, Bentley and Sarah returned from their holiday errands, relieved and impressed the castle was still in one piece or messedup, or Dreadly along with Harmony and Melody hadn't driven Crystal, Kaley and Jessica nuts which impressed them.

"We had fun, you know?" Kaley said to him making them proud.

Unknowing to them, Tex Richmond was planning to ruin Deadly's Christmas, even though he couldn't get into the Labyrinth, so would find a way to wreck it, so was biding his time like how his daughter one time had tried to steal Kaley's magical powers, getting an idea, chuckling to himself.

"I found this book all about his world, that he lives in." Kayla told him showing him, seeing him reading through, stunned that humans could not come there, unless invited, so was needing to plan.

* * *

"Mmm, those cookies we made smell good, you know?" Dreadly said seeing Crystal and Kaley agree, impressing Bentley, Deadly, Dudley and Sarah they hadbeen baking, seeing Kaley nod, her purple eyes widening sensing Roxy's aura, making her excitable confusing Dreadly by her cousin's behaviour.

"Roxy is very important to Kaley, they've known each other since they met at summer camp, when they were your age." Deadly told her seeing her make a face, making Crystal giggle.

"One day you'll meet somebody special when you're older, then you'll change your mind." Sarah said.

Roxy smiled entering the castle, happy to see Kaley's family again, makimg Dudley sense something was wrong with the super-powered goblin girl knowing who her father was seeing her nod in reply, explaining her dad wanted to kidnap Kaley and make her part of his collection.

"So you came here, to warn me?" Kaley asked, seeing her nod in reply.

"That's a good thing, and shows you're not like your dad, you know?" Kaley said.

Deadly smiled at this, as it was cute, knowing it was almost Dreadly's bedtime, making the light-blue female dragon youngster a bit annoyed about this, making him chuckle, telling her to go put on pyjamas along with brushing her fangs, seeing her leaving the throne room, making Sarah chuckle, because it reminded her of Deadly at that age.

"You did say that she wasa mini-you." Dudley told him.

He wasgoing up after a while, seeing Dreadly in her pyjamas, playing on her bed making him smile as it was cute making her sigh saying she was not tired, making him chuckle at her antics, because Sarah was right, she did remind him of him at that age.

He was then telling her a story while she was on his lap, knowing like the rest of the family loved his stories, which surprised him, hearing her yawning meaning she was sleepy, tucking her in along with kissing her goodnight, before leaving her room, hoping she would have a good sleep.

"Why is Jessica excitable?" he asked.

"No reason, but it involves Cameron." Crystal said grinning.


	52. Meeting New Friends

"Hey, where's Jessica?" Dreadly asked Kaley the next morning, while in her black pyjamas, making Crystal and Kaley exchange a giggle at their younger cousin's question.

It was mid-morning, and right now, Deadly was doing king stuff with Bentley's help, while Sarah was watching Harmony and Melody for Deadly knowing they might get bored or into mischief while the adults were distracted, feeling their cellphones buzz, as Jessica was texting them, telling them to come to Cameron, North Carolina using their magic, making Dreadly curious.

_They're probably going on another adventure, which I can't go on, oh well..._

"Sorry Dreadly but we gotta go, alright?" Crystal told her, making Dreadly sigh making Kaley guess that she wanted to come with them, knowing that their friends in North Cárolina might be surprised, plus Dreadly hadn't had breakfast yet.

"On another big kid adventure, right?" Dreadly said making Crystal sigh.

"You are as big as Kaley and me, but some adventures are too dangerous plus uncle Deadly would flip, if you got hurt, besides you can help Grandmere Sarah with Harmony and Melody so you can show them what being a big kid is like." Crystal replied.

She and Kaley then opened the portal using their magic going through, disappearing in a flash, appearing in the small town of Cameron which looked pretty with all the snow and decorations, wondering where Jessica was hearing giggling, seeing Jessica helping Ruby and Neera build a snowman making Kaley smirk seeing Ruby's reaction to them.

"Wow, are you Jessica's friends, the ones she told us about?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, that's my friends, Crystal and Kaley." Jessica said to her hearing Neera ask what they were.

"They're goblins, but awesome plus your mom and dad will be excited." Jessica told them.

"Wow your snowman, or girl looks good." Kaley said making them nod.

Jessica heard Neera ask why Crystal was shy around them, as well as their parnets, hearing Kaley explain, that Crystal wasa bit shy around new people until she felt comfortable besides not being in the wrestling loop, despite Jessica telling her about wrestlers like Jeff, making Jeff and Beth understand.

"She does like Marvel you know?" Jessica said while they were having hot cocoa, seeing Crystal coming out of her shell a little relieving them, until hearing their phones go off seeing it was Sarah meaning they had to go, which Beth and Jeff understood, hugging them.

They then used their magic to open the portal back to the Labyrinth, disappearing in a flash appearing in the castle hearing commotion seeing a candy beast wreckimg the castle, trying to get to the kitchens making Crystal guess who had created this seeing Dreadly there.

"I didn't do it this time, I swear!" she said.

"We believe you, as it's wearing a diaper, like Harmony and Melody's, how did it happen?" Kaley said.

"We were trying to get candy canes off the tre, only Sarah was stopping Harmony and Melody, so their magic did this." Dreadly told them makimg them understand, seeing Deadly take care of it, using his magic relieving them.

"Awww you wanted some of the candy canes, eh?" he said to Harmony and Melody which the others thought sweet so now he crisis was averted, Jessica and Kaley were going back to Cameron, seeing Crystal staying behind.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to just stay here." she said seeing her friends disappear in a flash, making Deadly wonder, why she hadn't gone with them.

"They're hanging out with wrestling-related friends, ones that Jessica has wanted to hang out with, so I'm just gonna let them do that." Crystal said making him understand, making Dreadly happy about this, making the magenta-furred girl giggle.

* * *

"Hey, how was it, did you have fun?" Crystal asked Jessica and Kaley.

It was later that night/early morning in the Labyrinth despite the fact days lasted thirteen hours long, and Kaley and Jessica had gotten back from Cameron, a little tired which Crystal could sense.

"It was awesome, we had dinner, plus we were watching movies in their home theatre, but why didn't you come with us?" Jessica replied.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Beth and Jeff, since I'm not into wrestling as much as you and Kaley are, but Dreadly and I were having fun, which we owed her, since she couldn't come with us, besides helping with that crisis." Crystal admitted.

"That's alright but you wouldn't have embarrassed us, Ruby and Neera were wondering where you went." Jessica told her, relieving the magenta-furred girl because they were true friends, hearing them yawning makimg her giggle.

"You should get some sleep, after what you did." she told them seeing them agree going upstairs.


	53. Helping To Make Amends

_Hey, a holiday card from uncle Dugli back home, I forgot to give him mine, now I have an idea, since Jessica and Kaley are my best friends in the entire Labyrinth so maybe they'd want to go with me, it might blow their minds._

It was the next day after their thrilling adventure in Cameron, North Carolina but after waking up and getting a card from her uncle Dugli in Aria, Crystal was wanting to go visit but bring him her card for him knowing Jessica and Kaley would want to come, excitedly getting ready putting on her robes that she wore back home putting stuff in her backpack hoping things were alright back home.

First, she needed breakfast to fuel up for this kind of adventure especially she would be using her magic, telling the servant, that she just wanted cereal making Deadly curious along with Kaley guessing she was up to something, seeing the magenta-furred girl nod.

"I'll explain, when Jessica gets here." she whispered to Kaley making the light-blue furred girl more curious, hoping that Jessica would get here soon, so Crystal would tell them, only Deadly noticed Crystal was wearing her robes guessing where she was going, knowing he couldn't stop her from visiting Aria her home or herArian uncle, also guessing she intended to bring Jessica and Kaley with her taking deep breaths.

"Why is my dad freaking out, is it to do with this mystery adventure?" Kaley asked seeing Crystal nod, excited hearing the doorbell ring.

Jessica joined them, wondering why Crystal was so excitable this morning, until she told them, making them surprised, knowing that Raven, Crystal's mom had told them stories about Aria, when they'd welcomed Harmony and Melody home along with at Thanksgiving which had made Deadly nervous.

"Yes we are, as I've wanted to take you both there, and now's the right time!" Crystal said to them.

"Awesome, but I bet it's just as awesome as here, right?" Kaley said seeing Crystalnod in reply.

"Portalus Openus." the magenta-furred girl said, Ho,ding out her hand in front of her, as her magic unleashed, creating a portal that led to the Goblin Kingdom, her home realm in Aria impressing both Jessica and Kaley following her tbrought, making Deadly stunned seeing it close.

"Be careful you three." he said going back to the throne room.

Crystal beamedwith happiness as she, Jessica and Kaley appeared in the forest of her home realm, impressing Jessica and Kaley by how beauitful the forest looked this time of year, besides Crystal using her long cane, Bailey to help her see where she was going, knowing they had a zillion questions on their-minds.

"Welcome home, Princess Crystal your uncle has missed you a lot, but are these your friends?" a servant said to Crystal after she, Jessica and Kaley arrived at her uncle's castle seeing Crystal nod.

"Only here I have regal status, but back at the Labyrinth, I'm just plain Crystal, plus we should not mention Uncle Deadly so so much, he and uncle Dugli don't get along well according to my mom, alright?" she said, which made Kaley very confused and curious, about why Crystal's uncle was so mad at her dad because if it was just a misunderstanding, she could say sorry on her dad's behalf.

"Hmmm, that's a good idea, plus uncle Deadly and you have been practicing, in queen in training school." Crystal said.

They were following her to the throne room, opening the doors, smiling seeing her uncle Dugli, who had blue fur like Kaley's, purple eyes like Crystal and Kaley but wore a crown along with black robes, which made him look a little bit like her dad, guessing that might be what their little fued was about seeing Crystal hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're here my dear, are these the friends yur mother was telling me about?" he said, seeing Crystal nod.

"Yep, this is Jessica from Draconia, the realm of Dragons in Aria, but this is Kaley." the magenta-furred girl told her uncle making Raven gulp, knowing he knew Kaley was Deadly's daughter.

"Your dad kind of made a mistake, the last time he was here, but because he and Dugli look the same of sorts, my uncle almost got in massive trouble until Deadly admitted it was his fault, only Queen Naraka, queen of Aria made him promise not to come here for a while, which was why uncle Deadly flippdd out with my mom telling you stories about Aria." Crystal said.

Kaldy was then seeing Dugli unleashing magic, and Crystal sighimg, knowing Kaley wanted to fix the mistake her dad had caused stunning Dugli hearing her say on her father's behalf, that he was sorry for whatever he had did.

"This is Kaley, who happens to be queen in waiting back in the Labyrinth." Crystal said.

Raven was very impressed by her daughter's bravery, in hdlpimg her cousin heal what had happened in the past, hearing Jessica ask, if things would be alright seeing her nod in reply seeing them disappear in a flash of magic, appearing back in the Labyrinth hoping thimgs would be okay.

* * *

That late night/early morning, while Deadly was tending to Harmony and Melody, he found Kaley in the kitchen making herself hot cocoa knowing Dugli had probably told her, why he freaked out when Raven had told those stories about where she and Crystal came from plus he had just gotten an apology from Dugli, which stunned him.

"Thanks for doing whatever you did, as I didn't mean to make that castle float away, it did get fixed and nobody was hurt, I did feel bad that he got blamed." he told her, makimg Kaley curious and impressed by what her dad just said.

"You must have been using one heck of a spell, to do that." Kaley said making Deadly grin at that, while she was helping with Harmony and Melody which he appreciated, knowing the adventure she'd had with Crystal and Jessica had been educational.

"Now that he apologised, maybe you and Crystal's uncle can be fiends again, you know?" Kaley said.


	54. Helping Her Alternate Self Get Home

It was now the week before Christmas, and in the kitchens of their castle hme, Deadly was helping Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley bake cookies for Christmas especially for a certain visitor on Christmas Eve, which was making Dreadly very excited and nervous in case she wasn't on the Nice list despite Deadly telling her that Santa did show discretion along with updating his lists, so maybe the cookies might help butter him up, making Dreadly unsure.

"Ferdy might not like that idea, uncle, you know?" Dreadly said to him, making Deadly curious about who she was talking about, until Kaley had told him walking in after smellimg the smells of cookies baking, making Deadly chuckle at his older daughter's sweet fang which waslime his at times.

"I'm sure Ferdy won't mind what we're doing, since Santa does lovecookies." Kaley told Dreadly feeling a headache not wondering why, unaware a visitorwasin the Goblin City that had the residents confused, because she looked like their queen in waiting making Deadly quite amused seeing Kaley leaving with Crystal going after her just in case hoping this did not involve Tex.

"Woah, she does look like you, except she's wearing a tiara, is she a clone?" Crystal whispered to Kaley hearing the other light-blue furred and haired girl nervous because this was not her Labyrinth, and staring at Crystal which made Kaley curious wondering if the stranger was alright, knowing what it was like to be anxious.

"It's alright, but where did you come from, and why're you wearing a tiara?" Kaley asked making the newcomer smile shyly.

"I'm a queen back in my Labyrinth, and my name is Kaley, only your Crystal is older." she said to them, making Crystal realise something.

"I think she's you, a you from another dimension lime Endgame, we should bring her to the castle, because uncle Deadly and Dudley won't believe this, but we should make her feel comfortable." she said softly, making Kaley agree, telling her alternate self to come with them to the castle seeing her follow them to the castle seeing her eyes widen at Deadly chasing after a messy Dreadly, making Crystal giggle.

"We should wait, as that's gonna take a while, Dreadly doesn't like to get clean." she said.

Later, Deadly was very surprised hearing Crystal introduce the visitor that had been causing quite a stir was an alternate version of his older daughter hearing her say she needed to get home, before her kids worried about her, making Deadly surprised yet curious.

My Crystal, Deadly and Dudley are little and my kids, which I adopted, they might be freaked if I can't get back to my Labyrinth." Queen Kaley told them making Kaley very impressed by her alternate self, wondering how she had gotten here in the first place.

"My magic wore out and needed to recharge, so that's why I came to your Goblin City, I hope I didn't cause trouble." she replied making them understand, relievecthat Dreadly, Harmony and Melody were asleep right now, because they would not compperhend this, or be confused making Queen Kaley smile.

"Hmmm, I have a plan!" Crystal said makimg Kaley giggle at her impression, wondering what it was, seeing everybody looking at the magenta-furred girl

"Queen Kaley's magic might still need to charge, but being King, Uncle Deadly can send her home, to her Labyrinth." she said making them impressed by her thought guessing it couldwork, making Sarah impressed by her niece seeing Deadly focusing, while magic unleashed from his light-blue skinned hands creating a portal that led to where Queen Kaley came from, seeing her go through, as it closed after that.

"That wasquite an exciting day, meeting your alternate self, we probably rocked her world." Deadly told Kaley seeing her nod.

Crystal knew her cousin wasthinking about what had happened today, realising they had to calm the many citizens of ghe Goblin City down, after Queen Kaley had confusedthem, going to do that, because Deadly was tired after everything, especially casting a powerful portal spell, letting him be, seeing Bentley cuddlimg him making Kaley smile, as she and Crystal left.

* * *

"You went to another world which is like ours, but different, mommy?" Crystal asked Kaley making her giggle.

It was later and Queen Kaley had returned to her Labyrinth, when it was her older daughter, Crystal's bedtime, so she was telling her where she haddisappeared to, which made her eyes widen in curiousity, wanting to know what this other world her mom had visited was like making Kaley unsure, in case it startled her, being so young.

"You'll find out one day, if you find yourself there, get some sleep, alright?" she said, kissing the magenta-furred girl's forehead seeimg herlying on her side near the night-light leavingher room, .

"Challenge accepted." Crystal said drifting off into sleep, dreaming of what this otherworld was like.


	55. A Holiday Surprise

"Whoa, who's that dragon girl and how does she know your name?" Kaley asked Crystal.

"Oh that's Hikari, she was my seeing-eye pet from where my mom and I come from, and guess she found her way into the Labyrinth, you know?" the magenta-furred girl said to her cousin, seeing the snow-white skinned dragon girl that had snowflake patterns on her cgeeks.

"Yeah I found my way into the Labyrinth, besides stumbling into the Dragon City where Queen Patoca found me letting me live with her besides being Jessica's royal guard, but we can be friends still, right?" Hikari said hugging Crystal making her giggle.

It was a week before Christmas making everybody in the Labyrinth excited, looking forward to Christmas so Crystal, Kaley and Jessica had been having snow fun, makimg Crystal guess that Hikari or Kari, which she called her must have been looking on the dark-green dragon girl, to see if she was alright seeing her nod.

"Yes, but I can see you're alright, plus I found my best friend from Aria, which makes me happy." Hikari said, joining in making Crystal happy knowing this was awesome, realising Queen Patoca was with Deadly and Bentley, seeing Hikari nod.

"Yes she brought gifts for your family, since your family and Jessica's are close friends." Hikari said making Crystal agree on that, knowing her uncles had been busily prepping for Christmas so was hoping the holidays would be go well, wondering where Dreadly was.

"She's helping Sarah with Harmony and Melody, as she's been trying real hard t be good, before Christmas Eve even though she is on the Nice list." Kaley told her making the magenta-furred girl understand, unaware somebody from another dimension had visited, seeing snowballs hit them.

"Hey, who's throwing snowballs?" Jessica asked, hearing giggling, making Kaley and Crystal's purple eyes widen, seeing a little magenta-furred and haired girl in a large hooded top with trousers with a Hogwarts backpack, making Kaley guess, where she had came from.

"Holy canoles, she's me from the other Labyrinth, you told us about, but younger!" Crystal said, hearing the magenta-furred six-year old giggle at her older self's reaction to her showing up, deciding to tell the adults, seeing her hiding behind Crystal, which both Hikari and Kaley thought adorable seeing Dreadly impressed, wanting to join in, which Kaley thought was a great idea.

"Yeah, I can help her feel better, while you get the adults." Crystal said as they went inside the castle, making Deadly and Dudley very impressed by what Kaley was telling them seeing Dreadly and Crystal playing with the younger alternate version of Crystal, which Deadly and Dudley thought adorable wondering how she had gotten here, hearing her explain making them understand.

"Hey big bros, as you're more awesome than my actual bros, so I came here, plus I found my big sister." she said hugging Crystal's leg.

"We'll see sweetie, but you can stay for a while, alright?" Deadly told the alternate version of his niece.

Patoca did find what was happening very cute, along with Sarah, after Kaley had explained to them, seeing her with Dreadly which was making the light-blue skinned dragon female youngster was delighted by, which made Dudley happy, she had an new friend.

"We should get going, Jessica, as we have regal duties to perform." Patoca said, seeing Jessica hugging Kaley before she left with her mom and Hikari making Kaley giggle seeing the younger alternate version of Crystal getting sleery, guessing it was nap-time, seeing the chubby magenta-furred youngster lyimg down on the couch in the throne room.

"Queen Kaley might be worried sick, if she realises Crystal isn't there." Deadly said makimg Kaley agree, knowing that little Crystal had opened the portal to here, so would tell her regal alternate self, just in case she was worrying.

"We should let her handle this, plus your alternate self thinks of you, as her big sister." Deadly said to Crystal seeing her nod letting her younger alternate self sleep, because she needed it, to grow.

* * *

"I did talk to my alternate self, and she's alright with the younger Crystal beig here, dad." Kaley said to Deadly.

It was early afternoon/early afternoon and while the younger Crystal had been sleeping, Kaley had went to the other Labyrinth which her older alternate self ruled over, telling her where the younger Crystal was, relieving her since the magenta-furred youngster was starting school in the human world, it was alright for her to be with them.

"That should make her and Dreadly happy, to hear that, plus Harmony and Melody went down for their nap." Deadly replied to her making the light-blue furred girl happy, helping her dad make snacks, hoping things would go well.

Crystal was very excited hearing her cousin tell her the news, wondering what they were going to call the younger version of her, so nobody got confused by another her running around the kingdom, her suggest Krystal which they liked, so could tell her, after she woke up from her nap.


	56. An Adventure At the North Pole

"What's going on, did Santa come already, did we get presents?" Dreadly asked Kaley.

It was Christmas Eve and Kaley and her family had just went to sleep because of tomorrow, until Ferdy, one of Santa's elves had shown up, askimg for help which made Kaley very curious so had woken up Dreadly, along with Crystal to see what was wrong.

"Ummm, Ferdy's here and needs help, you should come with Crystal and me, you know?" Kaley replied making the light-blue dragon female excitable, leaving her room with Kaley going to the throne room, making her eyes widen seeing Ferdy there, along with Crystal.

"Are we in trouble?" Dreadly asked making Ferdy giggle.

"No Dreadly, but the North Pole is, kids." Ferdy replied.

Crystal, Kaley and Dreadly listened, as the female elf told them what happened making them very surprised wanting to help fix whatever happened so everybody could have a merry Christmas, making Ferdy happy, knowing they would want to help, once she told them what was wrong realising where they had to go, the North Pole!

"Yes we do, which no kid, magical or human has ever done before." Ferdy said, using her magic to open a portal leading to the North Pole following her through, appearing in Santa's workshop, surprised by the damage Tex had caused, seeing the other elves agree with them.

"Why would Tex do this, try to wreck Christmas, just because he's mad at uncle Deadly?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah uncle Deadly is wonderful, why would this human be mean to him, is he bullying him?" Dreadly asked her big cousins, making Crystal give Kaley a look making the light-blue furred goblin girl sigh, explaining to her younger cousin making her get it while they were helping clean up, wrappimg newgifts for Santa to bring, making something cross her young mind, remembering they had to be asleep, or Santa would pass their castle.

"It's alright mon ami, Santa knows you and your cousinsare here helpimg, so he'll still visit, plus you're being a big help." Ferdy assured her.

"Merci Ferdy, but yeah we're helpimg bring joy to both the Labyrinth and ghe human world." Dreadly replied go her.

After a while as well as drinking hot cocoa, they were done, meaning Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley could go home, along with sleeping since Christmas was very hectic besides fun sending them back home, appearing in their bedrooms making them grin, getting back into bed, so they could enjoy tomorrow besides telling the adults where they had been last night, knowing Deadly, Dudley and Sarah, along with Jessica would be surprised.

Deadly was relieved checkimg on them, especially Dreadly knowing she had wanted to stay up late to see Santa going back to his and Bentley's room seeing Harmony and Melody asleep relieved since they had just gotten done, wrapping gifts.

"Is everything alright, nobody out of bd?" Bentley asked grinning, as Deadly climbed into bed on his side, wearing black pyjamas which fittedhim, yawning hoping Harmony and Melody would not wake up, because Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley, they too needed their sleep to enjoy Christmas.

"No, I just checked on them, even Dreadly is asleep." Deadly told him, turning the bedside lamp off, so they could sleep.

Later that morning, Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley awoke remembering their adventure in the North Pole but realising it was Christmas springing out of beds, seeing Dreadly about to go downstairs, when Dudley grabbed her gently.

"Whoa, how did you know she'd do that, uncle Dudley?" Crystal asked him, makimg Dudley smile at her question.

"Deadly would pull the same thing when we woke up every Christmas morning in this castle, but Sarah told him, he has to wait until everybody's awake, before we open gifts." he replied making Crystal and Kaley see why that made sense, knowing Bentley, Deadly, Harmony and Melody and Sarah were not up yet.

"It's a dumb rule, Santa would want us to open them right now!" Dreadly said annoyed, making Crystal understand that waiting was hard sometimes, guessing a distraction was in order, seeing the snow outside, getting an idea.

"Yeah let's snow!" Dreadly said to her cousins after they told her their suggestion, sneaking outside and playing in the snow.

* * *

"Wow, you had snow antics, while waiting for us to wake up to open gifts?" Deadly asked, seeing Crystal nod along with Kaley.

"It was our idea to keep an impatient little dragon happy, until everybody woke up, plus Dudley had to stop her from going downstairs." Kaley told her dad.

It was a hour and a half later, so Bentley, Deadly, Dudley and Sarah were up, but Bentley and Deadly were holding a wide-awake Harmony and Melody realising Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley were already awake, only had left the castle until realising they had just went outside to play in the snow, which was a pretty good idea.

"That was a very good plan, you two, as Dreadly is having fun, so we should go inside now, alright?" Deadly told them.

Dreadly wondered what was going on, until she saw the adults including Harmony and Melody were awake, meaning they could open gifts, excitedly following them inside their castle home, which was warm, after playing in the cold snow making Deadly smile, drinking coffee from his favourite mug, which his friend that happened to be the Phantom of the Opera had given him.

"Yeah, let's open gifts!" Dreadly said making Sarah chuckle, as they were opening presents, just hanging out, besides having pancakes for breakfast despite Deadly telling the kids to pace themselves, because they were having Christmas dinner later which Kaley thought was a good idea, making Dreadly frown.


	57. Making A Cousin Less Anxious

"Woah, we have grand-parents that are dragons, just like dad?" Kaley asked, after Deadly had told her and Crystal about his grandparents, Li and Hao who were from Asia.

"Yes, you do, and they're coming to visit, since Sarah told them, about you guys, along with Dreadly, Harmony and Melody." Deadly replied go her sensing Crystal was quiet guessing she was unsure about their grand-parents, making Kaley get it.

It was a few days after New Year's Eve, where Deadly had thrown one epic party, involving indoor fireworks, so this bit of news was a big surprise for especially Deadly, along with Dudley but they were still excited regardless hoping things would go well seeing Dreadly doing magic, making Harmony and Melody giggle, sincethey were becoming bored and fidgety, relieving Deadly because both infants would've gotten upset.

"You're welcome, as I get like that too, you think our new grand-parents like doing magic?" she said.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Alrigjt?" Deadly said leaving the throne room/family room, meaning the family meeting was over, relieving Crystal as she was going to her room, to listen to music or audio-books on her Alexa which she had gotten for Christmas, making Kaley guess something was bothering her cousin going to see, if her dad and Bentley needed help putting Harmony and Melody to bed.

"Sure, as your sisters are a little hyper, but something is bothering you?" Deadly said, while they were putting Harmony and Melody to bed relieving them and Bentley, making an note not to give them chocolate milk before bed, closing the door softly.

"Is what'sbothering you, to do with our grand-parents coming?" he asked making her surprised, asking her dad how he did that, everytime she needed his help, wondering if that story was true, parents could read kids's minds.

"It's not that, but a special power parents have." Deadly said as Kaley told him.

"Crystal has nothing to worry about, as Sarah and I told them about her, you along with Dreadly, but I know your cousin is shy around others she has not met, once she gets used to them, the shyness fades." Deadly told her while filling in paperwork for enrolling Dreadly in elementary school, making the light-blue furred andhaired girl smirk.

"I hope she can handle it, but we should ease her into it, like your alternate self is doing with Krystal, since they are going to the same school, Queen Kale told me at the New Year's party." Deadly replied getting one of his ideas making Kaley excited seeing her dad nodding telling her to stay, which she understood watching, as he opened a portal, that led to the alternate Labyrinth.

"Why did uncle D go to the dimension, where Queen Kale rules?" Crystal asked Kaley.

"To help Dreadly with her first day of school, you alright?" Kaley replied to her.

She guessed her cousin had not been able to sleep, so they were in the kitchen, making de-caff coffee, besides eating holiday cookies, talking about stuff, seeing Crystal relieved but surprised that Krystal was here, guessing the magenta-furred youngster wanted to be with them, or play with Dreadly making them smile at her, getting onto Crystal'slap.

"Does your mom know, you snuck here, or was it because our uncle is talking with your mom, about school?" she said to Krystal like with Dreadly, seeing her upset at the mention of school makimg her and Kaley exchange a look.

"I don't want to go to school, and have to go to one giant potty, or do things I don't know how to yet!" she admitted makimg Kaley try to suppress a giggle at the giant toilet thing, knowing they had to calm her down.

"Who told you human school is like that?" she asked the magenta-furred youngster.

"Some kids in the playground the other day" Krystal said makijg both teenagers get it, as they'd both been to kindergarten at her age so none of that had ever happened to them, guessing some goblin kids who had never been to school in the human world had been making up stories to scare Krystal, seeing her purple eyes widen at that.

"Really, school isn't scary, how do you know?" she asked them.

"We've both been in school at your age, so we know, plus kindergarten is very fun like playing with toys among other things lime art which we know you love." Crystal assured her, seeing Kaley nod, makimg Krystal giggle, saying she could give school a chance, unaware that Deadly was there.

"It's alright, as we figured she would come here, and she looks happier." he told them, seeing Krystal hug his leg, making him chuckle knowing she was sleepy, opening the portal, giving her a dragon-back ride makimg Crystal and Kaley smile, because it was very sweet.

* * *

"Woah, why is Deadly exhausted, did Harmony and Melody keep him up again?" Sarah asked later that morning, while they were having breakfast making Crystal and Kaley exchange a grin.

They told her what had happened last night, makimg them chuckle, knowing once he slept, Deadly would feel better knowing they had a lot to do, for Hao and Li's visit, makimg Kaley surprised that Crystal was feeling more beter about this.

"If Krystal can give school a chance, then I can with our new grand-parents." she replied makimg Sarah impressed


	58. Discovering A Hangout

_Wow, what's this place, as I never saw it before, plus it was on that map Crystal and Kaley found, to do with our castle, but it looks so cool with lots of soda which is awesome, I gotta try some!_

Dreadly being bored because the adults were busy, even her favourite big cousins, so the light-blue skinned female dragon girl decided to go explore the castle which was their family's home, inspired by a secret map Crystal and Kaley had found, while helpimg spring-clean grinning at her discovery, after finding a secret passage under the family portrait, imagining their reactions, when she showed them.

"Wow, a Coke Freestyle machine, this is so cool!" she said, her purple eyes lit up with excitement but also the promise of antics, because she hatedwhen her big cousins went on adventureswithout her, combining her favourite flavours on one big cup, gigglimg unaware that it boosted her magic which she was unaware of, or that Harmony and Melody had followed her, thinking they were hiding making her giggle.

"Yeah, let's hide-away from the adults and big kids!" she said, getting a mischievous idea.

She poyred Coke into two cups, giving them to her infant cousins, who were loving it, gigglimg and hiccupimg along with Dreadly as her purple eyesdilated, and getting jittery, going through the walls, as Harmony and Melody followed, bloated like balloons, stunning Bentley, Deadly, Crystal, Kaley and Sarah.

"How did they get into my secret soda cellar, I never told anybody!" Deadly muttered making Crystal and Kaley exchange a look beckoning Deadly over, telling him, making him impressed but heard Harmony and giggling, bouncing off the walls, making everybody duck.

"Will they be stuck like that, dad?" Kaley asked Deadly.

"No sweetie, it'll wear off as they drank a lot of soda, it's more Dreadly." Deadly said, hearing commotion, seeing servants freaked-out saying there was a phantom loose, making Crystal and Kaley guess Dreadly was drunk on soda, knowing she'd calm down soon, like Harmony and Melody, guessing she wasa soda fan now after tonight.

"Dreadly Pimperton, calm down at once, I'm ordering you!" Sarah said as Dreadly threw things at her, which Deadly stopped.

"In her current state, she can't be reasoned with, she'll calm down, like Harmony and ." he said to her.

Kaley saw her little sisters deflating back to normal, belching which she found hilarious, seeing Bentley catch them, noticing they were sleepy, hoping that Dreadly would calm down sooner or later, hearing Dudley say, that it might take all night for that to happen, making Deadly sigh.

"I'll handle it, you all go to bed, as it's my fault." he said to the rest of their family.

After changing into pyjamas, Crystal and Kaley went to help Deadly wrangle Dreadly,which took until sunrise, along with Deadly singing to Dreadly in French, cleaning up the mess just as everybody came down for breakfast, hearing Deadly tell them.

"Wait, they found your secret hideaway, where you'd hide from mom, when we were kids?" Dudley whispered to Deadly seeing him nod, getting an idea looking at Crystal and Kaley so would tell them after breakfast, while Dreadly, Melody and Harmony were sleepimg.

* * *

After breakfast, Crystal and Kaley were very curious and also excited, to hear what great secret that Deadly wanted to share with them, following him through the secret passage under the family portrait that Dreadly, Harmony and Melody had discovered but impressed being in their uncle's old secret hangout, from he was their age.

"I figured it's only right that you two have it, since you both need your own space, along with a certain teenage queen when she visits." Deadly said to both teenage goblin females hugging him.

"Thanks, but what about Dreadly, now she knowsabout this?" Crystal heard Kaley ask.

"I'll just have to make her forget, until she's your age." Deadly replied.

They were getting Jessica to come over, so they could tell her what was happening, as Deadly was taking his leave, just as Dreadly sluggishly walkedin, saying she had the coolest dream ever, making the adults exchange a look, about to tell her it had happened seeing Deadly stop them.

"I have a plan, to handleit, alright?" he said making Sarah guess, what he was going to do, like what Jareth had tried to do to her with the peach.

She watched Dreadly biting into a cookie, which the memory modification spell was in, so she wouldn't remember what had happenedlast night, which Dudley was impressed by.

"Harmony and Melody in time won't remember, as most kids do about when they were babies." he told them as they were eating.


	59. Meeting Her Future Kid

"Holy canoles, whore you, how co you know who we are, why did you call me and Roxy moms?" Kaley askedvery confused to an orange furred and haired goblin girl in a zip-up hoodedjacket with black jeans with no shoes, having black streaks in her hair.

It was a few days after getting their new hangout from Deadly, so Crystal, Jessica, Kaley and Roxy were very stunnedby this young stranger seeing her happy taking videos with her Gob-Phone making Crystal realise, this kid was from the future!

"Aunt Crystal's right, I am from the future, where my moms are queens, but adopted me as a baby, plus Grandpa Deadly is awesome." she said making Kaley and Roxy wonder what the kids's name was.

"Autumn, after mommy's favourite season, you know?" she replied

"It's your kid alrigjt, from the future, why is she here?" Jessica said to them.

Autumn was telling them about the future, which made Kaley curious, seeing Crystal stop her, so the time-line would not get messed up and they would still exist making Autumn realise that, not wanting her parents to stop being queens, or adopt her.

"Woah, wo ah, Fall it's alright!" Jessica said seeing the girl was having a magical panic-attack, unsure of what would happen, seeing Kaley and Roxy cuddling her which was working, relieving Crystal and Jessica seeing Autumn asleep deciding to take her home.

"Just be careful, alright?" Jessica said seeing Kaley nod, as she, Roxy and Autumn vanished in a flash, as Deadly walked in wondering what was going on, stunned that his daughter time-travelled like he did, stunning Crystal.

"You do it to see Grandpa Jareth, right?" Crystal asked, seeing him nod, hopimg Kaley was alright.

"She went to take her future kidhome, before anything happened." Jessica said to him.

He would talk to her, when she came back, breathing deeply, making Crystal guess what he was afraid of her cousin finding out, about her birth family, understanding, hugging him seeing Kaley and Roxy back, hugging Kaley.

"Awwww dad's in a huggy mood!" Kaley said.

She had no idea why her dad was happy to see her, hearing him tell her to follow him, makimg her think she wasin trouble, which Crystal and Jessica knew shewas not, hearing a roar, as that was Queen Patoca calling Jessica home for dinner, so she wasgoimg, makimg Crystal sigh.

After dinner, Crystal and Kaley were hanging out, relieved that Deadly had not yelled at Kaley, because of Autumn showing up, or travelling through time, making Kaley agree, seeing a package from Asgard, making them curious, seeing Dudley take it away, before chaos ensued.

"Maybe Thor sent Deadly something awesome, and now we can't find out." Kaley said to Crystal makimg Kaley understand. noticing Dreadly sneaking back into the castle which made them more curious, wondering what their younger cousin had been doing.

"I can neither confirm, or deny what I was doing, why would you want to know?" Dreadly replied yawning.

"She's up to something, should we tell the adults?" Crystal asked making Kaley shrug her shoulders.

"Not really, she probably snuck out, to play or something." she replied as it was nearly supper-time, smelling something that was like honey, making her guess what was in the box, mead!

"Why would Asgardsend mead, when it could have been something magical?" Crystal askedconfused, going to herroom, hearing Deadly calling Kaley, guessing they were going to have fun, but she wasmore into what Dreadly was secretly up to, because she was always tired when she came back, until finding a Parisian news article from today made her purple eyeswiden.

"So she's a parisian superheroine in training, eh?, that's so cool!" she said seeing Rocky agree.

"Wait where's Kaley, because hou two normally hang out?" he asked her.

"She's with Uncle Deadly, having regal fun, and drinking mead." she replied to her magical stuffed raccoon, hearing him tell her, she was royal too.

"That's only back home in Aria, not here remember?" Crystal mumbled softly cuddling him, getting sleepy despite hearing laughter from the ballroom and then putting her Bluetooth headphones on, cuddlimg her friend, just as Dudley was checkimg on her.

* * *

Crystal noticed that both Deadly and Kaley were a little out of sorts the next morning, making her guess the mead was behind this, seeing Dudley nod, pouring both another cup of coffee noticing Dreadly had already eaten, making the magenta-furred youngster smile, guessing her younger cousin was in Paris doing cool stuff, relieved that Bentley was taking care of Harmony and Melody.

"Maybe an nap will make Deadly and Kaley feel better, as they're prickly this morning, which is rare." Sarah said seeing the two of them leave making Crystal concerned, getting an idea to use a healing spell on her uncle and cousin.

She crept into Kaley's room, placing a hand gently on her cousin's forehead using her magic that was healing the effects of the mead, going to Bentley and Deadly's room, doing the same thing, knowing they would feel better, going back to her room reading, but had told Rocky what happened, impressing him by her actions.

"I hope Dudley or Sarah got rid of that stuff, you know?" he said seeing Crystal agree.


	60. A Goblin Girl And Her Nessie

"Sacre-bleu I'm alive, but how, what if Kaley freaks out?" Ferdy said to herself, while on the light-blue furred goblin girl's bed, as it was morning and her sweet owner had went downstairs for breakfast, deciding to hide, just in case.

Ferdy was a plush Nessie that Jessica had gotten Kaley for Christmas which the light-blue furred goblin girl loved, sleeping with her, taking her everywhere except the shower which Deadly, Dudley and Sarah thought adorable.

After breakfast, and getting ready for the day, Kaley wondered where Ferdy had went, because she had left her on the bed, going to get breakfast, hoping nothing had happened to her, wondering if Dreadly was playing with her, going to askher cousin.

"Sorry Kaley, I don't have Ferdy, maybe she went to Scotland?" Dreadly said seeing Kaley leave.

In her room, Kaley was searching forFerdy, which the plush Nessie was sensing, hating to see her upset coming out of hiding, relieving Kaley making her wonder where she had went, her purple eyes widening in awe hearing Ferdy talk.

"I'm not scared, it's awesome, but how did it happen, did I do it?" Kaley said curiously.

She felt Ferdy was anxious because of this, knowing when she was scared, her dad would cuddle her and sing to her which made her feel better, singing in French which was working relieving her, impressing her, hearing her love had brought Ferdy to life, making her smile at this knowing how kids were with toys.

"We should keep this our little secret, like Crystal with Rockie, her stuffed raccoon." Kaley said seeing Ferdy nod, knowing others would be surprisedif they knew, making Kaley hope that Dreadly would be able to do that too.

"Qui I do feel better, merci Kaley." Ferdy said making Kaley smile feeling better too, seeing Crystal there, reminding her they had school, making herremember, making Ferdy guess she could not go there, giving Kaley an idea, tellimg Crystal, makimg the magenta-furred youngster happy, bringing Rockie into Kaley'sroom so Ferdy wouldn't be lonely while they were at school.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later, I promise, but at least Rockie's here." Kaley told her nuzzlimg her, before she and Crystal left, closing het bedroom door.

"I hope she'll be alright while we're at school, you know?" Kaley said making Crystal understand, assuring her that Ferdy would be okay until they got back.

Later that afternoon, after coming home, Ferdy was very excited seeing Kaley back, because her sweet owner took her everywhere with her, so was cuddling her on the bed after Crystal had left with Rockie, telling her how school went while doing homework, knowing Kaley was feeling sleepy after school lying beside her snuggling her, feeling Kaley's arm around her feeling her sleepy.

Sarah was walking in to tell Kaley that it was dinnnner time, realising her grand-daughter was asleep hugging that stuffed Nessie Jessica had given her for Christmas leaving her be knowing Deadly would understand.

Deadly smiled hearing Sarah tell him that Kaley was sleeping, because it reminded Dudley of his twin-brother with Scales, his stuffed dragon making Crystal smile because she knew that Ferdy was helping her cousin sleep, knowing she would get something to eat later, hoping she was alright.

"I'm sure she is, trust me." he said.

* * *

A while later, both Ferdy and Kaley awoke, realising it was midnight meaning they had slept through dinner deciding to get a snack, feeling Ferdy tuck herself into the neck of Kaley's top leaving the room going to the kitchen, making herself hot chocolate along with finding cookies.

"Will your uncle be mad, that we're doing this?" Ferdy asked her.

"Nope, he knows we slept through dinner so it's alright." Kaley assured her, unaware Dreadly had heard them, wondering what was going on not wanting to get in trouble for getting up, only she'd heardKaley go downstairs, so had wanted to see what was going on.

"We should go back, you have school in the morning, plus we can snuggle." Ferdy told Kaley, as they were going upstairs after eating makimg Dreadly very impressed, that Ferdy was talkimg to Kaley.

Kaley smiled climbing back into her cosy bed, as Ferdy was beside her, feeling sleepy closing her eyes in sleep again feeling Ferdy beside her just as Deadly walked in, relieved she was asleep.

"Thanks Ferdy, as she really loves you." he said kissing both their foreheads, making Ferdy smile, as she knew Deadly was her owner's dad who was very sweet and caring, making Deadly nod, guessing Ferdy was a magical stuffed animal, like Scales


	61. Calming Down

Ferdy was very concerned, because Kaley was feeling under the weather since the Goblin City was covered in soft, fluffy blankets of snow which Kaley along with Crystal, and Dreadly had been playing in it a lot, along with a prank that Kaley had did which involved covering herself in snow, then jumpedout which had made Crystal jump but laugh once she realisedit was just Kaley, and Dreadly had giggled hysterically, especially hearing her big cousin sneeze which had made Crystal worry.

She had assured her that she was fine, but had been sneezing and coughing along with nasally leaking all week, lying when Deadly or Sarah askedthe light-bluefurred girl if she was alright and not wanting to worry them, she would lie, saying she was alright despite feeling terrible, going to her room feeling out of it, flopping onto her bed makimg Ferdy concerned, placing a plush paw on Kaley's cheek.

"Just rest, as you're sick, and getting hot!" she said seeing Kaley asleep, going to get Deadly as he could help Kaley, makimg him guess something was wrong with Kaley scooping Ferdy up gently, hearing her tellimg him, making the dragon male frantic with worry entering his older daughter's room.

"Ohhhhh she isn't feeling so hot, why didn't she tell me?" he told Ferdy.

"She didn't want to upset you, you know?" Ferdy replied.

Deadly was placing a light-blue skinned hand on Kaley's cheek, feeling she was burning up, knowing the others would worry, about him getting sick only little goblins were more germ spreaders, so Kaley would not get him sick, seeing Ferdy cuddling her, while Deadly left to get help knowing he could help Kaley feel better soon, along with her, grabbing tissues from the bedside table, getting Kaley to use them.

"Thanks Ferdy, was my dad in here?" Kaley asked coughing a lot covering her mouth.

"Qui he was mon ami, he was really worried, like me." she replied to her, just asDeadly walked in with a pitcher of smooth orange jjive, tissues and ice-packs seeing Kaley feverish placing a cold compress on her lIgbo-blue furred head, after pushing some of her bangs away, askimg her how she got sick in the first place.

"I did the snow prank you did, where you covered yourself in snow." Kaley replied making Deadly sigh, knowing sheliked imitating him sometimes, or dress like him on Halloween or at Comic-Con feelimg bad, makimg Ferdy confused, because she knew he was a good dad.

"Merci, but sometimes Kaley likes to imitate some of the things I told her, that I would do with my friend, the Phantom of the Opera but she will get better." he told the plush Nessie.

The germs in Kaley's body that were makimg her feel miserable were happy, that she was stuck in bed, only they wanted to make Deadly sick, because it would be fun, only they had wormed their way into Bentley, who was resting so would bide their time.

Ferdy noticed that Kaley was sleeping which was a good thing, because it meant she would get better faster, besides taking medicine, seeing an anxious Rockie scamper into the room, makimg her wonder what was going on, hearing him say, that Crystal had gotten upset while practicing her magic making Ferdy wonder, why he did not get Deadly surprising the stuffed raccount.

"We should get him right now, because he can calm her down." Rockie said seeing Deadly there.

He had sensed that something was going on with Crystal, hearing Rockie tell him, making him understand, going into Crystal's room, calming her down, impressing both Ferdy and Rockie, seeing Crystal hug him, saying she was sorry.

"It's not your fault, but everything is alright now." he said.

* * *

A few days later, Kaley was feeling better after getting that bad cold, which relieved Crystal and Jessica, plus noticed Jessica was very excitable about something making Crystal wonder, what was making the dark-green scaleddragon girl so excited making Kaley guess it was to do with wrestlimg, making her nod.

"Yep, Royal Rumble which is the start of the Road to WrestleMania is tonight!" Jessica said which made Crystal smile, because she was happy for her friend, even though she didn't get a lot of WWE stuff, even though she liked Jessica explaining.

"She's going to be up all night, you know?" Kaley said smirking, as she was watching Royal Rumble tonight, going to Jessica's castle for the night which Crystal was alright with, because this was a big deal for her friends, seeing them leave makimg Deadly understand, plus noticing he had a sketchbook, making her curious about what her uncle was up p to.

"I'm working on a special project, something I've been wanting to do for a long while." Deadly said to her, makimg her guess it was fashion-related making Deadly smile, at her guess.

"Yes, it does as I have always wanted to open a fashion-boutique, but other things got in the way, plus if a certain eagle gets to have a BBQ resturant, then I can have my fashion-boutique." he said makimg her impressed by her uncle's determination, making him smirk at her, hearing Bentley and Dudley calling him seeing him hand herthe sketchbook.


	62. Fixing A Rip

"You think she'll like being at my castle, Kaley?" Jessica asked Kaley, makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl understand.

"Crystal will love whatever you come up with, for your hang-out which is awesome, you know?" she replied to the female dragon, seeingher stroking her wrestling pendant which was her de-panicker necklace.

It was a few days later but Deadly and Jessica's mom, Queen Patoca had set up a hangout for Crystal and Jessica at Queen Patoca's castle in the Dragon Cits, which made both Crystal and Jessica excitable, only Jessica was a little anxious about impressing Crystal which was why Kaley was over at her castle, so right now they were in her room, which she was tidying up.

"Yeah, you're right, as Crystal is our friend, she might suggest ideas." Jessica said, holding her stuffed dragon, Daisy which was helping calm her down a little, relieving Kaley because she had been helping, seeing Queen Patoca enter, checking on things relieved.

"That's good, but you don't have to be so nervous, this is supposed to be fun." she assured Jessica.

"Yeah, I know this, mom, that's why Kaley is helping me out." Jessica replied to her, makimg her happy leaving her daughter's room making Jessica relieved, makingKaley relieved by this, seeing that Crystal was here, along with Deadly making Jessica excitable.

After Kaley returned to the castle with Deadly, she saw Rockie get her attention without being seen by the others, guessing it involved Ferdy following him to Harmony and Melody's room which Bentley and Deadly had set up, seeing her little sisters asleep with Ferdy on the floor noticcing a rip in one of her paws making Kaley feel worried for her, cuddling her gently, asking how this happened.

"Harmony and Melody were being fussy after Deadly put them in their room, so I wanted to play with them to make them feel better, only baby goblins were a little rough." Ferdy said making Kaley kiss her plush head, knowing maybe Deadly could fix her paw, because he was really good at sowing because of his fashion skills.

"What if he's busy, doing King stuff or other stuff?" Ferdy asked her.

"Hey don't worry, my dad will help, like when Scales used to get hut." Kaley replied, as they were leaving Harmony and Melody's room, being careful not to make the rip worse finding her dad in the throne room, making Deadly wonder, why she was worrying hearing her tell him, showing him the rip in Ferdy'spaw making him understand.

"You can make it better, right?" Ferdy asked him, makimg him smile.

"Yes sweetie, but you have to take an nap, while I do it." he replied.

Kaley was then singing to her in French, like when Dreadly was too riled up, to take an nap, seeing her plush Nessie rubbing her eyes with her other paw, making Deadly smile because it was very sweet, kissing her on the forehead, like bedtime, since a dgon kiss protectedothers from harm, seeing her out like a light, getting to work feeling bad, that Harmony and Melody had hurt Ferdy, by being rough.

"I know it was an accident, because Harmony and Melody don't know how to be gentle yet, with toys plus Ferdy was trying to make them happy, when you were busy." Kaley replied to him, making him impressed that she was not mad, just worried that had happened.

"Maybe we should teach them, and good thimg it didn't happen to Dreadly's favourite toy." Deadly said to her.

* * *

"Woah, what happened, while I was at Jessica's, anything excting?" Crystal asked Kaley, after she had returned.

It was a little while later, after what had happened to Ferdy, but Deadly was still tending to her, which made the light-blue furred girl very nervous until her father came in with Ferdy, making Crystal curious, wondering what had happened.

"Harmony and Melody got a littlecarried away, playing with her, but it's alright now." Deadly told her seeing Kaley nod, noticing light-blue stitching in Ferdy's paw where the rip had been, makimg Kaley happy, that Ferdy was alright now.

"Thanks dad, but go easy on Harmony and Melody, Ferdy twas just trying to help." Kaley said making Deadly understand seeing her going to her room with Ferdy, hearing Harmony and Melody playing as she went into her room, seeing the plush Nessie wake up.

"Dad fixed the rip in your paw, which should help, and he's going to help my sisters play more gently with toys." Kaley told her relieving Ferdy, unaware that Dreadly was listening, her eyes wide in awe.


	63. Letting Her Cousin Watch Ferdy

"Are you anxious about the dinner party, sweetie?" Deadly asked seeing Kaley nod in reply.

It was a few days later and Kaley was surprised and anxious, because Deadly had told her that she would bethe ambassdor of the kingdom at a dinner later, which wasa big deal because if it went well, it could open doors for the kgdom in trade among other things, seeing Crystal there.

"Yes in case I mess up, it could endanger our whole kingdom, are you sure I can do this?" Kaley replied, hearing Crystal ask Deadly, if she could talk to Kaley alone, seeing Bentley there, saying he had to get ready, leaving the room, only Bentley had given the magenta-furred girl an idea.

"I know you're ready for this, because I sometimes watch your queen lessons, and you did great practicing, besides Roxy will be there, as a galatic ambassdor of the Novacore plus Jessica's mom will be there too, plus I'm going to be your acting royal advisor, like Bentley with uncle Deadly, does that make you feel better?" Crystal said.

"Yep, plus Roxy said she was bringing a friend to the party, that she wanted you to meet, so this works out since my dad made Bentley his advisor so why not?" Kaley said to her, seeing Ferdy agree,

"Sacre-bleu, how is Ferdy doing that?" they heard Dreadly say as she had came into Kaley's room, because she was bored and hungry, plus the adults were not letting her be at the party, makimg Crystal and Kaley understand, giving Kaley an idea, that would keep Ferdy safe but also keep Dreadly happy while the party was going on so she would not cause trouble.

"Dreadly, since Ferdy can't go to the party too, you think you can keep her company for me?" Kaley said seeing Dreadly nod, as she wasgentle with her toys besides wanting to know how Ferdy could talk to Kaley, leaving her cousin's room.

"You can do it, like letting Dreadly baby-sit Ferdy so Ferdy would not get lonely, and that Dreadly won't get into mischief and ruin the party, you're going to be a great queen when you grow up." Crystal said making Kaley guess that was true, wearing a black dress that her dad had made for her.

"I hope Dudley feeds Dreadly, or she might get upset." Crystal said.

Dudley was ordering take-out for him, Dreadly and Sarah since they were not involved in the party, while Bentley was tending to Harmony and Melody, to keep them happy while the party was going on, relieving Deadly, seeing Kaley with Crystal, relieved she was not that anxious besides impressed that she had made Crystal her advisor of sorts knowing she felt left ou of this stuff'askimg where Dreadly was.

"We gave her a special job, so she won't ruin the party, which was Kaley's idea." Crystal told her uncle.

"That's good but the guests are coming soon, so don't go too far, alright?" Deadly said.

"Now I think your dad is becoming anxious about the party." Crystal said to Kaley.

"Yeah, he has to relax, like deep dragon breaths, you know?" Kaley replied to her.

* * *

"Ferdy, can I ask you something, how can you talk to Kaley, is it magic?" Dreadly asked the plush Nessie, while in her room

"It's not a spell, mon ami, but a special kind of magic, like with your stuffed dragon over on your bed, sweetie." Ferdy replied.

Dreadly's eyes widened, making Ferdy giggle, seeing the female dragon youngster had figured it out, hoping that Kaley wasdoing okay at the party, about to ask Ferdy how to do it, hearing knocking on her door, opening it, seeing a servant bringing her take-out along with orange soda, thanking him, closing her bedroom door, seeing Ferdy relieved.

"Crystal was worried before the party started, that you did not have dinner, but you were asking or about to ask mesomething, right?" Ferdy said, seeing Dreadly nodding.

"That's Kero, my stuffed dragon, you think he can come alive, like you?" she asked Ferdy.

"I don't see why not, did you write your name on his tag?" she replied.

"Ohhhh, so that's how she did it." Dreadly said getting a marker.

Ferdy watched as the female dragon youngster was writing her name on Kero's tag, hoping it would work, making Ferdy giggle seeing Kero sit up stunned, seeing Dreadly hug him, assuring him, it was alright.

"Dreadly brought you to life using her love, and magic, meaning you can help each other, like Kaley and I do for each other, isn't Dreadly's first day of school approaching?" Ferdy told him, making him nod.

"Yeah, as she is nervous about it." Kero told her.

"Dreadly nodded, because the adults like Deadly including her parents were makiking a big deal out of it, which made her more nervous, not wanting to go, making Ferdy and Kero understand, hugging her feeling her taking a deep dragon breath, to keep hercool, like Dudley had told her.

"Sorry I freakedout, but I hope the party is going alright, because Kaley was nervous about that." she said, making a crystal orb like Deadly did, seeing the party was still going on, and her big cousins were doing a good job, only she, Ferdy and Kero were watching through the crystal, hoping the adults would not be mad at her.

"The party is so our kingdom can make friends with other kI gods, that's what Kaley said, when I asked her." Dreadly said after Ferdy asked why there was a party, while she was putting her pyjamas on, with Ferdy and Kero helping, making Dreadly giggle just as Dudley was checking on her, impressed she was in her room, playing.

She grinned after he left, seeing Ferdy and Kero come back to life after Dudley had left.

"Uncle Dudley was just making sure we were okay, you know?" she told them.


	64. A World Of Her Own

"Wow, this wall looks bare, like it could use love, right?" Crystal said to Kaley making her nod.

"Maybe you should do it, the giving it artistic love, Crystal." Deadly said behind hem.

"Don't do that, okay uncle, you always make me jump, when you do that." Crystal said.

"He was the Phantom before, so he can't help it." Kaley replied to her.

"I found these markers and figured Crystal could use them." Deadly told them, handing Crystal a box of what looked like watercolour markers, makimg the magenta-furred girl excitable, meaning she could do the art project involving that wall.

"Thanks uncle, I'm going to put them to good use." she said hearing commotion so she and Kaley went to see what was going on, seeimg Dreadly hiding from the adults with Kero, her stuffed dragon in her arms, making them remember it was Dreadly's first day of school makimg them understand.

"That must be what Deadly was dealing with, along with the others, but we should try." Kaley said seeing Crystal agree.

They saw their younger cousin had her back-pack on with her favourite thimgs in it, hearing her say she was running away, so she didn't have to go to school, which Kaley thought was a little dramatic, seeing Crystal agree, makimg Dreadly confused by what they meant.

"You can't run away, and even if you did get into the Labyrinth, you would get lost which we would all hate, plus school is not bad, besides the teacher will be nice, along with makimg friends, does that make you feel better?" Kaley told her.

Dreadly nodded just as Dudley found them, relieved that Dreadly was going to give school a chance, impressed that Crystal and Kaley had gotten through to her, seeing Crystal go off makimg Kaley guess what she was up to seeing Deadly agree with her.

Crystal was using the markers that Deadly had given her, creating a forest of randomness but happiness unaware the markers were magical, which Deadly had neglected to tell his niece amazed by his niece's art, hoping she could figure out how the markers worked.

"Too bad I can't go there, but it makes people and goblins in this castle happy." she told him.

"Maybe, Maybe you can." he said before leaving grinning making her confused, by what her uncle just said, after putting the markers away, going near the wall, as the wall glowed, going through it, appearing in the forest she had created, making her purple eyes widen in awe, having a blast exploring guessing the markers were magical, and could not wait to show Kaley after her queen lessons.

When Kaley was done with Queen lessons, she was looking for Crystal, because she wanted to see what art her cousin had created, her purple eyes widening seeing the art which made a smile cross her light-blue face, seeing Crystal in the painting, putting her hand on it, going through, realising she was in the forest which Crystal had painted seeing Crystal hug her.

"Yeah the markers Uncle Deadly gave me are magical, but this is pretty awesome, plus I call this place the Forest of Ra dimness, since we have things like cookie trees, clouds that rain ice tea among other things, plus this could be our secret place, where we can do what we want, what do you think?" she told Kaley.

"I think it's brillant, and dad was right, you are putting those markers to good use." Kaley said seeing her nod.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Crystal was in her room telling her magical raccoon friend, Rockie about the Forest of Randomness which impressed him, seeing the magenta-furred girl agree knowing that Deadly knew what she had been up to, plus Dreadly had been talking about her first day of school at dinner, which made them happy, especially Crystal and Kaley.

Crystal then heard knocking on her door, seeing Rockie freeze, like Ferdy when anybody other than Deadly or Dreadly entered Kaley's room opening seeing it was Deadly bringing her milk and cookies.

"I see you figured out how to use those markers U got you?" Deadly asked seeing her nod in reply.

"Yeah, they're awesome, you know?" Crystal said, seeing him leave guessimg he was tired.


	65. Princess-Napped

"What happened, why do you look freaked?" Crystal asked.

"My dad took Kaley for his stupid collection, we have to get her back!" Roxy said.

It was the weekend and Crystal a,ong with her raccoon girl pal, Casey had been having fun, until they saw Roxy rush up asking for help, so they were willing to help despite being in pyjamas since Casey had slept over, so was undoimg the cloaking shield on her ship, impressing Crystal while they got on, hopimg the adults would not ask questions as they blasted off, makimg Deadly worry, while Dreadly was impressed

"Where did they go, or tell you they were going?" he asked her seeing her shrug her shoulders in reply, knowing her uncle would flip, like Crystal had said after making her promise to keep the secret making Deadly worried running inside.

"They'll do it, as Ferdy was worrying, because Kaley got captured." Dreadly told Kero, her stuffed dragon softly.

"Yeah, but your uncle should know." he replied to her making her sigh.

Meanwhile in space where nobody can hear you, Casey, Crystal and Roxy were coming up with a battle plan to get Kaley back, while wearing armour over their pyjamas to look awesome while not freezing in the coldness of the cosmos, plus Casey had told her uncle, just in case they needed help approaching the Collector's lair hearing Casey growl, making Crystal wonder, why her friend was mad.

"He triedto make uncle Rockie part of his collection, along with keeping my cousin, Shocket from him, so he makes me angry, plus he took your cousin, aren't you mad?" she replied to her.

"A bit, but going Code Green won't get Kale back, plus we have a secret weapon, in Roxy." Crystal replied to her.

Roxy got what she meant but decided not to reveal she was the Collectors's adopted kid, hearing how Casey felt about him, as they entered the Collector's lair, finding Kaley wearing one of the Collectors's hypno-collars on her, making Roxy mad, breaking it with her super-strength impressing Casey that she had super-powers like her seeing her hugging the lIgbo-blue furred goblin girl.

They were getting out of there, before the Collector found out, or revealed that Roxy was his daughter, blasting off, as Casey put armour on Kaley so she woul be warm seeing her and Roxy hugging, making Casey grin.

"They remind me of my uncle and his pretty lady, Lylla." Casey told Crystal making her giggle, knowing her friends's uncle was her favourite Avenger and Guardian of the Galaxy deciding they should explore the galaxy while they were here, whispering something to Crystal that made her purple eyes widen in excitement making Kaley chuckle as they were heading to Knowhere.

"Yeah, let's grab a drink at Starling's." Casey said leading the way, telling her friends about the planet, making Roxy nervous, knowing there were no rules here breathing deeply entering the tavern, making Crystal and Kaley excitable, imagining the look on Deadly's face if he knew where they were, or they were drinkimg space beer makimg Casey grin because she liked hanging out with them.

"We should get home, before your uncle flips!" Roxy said to Kaley making Casey sigh, using a teleporter to send her and Kaley back to the Labyrinth, hearing Crystal say she would be back later, high-fiving Casey gigglimg.

* * *

"Thank Versace you're home, but what happened, where's your cousin?" Deadly asked Kaley, hugging her tight, after she and Roxy appeared in the throne room of the castle hearing her tell him, just not telling that Crystal was with her new friend exploring the galaxy because Deadly along sith Crystal's mom would worry.

That late night/early morning, Kaley was trying to contact Crystal to see if she was alright, and to askif she was coming home soon getting no reply makimg her sigh, hearing Roxy and Ferdy tell her that Crystal would be alright.

"Yeah, but Deadly might flip, if she does not return soon." she replied yawning goimg to bed.

"Crystal isn't back yet, that's odd?" Ferdy said.

"Yeah, Casey teleported me and Roxy back here." she replied.


	66. Changes

"Whoa, check out that blue fog sweeping over the park, it's cool!" Dreadly said.

It was just a typical Saturday and Deadly and his family were at the park in the Goblin City, unaware today would nring changes, as the blue fog was blue terragen mist which Crheralded, Casey, and Kaley knew about compared to their family, as they were breathing it in, along with Deadly, Bentley, Dudley, Dreadly and Sarah makimg them feel funny, unaware they had gained powers.

"Everybody alright, nobody hurt?" Deadly said seeing them nodding, deciding to return to the castle, feeling sleepy, as maybe an nap might help them feel better after that blue og making Roxy worry, knowing they would get powers.

"I feel sleepy..." Deadly heard Dudley whine, rubbing his eyes with a paw-like hand.

"We all feel sleepy, sleepy but weird..." Sarah said feeling itchy going to her room.

"Uncle Deadly, you look a little taller..." Dreadly said yawning going upstairs.

"The terragen mist is taking effect, we should go to my room and talk." Crystal said to Casey, Kaley and Roxy as they went upstairs sluggishly, because they were tired but fighting it, going to Crystal's room closing the door just in case they started showing signsof powers.

"I think it's starting to happen to dad, he might have size changing powers... holy cow you have whiskers!" she said to Crystal.

"Wow... I must be transforming slowly, but what into?" she said yawning makimg Casey giggly knowing what was happening to her magenta-furred best friend only she was feeling weird too, because she too had breathed in the mist.

"We'll figure it out, but I'm hungry, anybody got algae?" Kaley asked making Ferdy excited.

"I think so, I'll get you some sweetie..." Roxy said unaware she was changing too going back to Crystal's room, seeing both Crystal and Casey asleep, changing on the inside, makimg Kaley impressed by what was happening to her cousin, while eating algae, hoping that everybody else was alright, beginning to change and get their powers too, seeing smoke rings coming out of Roxy's nostrils.

"Awesome, but we should check on the others, alright?" she told Kaley seeing Ferdy agree.

Kaley went into Deadly's room, seeing he was fifty feet tall, almost makimg a hole in the ceiling impressing her, seeing bedcovers sticking to Bentley, makimg her smirk going to check on Dudley, who was chewing on his pillow in sleep like it was a giant cookie makimg her snort softly makimg Ferdy smile while leaving Dudley's room.

"That's pretty funny, and bet Dreadly got powers." Ferdy said to Kaley.

She nodded in reply, guessing that Dreadly's powers could be dormant for now, along with Harmony and Melody so they would wait and see seeing Roxy agree with her seeing her lIgbo-blue fur becoming scaly seeing Ferdy grin.

* * *

"What's going on, is this a dream?" Sarah asked worriedly, noticing she was now a goblin girl, looking at herself in the mirror despite feelimg the castle rumble like an earthquake seeing a fifty-foot tall Deadly, makimg her shaky going back into her room.

"This is so awesome, watch out for Deadly-Zillow!" Deadly yelled in excitement with Bentley on his back, like he had suction cups ,akimg Kaley giggle at her dad along with Roxy.

"Alright, focus on shrinking back to your typical height, okay?" she told him, seeing his purple eyes glow, shrinking but to the size of a bug which Kaley picked up gently, putting him onto the table, seeing him back to his normal height.

"How did this happen to us?" Deadly asked her and Roxy.

He was excited to see the others's powers, noticing Kaley was growing gills, seeing her look in the mirror impressed, hoping Crystal was alright along with Casey seeing the sun had set going to check.

"Whoa, Casey's a Hulkcoon now, and Crystal a raccoon girl, which is awesome, we should leave them alone, and Dudley is now a walking bottomless pit with junk food." Kaley said amazed seeing her grandma was now a goblin amusing Deadly.

"I think Kaley's becoming half-Nessie, it makes sense." Ferdy said to Deadly.


	67. A Flurry Of Emotional Power

"I think we have everything we neec, for our party." Deadly to,d Kaley.

"Yep, and see you're using your powers of sorts, to put everything in the cart." she replied.

It was a few days after their family had gainedpowers after accidentally breathing in terragen mist, but it was the night of the Oscars, which Deadly and Dudley lookedforwarcto every year, alomg with Kaley which also involved a party, which was a tradition that gaining super-powers was not going to stop which made Sarah proud when he had said that at breakfast this morning.

It was why they were at the grocery store after opening the portal to the human world, to get supplies for the party, and Kaley after using a spell to conceal her Nessie features and wings went with him knowing tonight should be epic making Deadly agree, unaware humans were staring, as they were paying making Deadly annoyed while they left the store, besides buying wine.

"Relax dad, ghey probably don't get it, did Tex know it was you that stomped on his mansion?" she said.

"You have a point sweetie, and no, Tex doesn't, but he has money to rebuild." Deadly said.

He then opened the portal to the world they called home, goimg through, appearing outside the door of their castle home, going inside, knowing many of their subjects were worried because they had not stepped outside, since the blue mist happened, which was why Deadly wantedto throw this party, shrinking to his normal heigjt, relieving Sarah they werr alrigjt.

"Crystal is still sleepimg, plud her friend is with her, I think she snuck out last nigjt." she said to Deadly as he was putting thimgs away, with help from theservants makimg Kaley want to ask ner coudin, what she did last night now she was a raccoon girl remembering her joyous reaction.

"She'll wake up later, and eat st the party." he said

Dreadly was in her room playing with Kero, hoping that she had powers like her cousins, plus wanting to stay up late, since her uncle was throwing a party hoping things were alright seeing Bentley checking on her realising she was quiet, trying not to stick to anything.

"I'm sure you got powers, they're just taking their time, like Harmony and Melody." he assured her.

"Maybe, but I'm just gonna be here." she mumbled after he left, making Kero hug her.

He saw Deadly walking around with Harmony and Melody in his arms at nine feet tall, which they were likimg stunning him, thinking their daddy at that height might have scared them, leaving him be, guessing he wanted cuddle time with them.

"Well dad was busy, you know, but it's cute." Kaley replied to him.

He realised that he and Kaley had not done much bonding since becoming part of her life, like with Dreadly, Harmony and Melody even Crystal was awkward around him makimg Kaley wonder, if he was alright seeing Bentley nod wanting to talk to Deadly about it.

Dudley was feeling more strange, unaware more powers were emergin in him, emotional ones seeing snacks eating some, as his eyes glowed with yellow light, sending out happiness vibes throughout the entire castle, which Crystal and Kaley were noticing.

"Maybe there's an empath in the castle and they don't know it." Casey said to them.

"Yeah just like Mantis, let's go!" Crystal said as they went to find out.

* * *

Later that night at the party in the castle, everybody was having fun, only Deadly was noticing something going on with Dudley noticing his brothers's eyes glowing different , making him curious, guessing this was an new power, seeing Dudley touch his hand, making him feel overwhelmed.

"W-What did you d-do to me, why do I feel out of sorts?" he said unaware the entire room was being affected, making Crystal, Casey and Kaley exchange a look, realising Dudley was the empath and his new emotional and emotion-altering powers were changing everybody's moods.

"Sorry, so sorry, that I ruined the party!" Dudley said.

"It's alright, you have empathic powers, which we can explain later, but we can save the party." Kaley said.

She and Crystal knew what to do to fix this, knowing Dudley had to take deep dragon breaths, to calm down seeing him do so which was working, seeing him touching Deadly, seeing him calmer, along with everybody else relieving im and Crystal.

"I should leave before I wreck the party again." Dudley said, leaving the ballroom, making Deadlywonder what was going on with Dudley.

"We'll tell you later after the party." Crystal said grabbing chocolate pudding, knowing it might make Dudley and his belly happier, since chocolate was a happiness booster, leaving the ballroom finding Dudley watching the Oscars in in tving room relieving them.

"What happened at the party was not your fault, more powers emerged in you, making you an empath, somebody with emotional and emotion-altering powers, which was why eberybody was out of sorts, includimg uncle Deadly, because you were out of sorts emotionally, we can help you, plus we brought pudding." Kaley told him.

That made Dudley feel better, hearing that, hopimg the others would understand, especially Deadly, once Crystal and Kaley told them feeling his belly happy while eating chocolate pudding, relieving Crystal and Kaley because they could help their uncle.


	68. Welcome To The Family

_Holy cow, what did I do by making a clone of myself, that's a baby one, plus the others are gonna freak._

After being burnt out from kingly duties, Deadly had decided to use his magic to make a clone of himself, so he can have fun while his clone could do his duties for him so nobody would notice, only the clone turned out to be an infant version which freaked him out hoping ghe others would not figure out unaware the infant clone had crawledout of the throne room because he was cunions.

"I have to get him back, before anybody notices!" Deadly said to himself leaving the throne room.

Kaley and Crystal were in the kitchen, doing a cereal taste-testing video for Crystal's Youtube channel, and eating strawberry Pop Tart cereal which Crystal was loving until hearing a baby distracted them, making Kaley surprised seeing a baby dragon that looked like Deadly congusing them.

"Awww he looks adorable, we should tell Uncle Deadly." Crystal said seeing the infant playing with her raccoon tail just as Deadly walk in relievex tbat his infant clone had been found by his nidce and daughter explaining.

"We can't get rid of him, he's adorable, we have to name him!" Crystal said her.

"Zedley Pimperton, uncle." she replied to him making him and Kaley impressed, plus Zedley was loving being around her, imprinting on her, making the magenta-furred goblicoon girl surprised by this, deciding she could try.

"Awwwww he likes you, which is so very sweet." Kaley told her.

Crystal was hen feeding Zedley using one of Harmony and Melody's baby bottles, filling it with chocolate milk, putting it into the male infant dragon's mouth seeing him drinking up makimg Deadly impressed at his niece's skills, like him with Harmony and Melody, seeing Crystal burping Zedley makimg her giggle softly, as gentle squeaks come out of her mLuther.

"Awwww somebody needs an nap, after all that excitement." she said to him.

She was taking Zedley to her room, using her magic to make a crib for Zedley, tucking him in, letting him sleep, making Deadly and Kaley impressed seeing Crystal nodding as she closed the door to her room gently, as not to wake Zedley going to upload the video to Youtube, makimg Kaley impressed chucklimg seeing Dudley and Dreadly eating some of the cereals she and Kaley had taste-tested.

Deadly then had an idea since Zedley imprinted with Crystal and she was a goblincoon, he could make Zedley a baby raccoon, going to Crystal's room, unseen transforming Zedley into a light-blue furred raccoon male leaving the room, knowing Crystal would be surprised, when she went to check on him making Kaley wonder what he had done.

"Nothing sweetie, don't you worry, and drinking water, eh?" he said to her seeing her nodding drinking filtered and flavoured water, to keep the Nessie side of hydrated because Ferdy had explained about this to her, making Roxy impressed by this, knowing like Crystal, she got thirsty in the middle of the night which Deadly knew about because Dudley was like that too.

"Don't you want me to be hydraed?" Kaley asked Deadly, after he brought upthe topic of her drinking a lot of water recently.

Deadly also didn't know that there was a hidden lake in the castle grounds, which Kaley and Ferdy had discovered, after Kaley had became half-Nessie but had flavouredwater which the light-blue furred and scaled goblin girl drank from when she was thirsty, besides bringing a flask with her, filling it up for on the go, needing to go there today.

"That's true, alright it's not strange at all." Deadly said.

"We should get going, you know?" Ferdy said to Kaley.

They were leaving for a little while, which Deadly allowed, since his daughter needed fresh air, hoping she would be safe, tempted to get her a bodyguard, which Sarah and Bentley thought wasn't a good idea, making him relent on the matter for now.

He was then playing with Harmony and Melody who were beginning to crawl to his delight, making them race, which was something he and Dudley usedto play at their age, knowing Dudley might find it cute seeing Crystal making an nest for Zedley in her room delighted he was morelike her now, making Deadly smirk.

"At least some of my ideas are parenting wins." he said to his younger twin-daughters.

* * *

"The lake smells really good, like that pop tart cereal, Crystal and I tried earlier, only why was my dad worried because I'm drinking more water, you said I was taking care of my Nessie genes, right?" Kaley said to Ferdy.

"He just is curious you know, and yes you are taking awesome care of your Nessie side." Ferdy replied to her seeing her scoop up some of the water in her paw-like hands, drinking which was sating her thrist, besides refilling her flask with the water makimg Ferdy smile.

They always did this a lot, besides sitting under the shady tree near the lake hanging out, plus Kaley couldn't wait for Summer so she could go swimming in the lake, which would be awesome fun, knowing her dad might not approve which was why she hadn't told him about the lake, well only Crystal and Jessica knew, keeping it secret.

"Uh-oh we should get back, before my dad worries or sends the guards to look for us." Kaley said as Ferdy agreed.

When they got back to the castle, Dudley and Sarah were relieved saying that Deadly was doing kingly stuff, relieving her and Ferdy hearing giggling as Dreadly was hyper because she had also eaten the cereals Crystal and Kaley had taste-tested earlier, which was makimg Sarah nervous, hoping Dreadly would calm down soon.

"I got this, alright." Crystal said yawning going upstairs.

After a while Kaley and Sarah heard silence, going upstairs, seeing Dreadly asleep, relieving and astounding them askimg her how she had did it.

"I sang her something, that uncle Deadly sings to Harmony and Melody to get them to sleep, besides her antics almost woke Zedley up." Crystal said making Kaley understand.

"That's good because Harmony and Melody have to take their nap soon." Sarah said making them understand, seeing a tired Dudley rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe you need an nap too, as it'll make you feel better." Kaley told him.

"I'm not tired, alright!" Dudley protested grumpily making them worry, in case his empath powers spurted out, making everybody feel as crabby as he was now which would not be good leading him to his room


	69. On The Search

"What's going on, why're the guards here, did Tex try getting in here again?" Kaley asked seeing Crystal along with Deadly who looked worried makimg them wonder what had the legendary Phantom so spooked to tne point where he had called not just the guards but also the ninja ones.

"Dudley's missing, and I need to find him before anything happens to him!" Deadly said trying to keep his cool, only Sarab could see the terror in her older son'seyes knowing they would find Dudley no matter what.

"I get the feeling he ran away, he does have trouble controllimg his empath powers." Dreadly said makimg Crystal and Kaley agree with their younger cousin, wonderimg if something had happened that made Dudley run away after it was just them and Deadly, seeing him nod.

"He asked me for help with controlling his powers, and I tried, I think I made it worse." he said feeling tears sting his eyes but felt Kaley hug him sayimg it was not hisfault and the guards would find Dudley sooneror later making Deadly agree, hoping she was right.

He was tending to Harmony and Melody which was takimg his mind off things relievimg Bentley, because he hatdd seeing his mate upset unaware Kaley was hatching a plan to find her uncle, only it involved Crystal using her raccoon instincts, goimg ingo the forests to find any trace of Dudley, while Kaley and Ferdy watchedZedley for

Meanwhile, Dudley had been found in the forest by a group of dragons, who were not afraid of him or his empathic powers, so they were takimg him to their cave deep in the forest unaware Rystal had seen, needing to tell both Deadly and Kaley at once, scampering back to the castle beyond the Goblin City makimg Deadly stunned.

"I spotted uncle Dudley with a group of feral dragons, and they took him with them." she told her uncle makimg Deadly impressed, worried knowing that group who were wild and rambunctious but never left the forest after being banished from the Dragon City by Queen Patoca for their mischief breathing deep dragon breaths.

"Thanks for this but you should not have went into the forest at night, but I appreciate why, for now you and Kaley leave this to the adults, understand?" he said seeing her nod leaving the throne room.

"At least he's in the forest somewhere, so he'll come back to us." he muttered makimg Sarah abree, finding what Crystal had did pretty brave even if it had been dangerous.

* * *

"So my dad wants us to do nothing, and let the guards handle this?" Kaley said.

"Yep, but he's just scared, I could sense it, plus those other dragons looked feral." Crystal replied.

It was late night/early morning and after Crystal had returned from the forest, so she and Kaley were in her room, talking while she was feeding Zedley knowing they wouldfind Dudley, or he would find them only Jessica had told them about that group of dragons, makimg Kaley wonder, if they'd turn Dudley feral like them, makimg Crystal shrug her furry shoulders at her cousin.

"This is Dudley we're talking about, now if it was uncle Deadly, yeah but it's ot, so we have nothing to worry about but on the other paw if it happened, Uncle Deadly would help him get back to normal" she assured her.

Kaley guessed this was true, hopimg Deadly was okay and not beating himself up about it, makimg Crystal agree seeing it wasnearly sunrise yawning along with Zedley so Kaley and Ferdy were leaving to let them sleep, hearing her dad talking to the captain of the guards guessing he'd been up all night, seeing Bentley agree.

"He wouldn't sleep, plus asked for sweet tea." he told her makimg her sigh, knowing he had to rest despite what was happening going in there after the gards had been dismissed, hearing him yawning getting him to lie down on the couch-bed.

"He's out like a light, nothing's going to wake him, then he'll be in a better mood." Kaley said softly makimg Sarah agree.

"Plus we know Dudley is somewhere in the forest, so we'll find him." she assured her.

They were having pancakes and being normal despite what happened, makimg Dreadly understand, askimg why they didn't use their powers makimg Kaley's eyes widen, by what her younger cousin had said, only Deadly had made her and Crystal promise to stay out of the matter finishing breakfast, going to the secret lake.

"You worrying about your dad?" Ferdy asked, seeimg Kaley nod skipping stones.

"Yeah, he doesn't wantus to get hurt, which is why he won't let us help." she said.

"Yes but if Crystal hadn't went into the forest, we wouldn't have known about that group of dragons." Ferdy replied making her nod guessing that was true hoping her dad was feeling better, thinking of something.

"He should ask his phantom friends to look out for that gang of dragons." she said.

She and Ferdy were returning to the castle gardens, makimg sure the coast was clear or nobody had seen them, goimg inside the castle seeing Deadly talking to his phantom friends, drinking more sweet tea worrying her.


	70. Bringing Him Back Home

I

It was six months later, after the day when Dudley had ran away, leaving no trace, and now Deadly's twin-sense power had given him a clue, making him hopeful getting dressed at once, telling Sarah to come with him, makimg her guess wy, deciding not to tell the others or get his hopes up until they knew for sure so told Kaley to keep an eye on things until they got back, makimg her realise, why her dad was excited, why Sarahhad a first-aid kit.

"Hey, does that mean the castle's ours, until the adults come back?" Dreadly asked, grinning like Deadly.

"I guess so, you want to be mischievous, don't you?" Kaley said seeing her nod letting her, if it was harmless and not too much mess, because her dad was on alert hoping he and Sarah did find Dudley while they were having breakfast.

Meanwhile in the forest, Deadly was leading Sarah to the clearing in the vision, feeling his twin-sense getting stronger following it to a hidden cave, making him breathe deeply before entering, finding a sleepy Dudley with an nasty bump on his head, coveredin mud, no clothes on besides having mild scrapes.

"I knew we'd find him, we have to bring him home!" Deadly said.

"Yeah, but he probably is feral, being out here for the last six months, but where did that gang go?" Sarah replied, seeing her younger son growl when she brought her dark-brown furred hand near that bump, even though they were trying to help.

"He must have forgotten us, being out here, we just have to remind him." Deadly said to her.

He then brought out a music box from his back-pack, turning the crank as a familiar lullaby played, which was soothing Dudley so Sarah could tend to him, seeing him imprinting with him which was a good thing,

"We were really worried about you, you gave us a really big scare, as we thought you disappeared." Sarah said to Dudley seeing him look confusedly at her

They were taking him back to the castle, despite him whimpering, makimg Deadly and Sarah understand, because they knew his head was hurting, plus they would give him a bath when they returned, making the others relieved, plus Dreadly was giggling because Dudley wasn't wearing clothes makimg Deadly roll his eyes at her.

"It may be funny, but he can't help it, your aunt and I need to give him a bath." he told her.

"Wait until Crystal hears this." Kaley said to herself going upstairs.

She found Crystal and Zedley awake after a while, wondering what the commotion was, until she heard that Dudley was back, and feral seeing said uncle running around naked with Deadly and Sarah chasing after him, seeing Kaley and Crystal helping, seeing Dudley calmer, as Deadly and Sarah caught up to him.

"It's okay uncle, you're safe, we're family." Crystal assured him.

That relievedSarah, wrapping a towel around her younger son, noticing a tattoo on his side, making her eyes widen in surprise, guessing the gang had done that, seeing Dudley nodding making Deadly curse in dragon tongue.

"Relax, I cussed in dragon, even you don't know what I said, so I don't have to put money in the swear jar." he told her making both Crystal and Kaley curious.

"Your dad picked up a lot of swear words from Grandpa Jareth, and say them at school, so we set up a swear jar which is still in the kitchen and in use to this very day." she said to them.

"That's cool, but is Dudley okay now?" Crystal asked her seeing her nod.

"I guess we should be patient, until he decides he wants to wear clothes again." Deadly said seeing Dudley smile, at his words feelimg hungry rubbing his stomach, makimg them understand

* * *

Deadly chuckled as he was tucking Dudley into bed later that night/early morning, after they had been hanging out for a while plus had persuaded his brother to let him bandage his head where that nasty bump was, giving him pain-killers to ease the pain and the whimpering that his brother had made earlier, when Sarah had touched it.

"Ssh buddy, you're home now, with your family, even if you don't remember, we'll help you." he said kissing his cheek after explaining that a dragon kiss protected from harm, seeing Dudley asleep, leaving him be.

He wiped a tear away goimg to check on the others, seeing Crystal making a big bowl of Count Chockula cereal askimg, if Dudley was alright.

"Yes he's sleeping after giving him a dragon kiss, along with bandaging his head along with painkillers." Deadly told her making her smile at this, hopimg Dudley would sleep well, after everything he had been through, asking where Kaley was.

"She's in her room with Ferdy, along with Dreadly and Kero." she said in-between bites makimg Deadly grin at his niece knowing that being feral, Dudley was like a baby so they had to re-teach him things all over again makimg her agree.

"Yeah like when he was eating, he was using his hands." Crystal said to him.

He was goimg to bed because he was exhausted after everything that happened today, putting on pyjamas along with a sparkly sleep mask makimg Bentley smile, seeing him out like a light, makimg him smile goimg to sleep himself.

Later that morning, both Deadly and Dudley were awake, going to the dining room seeing the rest of the family there relieved, seeing Deadly wrap an napkin scarf around Dudley's neck, hearing grumpy growls from him.

"When you stop being a messy eater, then we'll take them off, alright?" he said seeing Dudley okay with it.


	71. Making Her Dreams Come True

"You really think your dad will let you do this, with what's been happening?" Crystal asked.

"Yep I already asked and he said yes, butsince you're so good at art, I needed your help." Kaley replied.

It was a few days after Deadly and Sarah had found Dudley who was pretty feral, so were trying to help him out, which Kaley had found humourous, but she was wanting to make one of her two lifelong dreams come true, which were getting a tattoo and her motorcyle driving license which Deadly had given his blessing to both, knowing Sarah would flip if she found out, there was o way of stopping Kaley once her mind was set on something, which was why Kaley had came to Crystal.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome, plus Roxy would think it's cool." Kaley said makimg Crystal grin in reply.

After coming up with an Autumn themed design for the tattoo, they were leaving the castle which was easy at the moment, because Dudley was having a meltdown which required both Deadly and Sarah to calm the feral male dragon down, as Crystal opened the portal to the human world, going through before anybody saw.

They were appearing in New York, where Crystal's actual family lived, which Kaley knew about, knowing that a lot of magical creatures and humans coexisted pretty well here going to a tattoist that could do it, because Kaley's idea had involved Constantine, only Crystal knew an actual tattoist was a safer idea which she had made Kaley realise was a better idea.

"Here we go, are you ready?" Crystal asked Kaley seeing her nod.

They entered the tattoo parlour, finding a tattoist that could do it, but distracting Kaley from the needles until he was finished inking the tattoo, making Kaley very happy while paying as the tattoist gave Crystal a pamplet of instructions, so that her cousin would take care of her arm until the tattoo adjusted while they were leaving knowing their family would be either impressed or surprised, that Kaley got a tattoo.

"Sarah freakedout when she saw uncle Dudley had a tattoo, when they found him." Crystal heard Kaley say.

"True but that gang gave him that, remember?" Kaley replied as they were having fun.

Kaley noticed her cousin was quiet, which normally worried everybody at home when she was like that, which she didn't get why they got like that, since she was quiet sometimes making the light-blue furred and scaled goblin girl understand, she wanted to visit her family while she was here, which she understood as he saw her scamper off in the direction of her family's mansion-sized apartment, hoping she would be alright, knowing Deadly and Crystal's actual uncle were friendsnow.

"A little exploring can't hurt until she gets back, we both have our phones." Kaley said to herself walking through Times Square.

* * *

Back home in the Labyrinth, in their castle home beyond the Goblin City, Sarah noticed that while Dudley was calmer, Dreadly was colouring and Harmony and Melody were taking an nap, Sarah noticed they had not heard a word from both Crystal and Kaley all day almost despite Deadly assuring her they were probably on an adventure and they would come home sooner or later, so not to worry about it, making Bentley agree.

They had talked about giving Crystal and Kaley more freedom to have adventures and explore, since they were both teenaged goblins who happened to have powerful magic even though Sarah was not so sure about the idea of letting them just gallavant around the world along without Jessica without supper idiom.

"They're fine Sarah, they're probably having fun in the human world." Deadly said.

They then saw both teenaged goblins appear with lots of bags, including shoe-boxes makijg Deadly grin, guessing Kaley had went to the American Kingdom of Shoes for her closet, seeijg her nod.

"You know shoes and me have a relationship, they followed me home." Kaley replied.

"She did it, she got her you know what, plus we went shopping." Crystal told him.

Sarah wondered what her niece was whispering to her uncle about, that he wasgrinning about, wanting to ask her, seeing her shrug her shoulders and plead the fifth, making her annoyed, that they pulled that, when they did not want to tell her stuff that would make her flip out hoping Deadly would fill her in about what Crystal had told him.

Besides getting a tattoo, Kaley had also gotten her driver's license, now all she needed was a motorcycle to drive, so she and Roxy could have fun, which Deadly was very proud of her for, knowing Sarah would be very proud of her or be mad, deciding to wait to tell her about both.


	72. Meeting Their Estranged Aunt

_Jareth was surprised lookijg into his crystal orb, into the human world seeing two light-blue skinned dragon males working on chores or making coffee, as hed been watching over those two for a long time in his owl form which both dragon boys thought cool calling it Mr Owl which Jareth actually thought cute deciding that it was finally time to adopt them, asking some of his goblin servants to distract their mother._

_He had told Sarah about them, and she thought they sounded like great forever sons, hoping he wouldn't make their mom solve the Labyrinth, seeing a smirk on her husbands's face because that meant they could adopt the dragon boys after all, seeing he had sent his servants, hearing her say the words seeing Jareth turn into his owl form going to the human world makimg Sarah grin._

_"So that's how he does it." she said to herself._

_Jareth then flew into the dragon boys's room makimg them both happy, and impressed seeing Mr Owl transforming into the Goblin King, making their mom stunnedhearing she had to solve the Labyrinth by thirteen o clock, or he would adopt her kids making both young dragon males excited to go with him, appearing in the castle beyond the Goblin City"_

_"Where're we, as it's cool?" he heard one of them say, noticing they were crawling instead of walking._

_"You're in the Goblin City in the Labyrinth and I'm Jareth the king, but also your forever father." he said._

_"Mama said that we don't know how to, so we crawl, to make her happy." one of them said._

_Jareth explained to them, that they didn't have to do that anymore, since he and Sarah were adopting them, regardless if their mother did solve the Labyrinth, making both dragon boys excitable, getting onto their feet, hugging his legs making Jareth smile, deciding to name them, knowing their mother had not named them, naming them Deadly and Dudley, seeing them grin._

_"I guess you're hungry, eh?" Jareth said seeing both boys nodding in reply._

_He was getting them cake and other things making both Deadly and Dudley excited, eating making Jareth and Sarah giggle at them, knowing they were happier here, seeing it was thirteen o clock making them grin, because it meant Deadly and Dudley were officially theirs making both boys excited._

* * *

Deadly began to stir, after sleeping, remembering the memory of the night when Jareth and Sarah had adopted him and Dudley, wondering why he had it stretching and getting ready for the day, seeing the cast,le handler there, saying there was a dragon girl with freckles saying she was Deadly and Dudley's sister, making him very curious deciding to go see stunning the castle handler.

His purple eyes widened seeing the light-blue skinned female in question, seeing she had freckles, and chubby wearing a zipped up hooded top with leggings making her grin, telling the handler she was the co-rulers sister, Darci seeing Deadly nod in reply seeing Sarah say that Darc was Deadly and Dudley's younger sister seeing Darci hug her making the dragon girl happy, that they believed her.

"Thanks mom, as I haven't been here since Deadly, Dudley and I were little." Darci said to Sarah.

Sarah was explaining to Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley about Darci as they were in the dining room since it was breakfast, which made them curious about this member of their family, making Crystal and Kaley excitable hearing she worked with Marvel makimg her chuckle.

"They're huge Marvel fans, Darci." Deadly told her.

This made Darci smile at her newly-discovered nieces, including Dreadly, explaining where she had been for so long, makimg them understand and surprised by Dudley, after Deadly had explained things to her while they were eating making her giggle at her older brothers making Crystal and Kaley curious.

"Dad and mom found my egg outside the castle on the doorstep in a box with air-holes, so they adopted me." she told them and was going to explore the castle that she and her brothers called hone, makimg Crystal go check on Zedley, bringing him breakfast making Deadly smirk going after his sister.

Sarah was helpimg Deadly with Dudley, getting him dressed for the day, and had helped Deadly explain to Darci what had happened to Dudley which she was alright with but wanted to help' making Deadly happy' that she was staying hoping she was not imposing which Sarah had stated she was not.

What they didn't know was t Deadly had collected some of the terragen mist spores, putting them into a vial, which only he knew about knowing after telling Darci about their family gaining powers from the terragen mist, shethought it was awesome, especially after he, Crystal and Kaley had shown her their powers, so he was getting one of his crazy ideas.


	73. Discovering Her Powers

_"Deadly you awake, the strange noises aren't bothering you?" Dudley asked softly._

_It was much later after Jareth the Goblin Kimg himself and his queen, Sarah had adopted them, so right now both dragon boys were in a double-bed in their very own room which they were still getting used to, only Dudley was having trouble sleeping, so was wondering if his brother was awake too._

_"Dudley it's late, go back to sleep..." Deadly replied sleepily makimg Dudley sigh._

_He was going to get a drink, because that might help him relax, or get sleepy enough to sleep like Deadly, getting out of bed, leaving the room while his brother slept walking down the hallways, hoping to get a drink, ._

_"I'm lost, I don't know where I'm going!" he said getting upset, unaware that Sarah had heard him, so had went to check on him and Deadly finding Dudley out of bed so had found her more shyer son out of bed, wondering what was wrong, why Deadly wasn't out of bed too._

_"Is everything okay, how come you're out of bed sweetie?" she asked him._

_"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get a drink, because I thought that might help me sleep." Dudley said makimg Sarah understand, guessing the first night in an new place or home was scary for kids like Dudley, knowing sooner or later, both dragon boys would feel at home here, taking him to the kitchens noticing the chefs were off-duty for the night makimg Dudley some warm milk._

_"Thanks mama, as normally Deadly and I used to do this for our old mama." Dudley said._

_Sarah understood after Sarah explained to him, that this was his and Deadly's forever home now, along with her and Jareth being their forever parents now makimg him relax, drinkimg warm milk which was helping him relax, yawning and rubbing his eyes making Sarah happy, because that meant he was ready for sleeping leading him back to his and Deadly's room._

_"Goodnight, and have sweet dreams." she said kissing his foehead seeing him out like a ight..._

* * *

"Awww, that was a sweet story, aunt, and hope uncle Dudley can be healed, because that would make my dad happy, because after you and he found him, he was feral so maybe something can help him." Kaley said to Sarah makijg her understand.

It was early the next morning and while everybody was still sleeping except for Kaley and Sarah, Sarahhad told her a story which had made the both of them smile but unaware that Deadly had given Darci the gift of super-powers, because she had unkmowingly breathed in terragen mist spores, and she had been up all night figuring out what powers she had, after seeing her family's powers.

"Oh morning, how long were you up, Darci and did you sleep good?" Sarah asked her.

"I just got up now, and yeah, thanks mom." the dragon girl replied to her, making Kaley guess something was wrong, so was pulling her aunt aside, hearing her telling her making the light-blue furred and scaled goblin girl impressed guessing, that Darci's powers might be a mystery, a good kind impressing Darci.

At breakfast she was pretty quiet, making Deadly guess that his and Dudley's sister had not figured out hr power, seeing her looking at Dudley was eating messily making Dreadly giggle wanting to help him feel better, going over to him, putting a light-blue skinned hand on him gently, as her purple eyes glowed, impressing everybody seeing the bump was gone on Dudley's head, seeing everybody surprised.

"I think you have healing powers, Aunt, because we were trying to help uncle Dudley, but nothing worked." Crystal said hearing Dudley asking what was wrong, makimg Deadly hug him.

"You were kind of lost but now thanks to Darci, you're found." he said seeing Sarah agree.

"I'm really, really hungry." Dudley said making them grin, knowing he was back.

Darci was very happy to have helped save one of her big brothers, just like the superheroes she worked on for Marvel, making her purple eyes widen in inspirating, makimg Crystal and Kaley curious, seeing their aunt excusing herself leaving the dining room, unaware that Crystal was scampering after her, and if what she learnt was awesome, then she could tell Kaley.


	74. Growing Pains

_Darci was in the castle library, doing something in an notebook, which made the magenta-furred youngster very curious along with a little bad, because spying on somebody especially somebody in your family was bad, hoping her aunt would understand, if she was mad._

_"I-I was just curious about what you were doing, since you excused yourself from breakfast, we thought something was wrong." Crystal admitted seeing Darci was not mad at her which confused Crystal, thinking she was upset._

_"My brothers used to do that a lot, when we were growing up in this castle, just like you and your cousins, and I was kind of freaked out, since I have healing powers now from the terragen mist." Darci said._

_"It might be weird at first, but you can heal the sick and injured, it makes you awesome." Crystal told her, makimg Darci surprised by her niece's logic._

_"You do have a point, as Deadly said the finest doctors could not heal Dudley, yet I did." she replied._

_She then told Crystal what she was working on, impressing her, knowing Kaley would find it awesome like she did, making Darci giggle like every comic book fan when something awesome got released, leaving the library to go find _

* * *

"Wow, so Aunt Darci is working on a comic, about a magical family, like ours?" Kaley asked, seeing Crystal nodding, while tending to Zedley while they were in Kaley's room after dinner.

"Yep, but she was also a little freaked out about her powers, so I explained how awesome having healing powers are, like how she healed uncle Dudley when nobody else could." Crystal replied to her makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl impressed.

Later that night/early morning, Darci was awake and freaking out, because for some reason, she was growing very, very long hair, which after hearing her, Deadly and Dudley were very impressed by this, hearing their sister freaking out, not wanting any of their family to know about this.

"It's probably a side-effect of your powers, besides we can find a work-around." Deadly assured her, giving Dudley an idea of braiding it, that way nobody would step on it, or it getting in the way makimg Darci relieved, seeing Dudley already working on it, being gentle in case of tangles seeing Deadly leave them alone seeing Crystal awake since she was nocturnal, wondering what was going on.

"Dudley is helpimg Darci with something, that's a side-effect of her powers." Deadly told them.

Crystal and Kaley exchanged a look, wondering what was going on, seeing Crystal opening Darci's bedroom door impressed seeing Dudley braiding her aunt's newly-grown and very long hair, makimg her grin, finding it cute, letting them be tellimg Kaley makimg her impressed by this.

"It makes her like Rapunzel, you know?" Crystal pointed out, makimg Darcismile at her comment, because Deadly had told his sister about his niece loving fairytales as much as she loved Marvel guessing her powers might come in handy, seeing a letter from their cousin in New Orleans, Remymakimg the family excited, meaning a vacation was on the cards.

"I guess so, as it would be fun." Sarah told him seeing him writing back.


	75. Finding A World Like Theirs

"We should escape, to somewhere where we can have fun, without being cooped up or where a dumb bug can't ruin our fun, in the human world!" Jessica said making Crystal and Kaley agree with the dark-green furred dragon girl who was just as antsy as her friends.

"Then you should cast a portal spell, to take us oewhere fun." Kaley said to Crystal seeing her nodding in reply, focusing, as her magic unleashed, creating a portal as they were going through appearing in the town square of a town, making the trio impressed, seeingCrystal looked like her goblin self again instead of her raccoon form, looking at her reflection in the fountain's water.

"I guess the terragen mist 's effects don't work here, in New Mushrommington?" Crystal heard Kaley reading off a sign.

"I've heard of this place in a book in my castle library, we'll fit in here." Jessica said excitedly, unaware a group of kids around their age were staring at them, making the trio a little shy, unaware a young elf boy with poofy dark-blue hair, wearing a sweater with trousers, sneakers only Crystal was noticing the staff in the boy's hand.

"Hey, are you guys new here, to town?" the elf boy asked curious, yet was friendly.

Back home after learning about an new and lethal sickness in the human world, Deadly had restricted access to the human world, which had upset not only Dudley and Dreadly, Crystal and Kaley along with Jessica because it meant they could not have fun there, so this world could have adventures here, until things died down in the human world, so they could make friends.

"Sorry about that, and yesh we're not from here, That's Crystal, Jessica and I'm Kaley, what about you?" Kaley said to the elf boy.

"I'm Ian Lightfoot, but you seem awesome, you hungry?" he said seeing them nod.

After realising they were hungry, and being newcomers, Crystal, Jessica and Kaley asked Ian where was the best place to get something to eat, excitedhearing the elf boy mention the Manticore's Tavern deciding to go there.

* * *

Back home, Deadly was hoping that Crystal, Jessica and Kaley weren't too mad at him, because he'd restricted their access to the uman world which was where the trio of friends hung out a lot, making Sarah sigh, since she had calmed down Dreadly after the dragon youngster learnt that she could not visit her parents in Paris like she had wanted to, guesing they just needed time, seeing a worried Darci pull Deadly aside, saying that both Crystal and Kaley were not in the castle and Jessica had went with them.

"Please tell me they didn't sneak into the human world, to spite me, it's not safe!" he said panicking, makimg Darci understand, seeing him make a crystal orb like their father used to, relieved they weren't there wondering where two young goblins and a young dragon could have gone.

"We'll find them, just relax, alright?" Darci assured him.

He then remembered that he could track Kaley's cellphone, so he could find out where they had gone to, so his mind would be at ease, makimg Dudley unsure, knowing his nieces had no clue his brother had this on his phone, seeing his brother's eyes widen in worry.

"It's not showing where they are, not good!" Deadly yelled makimg Sarah understand.

She knew those three were giod kids so were probably lookig for somewhere they could hang out, making Deadly hope she was right because he could never forgiveimself, if anything happened to those three, especially Kaley, seeing Darci hug him feeling his cellphone, getting a text from Kaley which relieved him.

"What did she say, are they alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, they're hanging out with an new friend." Deadly said relieved, makimg Sarah happy, knowing Crystal and Kaley would tell them everything, when they returned knowing it would be good.


	76. Welcome Home

Crystal, Jessica and Kaley were sitting with Ian at a table at the Manticore's Tavern, which made Crystal impressed that this world reminded her of the one she and her mom came from, plus Ian chuckled seeing their reactions at Corey, the female manticore which owned the tavern guessing they had never seen one before, makimg Kaley nod in reply to him, seeing Corey approaching curious about the strangers with Ian.

"They're not from here, but very excited about things here, you know?" he told her, seeing Crystal curious about the female manticore makimg Corey chuckle taking their orders only Kaley saw Crystal was sketching impressing her and Jessica along with Ian.

"Thanks, since being here is inspiring me, you know?" Crystal replied to them, hoping that Deadly was not mad or freaking o, because they were here, despite Kaley texting him, to reassure him they were alright.

"Wait, your family don't know you're here?" Ian asked them.

"Kaley texted them, to make sure they didn't panic, as we didn't mean to come here, I opened a portal to here by mistake, using my magic.." Crystal said making him curious hearing she was good at magic like him, hearing him ask if her dad was a wizard, saying her mom was an explorer, her uncle a king, her other uncle a king and her cousin a queen in waiting, which impressed the elf boy.

"Maybe she'll show you, later?" Jessica said to him seeing Crystal texting, making Kaley guess, that she was texting her uncle seeing her nodoing, plus she had taken photos using her camera-phone to show her mom and uncle later, drinking out of a tankard makimg Kaley smirk, drinking out of one herself, while Jessica was drinking a lot of orange soda which Ian understood, after Kaley told him.

"Yeah, and my dad will be impressed when we tell him, where we went." Kaley said to Crystal and Jessica.

After that, they were at the Lightfoot house, which Crystal, Jessica and Kaley found awesome, hearing noises makimg Ian sigh, seeing the family's pet dragon, Blazie came bounding into the living room, making Crystal giggle, making Jessica surprised, by how hyper Blazie was, wanting to calm her down, hearing her cellphone ring, along with Crystal and Kaley's, seeing Kaley answer hers, assuring Deadly she, Crystal and Kaley were fine.

"Wanna do a livestream, to show our family how awesome we are?" Kaley said makimg Crystal nod in reply while Jessica was playing with Blazie which was keeping her calm, much to Barley and Ian's surprise.

* * *

"Are they alright, after they answered?" Sarah asked Deadly.

"Yes sne said that they're alright, but the castle is quiet without them." Deadly said.

He had been frantic with worry despite trying to hide it, along with distracting himself by tending to Dreadly, Harmony and Melody, which Sarah noticed along with Dudley who had tried using his bro's favourite movies to distract him, while Bentley and Sarah had ued food hoping Crystal and Kaley would come home soon along with Jessica because Queen Patoca was nervous, besides asking them where her daughter had gone to., seeing said dragon queen there.

"We don't know where they are, even though Deadly activated that tracking app, besides Kaley has been texting us." Sarah assured her but then an notification made Deadly's phone buzz, seeing Kaley had started a livestream from where she, Crystal and Jessica were relieving them, despite Crystal and Kaley looking a little hung-over makimg Deadly chuckle.

"They weren't kidding about their location being like here, I know they're okay." he told Patoca and Sarah.

Later that night/early morning, Crystal, Jessica and Kaley returned to their castle home, knowing that Deadly would be happy when he and the others woke up knowing they would ask a lot of questions, which they could answer, hoping Deadly would not ground them.


	77. Together Again

It was now June making Kaley happy meaning self-isolation was over, so she, Crystal and Jessica could go have adventures again, plus it was Summer, a thing all kids human and magical looked forward to knowing Dreadly would be very happy to go back to school after Summer, seeing Deadly and the others were up hoping that when she got to the dining room, Crystal would be there as when self-isolation had began, Crystal's mom had taken her back to Aria where she and Crystal had came from until self-isolation ended.

_We have to make up for the lost time and adventures we missed out on, because of the stupid isolation, but things are going to be fun this Summer while things go back to normal slowly even though mine and Crystal's birthdays got wrecked, because of this, at least dad came out of hiding._

"Kaley Pimperton, breakfast's ready, move your furry caboose!" Sarah said from downstairs makimg her smirk like her dad, goimg downstairs using a spell her dad had taught her during the three months, Deadly had been helping her with her magic.

"Well done on the popping in, why were you takimg so long?" Deadly asked her with a grin on his light-blue skinned face, knowing why his daughter was in a good mood hearing the doorbell telling a servant to answer it, seeing Jessica flying in, almost knocking Kaley over in a hug makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl giggle at her friends's excitement.

"I missed you too, along with Crystal as three months was long and missed you guys." she told her.

Deadly understood how much Kaley had missed being with Crystal and Jessica so she was very happy, being reunited, he hoped Raven would let Crystal return, knowing that she'd been with her other uncle for the last three months, feeling his cellphone buzz, as it was Raven makimg him .

He was happy that Crystal could come back, knowing that Kaley had missed her cousin and friend, plus he was planning something since both Crystal and Kaley's birthdays had gotten wrecked because of what happened so was planning something.

Jessica and Kaley were surprised seeing Deadly was allowing them to go to the human world again, knowing that things were going back to normal of sorts seeing Dudley going through because he was dating Piggy which only Deadly knew about, and proud of his brother makimg Kaley curious, seeing her dad

* * *

"Art stuff, books, Switch Lite among other things." Crystal said to herself, as she was packing her botomless backpack in her r room in her uncle's castle in Aria where she'd been living the last three months because her mom had moved back there with her, only Crystal had missed being in the Labyrinth with Jessica and Kaley along with having adventures, which she had told her mm and uncle about.

"You think today's the day, we're going back?" she heard Rockie, her stuffed raccoon ask.

"Yes according to my mom, we can which is why I'm packimg." she replied.

"Awesome meaning Jessica and Kaley will be happy to see you back." he said.

Crystal then opened the portal to the Labyrinth going through with her, seeing her appear outside her uncle's castle entering makimg Deadly smirk seeing her herr, seeing her hug him makimg him understand, hearing her ask, if Kaley was alright making him get i.

"She missed you too, along with Jessica so she's not angry." he told her, as she was going upstairs to her room, seeing it had been kept the same since she had left with her mom putting her backpack on the bed, unpacking seeing Rockie get out, resting on her pillow.

"It's good to be home, right?" she said to him making him nod in reply.

Kaley was very happy seeing that her cousin was back, wondering if her aunt Raven knew that she was here, seeing Crystal nod in reply hugging her makimg a grin cross her magents-furred face because she was happy being back, along with having more adventures especially in the human world again, now Deadly had lifted the barrier now it was safe.


	78. Jumping Into A Video Game

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope everybody likes, but thanks to Arissa for reviewing as it made my day, yes I have a wattpad account **

**In this chalter, Crystal, Kaley, Jessica along with Crystal's friend, Casey are havinga slumber party and making up for lost friend time because of not hanging out during self-isolation while Deadly and Dudley are doing things.**

* * *

"So what did you do, while we were in lockdown, queen school, magic lessons?" Crystal asked.

It was later that night/early morning in the castle beyond the Goblin City, and after many nights of not being under the same roof, Crystal, Casey, Jessica and Kaley were having a slumber party in the throne room which Deadly didn't mind, because he and Bentley were having a long overdue date night along with Dudley and Piggy because of what had happened so the kids were talkimg about what they had been doimg during self-isolation.

"Yeah plus my dad taught me and Dreadly new spells, plus I was texting Roxy a lot as she was in space." Kaley replied to her.

"That's awesome, but I was at the Avengers compound with my uncle and friends doing stuff." Casey added impressing them, plus the slumber party was to celebrate both Crystal and Kaley's birthdays which they hadn't been able to do because of self-isolation, so this wasa great way to celebrate, seeing Casey had her Nintendo Switch with her, playing Sugar Rush, unaware their magic activated a portal, sending them into the game!

"Holy crutack, this is awesome, we should race, after making our karts at the bakery!" Crystal said seeing Kaley agree makimg Jessica unsure despite being excitedthey were in one of their favourite video-games following her friends to the bakery, hopimg the adults wouldn't worry if they found out they weren't in the throne room feelimg Kaley put a light-blue furred hand on her denim-jacketed shoulder.

"They probably thought we went to get more snacks, besides Ferdy's there along with Daisy and Rockie, so they can tell Sarah what happened." Kaley assured her seeing Crystal agree with her makimg awesome go-karts, Kaley's a pimpkin-pie one, Casey's a Snickers one with nut shooters and Crystal and Jessica' an Oreo monster truck which Casey thought was awesome, going to the starting line, sirprising the actual racers including Vanellope.

They were having major fun, especially Crystal, Jessica and Kaley since Crystal and Jessica couldn't drive actual cars, while Kaley drove her motorcycle even though Vanellope won making Crystal grin because it had been fun, deciding to race some more, since Deadly and Dudley wouldn't be back for a long while plus all the candy people were making them hungry. seeing Vanellope approach them, askimg where they were from.

"Another world, Vanellope but we're just having fun." Kaley told her.

"That's awesome, you come from where the gamers come from, what's it like?" she replied.

"It is awesome, plus we were n the middle of a slumber party." Casey replied to her.

* * *

"Are the kids alright, in the throne room?" Deadly asked Sarah after he and Bentley returned to the castle seeing her nod saying they'd been in the throne room all night relieving the dragon male because he'd been nervous about going out, until Sarah had explained that he'd been kept inside the last three months, plus Crystal, Jessica and Kaley were good kids so he and Bentley had nothing to worry about which had put him at ease.

He'd no idea they had jumped into their favourite racing video-game, and were back in the throne room, just as he came to check on them, seeing them eating cake among other things, makimg Deadly grin at that, impressed hearing Kaley tell him what had happened, knowing he would believe them, compared to Bentley, Dudley and Sarah.

"Yeah it was awesome, uncle plus we got to drive cars!" Crystal told him.

"I know sweetie, plus Bentley and I had a good night." he told them.

That next morning, the quartet of friends were up around noon, since they'd been up most of the night goofing sround, trying not to wake the entire castle up, so were sitting at the massive dining room table, having brun and drinking mamosas since age didn't matter here with alcohol.


	79. Slurpie High

"Let's go as it's Free Slurpie Day!" Casey said to Crystal, Jessica and Kaley.

"I can't wait to try slurpies, since you say they're really good!" Crystal replied.

It was now July and Crystal, Jessica and Kaley were in Los Angeles and they were still getting back to normal after everything that happened, but it was Free Slurpie Day at grocery stores which had slurpie machines, so Casey wanted to share the wonder of slurpies with her magical friends, especially Crystal getting a mischievous idea makimg Crystal and Kaley curious.

She led them to the nearest 7-11 which honoured Free Slurpie Day, plus had brought big mason jars to fill up with slurpie makimg them impressed, especially seeing Sneaker who was a good friend of theirs besides being Constantine's daughter who was seeing she was cute and chubby like Thor making the amphibian female chuckle at that since she was wearing shorts.

"Yeah Casey told us about it, since we don't have slurpies in the Goblin City." Kaley told her, makimg Sneaker grin as they were going isnide, finding the slurpie machine seeing both Crystal and Kaley exciable at all the slurpie flavours, making Casey and Sneaker giggle at both gemale goblins because it was cite.

"The bes ones are made entirely out of syrup." Casey said making Sneaker chuckle, knowing that antics were going to ensue seeing Crystal making a large Dr Pepper slurpie out of syrup, seeing Kaley making a pumpkin flavoured one out of syrup seeing Casey making a mixed one of all different flavours along with Sneaker seeing Crystal and Kaley leaving the store with Casey and Sneaker, deciding to go to a certain castle beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

"What in Vera Wang's name is going on here, why're they so hyper?" Deadly asked seeing that both Crystal and Kaley were running around lime blurs seeing Casey and Sneaker there makimg the light-blue skinned male dragon male have a feeling, that Sneaker was behind this.

"It was more Casey's idea than mine, plus it's Free Slurpie Day, she convinced them to make slurpies out of syrup." Sneaker admitted making him shake his head knowing how hyper slurpies made out of syrup made you, because he and Constantine had did that back in the day, plus was askimg the chunky amphibian female how her dad who since they were best friends, plus he felt bad that they hadn't hung out, because of the lockdown.

"He started stress-eating and stress-knitting, so he's getting a belly, after somebody used the Gut-Grower on him

Deadly grinned hearing this, needing to have Constantine over sometime, so they could make up for lost friend time.

He then saw Crystal and Kaley beginning to calm down, relieving him, because he had been worryimg about them knowing they were having slurpie hangovers which he und understand, like when he drank too much Martini, getting them ice-packs putting them on their furry heads, letting them lie down on the couch in the throne room so they could rest off their hangovers, knowing they hadn't caused too much trouble

"Are they okay, are they sick?" Dreadly asked her uncle.

"They had slurpies made out of syrup and got a little crazy." Deadly said to her, makimg the female dragon youngster impressed that her two favourite cousins had drank slurpies made entirely out of syrup, hopimg they'd feel better later, seeing her uncle nod..

Later both Crystal and Kaley awoke feelimg really strange, forgettimg what had happened earlier feelimg hungry, goimg to the kitchens relieving Deadly fillimg them in on whst happened earlier, makimg them surprised makimg them surprised, that he too had done that with Constantine, makimg them remember running into Sneaker.

"I know, she was here earlier along with Casey, while you both were hyped up." he told them.

"Yeah but sorry, as we didn't know." Crystal told him.

Deadly nodded knowing his niece and daughter weren't used to some things in the human world, like him with coffee surprised that Dudley had a surpie machine in his room, making him chuckle, guessing Piggy had gotten it for him guessing it was why his twin-brother was more energetic at the moment, explaining to them they could still have slurpies, just not ones made out of surup.


	80. A Pair of Superheroic Goblin Girls

"Is Crystal okay, she seems a little unlike herself?" Casey asked Kaley.

"A lot of goblin kids in the city think because she's vusually-impaired, she can't do much, or why she lives here in the castle with me and my dad which isn't cool." Kaley explained makimg the raccoon girl feel bad for her best friend.

She was going to Crystal's room, opening the door, seeing the magenta-furred female on her bed, reading the latest isue of Guardians of the Galaxy that she had just gotten from the comic book store which was makimg her feel better, about the other goblin kids which she'd kept from her uncles and aunts.

"Hey Crystal, is the new issue good, did my uncle do something hilarious?" Casey asked, jolting Crystal out of reading, since it took her a while to read comics but that did not mafter, because she enjoyed them more than normal fans, plus gave her more ideas for fan-fiction.

"Yeah it's awesome, plus he and Starlord had to do stuff together, plus do people at a certain compound take you seriously, because you want to be an Avenger or a Guardian of the Galaxy someday?" Crystal replied makimg Kaley understand her cousin's reply.

"You should ignore the other kids, as you were born a superheroine, trust me." she told her hearing Casey's pager going off, makimg them guess, that something was wrong seeing Casey nod needing their help seeing both Crystal and Kaley nod in reply, as Crystal opened a portal leading to the Avengers compound going through and appearing in there, seeing that Venom had gotten loose, making them surprised.

"We need sonic blasters and loud sounds, that's what scares symbiotes, and gets them off people." Crystal said, seeing Casey using a sonic bast from her paws stopping the symbiote seeing Rocket there, making Crystal's purple eyes widen in awe at this, makimg him relieved that his niece was safe and her friends were with her wondering where they were from.

"Asgard, we're from Asgard, sir." Crystal lied impressing Casey and Kales

Rocket saw the goblin females kicking symbiote butt, along with Casey seeing Carol and the others there, impressed by their efforts, makimg them honourary Avengers impressing Casey since she was an Avenger in training along with Yama, making Crystal chuckle, hopimg Deadly and Dudley didn't find out because they would get worried for their safety.

"Wanna stay for swarma?" Casey asked seeing her and Kaley nod after texting Deadly to tell him and Dudley where they were, so they wouldn't worry.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Deadly and Constantine were hanging out, playing poker besides having drinks along with catching up because they had not seen each other in quite a long while, so Dudley and Sarah were leaving them be, along with Darci who was very curious about her mischievous brother's best amphibian friend, despite Deadly making everybody in the castle think, that Constantine was some kind of magical being, when he visited here.

"We'll explain later, Darci, but we should stay out of Deadly's way, as it's making him happy in quite a while." Dudley told her, hearing Constantine ask, who the dragon girl with the very, very long hair was makimg Deadly chuckle, while pouring more Martini into his goblet.

"She's mine and Dudley's sister, Darci, who has healimg powers, comrade." he told aConstantine making him impressed.

"Wait, where's Crystal and Kaley?" Sarah asked butting in.

"They're at their friend, Casey's house, they texted me a while ago." Deadly replied.


	81. Into the Dragonverse

It was still Summer, so Kaley was finding her dad's secret spellbook, that contained spells Deadly had created growing up which he had hidden in the drawer of his bedside table, only the light-blue skinned dragon male had left it open by mistake while tending to Harmony and Melody so it had grabbed Kaley's attention knowing it could lead to antics and adventures, leaving her dad and Bentley's room fast before her dad noticed it was gone going to Crystal's room.

"Wait, that's uncle Deadly's little spellbook, which he never let anybody see, let's make some magic." she said.

They then cast a spell from said book, sending a magical ripple throughout the castle, unaware that Dudley would notice along with Deadly, seeing portals opening in the throne room, seeing a muscle-bound, superhero version of Deadly step out impressing them and worrying Dudley and Darci seeing a certain spellbook in Kaley's light-blue furred hands.

"It's a spell your dad used a lot when we were ltitle, to hang out with other versions of himself." Darci explained seeing a magician version of Deadly show up using magic which was makimg the magic levels in the castle rise, making Crystal impressed, seeing a pink-rocker Deadly show up doing power chords on an electric guitar makimg Dudley cover his horns along with Darci, seeing an artist version of Deadly appear playing a set of bongos and drinking coffee.

"I guess in that dimension, Dad can drink coffee." Kaley said.

"What in Wingardium Leviosa is going on, how did they get here?" they heard Deadly growl.

Dudley pointed to Kaley seeing his twin-brother snatch the spellbook from her hand, reciting a spell, as powerful magic unleashed, sending the other versions of himself back to their dimensions, leaving the room makimg Crystal surprised, that he had not yelled at Kaley or used her full name which he always did in situations like this making both Dudley and Darci exchange a look.

"A big spell like the one your dad just did drained him of energy so he needs to recharge, but he'll be alright." Darci told them, seeing Dudley agree making Deadly ice tea as that helped recharge him besides sleeping, makimg Kaley understand why her dad had been mad because she had used his special spellbook, wondering why he'd freaked out seeing the other versions of himself making Dudley sigh.

"Back when your dad was little, it was hard for him to make friends, so he created a spell to go into different worlds, hanging out with other versions of himself especially the magician one, plus there was also a version of him that was a famous exploere so seeing them again made him choked up." he told her.

"We made a mistake, but some of them are really cool." Crystal said.

"Maybe Deadly will be in a better mood after he wakes up." Darci replied.

* * *

A while later, Deadly began to stir, feeling better, seeing Kaley there, as he knew she hadn't meant to summon the inter-dimensional versions of himself, guessing she'd just been curious hearing her say she was sorry, that she'd done that.

"It's alright asI would have shown you my secret spellbook, plus there are some versions of me you, Crystal and Jessica might be wanting to meet like the one that's a wrestler, and one that's a patisserie chef that I might need here." Deadly replied making Crystal and Kaley impressed by what he just said.

"There's also a version that's a comic-book fan like you two." Deadly said seeing Crystal opening the portals seeing the patisserie chef version of Deadly step out hugging Deadly, making Deadly chuckle, explaining that he wanted him him excitable.

"That's my niece Crystal, and my daughter, Kaley, Monsieur D." he told him.

"Merci, as I missed baking for you mon ami." he teplied to him, makimg Crystal and Kaley exchange a smirk, knowing Dreadly was going to love Monsiuer D because she was from France too, seeing Deadly agree.

"Jessica so needs to meet the wrestler version of you, as she's excited for Wrestlemania." Kaley told m seeing Deadly agree, telling them to be careful.


	82. Welcoming Tealy Into The Family

"Woah, the new chef's amazing and made some awesome food!" Dreadly said, makimg Deadly chuckle at his younger niece while the family were in the dining room eating dinner, only Crystal and Kaley were distracted, because they'd brought the version of Deadly that loved comic-books here which Deadly did not mind, because that version of him was their age so it was like they had a friend their age.

"I'll tell him later how much you love his baking, sweetie." Deadly replied to Dreadly seeing the others curious about the teenaged light-blue dragon male that wore glasses along with a large purple top despite being chubby, making Dudley guess where he was from.

"This is our long-distanced cousin, he's staying but we should make him feel welcome." Crystal said seeing Deadly and Kaley agree with her plus were excited to have Tealy here making Dreadly curious guessing Crystal and Kaley were friends with this mysterious cousin of theirs hearing he was shy drinking tea like Deadly and Dudley did, despite Sarah telling her, to make Tealy feel welcome, plus Crystal had an idea for her and Kaley's new friend.

"Your aunt is right, since your cousins have been making him welcome, since he got here." Deadly told her.

But he saw an ice tea eyser soaking Tealy, making Dudley chuckle, knowing it wasn't Deadly, makimg them guess it was Dreadly, wondering why she was pranking him, hearing Deadly say that it was just her way of welcomimg Tealy, making Sarah sigh, that Deadly wasencouraging this.

"She's just being playful, just like Deadly at that age." Dudley said.

They saw Crystal taking Tealy to get his sweater laundered, after what had happened, knowing Dreadly was mischievous at times like Deadly but she wasvery sweet and welcoming, hearing Tealy saying it was alright, askimg her what the idea was she was going to tell him, impressed hearing her say he should open a comic-book store in the Goblin City makimg him impressed.

"We should, as the other kids would lime it, once they discover how awesome comics are." he told her.

Deadly smirked st this because his niece and Kaley had been finding things for some of the interdimensional versions of himself could do, like the wrestler one now in the WWE which Jessica had found awesome after they'd told her what had happened, plus they were taking the magician one to Las Vegas, which he thought amazing of them plus they were taking a vacation to Hawali, which he had just told everybody.

* * *

"Sweet we're going to Hawali for a summer vacation, that's cool." Crystal said excitedly after Kaley had filled her and Tealy in on Deadly's big surprise for the family, while they were playimg video-games on the Nintendo Switch, makimg Tealy excited but nervous in case Dreadly pulled more pranks.

"Relax as she's just playing, like my dad at that age." Kaley assured him as they were playing a Harry Potter game.

"Yeah she's just playimg, bit it is weird, maybe Ferdy should talk to her." Crystal whispered to Kaley seeing her nod whispering to Ferdy to talk to Dreadly while Crystal, Kaley and Tealy were playing video-games sneaking out of the room, going to Dreadly's room seeing her playing tea party with Kero, making her wonder what Ferdy was doing here.

"Crystal and Kaley were wondering why you were being mischievous to Tealy." the plush Nessie asked her.

"Crystal usedto want to play with me, but now Tealy showed up, she and Kaley just wants to hang out with him." she said to her making Ferdy understand that she was jDallas, explaining that Crystal and Kaley had a friend their age, which was rare for them, besides Jessica making Dreadly guess, that she had a point.

"Maybe you should tell them about this, you know?" Ferdy encouraged her.

"I guess so, but they're probably busy." Ferdy heard her say.

She then went to where Crystal, Kaley and Tealy were, seeing Crystal listening to her explaining, making her understand explaining that Tealy was part of their family now, but they could still hang out.


	83. An Early Morning Surprise

"What the heck is goimg on, why are there bongoes being played at three i the morning?" Deadly asked, getting out of bed.

He was stunned seeing the beatnik, artistic version of himself sitting on the floor of the throne room, wearing a tie-dye beret, and bellbottomed trousers with dreadlocked whiskers seeing he was the source of the noise.

"Hey there bro, wanna play the bongoes?" he asked Deadly making him face-palm at that, seeing the throne-room doors had been painted in tie-dye colours, hopimg the others in the family didn't see, or in case they got ideas, hopimg Crystal could find somewhere, where his hippy self could paint and not cause trouble like his magician self who was now in Las Vegas shich had

"Chill out and be groovy, brother!" he told him drinkimg juice.

"That might have to wait as it's three in the morning, and everybody in the castle needs their sleep, so just keep the bongo music down, alright?" Deadly told him.

"Mellow out bro, three in the morning is a good time for bongoes, tney might enjoy it." he replidd to him seeimg him leave, needing warm milk from the kitchen to get back to sleep so he would not be cranky, hopimg his hippie self would come down, drinkimg a mug of warm milk before goimg upstsirs.

"What's up with uncle D, he looks really tired?" Crystal asked Kaley noticing Deadly was tired and pouring himself a lot of xe-caff coffee, unaware lf what had happened last night seeing an excitdd Dreadly run in, sayimg somebody had painted the thrond room doors makimg them leave the dining room, seeing the doors werr painted in bright, tie-dye co,ours which Kaley thought amazing, askimg her dad if he did this.

"No, it was one of the other mes, you'll see." Deadly replied seeing the hippie version of himself asleep with his bongoes beside him, impressing Crystal and Kaley getting an idea as maybe this artistic version of her uncle could teach art making Dudley impressed by the magenta-furred female's thinkimg so would talk to Deadly, after he slept for a while.

"We should make him something to eat, or ask Mousuier D to whip something up." Crystal said seeing Dreadly agree.

She was going to the kitchen finding said patisserie chef in the kitchen makimg chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate frosting, makimg her exc hearimg him ask where the others were, hearing her tell him they were in the throne rKim, relieving him seeing Jessica here, as Kaley had told the dark-green dragon girl about what had been happening the last few days seeing Crystal hug her, showing her thd throne room doors.

"Wow who did this?" she asked curiously as Kaley pointed to the beatnik-wearing and bongo-playing dragon male impressing her, askimg what they were goimg to do with him.

"I was thinking of letting him stay and be an art teacher." Crystal said impressing him.

"Seriously, you'd let me stay little sister?" he said seeing her nld.

"We've been helpimg the other ones find where tney belomg here, and the human world." Kaley said.

Deadly guessed it was alright to let Lockly stay, as long as they had ground rulds, goimg to the dining room, relieving Mousier D, thinkimg something had happenec making Deadly chuckle, at his thinkimg, seeing chocolate-chip pancakes with hot fudge frosting, wonderimg who their new friend was hearing Crystal explain sitting besixe Tealy makimg Cteadlh grin, even though she'd promised to give Tealy a chance

"Lockly we have to set ground rules, as we're happy to let you stay, but not run things into anarchy." Deadly said making Lockly roll his eyes while makimg a sculpture out of his pancakes, impressing the kids, especially Dreadly, copying makimg Kaley grin at this, wondering why her dad was so worried, it wasn't like Lockly was kimg like her dad was.

* * *

"You think I can go to Hawali with you?" Ferdy asked.

Kaley was excitedly packing for Hawali, since her dad's announcement the other night, knowing Crystal had also started packing too as Hawali would be fun plus Crystal was hoping to find Maui, the demi-god of the wind and sea from Polynesian stories she had been listening to on Audible, makimg Deadly and Dudley impressed, by the magenta-furred youngster's preparedness along with Kaley.

"Yep, since Dreadly's bringing Kero, and Crystal is bringing Rockie." Kaley told her plush Nessie friend.

"Yep, plus we can have pina coladas, or virgin ones." she replied to her.

Deadly grinned overhearing that, knowing they would have fun, plus Harmony and Melody were playing with their stuffed dolphins which Dudley thought adorable, knowing both twins would get to see dolphins while on vacation which Deadly had to,d them about which made them as excitable as their big sister and cousins.

"Plus they love Dolphin Reef on Disney Plus, as they watch it a lot, including today." Crystal said to her.

She was also listening to an awesome Marvel audio-book involving Captain Marvel and Ms Marvel, her two favourite female Avengers along with Spider-Man stopping the Green Goblin from wrecking New York with an anti-gravity invention which was making the magenta-furred youngster excitable along with making Tealy curious about what she was so fired up about.

"That's so awesome, plus we're Avengers too, remember?" Kaley said makimg Tealy's purple eyes widen in awe at that.

"We're honourary Avengers, since we helped Rocket stop symbiotes from taking over the Avengers compound, plus we know Carol." Crystal told him making the chubby, light-blue skinned dragon male impressed.

"It makes you more awesome, you know this?" he told her making Kaley smirk.

"I hope Lockly isn't upsetting uncle Deadly." Crystal said to him.


	84. Finding Where He Belongs

"I don't see what's wromg, Casey's just playing her Switch, typical Casey behaviour." Crystal told Yama seeing Kaley agree.

"She's been playing that animal game non-stop, and acting strange, like not showering plus her uncle is worried." Yama replied.

It was just a typical day and Crystal and Kaley had just finished breakfast, when Casey and Yama had shown up, seeing Casey with her furry face in her Switch which waswhy Yama was concerned asking them for help, realising she wasa gaming zombie, makimg Yama underdtand seeing Casey freaking out, because her Swirch needed to charge making Crystal understand, like when her tablet needed charged, hugging the female raccoon.

"It's okay, you have your charger right?" the magenta-furred goblin girl asked her seeing her nod, making Yama face-palm seeing Crystal and Kaley exchange a look because it reminded them of Sneaker when she used to play video-games a lt, getting an idea, hopimg Sneaker could help Casey which Kaley thought a good idea, seeing Crystal texting Sneaker makijg the light-blue furred goblin girl impressed by her cousin. making She saw Casey getting sleepy, guessing she had been up all night, playing Animal Crossing letting her zone out into an map, makimg Deadly wonder what they were doing.

"We're helping a friend not be a gaming zombie, plus we're getting Sneaker to help." Kaley told him seeing Sneaker there, impressed after Crystal explainedto her making the chubby female amphibian get it, wanting to help Crystal's friend, knowing what that was like.

"We should wait for her to wake up, before talking to her." Sneaker said to them.

Casey was surprised hearing Sneakertelling her when she had been a gaming zombie, but her cousins had helped her moderate her video-gaming with other things she enjoyedimpressing the female kit, so was letting her help along with Crystal, relieving Yama seeing Kaley going with her dad.

"She's having her queen lessons which she has every week, which is alright." Crystal replied sitting under a shady tree, wondering if Jessica was alright, because she and Kaley had not seen the wrestling loving dragon girl in a while, texting her making Sneaker impressed.

"Yeah she likes wrestling and is the princess of the Dragon City." Crystal replied to her seeing Kaley there after a while, saying that Jessica hadqueen lessons too and would be over soon, guessing Crystal had told Sneaker about Jessica, hearing the engine of a motorcycle, making them curious seeing what looked like Deadly but was a daredevil making Crystal and Kaley grin, making Sneaker wonder what was goimg on.

"A lot of Deadlys from other dimensions have shown up here, so Kaley and I have been helping them find where they belomg." Crystal said.

"This one must be a daredevil which is awesome, maybe he can work at monster truck rallies, or stunt shows." Sneaker said impressing them seeingthe others there including Deadly and Dudley hearing the new Deadly explain that Tex Richmond used him as a daredevil, making Deadly understand seeing bandages on the suit and cape-wearing dragon male's hands wanting to help him, before finding where he could

"It should be somewhere where he can do stunts, without Tex being involved." Kaley said seeing Crystal agree, as she figured the dare-devil version of Deadly could find work in LA, seeing Kaley and Sneaker agree, seeing Kaley examining the motorcycle, which she was loving despite having her own one, makimg Crystal get it, tellimg her she could fix it up seeing her agree u her magic to do it, impressing Sneaker.

"He's gonna be impressed when he sees, since Uncle D tok him to the healing spring, where injiries get healed." Crystal said seeing Sneaker sigh as she had to go, before her dad freaked out, which Crystal and Kaley understood, opening a portal seeing Sneaker go through and close after that, seeing Jessica there, seeing them hug her.

"Sorry, queen lessons ran longer, why is there a stunt motor-cycle, you're not becoming daredevils are you?" Jessica said makimg both Crystal and Kaley laugh at that.

"Another version of Deadly showed up that's a daredevil, who was owned by Tex, so uncle D took him, to the healing springs to get fixed up before we take him to LA." Crystal said relieving the dragon girl.

* * *

"Don't worry, Tex won't be a problem in the human world' trust me." Deadly said to his alternate, daredevil self.

"Thanks partner, as he was annoying, not caring if I got hurt, but you guys are the best." he replied.

It was early-evening and Deadly, Dudley and their family were having dinner, after Deadly and Dudley had returned from the healing springs with Duke Deadlius which Sarah was surprised this one was a daredevil, hopimg Dreadly would not want to copy what he did, despite Deadly assuring her that his alternate self was careful seeing Deadlius agree drinking wine, making Deadly chuckle.

"Maybe he should put on a show for us, before he goes in the morning." Dreadly said seeing Sarah give her a look.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, since we're all friends." Deadilus said making Crystal and Kaley excited along with Jessica, makimg Sarah nervous making Deadly roll his eyes at her, seeing his datedevil self doing stunts which they were finding awesome.

The next morning however, they noticed he was gone, guessing he'd gone to LA, makimg Crystal and Kaley happy that he was doing what he loved, seeing Dreadly sad that Deadilus was gone, makimg Deadly get it makimg them breakfast seeing them happy about that, guessing Mousuier D did not mind a morning off, seeing him nodding.

"Deadlius is doing what he loves in the human world, jumping over buses among other things, makimg people happy." Deadly said to Dreadly makimg the youmgster get it.


	85. Helping A Princess Get Home

"What was that coming from the cupcake box?" Crystal asked herself, as she and Kaley had just gotten back from an adventure and had went to the bakery like Deadly had asked them, until hearing sounds from the box made her curious, ripping off the tape to see what was making the sounds opening the lid of the box, making a grin cross her magenta-furred face, finding a troll doll in there, putting it in her shirt pocket for now.

"Alright cupcakes!" Dreadly said excitedly, as Sarah stopped her, saying she had to wait until later, making the female dragon youngster frown, going to play with Kero making Kaley wonder what had her cousin so distracted, noticing the doll in her shirt pocket, saying it reminded her of Poppy making Crystal grin going upstairs to their rooms since it would be a whild until dinner plus they were tired frmtheir antics.

Crystal put the doll in a fairy house she'd made during the lockdown, before getting on her bed, snuggling her stuffed raccoon, Rudiger fallimg asleep hoping Dreadly would not go near the cupcakes like Sarah had told her, because they were for dessert.

After waking up, she noticed the troll doll on her bedside table, makimg the magenta-furred girl realise it was not a toy, makimg her purple eyes widen in awe behind her glasses along with her jaw dropping, wanting to get Kaley, hopimg she was not frightening the creature, hoping Deadly didn't see in case he thought it was a fairy, knowing what happened to them here in the Labyrinth, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay, would you like a hug?" the female asked.

"I'm okay, but you were makimg those sounds in the box, right?" Crystal said.

The pink-haired troll nodded, explaining, making Crystal get it, wanting to help her get home, as maybe she could open a portal to where her new friend came from, until she saw her door swing open, seeing Dreadly there, her purple eyes widened at what Crystal was talking to.

"Woah, a pink talking bug, wait until the others see!" she said.

Crystal managed to scoop her friend up gently, before her cousin could grab Poppy, going somewhere where they would not be bothered, hearing her ask who that kid that called her a talking bug was.

"That was my little cousin, Dreadly, she probably told the castle, but I can get you home." Crystal replied, as she didn't want her cousin to put her friend in a jar, using her magic to send her home, just as Dreadly showed up, followed by Dudley hearing him ask her, what Dreadly was talking about that she had a talking pink bug that ate cupcakes, makimg Crystal giggle.

"Nothing like that here, uncle and if I did, I would just let it go." she replied to him winkimg at her younger cousin.

"Why didn't you tell uncle Dudley, where did she go?" Dreadly asked her.

"I sent her home to where her friends and family are, alright?" Crystal said.

* * *

Kaley was very impressed, after Crystal told her the story, along with why Dreadly was in a bad mood, impressed that a certain troll princess had been in their cAstor, relieved Dreadly had not shown anybody, assuring her that Dreadly would forget about it soon, relieving Crystal, because being locked inside for three whole months had been hard, so she hoped Dreadly would understand.

"You did the right thing, even though Dreadly is upset, we would have done the same thing." Jessica said seeing Kaley agree on that knowing her cousin would make a great royal advisor when they were older, makimg Crystal hope she was right.


	86. The One With the Pizza Oven

"Wow, a pizza oven, we need that!" Kaley said to Ferdy while on her laptop.

"Yeah but you should ask your dad, or uncle before buying it." she said.

It was August and right now, Kaley was wanting pizza, the only problem was that nobody in the Goblin City had ever had pizza before, so was deciding to make it happen by buying a pizza oven for the castle, against her and Ferdy's better judement hoping Deadly, Dudley and Sarah didn't know giggling excitedly making Dreadly and Crystal wonder what their cousin was excitable about, plus Kaley had ordered a pumpkin spice latte maker, so she can have her favourite lattes all the time.

"She's just in a good mood, nothing to be suspicious about!" Ferdy lied making Crystal unsure.

"Guys dinner's ready, get it while it's hot!" Sarah said as they were going downstairs, making Deadly wonder what Kaley was up to, unaware of what she had bought from Amazon despite her pleading the fifth, hoping they would come soon, because she'd used her Amazon Prine account making Deadly suspicous of his daughter making Crystal curious and curiouser about whatever antics her cousin had gotten into.

"We should at least let your dad know what you bought, you know?" Ferdy said to Kaley as she was getting into h pyjamas while in their bedroom.

"Nope, as he won't understand." she replied to her while getting into bed.

* * *

"Kaley-Daphne Pimperton, get up!" Kaley heard her dad yell, making her and Ferdy exchange a look, going downstairs, seeing the packages from Amazon had arrived including the pizza oven guessing her dad had found out what she had ordered.

"Happy birthday, dad?" she said nervously seeing smoke rings steam out of his nostrils, knowing that happened when he was mad, makimg Ferdy hide in her pyjama top.

"It's not my birthday, plus you're the only kid I know who wants to eat pizza all day, along with drinking pumpkin spice lattes all year round!" Deadly yelled making Crystal surprised that her cousin had did this, guessing this was what she had been keeping from everybody, hopimg her uncle would calm down seeing Deadly leave.

"Wow it's been a long ce uncle Deadly got that mad, but why a pizza oen?" Crystal said to her.

"I said it was a bad idea, and she still did it!" Ferdy told her makimg Kaley sigh knowing she might be in the dargon-cave for buying a pizza oven without asking first hoping they could keep it,bringing the coffee maker to her room, as she needed a latte seeing Dreadly standing there sleepily with a Fraggle in her shirt pocket.

"Sorry if uncle Deadly's roar woke you, Kaley did something she shouldn't have." Crystal said seeing her going back to her room making sure everybody could get some sleep, hopimg Deadly would calm down before breakfast, going back to her room, hearing Rockie ask her what happened so told him.

"What's going on, why is Deadly drinking a lot of de-caff coffee, or roared this morning?" Sarah asked.

"Somebody bought a pizza oven without asking him, but he'll cool down after a while and an nap." Dudley replied.

Crystal hoped so bringing her cousin pancakes, as she was in her room with Ferdy, making Sarah sigh, hoping Deadly might calm down soon seeing the pizza oven installed in the kitchen, making Crystal impressed by her aunt's doing that, hoping Deadly would not get mad at her, hearing Sarah say she was his mom so he couldn't get mad, guessing he was cooling off.

"Is dad in here?" Kaley asked softly making Sarah understand.

"Your dad used to make mistakes like this too, where Jareth yelled just like he did, but he loved him so calmed down after a while, plus ." Sarah replied to her making Kaley hope this was true, wondering where Dreadly went but she was being quiet making them guess she was just taking an nap.

Later Deadly returned feeling better, hearing Kaley apoglogise, seeing him hug her.


	87. Turning Back the Age Clock

It was a few nights later and Crystal, Casey, Jessica and Kaley were sleeping over at the Pimperton castle, and in the throne room goofing around, playing video-games along with eating junk food and staying up all night, unaware that Loki had snuck into the castle deciding to cast a spell on them which would be surprising to them along with Deadly waiting for the right time to strike, guessing it would be while they were sleeping.

"Wow, we should get sleep, as it's sunrise, your dad would freak, if we were up all night." Jessica told Kaley makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl understand seeing Crystal lying down in her sleeping bag, so they weregoing to sleep making Loki grin, casting the spell, turning their clocksback to toddler age unaware Deadly could sense his aura disappearing knowing they would be surprised waking up.

When they woke up, Crystal was surprised seeing Casey was an infant but very cute and chubby wanting to hug hr, unaware of what had happened to her, Jessica and Kaley until Deadly's reaction to seeing them as litt,e kids making them confused, seeing Casey nuzzling his leg which Crystal thought funny.

"Woah, daddy is right, we did turn into little kids!" Kaley said impressed compared to Jessica, who was a little worried asking how this had happened hearing Deadly say it was probably a spell, and he would find an antidote to it, making them relieved feeling hungry, which they understood, plus he was explaining to Raven and Queen Patoca what had happened. which they found very cute, as they were having breakfast, despite Dreadly staring, saying she was the biggest kid in the castle.

Daisy, Ferdy and Rockie were very surprised and wanting to protect their kids while in their age-regressed states until Deadly could find a way to get them back to normal seeing them go join them in Kaley's room, seeing them hugging them, asking how it happened.

"We don't know, we fell asleep and when we woke up, we were like this." Kaley told Ferdy making the female stuffed Nessie surprised along with Daisy and Rockie seeing the age-regressed Casey playing with Nerf balls, which made them giggle because it was cute, hoping Casey's uncle knew what was happening makimg Deadly understand checking on them, assuring them he was working on a so,union.

"Well Jessica has to go home, but it's alright." he told Crystal and Kaley seeing Jessica leaving with Daisy and her mom after hugging her age-regressed friends makimg them, Ferdy and Rockie get it, hopimg Jessica would be alright, until Deadly could reverse the spell to return them to their normal ages along with Casey seeing they were sleepy, after being up all night.

"I guess we could take an nap, as we were up all nignite, Casey might need convincing." Kaley said making Deadly understand, putting on classical music knowing it soothedlittle ones into sleep, seeing Crystal and Kaley rubbing their eyes, plus Casey was calming down, relieving him wrapping a blanket around them gently, leaving the room to do stuff, seeing Casey's uncle there along with Thor, saying that Loki was behind this, as he had been beagging about it.

"We'll talk to him about it." Thor replied making Deadly relieved.

* * *

"You think Jessica's okay, after what happened to us?" Crystal asked as she and Kaley were drinking warm milk while in pyjamas and in Crystal's room with Ferdy and Rockie.

"Well it is Monday night, so she's probably watching Monday Night RAW." Kaley assured her.

It was late night and Crystal and Kaley were still awake, while the adults were sleeping, except for Deadly who was in his study, trying to make an antidote for the age-regression spell, in case Thor could not persuade Loki to break it himself so they were hanging out with Ferdy and Rockie seeing Crystal answering her cellphone, as it was Jessica saying she was watching WWE.

"Yeah it's helping distract her from what's happening." Kaley said after her cousin hung up getting sleepy, getting into bed with Ferdy along with Crystal and Rockie relieving Deadly, hopimg that they were alright because of this dpsituation, like self-isolation guessing that they had been talking to Jessica letting them be.


	88. Using Their Cuteness Power

"You think our friends can fix what happened to us?" Deadly heard Crystal ask him.

It was early afternoon but Deadly was putting both age-regressed Crystal and Kaley down for an nap, as it was a few days after a strange spell had been cast on Crystal, Casey, Jessica and Kaley, age-regressing them into toddlers which had surprised everybody including Deadly so was hoping the one who had cast the spell would think about reversing it, but Deadly was kind of enjoying Kaley like this, along with Crystal.

"We have to wait and see sweetie, don't worry about it." he replied kissing her magenta-furred head, seeing her sleepy which was a good thing leaving the girl's room seeimg Darci there remembering she had healing powners, makimg him curious, swondering something makimg her wonder what was running through his mind.

"Maybe your healing powers can reverse the spell, you know?" he said to her.

Darci thought about it, as it was a good idea and it could not hurt to try, after Crystal and Kaley were awake making Deadly hopeful, seeing an invitation to attend Dragon-Con making him sigh, as right now he had more important things to do than socialise, making Dudley surprised, grinning deciding to go in his brother's place making Sarah wonder what he was up to seeimg him going to his room.

He had his twin-brother's certain costume in his room in the closet, putting it in his suitcase among other things, and with Deadly distracted by the current situation, he would not notice leaving using the portal they always used to go to the human world, going through before anybody noticed hopimg Deadly would not be mad if he found out.

Deadly was then hopimg that Crystal and Kaley would awaken from sleeping soon, so they could try out Darci's idea, making Darci wonder something.

"If you've been enjoying them like this, why're you wanting to break the curse?" she asked hm seeing him flinch at the question.

After the spell had happened, he had kept both age-regressed youngsters inside the castle, because he did not want the kingdom to see them like this, in case they thought he had done it, making Darci understand, hearing excited wing-beats, seeing Jessica there making him smile, hearing more excitement hearing Crystal and Kaley were awake from their nap, meaning Darci could try using her healing powers on them, to get them back to normal impressing them.

"I'm gonna try, but I hope Deadly won't be too disappointed, if it doesn't work." she told them.

She then unleashed her magic, as it surrounded the three age-regressed youngsters, makijg Deadly hopeful, seeing it dim, but they were still little kids makijg him stunned but Darci a little sad, because she thought that herhealing powers could bring her nieces and their friend back to normal seeimg Crystal hug her leg along with Kaley and Jessica which was very cute.

"It's alright, Aunt Darci, it was a good idea, we know you and daddy ate going to break the soell." Kaley assured her makimg her feel better.

"Thanks, as that does make me feel better, maybe we will find a solution." she replied to them.

* * *

"I wish there was a way we could help, as uncle Deadly looks reallly freaked out, which is not normal, you know?" Crystal said.

"My daddy is just really worried about us, and that everybody will think that it was one of his spells that did it to us, which is not true." Kaley said to her.

It was a little while after their nap and Darci's attempt to break the spell on them, so they were having a snack, but talking plus they were noticing thimgs hearing Deadly roar, covering their horned ears, makimg the dragon male sigh, breathimg deeply, because he was seeing things from Dragon-Con online, that the Phantom was there, makimg Crystal and Kaley understand.

"It's Dudley, because I saw him up to somethimg, after you got that invitation." Sarah told him makimg him annoyed.

, we "Uncle Dudley is so toast when he gets back, we should warn him." Crystal said using her phone to text her uncle texting Dudley which impressed her, then was getting one of her ideas.

"We could use our new power to make my dad go easy on uncle Dudley." she told Crystal.

"Wait, what new power, we're little kids again, remember?" Crystal said confused to her.

Kaley then explained, they did have an new power, one which adults couldn't fight, cuteness power making Crystal get it, hoping it might work on Deadly. making Crystal guess they could give it a try, going to the throne room focusing as they used their cuteness power as their eyes went big like anime-style and glowing with magic to the point where Deadly could not look away.

When Dudley returned from Dragon-Con, he was surprised that Deadly was not mad at him, wondering why hearing Kaley tell him that she and Crystal had used their cuteness power, makimg him impressed by this, remembering that Deadly had did that on Jareth when they were that age, so it amused him, that Crystal and Kaley had done the same thing to him.


	89. A Radio Station Of Their Own

"Wow, Darci is getting hooked on Dr Pepper, we should keep an eye on her." Sarah said to Deadly seeing him shrugging his shoulders.

It was a few days after the age-regression spell had been broken on Crystal, Jessica and Kaley returning them to their normal teenaged selves so they had been going to Goblinbuck's in the Goblin City like they had been doing when they could not go to Starbucks in the human world, only right now, Darci was fallimg in love with Dr Pepper making her older brothers happy, because she was starting to get cute and chubby like the rest of their family.

"Just let her be, as it makes her happly, mom." Deadly replied seeing Dudley agree with him.

Plus Kaley had found an abandoned radio station getting one of her crazy yet brillant ideas, making Crystal and Jessica curious and impressed, hearing the light-blue furred female say about reviving it, impressing them thinking it was awesome deciding not to tell the adults because they might not agree.

"Just be careful, Darci." Sarah said to the female dragon in question just as Crystal' Jessica and Kaley entered, hearing Darci belching, making Crystal and Kaley giggle but Jessica surprised at this making Deadly grin at his younger sister as he had introduced her to Dr Pepper making Crystal understand because she loved the soda too making Darci grin hoping that Sarah would go easy on her.

"It's alright, we can be ourselves, even if mom doesn't get it." he said making Darci smile, hearing him ask Crystal and Kaley what they and Jessica haddone besides Goblinbuck's making Crystal a little flustered, hearing Kaley tell him making Deadly happy, unaware they were riding the Labyrinth's airwaves hearing Bentley remark about this, makimg Deadly curious, listening as he thought GoboFM had disappeared, guessing somebody had funded it's return.

* * *

"You want me to do a show for GoboFM?" Darci asked, seeing Crystal seeing Kaley nodding in reply, unaware that Bentley and Deadly were listening to said radio station not realising Crystal, Jessica and Kaley had brought it back from obscurity makimg Darci impressed by her nieces, wondering why they could not tell Deadly about this making Crystal and Kaley exchange a look.

"My dad would flip, if he knew we brought GoboFM back, alright?" Kaley said to her, makijg Darci get it, deciding to do a wellness show which they thought a good idea seeing Jessica leaving for dinner making Crystal and Kaley get it, as it was almost dinnertime too.

Plus Jessica was a babysitter for baby dragons and her favourite clent, Blazie was needing watched tonight, which she loved plus it helped her earn money for wrestling merch along with art supplies like double-lined paper, paper cutters and beads for making jewellery which Crystal and Kaley were impressed by along with Jessicca's mom.

"I guess she has a babysitting job tonight, which is why she is excited." Kaley said seeing Crystal agree, knowing that Jessica liked doing that, along with wanting to make chocolate-chip dragon shaped cookies which sounded cool while planning for GovoFM, hopimg that Deadly did not overhear, in case he flipped out.

"Deadly would be impressed, if he found out what you two were doing." Darci said.

"I guess but it's better this way, you know?" Crystal said to her.

Darci was surprised that Deadly would be mad at them, if he found out, when he was very mischievous when he, she and Dudley were growing up making Kaley explain that her dad was still mischievous, relieving her, hoping she could help Deadly relax a little.


	90. Another Goblin Girl Like Crystal

"You want me to enter the Goblin City, cause as much trouble as I can, blame Deadly's niece, Crystal?" a young voice asked a hooded figure as thy were outside the entrance to the Goblin City with the guard asleep.

"Yes it will unerve King Deadly, and make the people lose faith in him." the hooded stranger replied to her, disappearing in a flash of magic making the magenta-furred goblin youngster grin hoping she could pull it off entering the city throwing off her cloak revealing a goblin girl that looked identical to Crystal except she had black streaks in her long magenta hair and fur along with wearing a biker chick like outfit with booys.

She came from an alternate version of the Labyrinth, and deep down, she did nt want to go through with this but the hooded stranger said he would take over her kingdom along with hurting her family if she didn't getting to work and causing mischief upsetting the merchants hearing them calling for the royal guards just as Crystal, Jessica and Kaley showed up, wondering what in the Labyrinth was going on.

"That's the one who caused all this mess, arrest her!" one of them said to a guard making Crystal anxious despite Kaley protesting that her cousin was innocent seeing a guard ake her to the castle, makimg Kaley need to talk to her dad at once, unaware that the one responsible was watching, following them to the castle unseen through her magic, and knew that her family would be safe.

At the castle, Deadly was surprised, that Crystal was in the dungeon, as there was no way she could have donethat kind of mischief, making the rest of the family agree with him. seeing Crystal going to her room, slamming the door making Kaley worried seeing she had locked the door hearing Deadly say to let her calm down because what had happened had upset her, hearing the alarms go off, making them rush to the royal vault, seeing a very punk-like version of Crystal there.

"She has a doppelganger like how your best friend isKermit's!" Kaley told her dad.

He then usedmagic to handcuff said female goblin girl's hands whose nails were painted black, making them wonder, where she had came from, makimg her mad yelling at them while the guards were taking her to the dungeon, knowing Crystal would be relieved once they told her, who really caused all that trouble in the marketplace going to interrogate her making Kaley hope, that it would go okay.

* * *

"Why were you causing so much trouble in the marketplace, and why do you look like my niece?" Deadly asked.

Krystal rolled her purple eyes at him in disgust and annoyance at him, because her fun had been ruined, plus worried for her family making Deadly wonder what was bothering her, making her sigh because maybe he could help, telling him astounding him, feeling bad for her assuring her, that he and the others could help her

Crystal along with Kaley were curious, to hear what Krystal had told him, hearing him tell them, makimg them surprised that she had only been causing mischief to protect her family makimg them understand, wanting to befriend her seeing Deadly agreeing, because Krystal needed friends.

Plus Crystal's birthday was coming up, and he was planning a party with Raven, Crystal's mom unaware she had invited Crystal's uncle from Aria, Dugli who Deadly didn't get alomg with, having a rivalry which Kaley thought weird, going to see her dad while Crystal and Jessica were talking to Krystal, making Deadly wonder, what Kaley wanted to talk to him about, hearing it was about Crystal's party.

"If her uncle Dugli does show up, please don't start up your rivalry." she told him.

"Alright my little phantom, but just trust me." he told her relieving her


	91. Getting Along Through A Sweater

"You sure this i a good idea, it might make the both of them mad?" Crystal asked her mom, who had ordered one of those get-along sweaters, with the intent of getting Deadly and Crystal's Arian uncle, Dugli into it, so they would get alomg and end their stupid rivalry which involved Crystal, which happened everytime both dragon and goblin males were together which almost soured things that were supposed to be happy, like Crystal's birthday party.

"Yes as they need to get along, or find some common ground, right?" Raven replied to her daughter, makimg Kaley grin knowing, that comedic insanity would ensue once her dad and Crystal's uncle put that sweater on, so was wanting to record whatever happened, makimg Crystal agree with her favourite cousin hoping thiswas a good thing, since Deadly was talking to Krystal right now.

"Hey guys what's up?" Crystal heard Casey ask, giving the magenta-furred youngster an idea on how to get Deadly and Dugli to wear the get-along sweater, whispering to the female raccoon youngster, makimg Casey excited to do this, makijg Kaley grin.

Crystal watched as her furry best pal was getting both her uncles to put the sweater on, making them surprised and angry, making Sarah who was getting a little cute and chubby relieved because Deadly's rivalry with Raven's brother who was also Crystal's uncle reminded her of when Deadly and Dudley had been like that growing up hearing Deadly ask, what was going on.

"We figured this might help the two of you get along, as you two kind of have been making a mess of thInge." Raven pointed out making Crystal nod shyly, so was leaving them be, making both males annoyed.

Plus today was the annual picnic which the royal family attended every year, but with Deadly and Dugli outof action, somebody had to fill in, giving Raven and Sarah an idea looking at both Crystal and Kaley, makimg them surprised, guessing it would be fun, impressing Dreadly, making Kaley sense something was bothering Crystal.

"Maybe Kaley should do it, she has more regal status here than I do, unless we were back home, you know?" she said leaving the throne room

"Let me talk to her, Aunt Raven, alright?" Kaley replied to Raven going after her cousin making Sarah curious about her niece's outburst, as Raven explained.

* * *

"Stupid sweater, as we can't do anything like have a Martini without spillimg!" Deadly telled, makimg Dugli roll his eyes.

"I can't even drink ice tea without spilling too, you heard Raven, we have to work together to get out o this trap." Dugli replied seeing Crystal and Kaley walkimg in wearing their crowns makimg them guess, that they were filling in for them, making them want to get out of the sweater.

"You heard my mom, uncle Deadly, you and uncle Dugli have to get along, to get out of the sweater." Crystal told them, as she and Kaley were leaving with Dreadly, Dudley, Bentley, Harmony and Melody, Raven and Sarah for the picnic, making Deadly and Dugli sigh, hopimg they could get out of this sweater.

"Crystal has a point, as we may fight over things, but we care about Crystal and love her." Deadly said makimg Dugli nod in reply guessing they had something in cimminent, as they were able to work together, to get the sweater off making them both excited going to the picnic impressing Crystal and the othere, seeing they were getting along, guessing the sweater had worked.

"Sort of, as we found common ground, alright?" Deadly said to them relieving Sarah by this, seeing Kaley giving her dad his criwn back making Deadly happly, proud that she had done a good job of filling in for him, making Kaley agree seeing Crystal hanging out with Dugli making them understand.


	92. Acting Out

"Wait, what about school, now that the self-shielding is over?" Crystal heard Dreadly ask Deadly, surprising the light-blue skinned dragon male by his French niece's question guessing she was missing her human classmates, unsure of this.

"I don't know sweetie, we have to wait and see, alright?" he repliedto her unaware Crystal, Casey and Kaley had been listening, plus Crystal noticed that Casey was quiet making Kaley curious about why, hearing her dad call her makimg Crystal guess her cousin had royalty lessons with her uncle.

"Wanna go have adventures in Aria, or get some ice-cream in Latanis, would that help?" she told Casey seeing the brown-red furred female kit nod, seeing Crystal using her magic, to open a portal that led to Latanis the main city of Aria as they went through appearing in the main city of Aria makimg Casey feel better, relieving Crystal, because she cared about her friends and family

Latanis Academy, I wonder what that's about, plus why do I feel so weird?

_"Crystal you coming, you okay?" Casey asked her, snapping the magenta-furred girl out of her thoughts, realising her best friend had went a few steps ahead of her, and had noticed anxiety on her friends's brown-red furred face, seeing that signage, remembering how freaked out she had looked, hearing Dreadly asking about going back to school, guessing that was upsetting her going after her, using her long cane, Bailey to catch up._

_"There you are, I thought you got lost, you know?" Casey said to her, as they entered their favourite soda fountain which had the best ice-cream and fro-yo anywhere sitting at their usual table, ordering ice-cream sundaes, seeing other magical kids with supplies for the new school year, making Casey quiet._

_"Is everything okay, you can tell me, it's me, remember?" Crystal said to her feeling weird like her tail was sore, makimg Casey more concerned for her, because something weird and intresting was happening to Crystal, so was on alert for changes, seeing her super-happy seeing chocolate ice-cream eating messily, like a Hulk remembering something Kaley had told her, that during a certain time of the month, this happened, making Casey curious._

_"Whoa, slow down, you're nna get a brain-freeze, this is cool though." Casey said to her, seeing ice-cream on Crystal's magenta-furred cheeks along with her shirt and trousers hearing her which was cute, texting Kaley for help, seeing the light-blue furred female goblin show up in a flash of magic, seeing why Casey had texted her._

_"Yep, she's going through it alright, we should get her home, before the Hulking out happens, it might flip everybody here out." she said seeing Casey agreeing luring her magenta-furred friend through the portal back to Deadly's castle, using chocolate ice-cream, hearing her whimpering after they appeared in the throne room seeing Crystal sleepy, going to her room, making Casey's anxiety worsen._

_"This happens every month, so it's normal, but something else is bothering you?" Kaley said seeing her nervous at an envelope that had the same emblem as that sign, which had distracted Crystal, seeing she had been sent one too, ignoring it for now, going to check on her friend, seeing she was asleep but Hulked-out impressing her, relieving Kaley, that Crystal had been asleep, while transforming._

* * *

"Wait, so the whole going to school thing, is why Casey is acting strange?" Crystal asked.

"Yep, plus she tore up her envelope, or put it through a shredder, that my dad uses for junk mail." Kaley replied.

It was a few days later, and Crystal alomg with Jessica and Kaley had gotten letters, saying they had been accepted into an new school, Latanis Academy, which made them happy, only Casey had decided she was not goimg, and had put her letter through Deadly's shredder, which had seen, not askimg her why hopimg that Crystal would know, as she and Casey were good friends.

"This is a very good mystery, but we should leave her be, alright?" Crystal said in her hulked-out form, knowing she would transform back into her normal self before the first day of school, hearing Jessica assure her, that she would relieving her unaware Casey had been listening unseen through her cloaking power, impressed that Crystal had told her friends, to drop the subject that was making her stomach sore.

"There you are, you alright?" Crystal asked, seeing her nod, her bangs in her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding." she said making Crystal hug her gently.

"You're welcome, as we're both not ourselves at the moment." she replied softly.


	93. Teaching DJ Skills To An New Friend

Kaley was ery excitable setting up her DJ decks in the throne room, as she was giving DJing lessons which made her very happy, because she was looking forward to this new school that Crystal's uncle had set up in the world that Crystal and her mom, Raven came from, thinking about something involving her favourite cousin knowing Crystal's best friend, Casey had decided to not go to school, hoping that Crystal was going to Latanis Academy pushimg that aside for now.

"Sweet, you're going to be teaching, and it happens to be Casey's friend, Yama." Crystal told her, makimg the light-blue furred female goblin nod because Casey had told them about Yama and how awesome he was, giving them an idea, because maybe Yama could persuade Casey to give school a chance, hearing mischievous laughter along with Sarah yelling makijg them face-Palm.

_Dreadly must be practicing her magic skills, as she wants to be like Deadly when she's older, as uncle D is helping Darci with things, Bentley is amusing Harmony and Melody and Aunt Sarah was helping DIsley, so Dreadly must have gotten bored._

"Yeah, Dreadly is being her usual self, much to our annoyance." Bentley told them, while calming Harmony and Melody hearing Dreadly gigglimg hysterically, until Deadly appearing with an angry scowl on his face stopped the female dragon youngster in her tracks.

"Dreadly, I thought you had work to do, remember?" he said.

"aYeah but I got bored so was having fun like you would." Dreadly replied.

Deadly sighed as he knew that things were crazy, so did not blame her for being restless, guessing he could calm her down, getting an idea knowing she wanted to be the Phantom like him, figuring out how to get her to do the work her teacher had e-mailed, makimg Dreadly excited hearing him tell her, that he would teach her phantom stuff, if she did all her work for the day, seeing her going to her room.

"You're welcome, but I guess Crystal is with Kaley, and hope she's going to school, even if her little friend is not." he said seeing Darci there placing a light-blue skinned hand on his shoulder using her powers to calm him, impressing Bentley, Dudley and Sarah knowing he had been stressed lately relieved that thimgs were sort of going back to normal.

Plus Deadly knew that Crystal and Kaley were hoping that Jessica would show up, after her royalty lessons, sensing his phantom friends, makijg Dudley and Sarah exchange a look makimg Darci curious, as they explained.

Deadly was dressing in his phantom attire, putting a certain mask over his face, leaving his den, which Crystal saw, impressed guessing her uncle was going to have some antics hoping Dudley and Sarah were not freaking out, and going to the throne room seeing Kaley and Yama DJing, impressing her seeing Casey there along with Jessica makimg her excitable, guessing she had gotten out of queen lessons earlier.

"I made a magical clone of myself, who's being bored out of her mind, so I could come here and be with you and Kaley." the female dark-green dragon replied impressing Crystal, guessing Kaley was rubbing off on her, because she did it too sometimes which Deadly was impressed by, making Jessica ask where Deadly was or what he was doing making Crystal say that he was hanging out with old friends, hearing organ music makimg Casey curious.

"I hope he's being careful..." Crystal murmured softly.

* * *

Sarah was noticing that Deadly had been gone all day almost, making Bentley wonder why she was worrying, knowing Deadly could handle himself making Dudley sigh, because it was almost dinnertime, seeing Dreadly there asking where Deadly went, because she had heard him playing his organ, which happened when he was doing phantom stuff.

"Relax dverybody, I'm here, don't worry." they heard Deadly say entering the dining room, seeing Dudley and Sarah hug him toght noticing he was in pyjamas wondering along with Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley seeing he was in a relaxed mood guessing his phantom friends had loosened him up

"I saw dad again, and he's proud of us, plus we drank Phantom Brew." Dudley heard him whisper, makimg him impressed, guessing that was why he had been gone all day, makimg Darci get it.

Kaley had heard what her dad had whispered to her uncle, curious about what her grandfather had told her dad, knowing he used a time-travel spell to see Jareth without messing up the time-stream, deciding to let him be besides she was supposed to be hanging out with Roxy as Crystal was having Casey sleepover, so she could relax, because she was stressed, even though Yama was taking DJing lessons from Kaley, which he had asked her to keep a secret.

"Alright, have fun with Roxy, you know?" Crystal told Kaley.

"You too, and hope Casey is feeling better." Kaley replied.

Sarah chuckled at this, as she would be helping Deadly out, asking Darci to check-in on both Casey and Crystal from time to time, making the dragon female confused, agreeing seeing both Casey and Crystal being calm, knowing Deadly might need her and her healing powers letting them be.


	94. While The Adults Are Away

"So, what can you do with your magic, is it as awesome as my powers?" Casey asked, making Crystal surprised by her friend asking this but understanding, because she was just curious making her nod in reply.

"Yes it is, just like my uncle, and maybe I could show you." she replied sensing a familiar aura, seeing Amira, the genie girl from the genie bottle her uncle Dugli had found making Casey stunned, makimg Crystal guess she wanted to hang out, making Amira , Dudley, Bentley and Sarah had left for the weekend, leaving Darci in charge which made Crystal and Kaley excitable.

While Kaley was with Roxy, Crystal had invited Casey over for a sleepover, so they were having fun, but Crystal did want to spice things up, plus Deadly would not be mad, if she used her magic, since he did it a lot, makimg Casey impressed, as her friend turned the throne room into an epic party makimg Kaley impressed seeing DJ decks getting an idea seeing Casey, whispering to Crystal, makimg her giggle.

"What's going on, what were you and your cousin whispering about?" Casey asked.

"You'll see, let's just enjoy the party, alright?" Crystal said as a lot of magical kids had shown up, makimg Kaley impressed by this, or the fact that Crystal had done this, unaware that Casey had encouraged her, relieved that her aunt would not get mad at them, like the other adults if they found out, unaware some of the kids were livestreaming this all over the Internet!

"Wait, Yama can DJ, since when?" Casey asked surprised, making Crystal giggle at her the look on Casey's furred face, seeing Yama tearing it up on the DJ decks, while Kaley told her impressing the female kit, along with Krystal impressed by what was going on, that her shy counterpart would throw an awesome party.

"Relax, your precious uncles won't be back until Sunday night, plus I think this is awesome." she assured Crystal drinking Coke seeing Kaley agree, noticing that Yama needed a break, taking over on the DJing front, seeing Roxy impressed and surprised, knowing the kids in the Goblin City would be talking about this for a while making Crystal agree, because she had not imagined a sleepover turning into an epic party.

She grinned, seeing Casey dancing with Yama which was very sweet, because of the school dituation, seeing the party was winding down, with most of the kids leaving so Crystal and Kaley used magic to clean up, which impressed Casey and Yama, hopimg they werr not in too much trouble because of the party making Kaley shake her head.

"Nope, besides we're kids, we're supposed to do these things evety so often." she assured them, yawning bdcause it was morning, surprising them, the partyhad went all night long, makimg Crystal forget, days in the z Labyrinth were thirteen hours lomg.

"We should vet some sleep, you know?" Casey said making them agree, but they were having breakfast first, which Darci was relieved as she was alright with them having a party, since nothing too wild had happened, compared to when Deadly and Dudley had been their age, throwing crazy parties everytime Jareth and Sarah went out of the Labyrinth.

"Seriously, our uncles were party dragons?" Crystal asked surprised, along with Kaley, making Darci giggle at their reactions.

"Yds, especially Deadly, using his magic to impress the big kids, bit our folks would find out which made Dudley nervous, everytime Deadly wanted to throw a party, I'll tell more later, alright?" she replied, makimg Crystal and especially Kaley excited to hear more.

* * *

Deadly chuckled, watching the livesyream of a certain epic party, that had been happening in his castle, while he was away, thinking his little phantom had been behind it, stunned it was Crystal because she was pretty shy, so would ask when he and the others returned on Sunday night, hiding it from Sarah because she would freak, or not trust Crystal and Kaley to be on their own.

"They're like me and Dudley at their age, which makes me proud." he muttered making Dudley curious, until Deadly told him making him impressed, relieved they were not in trouble making Deadly sigh at his twin-brother guessing Darci was probably telling Crystal and Kaley stories.


	95. Learning New Things About Their Uncle

_"Are you sure you three are alright, with your father and I being away for the weekend, we come back and the castle is still standing?" Sarah asked._

_"Yds you can trust us, nothimg's going to happen, don't worry." Deadly said seeimg Dudley and Darci nod in agreement seeimg their regal father gbere._

_"Sarah it'll be alrigjt, we need slome time, besides things will be alright, nobody will come while we're gone." Jareth assured her winkimg at Deadly mischievously, which was his consent to his eldest to be mischievous, lime throe a party, as long as it was not too crazy, makimg Darci and Dudley exchange a look, as they knew Deadly was getting ideas._

_"You're getting inspiration, aren't you?" Dudley asked Deadly seeing him nod, after their parents left, making a mischievous grin cross Deadly's face._

_"Yes I am, we need to throw a party!" Deadly replied making Darci and Dudley guess, that this was bound to happen, the second they were unsupervised or left to their own devices, seeing their older brother planning making Dudley nervous._

_"Just relax, we're meant to do these things." Deadly replied excitedly, making Darci guess, she could use her powers to calm things down, along with Deadly, if things got too crazy.._

_During the party, Deadly was pretty hyper, as a lot of goblin kids were here, getting crazy makimg Dudley nervous, about how their parents would react, if they saw, feeling Darci place a hand on his shoulder, using his powers to calm him, makimg him impressed, seeimg her use her powers on the party, including Deadly which was working seeing the kids leave annoying Deadly._

_"Dad said we couldn't get out of control." Darci said to him.._

_He was then leaving the throne room, after using magic, to clean up going to his room, makimg Darci and Dudley relieved, hoping he was alright guessing he just needed time to cool off, since he had problems making friends with the other dragon kids which was why he had thrown the party in the first place._

* * *

It was later the next day and Crystal and Kaley along with Casey were awake, having brunch while Darci was telling them about when Deadly threw wild parties when their parents went out of the Labyrinth for the weekend, which impressed them, especially Kaley hopimg her dad was not mad they had thrown a party, seeing Dreadly getting a snack, saying Harmony and Melody were still asleep.

"A lot of the kids named Deadly the Party Dragon, which made him feel better, about notfitting in back then, which was years before becoming the Phantom." Darci replied making them impressed by this.

Darci knew her brothers and Sarah had gne to New York, on magical business, but if Crystal and Kaley knew they were there, they would go there along with following them, which was why Deadly had asked her to keep it on the downlow hopimg they would be alright.

Plus Crystal was dealing with itchy horns, which happened a lot, even though Deadly had advised her to ask Darci to help, by using her healing powers only she thought she could deal with it herself, except they were becoming really itchy, guessing Darci might be able to help going to find her, hearing her talking to somebody on her phone, hearing Deadly's voice making her surprised, guessing where the adults were.

"Of course I can handle things for a few more days, just be careful." Darci replied before hanging up.

She was a little jumpy seeing Crystal there, hoping she had not been eavesdropping, knowing that was not her thing, understanding looking in her niece's horned ears, that she needed help using her healing powers which helped Crystal's horns thanking her aunt afterwards leaving her room, relieving Darci.

Crystal wondered what the adults were doing in New York York, but judimg from Darci's reaction, it must be important so was keeping it to herself, because she could ask when they came back in a few days.

She was then surprised seeing Jessica there, very excited as she told her what she and her mom had found out, involving the number of toes a dragon has, stunned that her favourite uncle was Japanese, as he had three toes on both his clawed feet, which Japanese dragons had wanting to show Kaley, leaving Crystal's room makimg Kaley wonder, what had them excitable.

"We should ask Darci, to show us her feet, you know?" Kaley said seeing Crystal agree, hoping their aunt would not be weirded out by them asking her to show them her feet, making her grin understanding after Jessica told her, showing her feet, seeing three toes on each making Crystal and Kaley grin, as their aunt was Deadly and Dudley's sister.

"That is cool what Jessica learnt, we should tell Deadly and Dudley, when they come back in a few days." Darci said makimg Kaley surprised guessing the adults were having a lot of fun, wherever they were.


	96. Stopping A Music-Loving Thief

"Wow, we're Japanese dragons, and Jessica found this out?" Deadly asked seeing Crystal and Kaley nodding in agreement, wondering why the light-blue skinned male dragon had never researched before this, making Sarah agree.

"Yep, it's cool, right?" Kaley said to her dad which was makimg Deadly quiet, feeling Crystal hug him, sensing he was upset or confused about this vauge part of himself remembering that a dragon kiss protected her and their family from harm, so Crystal was telling her uncle that hugs made you feel better in situations like this making Deadly feel better, seeing a guard enter making them wonder, what was wrong.

"Something or some creature has been stealimg musical instruments, and we cannot figure out who the thief is, your scaleness." the guard said.

Jessica's eyes widened, makimg Crystal and Kaley wonder, if she knew who was stealing musical instruments seeing her nod, telling them about a Chinese dragon that loved music to the point where it stole musical instruments, impressing Crystal, that a dragon loved music like she did, wondering if it wore headphones a ot like her making Jessica sigh at her, guessing they could catch this thief.

"We should tell my dad, as he can stop the thief, it is a dragon after all." Kaley replied seeing a frown on Crystal's magenta-furred face.

"We should let your dad be, as he needs some space, after what he found out." she told her making Kaley guess she was riget, guessing the hug her cousin had given her dad had helped a little so guessed they could catch this thied, coming up with a plan.

"What're you up to?" Sarah asked them.

"Nothimg!" they replied to her.

However the music-loving thief could hear Deadly playing his mini-organ, to relax him, and wanted it, unaware that Deadly could sense auras, so was very stunned yet curious, seeimg another dragon . that he didn't know was in his castle, eyeing his mini-organ unaware this stranger wanted to steal it, but couldn't which surprised the Chinese dragon.

"Woah, Dad caught the music thief, and it's one of the nine dragons Jessica taught us about." Kaley said as she, Crystal and Jessica joined them, making Deadly surprised, hearing Jessica explain, seeing the dragon in front of him nervous giving Crystal an idea along with Kaley because they liked music too, guessing the music-loving dragon did not know how to ask, if he could borrow musical instruments.

"Besides Uncle D's organ has a protection spell on it, so these kinds of things don't happen, but if you return all the musical instruments you took, you can hang out with us, plus my cousin is an awesome DJ." Crystal told him

"Alright, but I hope they understand." he replied leaving to do so, making Deadly impressed by his niece's thinkimg

Jessica then saw her bodyguard show up, guessing it was time to go home, knowing her mom would be impressed, that she had used her new knowledge to help her ffiends, leaving the castle, making Deadly sigh.

* * *

"Why did you call a family meeting, is somethimg wrong?" Crystal heard Kaley ask Deadly anxiously, as their family were in the throne room a while later.

"No, nothimg is wrong sweetie, but current discoveries have made me decide, to go to Japan, to connect with a part of myself but also to bond with other Japanese dragons." Deadly replied, impressing the family, especially Crystal and Kaley hearing Dreadly excited, thinking they were going on vacation, making Kaley giggle.

"Sorry but you have school, along with Crystal and Kaley, but we'll bring stuff back, along with telling you what happened." Deadly replied to his niece making Dreadly understand, making Kaley want to help her dad learn about Japan just in case which Sarah thought a good idea, tempted to send a bodyguard with her eldest son, until Darci said, that she would go with him.

"It would be better than a bodyguard chasing after him, as he will get curious." Darci said seeing Sarah nodding makimg Crystal and Kaley impressed by what their shy aunt was doing, hoping Deadly would be okay. while in Japan, and theragonsthere would be nice so he could have dragon friends, seeing Kaley agreeing, because she wanted her dadto be happy.


	97. A Vision Of The Future

_"Holy crystals, come see this, you two!" Crystal said, seeing a basket on the castle doorstep, seeing Queen Kaley and Queen Roxy join her, their eyes wide in surprise peeking inside the basket._

_They saw a light-blue furred goblin baby wrapped up in an orange blanket, which was one of Queen Kaley's favourite colours, seeing there was an note from the Goblin Adoption Service makimg her excitable as they brought the basket inside, as Crystal sensed how excited her queens were._

_"That means uncleDeadly just became a grandfather, which he'll be happy about." she said seeing Kaley nod taking her and Roxy's nwely-adopted daughter out of the basket deciding to name her Pumpkin-Autumn Pimperton which Crystal and Roxy found very sweet._

_"Awww, she's adorable, what did you name her, something cute?" Deadly asked Kaley and Roxy after they showed him their new addition._

_"Her name is Pumpkin-Autumn Pimperton dad, we found her on our doorstep in a basket." Kaley replied to him seeing him holding Pumpkin as she was loving her grandfather being calm in his arms, seeing Bentley, Dudley along with Harmony and Melody._

_"She's cute, and youre going to be good parents." Dudley told Kaley and Roxy makimg them grin.._

* * *

"Wow, thatwas a pretty cool dream you had, plus Pumpkin sounds adorable." Ferdy said after Kaley had told her and Crystal the dream she'd had making Deadly wonder what made phantom was so fired up unaware of the dream she'd had.

"I think it was a vision, of your and Roxy's future, which sounds awesome, that you two become parents, and I'm your regal advisor along with ouruncles still around, you know?" Crystal said to Kaley.

"Let's not tell my dad, he might freak out, if he knew I had a vision of the future, plus he adopted m sisters from the Goblin Adoption Service so it's cool." Kaley replied making Crystal understand, yet Ferdy confused.

"Uncle D adopted Kaley when she was little, well they found each other in a certain theatre, so it makes sense, that Kaley and Roxy would adopt when they're adults." Crystal told Ferdy, impressing her, hugging Kaley's shoulders knowing she would be awesome when she was oOder.

"We should get some breakfast, sincemy dad and Aunt Darci aregoing to the airport in a while, to go to Japan, since my dad doesn't want to draw attention to him or Darci by using magic to get there." Kaley told them, leaving her room, entering the dining room relieving Deadly because he was very anxious about doing this.

"You'll be alright, just have fun dad." Kaley assured im, seeing Dudley agree saying to his brother not to get too hyper with sake which Kaley got remembering trying it, while they were eating, just being a typical yet magical and regal family seeing an annoyed Dreadly entering saying Harmony and Melody had kept her up, because they were teething, much to Deadly's excitement.

"They're teething, they can't gelp it,plus they've been biting things so be careful." Deadly told her making her roll her eyes at her uncle sitting down at the table, eating which was improving her mood a bit, relieving them, seeing Deadly and Darci leaving to get to the airport in the human world on time, opening a portal to there, going through after saying goodbye to their family, promising to come back safely.

"You think they'll be alright, you know?" Sarah asked seeing Dudley nod assuringly.


	98. Finding Treasure in the Attic

_Yeah, your dad and I are having fun after getting to Tokyo, well a lot of fun last night, because your dad found a karaoke bar plus tried certain beverages, he's a tad jet-lagged guys you know?_

"We get what you mean, Aunt but you can make him feel better, with your healing powers, right?" Kaley asked.

_We'll see sweetie, as your dad is asleep right now, I will try later when he wakes up, if he is now grumpy, you know?_

It was the next day after Deadly and his sister, Darci had left for Japan, which had made both Crystal and Kaley excited,, so right now, both female goblin youngsters were talking to their aunt Darci on Skype, hearimg gigglimg because Dreadly was playimg with her best friends, Anya and Ami who were Sneaker's younger sisters since Bentley and Dudley had went to Paris, wigh Harmony and Melody while Sarah was launchimg her book, so Crystal, Dreadly and Kaley were totally unsupervised

"Come check this out, we found treasure, come on!" they heard Dreadly yelling, making Crystal and Kaley exchange a curious but worried look, hopimg their younger cousin was not hurt or their uncles and aunts would freak out, using their magic to take them to where Dreadly was, along with Anya and Ami seeing they were in the castle attics getting what she meant about finding treasure.

"Whoa, this is so cool, plus dad's old stuff is here like his ohs." Kaley said impressed along with Crystal, seeing Dreadly find a treasure chest that had a dragon claw lock on it, guessing it was Deadly's stuff, making Crystal surprised, finding Sarah's toys, including her muic box, which Crystal was winding, loving it as Kaley knew the song which her dad used to sing to her when she had been little, along with singing it to her younger sisters, when they were not tired, makimg them grin hearing Dreadly ask, why Sarah had this stuff up here.

"It's from the first ime she came to this world, when Grandpa Jareth ruled the Labyrinth, and fell in love with her." Kaley answered her.

"Ohhhh, that's cool, maybe she'll let Crystal have it, if she asks her." Dreadly said to her makimg Kaley nod at that, while bringing the chest from the attic to get Anya, Ami along with Dreadly to come down from the attic before Sarah came back, worrying that nobody was home, fixing them snacks, or going to the kitchens to ask Mousuier D to make them a snack seeimg the French dragon male agree.

"Merci, mon ami, as the adults are gone for now, besides you." Crystal told him.

"You're welcome madmooiselle, as I love making treats, hou know?" he replied.

Dreadly agreed as they were eating ce-cream sundaes, just as Sarah returned, relieved the castle was still in one piece, seeing the chest the kids had found in the attic which surprised her, saying they could have what was in the chest, making Crystal excited, taking the music box stunning Sarah, that her niece was drawn to it knowing it was alright knowing Dreadly, Harmony and Melody would like the toys inside, making her smile.

"Dad would be impressed, we found this stuff, and he's having fun in Japan, and jetlagged, according to Aunt Darci." Kaley said seeing Sarah agree with her hopimg Bentley and Dudley were having fun in Paris along with Harmony and Melody guessing Dudley was teaching them French besides listening to Mousier D talk. makimg Sarah grin, plus knew that Kaley's birthday was coming up, hopimg that Deadly and Darci would be back before then.

"Yeah, they probably are learning new words, and my dad and Aunt Darci will be back by my birthday." Kaley said while eating.

* * *

"Wow, you guys found treasure in the attic?" Ferdy said to Kaley, while she was getting ready for bed that night, knowing she was excited about her upcoming birthday, knowing birthdays were fun seeing her wearing Central Perk pyjamas which Ferdy found adorable, despite Kaley explaining to her what Central Perk was, hopimg that her dad and aunt were having fun in Japan, makimg Ferdy agree with her, seeing the light-blue furred girl yawning, guessing she had a long yet fun day.

"Yep, plus Crystal is probably still up, you know?" Kaley said to her, getting into bed along with the stuffed Nessie, cuddlimg her passing out into sleep along with Ferdy just as Sarah walked in to check in on her, like Deadly had asked her to, because he was hopimg his little phantom was okay so would tell him in a little while.

The next morning, Kaley was awake, but going downstairs using magic, appearing in the dining room sitting down at the table, seeing a sleepy Crystal guessing she had been up all night, along with Rockie, seeing her drinking coffee to keep her mentally awake humming The Music of the Night from her dad's favourite msical, Phantom of the Opera, and during lockdown, had watched thesequel on Youtube which had made Deadly excitable.

"Morning everybody, how's things?" they heard Dreadly's voice say from outof nowhere.

"Dreadly Pimperton, stop goofing around, and appearin here." Sarah said, hearing a soft manical laugh, appearing dressed like a mini-Deadly impressing Kaley, knowing her dad would find this cute, if he saw Dreadly right now, since he did sing Phantom stuff to her, Harmony and Melody which she and Crystal thought very sweet.


	99. An New Friend In The Family

Crystal was surprised along with Kaley seeing a light-blue furred goblin girl that was wearing a French beret like Mounsuier D, making them guess she was related to the French male dragon plus Kaley noticed that goblin girl was chubby but cute like her pastry chef dad seeing he was baking a cake makimg Crystal and Dreadly grin knowing Kaley's birthday was in a few days which Deadly was worrying about getting back from JAlan, along with Darci so he could celebrate his little phantom's birthday.

"Bonjour enfants, this is my daughter from my dimension, Kale." Mousuier D told them, makimg Dreadly excitable, the new big kid was from her country in the human world which they thought adorable making her chocolate milk, along with some for Crystal, knowing his Kaley was allergic to milk because it made her gassy so had plenty of soy milk for his little girl, not telling them, unless she wanted him to.

"You're working on Kaley's birthday cake, right?" Crystal whispered to Mousuier D seeing him nod, saying it was also his daughter's birthday in a few days giving Crystal an idea to have a joint birthday for both Kale and which Sarah thought very sweet of her niece, since Deadly and Darci were coming home early so she had told them, that Mousuier D's Kaley was here.

"We have room right, mon ami?" Mousuier D asked Sarah seeing her nod in rpelt.

"Merci as I love my little girl." Mousuier D replied to her hugging her. aking Crystal grin, along with Kaley, because it was sweet knowing Deadly was calling her, to talk to her leaving the room.

"Hey things are okay here, plus Mousuier D's Kaley is here, but adorable just like your little phantom." she replied.

_Awww that's awesome, as she can become part of our awesome family, plus Darci and I will be home before my little phantom's birthday plus I got her something awesome while in Japan, something she's been looking for a long time._

"That's great as Kaley is very excited for her birthday, plus she'll make Madmoiselle Kale feel welcome, so yes." Sarah said before nging up, seeing Dreadly making their new family membera snack of cookies and milk, unaware Mousuier D's daughter couldn't drink normal milk which Sarah thought sweet making Madamoiselle Kaley impressed, unaware it wasnot soy milk making Crystal and Kaley exchange a look, knowing she would get gassy.

"What's wrong, why're you freaking out?" Dreadly asked them confused, not understanding, seeing the alternate version of her favourite cousin sick and gassy making Sarah stunned seeing Mousuier D anxious, seeing his daughter sick, tending to her, makimg Dreadly feel bad, that she had made her new cousin sick, going to her room, floppimg onto her bed, making Kero wonder what was wrong.

"I made our new cousin sick, and gassy, by giving her normal milk." she told him seeing the blue stuffed dragon hug her, as the door opened, seeing Crystal walk in, because Sarah was busy, seeing her younger cousin had became unseen by using her magic.

"Aunt Sarah's not mad at you, neither is Mousuier D, as he didn't tell us that our new cousin is lactose intolerant which means she can't drink normal milk or ice-cream unless it is soy." Crystal assured her, seeing Dreadly appear, relieving her, as they were going to join the others, relieving Sarah because Dreadly didn't know about her new cousin being lactose intolerant.

"It's okay mon ami, I should have explained about my daughter not being able to drink normal milk, which is why I make her soy milk." he assured Dreadly relieving her, hoping her new cousin could have birthday cake seeing Sarah nod in reply.

* * *

Kaley was very excited waking up a few days later, as it was her birthday which Ferdy understood, hugging her makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl giggle while getting ready for her special day, seeing the plush Nessie nod knowing Deadly and Darci were home which Kaley didn't know yet hearing Sarah calling her for breakfast her purple eyes widening seeing her dad, Aunt Darci, Bentley and Dudley along with Harmony and Melody in the dining room, hugging them.

"Happy birthday sweetie, as we came home from Japan early, plus we got you something awesome for your birthday." Darci said to Kaley makimg her giggle seeing Crystal hug her, along with Jessica and Roxy there making Kaley happy, since her party was later seeing pancakes with smiley faces in rainbow frosting, knowing she loved rainbows.

"Thanks, as they're adorable and delicious!" Kaley said to Mousuier D making him chuckle.

"You're welcome, you know?" he replied to her, makimg Madmouselle Kale smile.

Deadly was surprised seeing Madamoiselle Kale, as she looked like his little phantom with long hair and chubby, which was cute, liking her being part of their family, plus Mousuier D had explained that she was lactose intolerant because Sarah had explained to Deadly that Dreadly had accidentally discovered this, so would bond with her, like with Crystal, Dreadly, Harmony, Melody and Kaley who he loved.

"Sure you can, as she wants to be part of the family." Crystal told him.

"Yes as I got her a gift, what did you get her?" Crystal asked him.

She was impressed seeing her uncle had gotten Kaley a digivice, something Kaley had always wanted one, including looking on Ebay knowing that his little phantom would lose her ind, opening his gift along with Darci's hopimg Kaley would not interrogate him about his gift for her plus was helping Madamoiselle Kale pick out a birthday gift for Kaley along with bonding.

"Merci for helping uncle, as your Kaley sounds fun, plus she is very sweet along with helping me feel better about mheld." she told him making Deadly understand, while they were at a cafe, along with making sure there was soy milk.


	100. A Very Epic Birthday

"What's going on, why is Kaley hyper?" Sarah asked Crystal and Jessica.

"Somebody gave her cupcakes which she was devouring." Jessica replied.

It was later that early evening, and Kaley's birthday party which involved a lot of magical youngsters in the Labyrinth showing up, plus Krystal was also there, and had given Kaley cocktails which surprised Crystal, that her alternate self had given her favourite cousin alcohol knowing Deadly would freak out, despite the fact he was drinking Martinis like right now making Dudley shake his head at this.

Plus Mousuier D had baked and frosted a rainbow-themed birthday cake knowing Kaley was going to love it, with Deadly approving it knowing the party was going to be crazy which he was alright with, remembering being that age, throwing crazy parties, which Dudley had brought up while they were setting up the partry, hearing DJ music, knowing Kaley was doing it.

"Yeah your little phantom is an amazing DJ, despite being hyped up and tipsy you know?" Bentley told Deadly, seeing the guests also loving Kaley's set making him grin especially seeing Crystal's other uncle, Dugli there alomg with Crystal's mom, Raven whom was Kaley's aunt seeing other goblin kids miximg drinks, making Dugli impressed, by Kaley being drunk unaware that the alternate version of his niece had given her an infamous cocktail called the Opal Blaster, relieved that Crystal had not tried one yet.

"She's going to love the cake, that Mousuier D made her, as she loves rainbows." Deadly said makimg Sarah worry, as e was slurring his words, guessing he was also drunk like his little phantom knowing they were both going to need coffee in the morning, seeing Bentley and Dudley agree with her, seeing it was nearly cake time, making them excitable for Kaley's reaction when she saw it.

Crystal sensed that her cousin might be in danger, sensing Krystal making an Opal Blaster, probably to get Kaley to drink it, transforming into her purple armour with heart emblems and cape, plus her long cane, Bailey had turned into a sceptre, making Casey grin as she knew about this, compared to Jessica and Kaley, seeing Crystal placing a protection spell on her favourite cousin, to protect her from dangers.

"Ugh, you annoying littlewerp, as you always have to protect Kaley and your friiends, when they don't know about this, that you're some kind of superheroine." Krystal said leaving making Kaley impressed, at the magical superheroine before her, makijg Crystal grin before leaving, making Casey grin, winking at the magenta-furred girl, who now had fire-proof fur and hair.

"Wow, she's cool, I hope Crystal had seen her," Kaley said to Casey.

"Maybe she did, Kaley, you know?" she replied to her.

Crystal then transformed back into her normal self, hoping that Kaley was alright, despite the fact she put a protection spell on her, seeing rainbow frosting on Kaley's light-blue furred cheeks, after blowing out the candles, making her and Casey giggle because it was sweet, even though Krystal had did that, relieved that Mousuier D had a back-up cake in case of these situations.

* * *

Sarah was putting ice-packs on both Deadly and Kaley's heads, later the next morning, along with making them pots of stromg coffee which would help with them being hung-over after the epic birthday party yesterday, which everybody in the Labyrinth was still talking about, makijg Dudley impressed by how drunk both Deadly and Kaley had gotten, knowing that they just needed some rest, hoping thatDarci might be able to use her healing powers, to help them.

"Yeah I will, as they had a lot of fun last night, from what I saw last night, which was fun." Darci replied to him while making breakfast for them with help from Mousuier D, plus there was leftover cake from the party, which they were having for breakfast makimg Dreadly excitable makimg Dudley chuckle, as he was making decaff coffee for everybody.

Crystal was taking a plate full of Oreos and pitchers of warm chocolate milk for her and Casey, because she had been up all night training with her mom and uncle Dugli which she had to keep a secret from Kaley, being in the Guild of Magical Protectors tuckimg in her Spark Jewel necklace which was in the shape of a heart which had a magenta gem in it, which Raven had given her yesterday, before Kaley's party had started.

"Sweet, we're eating Oreos for breakfast, you feeling better?" Casey said to her.

Crystal nodded as last night, she had accidentally blasted holes in her door using her more powerful magic, which had surprised and impressed Casey but she had helped calm hervdown, grinning hearing that Deadly and Kaley were hungover, from last night, guessing Darci and Sarah were helpimg them feel better, like her wigh Crystal earlier, because Krystal had unerved her, after she had put the protection spell on Kaley.

"Hey she's going to be a great ruler with you helping her, Kaley I mean." Casey said.

"You have a point there, since being assigned to protect her, you know?" Crystal replied.

She could hear giggling guessing Dreadly was hyped up after eating cake for breakfast, hoping it would not awaken either Deadly or Kaley because they were resting, seeing Dreadly, Harmony and and Melody running around which was cute seeing Sarah there relieving her and Casey, hearing Crystal yawning, because she had been up all night without anybody knowing.


	101. Escape Room And A Fractured Toe

"How was the escape room, since it was an intresting Father's Day gift, plus is your toe alright?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"It was pretty fun and we should do it sometime, my toe really hurts, alright?" Deadly replied to him sitting on the couch in the throne room.

It was the day after Father's Day and Kaley had given Deadly a pretty awesome gift, by taking him to an escape room which Deadly had enjoyed until he had hurt his toe having to go to the emergency room, which the rest of their family was surprised by making Kaley feel bad, because the escape room had been her idea for a Father's Day gift which Crystal had thought creative and awesome of her cousin, assuring her that everybody got hurt sometimes, making the light-blue furred goblin girl feel a little better showing her some of the photos, she had taken of her and Deadly in the escape room.

"Awwww that's so cute, uncle D dressed like a detective, and guess you had fun, eh?" Crystal said to her making Kaley smile, knowing she was right about her dad hurting and fracturing his big toe which was in bandages, plus the doctor had prescribed antibotics and painkillers to help him heal and right now, Bentley had made her dad hot cocoa to help him feel benter, making Sarah surprised, by how her eldest son had gotten hurt, despite the fact her youngest daughter had healing powers.

"I'd rather let it heal naturally, in case the fracture gets worse, or has to come off-" Darci said seeing Deadly's eyes widen at what his sister just said.

"I was just kidding, as it won't come off' plus your little phantom feels bad that you're hurt." she replied to him making Deadly feel bad, needing to talk to Kaley about what happened because they had fun in the escape room, plus hoping to do it for Halloween, seeing Dreadly ask if he was alright.

"Yeah, your uncle just needs to rest, you know?" Dudley said to her making her understand, getting ready for bed making Sarah decide to go check on Crystal and Kaley because they had been quiet making Deadly nod, hoping Kaley was alright, bringing her cupcakes which Mousuier D had made with his daughter like how Deadly and Kaley had went to an escape room which the rest of the family had enjoyed, saving some for Deadly and Kaley for when they came back, hearing Crystal softly singing and talking to somebody through her bedroom door, which had a Totally Awesome Hulk poster on it, deciding to leave her alone for now.

She knocked on Kaley's bedroom door which had a Wonder Woman poster on it, hearing her niece say she could come in, seeing her in Friends pyjamas knowing she was looking forward to the reunion special on HBO Max sitting on the bed, seeing she was cuddlimg Ferdy, stroking Kaley's hair ently.

"Your dad's okay, as everybody gets hurt sometimes, plus he was telling us how much fun you both had, in that escape room as it was a very creative present, plus Darci would not heal your dad's toe in case she made the fracture worse, so don't feel bad alright?" Sarah told her making Kaley smile at her words because shd was right hoping her dad would feel better, getting a text from Crystal waiting until Sarah left, before going to her cousin's room seeing her aunt leave, going to Crystal's room seeing her on the floor with something wrapped up in her Hogwarts blanket, that was peeking out at her.

"Casey's alternate self, Kacey might be staying, only the bad guys on the planet she comes from made her cute and chubby, which makes er scared so we were calming her down plus wrapping a cute and chubby kit in my Hogwartsblankie, along with singing to her calms her down." Crystal said, making Kaley smile as this was sweet of her cousin to help somebody related to her best friend seeing Casey afree, getting chocolate milk.

Crystal guessed that something had happened when her uncle and Kaley had went to the escape room, as she and Casey hadbeen in here most of the night with Kacey seeing Casey agree, seeing Kaley return with chocolate milk, plus had put some in one of Harmony and Melody's cups for Kacey to drink out of, hearing Crystal ask Kaley if she was alright, hearing her tell them, makimg Crystal hug her cousin, making her smile.

"Yeah chocolate makes everybody feel better." Crystal told Kacey seeing her drinking, liking it giggling softly, which they found adorable knowing this was a good thing making Crystal hope that Deadly was alright, stunned he had went to the hospital because he had fractured his toe, knowing Bentley along with Dudley and Sarah were probably worrying about him, because of this

* * *

"You alright, is your toe bothering you?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"Yeah it hurts badly, and hope Kaley is alright." Deadly said.

It was the next morning at breakfast, and the family were hanging out, eating another amazing breakfast made by Mousuier D, only Crystal and Kaley exchanged a look hearing Dreadly ask where the chocolate milk was, knowing they had let Kacey drink most of it last night because she was hooked on it like Dreadly hearing Sarah surprised, the chocolate milk was gone when she had gotten some more at the store, hearing Mousuier D say, he could make some, relieving Sarah knowing Dreadly got annoyed when she did not have chocolate milk.

"Thanks as she gets grumpy, if she doesn't have ." she told him.

"Qui as you bought a lot the other day?" he replied.

After breakfast, Crystal had snuck into the kitchen, making chocolate pudding for Kacey, as she was probably hungry, and needed to eat because she had promised Casey to take good care of her ffiend, hopimg that the adults weren't becoming suspicious that certain foods in the kitchen had went missing because of Kacey's appetite and metabolism, which Kaley knew about, hoping Kacey was alright.

"Relax, Aunt Sarah is giving my dad his meds, how's Kacey which should make him happier, as he was a little grumpy this morning to the point where Uncle Dudley had to make him a pumpkin spice latte." Kaley told her making Crystal smile at that.

"Kacey fell asleep a long while ago, after I read her some books." she told her making Kaley smile because it was cute, plus in the escape room, Deadly had solved some puzzlds using magic bdcause he could not breatne fire as it was a safety risk plus her xad had looked adorable dressed as a detective because it had been fun.


	102. Being In Charge

"Awwww she's so cute, and impressed Casey trusted you with her, and why you're up sometimes at night?" Dreadly said.

"Yes Kaci is very cute, but she doesn't sleep well, because of the bad guys that made her cute and chubby, yes Kaley knows." Crystal told the female dragon youngster.

It was a few nights later in the castle and Crystal and Kaley were babysitting Dreadly, Harmony and Melody while the adults had went out for dinner, but when Crystal had went to bring Kaci, her new pal some food, Dreadly had followed her surprised her favourite big cousin was doing so she hd told her about how her best pal, Casey had let her adopt her, trusting her to keep it a secret which made Dreadly understand, finding it cute .

"Is that why we run out of chocolate milk?" Dreadly asked seeing Kaci drinking chocolate milk outof a cup, seeing Crystal nod in reply hearing something that made her purple eyes widen, hearing Kaci say her name, makimg her hug the chubby raccoon female gently, tellimg Dreadly that Kaci had decided she wanted to talk impressing her.

"W-Who's that, Crystal?" she asked softly looking at Dreadly.

"That's my cousin Dreadly, she's safe, and loves choco milk like you." Crystal assured her, seeing her come near Dreadly, feeling herstroke her gently, which she liked seeing Kaley there, impressed Crystal let Dreadly in on her secret, saying Harmony and Melody were in bed making Crystal relieved, knowing Deadly would flip, if Harmony and Melody were not in bed when he and the adults got home, ordering takeout for them and Dreadly, hearing Dreadly ask if Kaci could come with them.

"Yes as we could have fun together, you know?" Crystal asked her, and was putting a pyjama hoodie on Kaci to conceal her from the others plus put a diaper on her just before leaving her room seeing Dreadly surfing down the banister, making Crystal worry in case she got hurt hearing Kaci giggle, which was adorable as they werr going to the throne room, while waiting for the food to come, putting on Disney Plus, seeimg Kaci light up watching Guardians of the Galaxy making Crystal giggle, knowing that she was fixated with Rocket just like her..

"Yeah, Rocket's awesome, trust me, plus it's great we're all hanging out, sweetie, and her.

"Yeah, I like being with you gys." Kaci replied to her making Crystal grin takimg a photo, with her phone, sending it to Casey so she could see how awesome Kaci was doing here hearing the doorbell seeing Kaley go pay for it with the money, that Deadly had left them seeing Dreadly and Kaci go to the dining room plus Kaci was enjoyimg the food plus drinking soda, which made her a little hyper, making Crystal hope that Kaci would calm down before bedtime along with Dreadly who was in pyjamas.

"Uncle D just texted asking if everything is okay." Crystal said making Kaley nod, because she and Roxy were texting each other plus Roxy's birthday wascoming up making the light-blue furred girl excited as she had already gotten Roxy a gift, making Crystal know her cousin was looking forward to this as she knew how much Kaley cared about Roxy like Deadly with Bentley and Dudley with Piggy, making Dreadly giggle at that.

* * *

"Holy crystals, everything's so calm, when we thought there'd be antics." Deadly heard Dudley say, as they along with Bentley and Sarah returned to the castle, unaware a cloaked figure had followed them inside, related to Jareth's ex-fiance Mizumi.

"Spelling the so-called king should be fun, since his father rejected my mom." it said biding time, waiting for everybody to fall asleep which would not be long, grinning becoming unseen through magic, so nobody could sense things going to Deadly's room seeing him sleeping beside Bentley with a sleep mask on.

"This should be fun, and he doesn't see it coming!" the cloaked figure said casting a spell on Deadly leaving unaware Crystal had sensed an unfriendly and negative aura leaving the castle.

"You alright, did you hear something?" Kaley asked her.

"I sensed an negative aura but it's fading, like an intruder was in the castle." Crystal admitted.

She was shaking it off going to her room, but her instincts were telling her something was going on, getting into bed, hoping she would be proven wrong in the morning.


	103. Dealing With A Hex

_Crystal, wake up, as I need to speak with you, as Deadly might need your help..._

Crystal awoke the next morning, seeing her grandfather Jareth's spirit there, sensing a concerned aura from him, asking if it was to do with the negative aura she had sensed in the castle last night, seeing him nodding, hearing Deadly screaming from his and Bentley's room making Crystal guess, that her uncle had figured out that he was spelled asking her grandfather what was wrong.

_The person that spelled your uncle was related to Mizumi, somebody I was supposed to marry, until I saw your aunt and fell in love with her, so I didn't marry Mizumi so her daughter, Zumi is angry, casting an insecurity spell on Deadly, when he has nothing to do with it, just keep him safe._

"I guess I can, I am a member of the Guild of Magical Protectors in training, plus I love my uncle, plus Kaley can help." Crystal replied seeing him relieved, vanishing making her leave her room, going to her uncle's room, seeing Deadly hiding making her wonder if her uncle was alright, seeing Deadly freaking out, seeing zits on his face making her understand, hugging him smelling his breath, even though he brushed his fangs.

"You're just having a bad-tail day, that's all, plus Grandpa Jareth helped." Crystal replied to him.

"You talked to my dad, but he told you what's happening to me?" Deadly asked her, hugging him placing a counter-spell on him to protect him from the spell that was hearing Sarah calling them for breakfast, making Kaley enter wondering if her dad was okay, hearing Crystal telling her, making her feel bad for her dad hugging him making Deadly feel a little better, saying he was afraid to go down there.

"Awww somebody is having an insecurity attack, which is adorable, plus beauty comes from within." Kaley told him seeing Crystal agree leaving Deadly be, to get dressed hoping he was alright, going down to the dining room, seeing Sarah eating a lot making Darci giggle knowing why, knowing she wanted to tell the entire family, asking where Deadly was hearing Kaley say he was getting dressed, making the jet black-furred goblin female understand.

"I'm coming, why is mom freaking out?" Deadly said wearing his cardigan, noticing Sarah was eating for two, making his purple-pupilled eyes widen realising what her surprise was along with Darci and Dudley along with the kids, especially Crystal and Kaley hugging Sarah gently, as they were happy for her along with Darci and Dudley noticing Deadly was auiet, hopimg he was okay about tis, so was letting her be, making Sarah sigh so would talk to him.

"Whoa, uncle Deadly spilled on himself, that never happened before!" Dreadly said making Crystal face-Palm.

"It's alright, spilling on your clothes isn't the end of the world, it happens to me a lot." Crystal told him.

She saw him leaving the room, making Sarah and the others wonder what was going on with Deadly this morning, hearing Crystal tell them, making them surprised by the fact that somebody would curse Deadly, making Sarah guess it was related to Mizumi making her mad that somebody would do this to her son going to his and Bentley's room, finding him in clean clothes, using her own magic to break the spell on him stunning Deadly.

* * *

"How're you feeling about my news, as everybody was so happy about it, you were quiet about it?" Sarah asked Deadly.

It was later that night/early morning, and Deadly had put powerful protection spells on the castle so that Zumi couldn't hurt those he cared about, , makimg Sarah understand eating leftover cake, because of her metabolism and cravings, which Deadly thought cute, as her news had surprised hI risked, compared to the others unaware Sarah had picked up on that, plus had been impressed that his father's spirit had talked to his niece since he had a strong connection to the spirit world.

."I am, I was just surprised, is the dad a goblin or a human, plus if dad knew, would he be happy?" Deadly replied drinking coffee for himself asking her who the dad was, making Sarah understand, as she knew he was worried telling her, that it didn't matter as the baby would be part of their family, relieving him,

She then felt he was shaky while hugging her, understanding he was nervous about the change, knowing he would be okay with it, knowing he'd had a stressful day but was letting him process this, knowing Dudley and the others were excited about the baby, unaware Kaley had brought a pumpkin to life, giving it arms and legs, putting a sweater over her, which a certain queen of an enchanted forest had taught her.

"Did you see what I just saw, a walking pumpkin?" Sarah asked seeing Deadly nod.

"Kaley must have done it, as it is cute, hou know?" he told her smirking.

He knew about Kaci, because Crystal had introduced her to him, so this pumpkin girl that Kaley had created was unique, guessing Elsa had been teaching her new magic, so would talk to her later, hearing Pumpkin ask, if he was mad seeing him shaking his head.

"No, just surprised Kaley made you, but you're cute guessing my friend Elsa helped her make you." he said seeing her nod.

"Yeah she did, Kaley's a good creator, she told me about you, that you're a good daddy." she replied making him smile, guessing Kaley had taught her about their family hoping that the rest of their family was alright with Pumpkin like he was yawning because it had been a long day going to bed, relieving Bentley, because he had been worried about him, besides Harmony and Melody being in their bed, saying a monster was walking around the castle.

"Are you feeling better about your mom's news?" he asked seeing Deadly nod in reply.

"Yes plus Kaley made an new friend, which I just found out about." Deadly replied.


	104. Planning A Baby Shower

"We should throw Aunt Sarah a baby shower, as that's what you do for somebody that's pregnant." Crystal said to Kaley seeing her nod in reply as she was excited about her aunt being pregnant seeing Kaci alomg with Casey there too in Crystal's room.

"Why're we giving your aunt a shower, if she's having a baby?" Kaci asked making Kaley giggle at the chubby female kit's question.

"A baby shower is a party for a mom that's going to have a baby, not give them a shower." Crystal told her findimg it adorable hearing Kaley asking Crystal, if she could still talk to Grandpa Jareth like Deadly did a lot, seeing the magenta-furred goblin girl unsure, remembering their grandfather had talked to her because it had been an emergency, hearing her ask where Pumpkin was, knowing Deadly and Sarah had been surprised seeing the light-blue furred girl's creation using wild magic.

"She's in my room, plus Ferdy's keepimg an eye on her, so she doesn't get into trouble." she told them making Deadly wonder, what they were up to, hearing them tell him, makimg him impressed they wanted to throw her a baby shower, wanting to help. making Kaley happy about this, wondering where Darci was.

"She's with Sarah using her powers to calm her, because the baby kept her up by moving sround in her belly." Deadly told her which Crystal found sweet of her aunt.

They were planning the baby shower but wanted to keep it a surprise for Sarah, making Casey understand, only Crystal was telling Kaci to keep it a secret, which she understood snugglimg her leg making her giggle, as they were going to get something to eat seeing Darci there, saying she had helped Sarah take an nap making the others understand hearing the light-blue female dragon wonder what they were up to, hearing Deadly telling her about the baby shower.

"Of course I want to help, and relieved you are helping which mom will be happy with, when we surprise her." she told them.

Kaley then realised Roxy's party was tonight, makimg her excited, makimg Deadly chuckle, because he was explaining to Darci that Roxy was his little phantom's girlfriend making her find it cute seeing Kaley getting ready making Bentley grin as they were having a date night in the throne room which Crystal thought adorable along with Kaci hopimg that their night would be fun., unaware that another dragon had arrived in the Dragon City unaware that Jessica had been texting her and Kaley answering, impressed deciding to go to her best friends's castle.

"Where's Kaley, why isn't she with you?" Jessica asked her after she sowed up.

"Roxy's birthday party is tonight, you know?" Crystal replied to her..

They heard Queen Patoca talking to somebody in the throne room, making them guess it was the mysterious dragon that had arrived in the city, knowing that Deadly would want to meet him or her entering the throne room, seeing another Japanese dragon that was magenta making them curious about him or her hearing it was a Luck Dragon making Jessica stunned because she had remembered Bentley tellimg her about them, whem when he had been her mom's impressed making Crystal agree on that knowing Sakura would spread good luck upon the Dragon City making Jessica understand.

"This is Sakura my new advisor, yes she's a Luck Dragon and yes you can be friends with her, as she could use some." Patoca told them making Jessica excited hearing her mom ask where Deadly was, hearing Crystal tell her, making the dragon queen grin, knowing Deadly would make Sakura feel welcome, being a Japanese dagon himself making Sakura curious while they were having dinner.

"Deadly is Crystal's uncle and king of all the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, but a good father to my friend, Kaley who's awesome, she went to a party." Jessica told her impressimg Sakura makimg Crystal agree with her best dragon friend, seeing Queen Patoca agree knowing Sakura would be a good advisor despite being young like Crystal and Jessica, hearing Crystal ask Sakura if she saw tenukis.

"Crystal's a raccoon fan besides being fixated with tenukis." Jessica told the femald luck dragon makimg her giggle nodding at Crystal's question makimg the magenta-furred goblin girl excitable, making Jessica giggle at this.

* * *

"Woah, Jessica's mom has an new advisor around your age, that's a Japanese luck-dragon?" Deadly askdd Crystal.

"Yep, her name's Sakura and cool, plus Queen Patoca wants your help, to welcome her, you know?" Crystal replied.

It was later that evening in the castle beyond the Goblin City and Crystal was back from being at Jessica's castle, plus she was telling her uncle what had been happening while she was helping him make hot cocoa in the kitchen making him excited about Queen Patoca's new advisor along with the fact Sakura was a luck-dragon which he'd read about when reading Japanese stories to Harmony and Melody at bedtime.

"How was your night with Bentley, is Kaley back yet?" Crystal asked her uncle hearing his cellphone vibrate, guessing it was her cousin seeing him stunned sayimg that Kaley was sleeping over at Roxy's, noticing a sad look on Deadly's face askimg if he was alright.

"Yes, it's just surprising my little phantom is sleeping over there, you know?" Deadly said feeling her hug him which helped him feel better seeing him pouring hot cocoa into mugs along with putting cookies onto plates going to the dining room seeing the rest of their family there wondering if Deadly was alright, seeing him nod.

"Kaley is sleeping over at a friend's which is making me a little sad." Deadly told them.

"Are you feeling okay, about this, your little phantom's doing that?" Sarrah asked him., along with Sarah assuring him that Kaley was a good kid and smart, so he had nothing to worry about, making Deadly guess she was right, taking deep dragon breaths to calm down plus was excited to meet Sakura which would be intresting, from what Crystal had described her.

"We also have our secret project, remember?" she told him lookijg at Sarah making him grin.


	105. An Unforgettable Baby Shower

_I wonder why everybody's is, even though I asked which made everybody including Deadly anxious._

It was a few weeks after she'd told her family that she was expecting a baby, unaware that Kaley and the rest of her family had planned a baby shower to celebrate which they were keeping a secret from Sarah which was today excited plus Mousuier D had baked treats wth his Kaley's help which the others had found awesome knowing for sure, that Sarah would love it once they surprised her, which was why Deadly, Darci and Dudley were walking around the castle unseen through magic.

"Hello, anybody there, are you playing some huge gme of hide-Seek and you want me to find you?" Sarah called out, makimg Deadly suppress laughter at what she just said, along with Darci and Dudley because they were supposed to be distracting Sarah until everything was ready, so this could work, remembering that wastheir favourite game when they were little with their parents searching the entire castle to find them, only Deadly would send them on wild goose chases makimg Dudley hope his brother would not bring that twist back.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Sarah called out, making Deadly chuckle softly along with Darci and Dudley, hopimg she could find her kids, kind of likimg they were plaging with her as she missdd this, wanting to teach her kid such crazy games like this, or guessed Deadly would following them, unaware of what was goimg on, wondering why they were goimg to the ballroom, as Deadly had gotten Kaley's text, saying they were ready, seeing the surprised look on her jet-black furred face.

"We got her good, and it took playing our favourite game when we werr kids, to do it!" Deadly said laughing appearing from out of nowherr along with Darci and Dudley hoping Sarah wasn't too mad at them, seeing her hug them.

"We didn't plan this, they did but we helped." Darci told her pointing at Crystal and Kaley makimg Sarah impressed at this makimg Crystal smile.

"We wanted to celebrate the new member even ghough he or she isn't here yet, you know?" Kaley said seeing Casey agree pointing to the gifts impressing Sarah , noticing Deadly quiet during the party, leaving the ballroom for some air, makimg Crystal guess their grandfatner's spirit wanted to talk to Deadly.

Deadly smirked seeing his fatner's spirit thete, impressed by how the family was helpimg Sarah with what was happening to her, making Deadly wonder why his dad hadn't told their mom this.

_You have a stromg connection to the spirit world, so I can talk to you, plus happy that Zumi hasn't attacked the castle since that insecuirty spell happendd to you which makds me feel bad, because she did it to get back at me for not marrying her mother, Mizumi which you should not worry about, as you ate a good rulet along with being a great father to Kaley, Harmony and Melody along with being a great uncle to Crystal, who has talkedto me before, go back to the party, we'll talk again soon..._

Deadly sniffled after Jareth disappeared, guessing he went back to the spirit world, feeling tears sting his eyes, he wanted to talk more with his father hearing the ballroom door opening making him wipe the tears away with his cardigan sleeve, seeing Crystal there, placing a magenta-furred handon her uncle's shoulder deciding to wait until much later, before she or Kaley could ask him, what Jareth had told him seeing him nod going back inside relieving the others, because Sarah was going to open gifts.

"Are you alright, your aura's off?" Darci asked Deadly hearing him say he was alright.

* * *

"Ohhhh boy, he's drinking Martinis, something happened during the party, only he refuses to tell." Dudley muttered making Crystal frown, guessing Deadly was drinking his favourite wine to calm down from the excitement of the baby shower, along with the emotional rush of talking to Jareth, knowing Deadly wanted to tell her and Kaley, seeing him going to his lair, getting her cousin.

Kaley'spurple eyes lit up hearing her dad had went into his phantom lair, which only Deadly along with them could enter which was hidden in the library in plain sight opening the entrance entering, hearing Deadly playing his organ and singing loudly making Kaley wonder if her dad was okay despite being tipsy seeing Deadly relieved to see them, telling them what had happened after he went for some air which had been the lie he had to,d the others.

"That's cool, that Grandpa Jareth spoke to you, besides being proud of us, especially you, but you'll get to see him again on Dia De Los Muertos, the Day of the Dead, you always make an altar for him." Kaley told him seeing Crystal nod seeing her uncle sleepy carrying him using their magic to his room, makimg the servants ask, if Deadly was alright.

"He just had too much fun, so he's going to rest." Crystal said to them, entering her uncle's room letting Kaley tuck her dad into his side of the bdd, kissing his head before they left closing the bedroom door softly so Deadly could rest, deciding to keep what he had told them between them for now, until he told the others.


	106. Unleashing His Inner Child

Deadly was surprised finding a mirror in his secret lair in the library, as it was a few days after the baby shower and talking to his father's spirit unaware that it was magical looking into it seeing his reflection in it which looked regal as ever, hearing Kaley calling him for breakfast, leaving his lair uing his magic to appear in the dining room relieving the family, including Sarah thinking that something had happened during the baby shower, which Crystal and Kaley knew about.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me, okay?" he told them drinking coffee, to wake himself up mentally, and eating chocolate chip pancakes relieving Sarah who was eating a lot making Dudley and Darci understand, wondering why Deadly was yawning so much, guessing he needed another nap after breakfast seeing him agree going upstairs to his room makimg Dudley wonder if his brother was alright.

Deadly was lying on his side on his side of his and Bentley's bed, seeing a photo of him, Dudley and Darci as little kids with their dad and mom sighimg, fallimg asleep, as magic glowed around him and his kid self was there confused, seeing his adult self sleeping, giggling running off hoping that he and the other adults would not make him go back deciding to have fun, using his magic, makimg Dreadly curious, about the little dragon boy that looked like Deadly, following him.

"I'm Deadly, my bigger self is taking an nap right now, but I wanted to have fun, after he looked in that magic mirror." he told her.

"I'm Dreadly, and we could have some fun, you know?" she told him seeing him grin as they ran off.

Dudley and Darci was surprised seeing that, knowing their brother had looked into a magic mirror that their dad had hidden in the library, guessing their brother had put it in his lair unaware of what it did, unleashing your inner kid, hoping Deadly could coax him back into him.

"Woah, did uncle Deadly get younger, or something?" Crystal asked Kaley as they saw the yonger version of their uncle running after Dreadly, seeing her impressed by his magic seeing him hidimg when Sarah was around, making Dreadly get it, because her aunt was Deadly, Darci and Dudley's mom tellimg him it was alright to come out of hiding, relieving the kid version of her uncle hoping that Crystal and Kaley would see this, because they would let him stay.

"Let's go get a snack okay?" Deadly said yo her, as they were running to the kitchens, making Mousuier D's eyes widen in surprise seeing the little kid version of Deadly with Dreadly, knowing about the magic mirror hopimg Deadly was alright, hearing Dreadly say that he was sleepimg seeing Crystal impressed seeing this, but was curious that

"Woah, what happened in here, did some kind of baking mishap happen?" Kaley asked makimg Mousuier D reveal the younger version of Deadly along with Dreadly, making the light-blue furred girl surprised, going to her dad and Bentley's room finding her dad asleep waking him up gently, surprising Deadly, wondering what was wromg, hearing manical giggling, making his purple eyes widening.

"How can this have happened, Ijust looked in that mirror..." Deadly told her.

Kaley followed him to his lair, seeing the mirror her dad had looked into, remembering Sarah saying it was magical, wondering why seeing Jareth show up on it, making Deadly stunned.

_The reason a littler you is running wild, is because looking into this mirror unleashed him, which was why I had this mirror put down here in the first place so these things would not happen, only you have to make him happy to get him back inside your father which Dreadly is doing, which is what brought me here..._

"Wow, Grandpa visited you again, you alright?" Kaley asked seeing Deadly nod.

"I have a feeling I'll need a stuff drink once we fix this." Deadly said seeing her nod earing Sarah callimg him, along with Darci and Dudley makimg Deadly smirk, seeing his inner,id had tied them up making Kaley giggle at this makimg Sarah roll her eyes at her askimg Deadly what in the Labyrinth was going on.

"Dad might have accidentally looked into a magical mirror, unleashed his inner child by mistake who is very fun just like him but he's just playing like Dreadly, Harmony and Melody." Kaley said.

"Yeah but like bigger me, I am king too!" he said making Dudley face-Palm.

"Yep, that's my brother alright, I hope Deadly can fix this." Dudley muttered.

"Deadly, just calm him down into an nap." Darci said.

Deadly's inner kid self heard that and was annoyed, using his magic to shrink Dudley, Darci and Sarah, putting them into his pocket, stunning Kaley and amusing Dreadly yet Deadly was surprised that his inner child had just done that, seeing him looking for somebody making him guess who.

"Where's daddy, I wanna show hi what I did, he'll find it hilarious!" he said making Deadly and Kaley exchange a look knowing this version of Deadly might not understand hoping he wouldn't do anything to them, if he got upset.

"He's not here littler me, he went somewhere." he said softly making the little dragon boy confused, erupting in sadness making Deadly hug him seeing magic glow around them, seeing Dudley, Darci and Sarah appear wondering where little Deadly went.

"He went home, alright?" Deadly said wiping tears away, makimg Darci get it, seeimg him going off.

"He's probably breaking that mirror, so it won't happen again." Dudley said while they were cleaning up, deciding to check on Deadly later.

* * *

"Wow, so uncle Deadly's inner child visitdd, ghat seemed cool." Crystal said to Kaley later as she had been visiting her uncle Dugli in New York but had worn a mask along with being careful which relievdd them, so Kaley had been filling her in on what she had missed surprising the magenta-furred goblin girl, hopimg Deadly was feelimg better.

"I think so, as he was drinking what he drinks to calm down, like after Grandpa Jareth visited during the baby shower, he also visited in the mirror that unleashed my dad's er kid, so it's been a long yet exciting day which always happens around here, too bad you missedit." Kaley replied.

"Your dad's asleep after what happened drained him emotionally, plus he had wine after everything that happened, and you missed it, Crystal which was a good thing, because your uncle was wild as a kid." Sarah told Kaley and Crystal.

"How did uncle D ge his inner kid back inside?" Crystal asked curious as ever.

"He used Grandpa Jareth, because his inner kid shrank Darci, Dudley and Aunt Sarah, putting them in his shirt pocket, so my dadgot emotional which got little him to go home, he smashed the mirror a while after that, we could hear him yelling and swearing from his lair." Kaley told her.

"That explains why he's so tired, but he'll feel better in the morning." Crystal said going to her room seeing Kaci hug her leg making her smile because she had missed her getting ready for bed, tellimg her about her day, hopimg Deadly would feel better when he woke up.


	107. Getting A Brother

_"We have to get him under control, before he wrecks the entire castle!" Sarah yelled, to Dudley and Darci seeing the younger version of Deadly running around using his magic until seeing Bentley made the little light-blue dragon boy feel funny inside, making Deadly grin knowing what was happening._

_He saw his younger self hugging Bentley's tail, which Dudley found cute, getting an idea along with Sarah making the blue-green male dragon wonder what they were smiling at him for seeing Dreadly pointing at his tail which had little Deadly hugging it, makimg him find it cute guessing little Deadly liked him just like his Deadly._

_"Maybe you can keep him calm, until we figure out how to get him back inside your boy." Darci said to him, seeing Deadly huggimg Bentley too making his inner kid giggle too making Sarah smirk, at both of them cuddling Bentley making Kaley take a photo, knowing Crystal being in New York was missing all this seeing Dreadly annoyed at this._

_"I want my mischief buddy back, as we were having fun, then uncle Bentley steals hm!" she said._

_"I wanna snuggle Bentley, Dreadly!" Little Deadly said making Deadly chuckle at that._

_"Me too, little me, he is adorable." Deadly said to him. as he saw his little self following Bentley into the throne room, as they were watching Frozen 2 together sitting on the couch making Dreadly annoyedly go play, making Deadly wonder what was wrong with her, seeing both Bentley and his younger self snuggling together along with him, seeing Kaley walk in, sitting on the couch seeing Papitito, which she was calling her dad's younger self, knowing Bentley had named him DJ, which Deadly thought adorable._

_After a while, Deadly saw DJ sleeping, resting his little head on Bentley's chest, resting his head on his prince's shoulder, fallimg asleep too which Kaley found adorable taking a photo, careful not to wake them up, before leaving them be, makimg Crystal wonder why she was smiling, showing her makimg the magenta-furred girl grin because it was cute._

* * *

"Awwww, so DJ is staying, but won't it mess up your timeline?" Crystal asked Deadly later after her uncle and Bentley had told her and the others about this morning saying that DJ was takimg an nap after an eventful morning, which Crystal and Kaley found cute while having lunch.

"I cast a spell to keep it calm, so DJ can live here and not mess up time and space, plus he'sattached to Bentley." Deadly replied to her making Kaley impressedby her dad alomg with the otheirs, saving leftovers for when DJ woke up seeing Dreadly annoyed.

"Also Harmony and Melody are starting preschool in a few days, which makes me and Bentley very excited, a little nervous actually so it's good that DJ is here." Bentley told them, makimg them excited along with Harmony and Melody askimg if DJ would go to school with them too.

"We'll see you two." Deadly said to them seeing Kaley grin at this, knowingDJ would shake the school up, seeing Sarah agree who was back from the doctor makimg them excited because the baby was coming soon, hopimg that DJ would be nice to her or him when it was born, hearing Bentley tell her, that he and Deadly would help him get used to the idea of an new baby in the castle.

"Yeah, he loves Bentley..." Dreadly muttered leaving the table.

Sarah guessed that Dreadly was jealous of Bentley and Deadly giving DJ attention, along with Harmony and Melody hoping she wouldn't be like this, when her kid was born, seeing Deadly's Martni getting an idea, making Crystal wonder what the female dragon youngster was up to guessing it involved DJ, hoping she was not being mean.

"Hey there DJ, I brought you a drink, since you must be thirsty after that nap." Dreadly said.

"Hey apple juice, thanks!" he said drinking it down, makimg Crystal stunned, that Dreadly had tricked DJ into drinking Martini by saying it was apple juice, needing to tell her uncles, seeing Deadly there hearing tipsy manical giggling hearing Crystal telling him making him stunned that Dreadly had did this, putting her in timeout, which was a first going to the couch, where DJ was seeing him throw up on his feet.

"Sorry for doing that, I drank some weird apple juice which my tummy doesn't like." DJ said.

"Awwww it's alright sweetie, you need a bath to clean up." he told him.

Sarah was surprised and impressed that Deadly had put Dreadly in timeout, for giving DJ Martini, seeing him taking the dragon boy to get cleaned up guessing he was emotionally attached to DJ, finding it sweet leaving him be, seeing Bentley enter stunned hearing her tell him makimg him feel bad for DJ knowing he might need snuggles after his bath, seeing Sarah agree.

"Is DJ okay, why does the couch smell funny like daddy's wine?" Harmony asked.

"Dreadly did a mean thing to DJ which made him sick." Bentley told her, making Harmony and Melody feel bad for their new brother, makimg Bentley agree with them, hearing laughter from the bathroom, guessing both DJ and Deadly were having fun, which was sweet knowing tomorrow, Deadly was taking Harmony and Melody to get their school stuff, letting Bentley and Sarah spend time with DJ since Crystal and Kaley would be hanging out with friends.

They saw DJ and Deadly join them in pyjamas, which was cute, seeing DJ on the couch with Bentley, makimg Deadly join them, after getting their son soda to help him feel better, along with getting the wine taste out of his mouth making DJ giggle belching making them chuckle because it was cute.


	108. A Heroic Fourth Of July

"Does somebody like their new room and bed?" Deadly told DJ.

It was early evening and Deadly was tucking DJ into his new bed in his new room that he and Bentley had set up for hm, because Sarah had encouraged them to do it plus had put glow-in the dark stars on the wall to help DJ settle in, knowing that it might be a rough first night bdcause it was the dragon boy's fifst night in an new place which Crystal and Kaley understood.

"Yes, I do but you okay, daddy?" DJ replied to him yawning because it had been a long and excitkng day for ghd kid, xeeing him out like a light after kissing his hdad, explaining that a dragon kiss protectdd from harm and bad dreams making DJ smile.

"Is everybody okay, is DJ asleep?" Bentley asked Deadly after he got into bed beside the blue-green dragon male smirk, nuzzling him lyimg down, hoping that DJ would sleep through the night with how they had set up his room, knowing thimgs were good.

"Yes he did after I kissed his head like I do with Harmony and Melody along with Kaley." Deadly gold him.

"Awww that's sweet, as you are a good father to our kids." Bentley said snugglimg him makimg himsmirk, falling asleep but at sunrise, DJ came in lying on the bed, because he wanted to sleep with them, makimg Deadly smile at that, hoping Bentley would not mind, as it was almost breakfast time, letting the dragon boy be going to make himself coffee to wake himself up mentally.

Crystal was already up and excited because she and Kaley were going to a cerrtain compound for a Fourth of July party which Casey had invited them to, so was bringing Kaci with her so was going light on the breakfadt front, makimg Sarah understand, knowing they would have fun, seeing Deadly there dressed, saying Bentley and DJ were still sleeping, making Sarah get it, seeing Harmony and Melody ready, for the day makimg him smirk eating up.

"Yes Kaley to,d me that she and Crystal got invited to a party, so they'll be gone for a while." he said.

Deadly, Harmony and Melody left after breakfast, just as DJ woke up, wondering where everybody went, making Sarah feel bad for the youngster, explaining that the others had eaten breakfast along with going about their day's plans , telling him that she and Bentley were still here plus there were plenty of leftovers since Crystal and Kaley had went easy on the breakfast ffont, making him excited making Bentley smile

He was getting texts from Deadly, askimg how things were going, with DJ saying that he was having fun with Harmony and Melody so right now, he was getting DJ a present making Sarah understand, telling DJ stories like when she did it for her little brother, Toby making the dragon youngster like them.

* * *

"Woah, your uncle's manning the grll, and Thor brought boar?" Crystal asked Casey.

She, Casey and Kaley were at a certain compound in New York for the Fourth of July cookout, as they and Casey's friends had invited them, which Kaley had told Deadly about knowing that he wouldn't mind, as he was school shopping with Harmony and Melody guessing Bentley and Sarah were hanging out with DJ so he wouldn't feel lonely until the others came back, makimg Casey ask Crystal how being aagical superheroine in training was going, if she had told Kaley yet.

"It's awesome and I want to, but not sure how she'll react since my mom said, I could tell her." Crystal whispered to her seeing Kaci hugging Casey making the female kit giggle at her alternate sister, knowing Crystal was doing a good job of adopting her, going to get soda or mocktails seeing Kaley talking to Carol makimg Crystal grin, hopimg nothing would ruin the party, makimg Casey agree, drinkimg Dr Pepper along with the magenta-furred girl because it was their favourite soda, which Deadly bought a lot.

However Crystal was sensing something, making her ready to transform into the Magentis Knight, which Casey knew about seeing Loki there annoying the others especially Tnor, seeimg Crystal transforming into her magical protector self, impressing Kaley despite her telling her cousin to get to sacetylene, seeing Casey help her, despite Kaley recording it on her phone.

"Don't mess with me and my friends, especially on this holiday!" she said fighting using her magic against Loki's Asgardian magic impressing the others, along with Thor who was helping her seeing Loki disappear, making Crystal relieved, seeing the others resuming the party makimg Crystal transform back into her typical self, goimg to find Casey and Kaley.

"Wow you were awesome, just like an Avenger, is this what you do, when I'm doing Queen stuff?" Kaley asked her seeing her nodding.

"Yep and she's awesome at it, because I've seen her in action." Casey told her, making Kaley impressed, seeing the others talking to them enjoying the party, hoping Deadly along with Harmony and Melody were having a good time, alomg with Bentley, DJ and Sarah seeing Kaci with them, excited by what just happened.

"We'll find out later, plus this party is awesome, you know?" Crystal said to her.

Later that night/early morning, they and Kaci returned home, making Deadly impressed guessing they had a good time at the party, making both Crystal and Kaley exchange a smirk, along with zKaci knowing Crystal became an Avenger of sorts knowing their family would be impressed, plus Crystal had an Avengers pager for training.

"You could say that, uncle, how was things here?" Crystal told him.

"Good plus Bentley and Sarah were bonding with DJ telling him stories among other things." Deadly replied to her, making Crystal smirk because DJ was very sweet, hoping that he could go to school sometime with Harmony and Melody makimg Deadly nod in reply going to bed.


	109. Meeting The New Addition

"You want us to be magical superheroes?" Kaley heard Casey ask excitedly, makimg Crystal's uncle, Dugli chuckle at the raccoon girl's excited question makimg Crystal grin at her best furry friend as they loved reading Marvel comics together.

"You could say that, like the ones in the comics you read, as it gives you something to do this Summer." he replied makimg Casey, Crystal and Kaley alomg with Jessica curious listening to Dugli explaining while Deadly was listening, grinning while playing with DJ, Harmony and Melody hoping they could do this.

It was midsummer and Kaley and her friends were stuck inside the Labyrinth, as Zumi had used her magic to freeze the portal to the human world, makimg them annoyed alomg with Deadly and Sarah, plus Darci had tried using her magic to heal the dark magic, shich had not worked, but Dugli had just appeared, tellimg them they were magical superheroes.

Plus they were their own team, makimg them excited, plus Casey would be doing super-stuff at night, being nocturnal making the female kit excitable knowing her playtime in her favourite night-forest playground might be limited' seeing Crystal hug her, explaining they would figure something out, plus Deadly was letting them have his lair under the library as their base.

"Sweet, but we still have to take this one step at a time." Jessica said makimg Kaley nod.

* * *

That next morning, Harmony and Melody were up and excited, because today was their first day of school which made both teal-furred goblin girls excited, going to see if their dads were up yet, leaving their room, wearing Elsa and Anna shirts with trousers plus had Frozen backpacks, plus had their Elsa and Anna dolls, which they slept with going to their dads room, seeing Deadly awake grinning with pride at his girls, knowing what today was.

"Where's Papa Bentley, is he up?" Melody asked hearing Bentley from DJ's room, making them wonder what was wrong, going there making Deadly's purple eyes widen, seeing DJ covered in purple spots not feeling himself, manically gigglimg makimg Harmony and Melody wonder what was happending.

"Your brother has dragon spots which is like chicken or goblin pox, meaning you both have to stay away from him, alright?" Deadly told them, makimg them understand going to have breakfast, only they felt bad that DJ was sick, seeing Sarah was pretty big, meaning their new uncle or aunt was coming anyday now, which Sarah confirmed hearing DJ was sick.

"Awwww he'll be okay, and bet you're excited about school, eh?" she told them seeig them nod, as Crystal was sitting there in pyjamas asking what was going on, smiling hearing what was happening, makimg Bentley and Deadly chuckle at her reaction seeing Sarah whimpering, seeing water hearing Harmony and Melody giggle, getting excited hearing Crystal say the baby was coming, so Bentley was taking Harmony and Melody after Deadly gave them butterfly kisses, which Sarah found adorable.

"Let's get the royal doctor, since your babe is coming." Deadly said makimg Sarah nod.

Kaley wondered what was going on, waking up around noon, hearing excitement, and Crystal leading her to the infirmary excitedly making the light-blue furredgirl excited seeing a pink-blanketed baby in Sarah's furry arms, seeing a brunette-furred goblin baby hearing her name was Kimi which Kaley found adorable, holding her, after Deadly, Dudley and Darci makimg Sarah happy at their welcoming Kimi, especially Deadly knowing he had been nervous, about meeting his niece or nephew.

"Harmony and Melody are going to be happy, when they get home, but how're you?" Deadly asked Sarah.

"Tired but so happy you're accepting her into our family." Sarah replied to him.

He was taking Kimi from Sarah for a little while, noticing she was very calm around him, giving him an idea, wanting to show her her grandfather, as he had told DJ about Jareth, knowing he had to keep Kimi away from DJ since he had dragon spots, while Kimi had just came into the world, going to the library, where the family portarit of him, Dudley and Darci as kids with Jareth and Sarah, explaining to her about Jareth seeing her giggle, making Deadly smile.

"Awww, Kimi likes you, which is adorable, for somebody who was nervous about her." Sarah said to him.

"Yeah, she's cute you know?" Deadly said to her, seeing Sarah nod in reply.

Kaley smiled finding them, saying that DJ had gotten out of bed, wanting Deadly making him get it, putting a phantom mask over his face, so he wouldn't catch DJ's germs, because if that happened, he couldn't go near Kimi, handing Kimi to Kaley, who was rocking her gently which the female goblin babe was loving, which Sarah found sweet hoping DJ was okay despite being sick.


	110. Looking Like A Princess

Crystal was surprised, snuggling what looked like a plush purple dragon which she'd found in the forest the Fire Gang had been playing with taking him home to the castle with her, hearing him tell her his name was Lockey, makimg the magenta-furred girl understand he was shy, like her with new people hiding him in her red hooded top so that DJ wouldn't see as he'd want him, wanting to tell Kaley, since it was like her cousin with Ferdy asking him, if he was thirsty, hearing him ask for water which she was bringing him from the kitchens, making Deadly guess she was thirsty seeing her nod.

"You could say that, uncle." she said putting a straw in the cup, so Lockey could drink through it, , hearing Ferdy in her room talking to her new friend hearing him shyly talking seeing him jump a little when she came back in, seeing Kaley also there, asking Crystal where she found the little dragon.

"In the forest, as the Fire Gang were welcoming him, which might have freaked him out." Crystal told her makimg Kaley get it.

"Where am I, anyways?" Lockey asked them, makimg Ferdy giggle because he was cute.

"The Labyrinth, a world of magic ruled by Kaley's dad, King Deadly." Crystal replied to him.

Plus a royal ball was happening tonight, making Kaley excited along with DJ, Harmony and Melody, only Crystal didn't seem so excited, which Ferdy noticed, making Lockey curious about what was bothering the magenta-furred girl hearing Crystal explain, making Kaley surprised by this, saying she was royal because she was part of this family seeing Lockey agree alomh with Rockie, her stuffed raccoon.

"Maybe we should help you look royal, like Aladdin." Kaley said leaving the room, makimg Ferdy smile knowing what her girl was thinking, seeing her return with a genie bottle rubbing it as Amira appeared, wondering what was goimg on, hearing Kaley telling the genie girl making Amira smile looking at Crystal, getting to work, making Kaley impressed alomg with Ferdy and Lockey seeing Crystal's reaction lookimg in the mirror.

"Thanks Ami, it might help me fit in, you know?" she said making the genie girl giggle.

"You're welcome, we are friends." she said to her making Kaley agree.

They heard Deadly telling the kids to get ready for the party, makimg Kaley grin, leaving Crystal's room, letting Ferdy stay, so she could hang out with Lockey, as they were becoming friends, hearing gigglimg, along with Sarah yelling, makimg Crystal guess that DJ was being mischievous, seeing him dressed like Deadly as the Phantom, saying he was ready for the ball, despite Sarah trying to tell him, he had to wear nice clothes.

"Relax, as if he wants to wear that to the party, it's alright." Darci told her makijg DJ happy, seeing Harmony and Melody had copied him, wearing their Anna and Elsa dresses which Sarah thought adorable, plus they were wearing the tiaras they and Kaley wore whenever the royal family was on display, like tonight, since the royal jeweller had made a crown for DJ, makimg the dragon boy surprised hearing this, taking the top-hat off, putting the crown on.

"At least you got him to wear it, even if he's dressed like Deadly." Bentley said to her.

Kaley then joined them, in a multi-coloured dress which Dudley had made her, impressing them, making the light-blue furred goblin girl grin, knowing there would be another surprise once the ball started, makimg them wonder what was goingon hearing her say they just had to wait and see making them curious, seeing her going upstairs to Crystal's room, seeing her cousin impressed.

"Thanks as uncle Dudley made it, inspired by Madamoiselle Kale's skirt." Kaley said makimg Crystal get it, because Madamoiselle Kale was in Paris being a fashion designer, which Dudley was impressed by, hopimg that she was alright, knowing Mousuier D had been working hard baking for the party, which was why the kids had not been allowed in the kitchen all day.

"The party is starting soon, plus Jessica is probably coming along with her mom." Crystal said sitting on her bed making Kaley get it, that she was a little anxious about how everybody would rexact, when they saw her hugging her.

"Inside, there's a princess like you are back in Aria, we just have to bring her out." she said making Crystal feel better.

"Yeah you're right, since my uncle Dugli did teach me, to dance royally." she said..

* * *

"Woah, that's Crystal, looking like a princess, how did this happen?" Casey whispered.

"She wanted to fit in at the ball, so I helped along with our friend, Amira but everybody looks impressed." Kaley replied.

The ball had begun in the ballroom of the castle, and after the royal family had been presented and had made a grand entrance, Kaley had revealed one final surprise, saying another member of their family had yet to join them, then Crystal had entered in her appearance as royalty, hearing applause especially from Deadly, which surprised her, along with Casey, unaware if this.

"Y-yeah I decided to go to one for once, you know?" she said to Casey as they were drinking from goblets, seeing Kaley dancing with Roxy which they thought sweet, plus after the ball, Casey was sleepimg over, which would be awesome, seeing her best friend was having fun at a party.

Later that night/early morning, Casey and Crystal were in Crystal's room, , in pyjamas, plus Crystal was still wearing the tiara, which Casey thought awesome, hearing her explain, impressing and understanding why Crystal had did it, along with getting late-night burgers from McDonald's alomg with Mcflurries, since they had not eaten much at the ball.

Crystal noticed that her friend had a stomach-ache, from all the stuff she had been eating, makimg the magenta-furred girl feel bad for her friend, getting an idea, placing a hand gently on Casey's belly, using a healing spell, as magic entered easing the pain.

"Feeling better?" Crystal asked, seeing her nod makimg her relieved seeing it was unrise yawning, getting some sleep, makimg Kaley relieved checkimg on them, with Ferdy in her arms, seeimg Lockey asleep, leaving them be, knowing theyhad a long night telling Sarah relieving her and Deadly.


	111. Fighting Nightmares

_"Huh, what's that sound, it sounds like the Fire Gang, but what're they doing?" Crystal wondered._

_She had been walking in the forests of the Labyrinth while playing with her cousin, Kaley and using her long cane until hearing the Fire Gang singing, made the magenta-furred girl curious and getting closer, making her purple eyes widen, seeing them surrounding a baby raccoon making her mad, using her growing magic to scare the Fire Gang seeing them run off screaming, approaching._

_"Awwww it's okay, my name's Crystal, were those Fire Gang meanies scaring you?" she told her seeing her hugging her leg making Crystal pick her up gently seeing the female raccoon nuzzle her nose, making her giggle seeing something that said Casey around furry neck._

_"So your name's Casey, that's cute, but let's get you somewhere safe, alright?" she said leaving the forest._

_When she returned to the castle which was her uncle's, Crystal was giving Casey a bath which was making them giggle, with Casey splashing, enjoying the bubbles, which Crystal had put in the bath, like when she had a bath, drying her off after a while, taking her to her room, putting Casey on her bed which the infant female raccoon liked making Crystal smile, putting on pyjamas after they had taken a bath, hopimg the adults would not find out..._

_Kaley wondered what the commotion was the commotion was, seeing her cousin was doing, impressed that she snuck a raccoon into the castle making the magenta-furred youngster nervous, hoping she would not tell the adults especially her uncle Deadly who was Kaley's dad, tellimg the light-blue furred goblin girl how she found Casey impressing her, that she had scared the Fire Gang._

_"She's cute, she must have gotten here from the human world." Kaley told._

_"That makes sense, but who would send somebody cute like her here?" Crystal said._

_"I have no idea, but she's getting sleepy, so you can take her to your room, then in the morning we can use my dad's crystal to find out where she lives so we can get her back to her mommy." Kaley said makimg Crystal sigh._

_"Okay, come on Casey let's go to my room, maybe I can find you something to snuggle with to help you skeep." Crystal said to the female kit as they went to her room, seeing Casey sleepy on her bed, making Crystal smile._

_The next morning, Casey, Crystal and Kaley were having breakfast in Crystal's room, as Kaley had used her dad's crystal, to find Casey's uncle makimg Crystal surprised that her new friends's uncle was a super-hero from her favourite Marvel comics, who washer favourite Guardian knowing she would miss Casey, knowing Casey's uncle wasmissing her too, helping Casey go through the portal to the human world, seeing Casey hugging her uncle's furry leg._

_"I know that was hard, but Casey is happy being with her uncle again." Kaley said, seeing Crystal wiping tears away._

* * *

"You alright, did you have a baddream from too much snacks?" Crystal asked Casey, as it was the middle of the night.

Casey had been sleeping over at the castle alomg with Jessica, Kaley and Roxy, sonce they hadn't hung out together in a long while, but mentioning Roxy's dad freaked Casey out makimg Crystal get it, plus they'd been having fun, eating treats among other things, only Casey had zoned out waking up while the others were playing video-games only Crystal had been reading Rocket's comic with Casey sleeping on her lap.

"No, a memory involving you and me, when we were littler." Casey replied making Crystal curious.

Her purple eyes widened in awe, listening, impressed she had scared off the Fire Gang to save her best friend, and took care of her, getting an idea, saying that she might have something in her memory box that might remind her, going to her room, finding the locket with Casey's name on it making both her and Casey impressed opening it, seeing a photo of a baby Casey in her uncle's furry aMrs, which was sweet, makimg Crystal wonder, why she had it.

"I must have given it to you, so I would not forget you, but you can have it back." she said seeing Casey putting it on, hugging her making Kaley wonder, what was happening hearing Crystal tell them, makimg the light-blue furred girl choked up by the story her cousin had told her.

"I remember her running around the castle, and you trying to hide her from the adults." Kaley said.

"I did that, made a mess, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Casey said.

"We know that sweetie, you were a baby when it happened." Crystal said.

She smiled hugging her, as she was understanding, that after but were drinkimg milk, which was helping her relax, relieving that Casey was feeling better, after remembering that, plus it was sunrise, yawning following Crystal to her room getting.

She was unaware that nightmare bugs had gotten into the castle, waiting for Crystal and her friends to fall asleep, then give them nightmares making Crystal sense them, making Casey wonder what was bugging her, hearing her sense there was dark magical bugs in the castle, making her wonder, if they should tell the others, hearing Crystal say that they could handle bad dreams, making Casey bite her lip, feeling something bite her.

"Casey you okay, why freaked out?" she asked her.

"S-stay back, I don't want yo hurt ou!" she squeaked.

Crystal then pressed the heart emblem of her pendant, as her confidence-boosting armour wrapped itself around her snugly into it, relieving her, going after her best furry pal, seeing a bug had bitten her paw, guessing it was the nightmare bug, guessing it was making Casey see her worstears, guessing it was about her, judging from her reaction.

"I-I'm scaredthat with my many powers, I might become a super-villain, or that I might hurt you, which I don't wantto do." she said making Crystal choked up by what her friend said, using her magic to heal the bite, relieving Casey, despite feeling shaken up.

"This mightelp, like it always do with us." Crystal said hugging her making her feel better, hearing Kaley and the others freaking out, finding them in fetal positions, seeing bug bites, making Casey and Crystal annoyed by this, healing the bites, surprised hearing what their friends were afraid of, seeing them in awe at Crystal in her arumour.

"I'll explain later, but everybody feeling better?" she replied seeing them nodding, hearing Jessica ask what had made them freak out.

"It was an nightmare bug, that snuck in here from Aria, it's bite gives you nightmares, along with seeing your fears, being brave squishes those suckers, trust me." aCrystal said taking deep breaths, feeling Casey hug her, guessing she had been bit, only she was concerned with keeping her and the others safe, making Casey guess what it was, knowing about her best friends's eyes.

"Yes, it was along with being alone." Crystal said, as her armours's magic healed the bite, containing the nightmare bug, making Kaley curious, how a bg could give them bad dreams.

"In Aria, like here, anything is possible." Casey heard Crystal say, using magic to squish the bug, impressing them, washing her hands after deactivating her armour relieved that nothing else would ruin their night.

Later that morning, during breakfast, Kaley was telling Deadly what had happened, making him guess that was why he had a bad dream, involving Tex putting him in a cage and paying humans to look at him, making them guess the nightmare bug had bitten him, seeing Crystal healing his hand, seeing the bite fade, along with Kaley hugging him.


	112. Saving His Best Dragon Driend

Kaley was surprised, hearing yelling from the throne room late that nght, seeing her dad looking at something in his looking-crystal that allowed him to see over the Labyrinth but also into the human world, making her curious, entering, smelling smoke-rings coughing a little because of her asthma making Deadly stop hearing her ask what was wrong, why he was upset, peering into the looking-crystal, gasping.

She saw a jade skinned dragon in a cage with humans paying to gawk at him, knowing it was Raia, her dad's best dragon friendfrom Japan, guessing Tex had did this seeing her dad nod understanding why he was so upset, asking him if he wasgoing to bust Raia out.

"I'll try but we have to be sneaky, plus Raia is freaking out, since a lot of our kind are afraid of humans, but Tex did something bad." Deadly replied telling her to go to bed giving her an ides, because she knew of an new superhero who would want to help, hoping she'd say yes going to Crystal's room making the magenta-furred girl up wondering what was going on, as she could hear her uncle, which was why she had her headphones on, listening to Kaley.

"Of course I wanna help, but did uncle D ask, or is this your idea?" she asked.

"It's ine, but it'll help my dad." she said seeing Crystal nod.

"Okay then, let's go." she replied after activating her armour.

They then went through the portal to the human world, appearing outside a carnival, guessing this was where Raia was, using her nose to track dragon scents, like Deadly when DJ went off on his own in public finding the enclosure they had seen in the looking-crystal fibding Raia there looking tired but relieved seeing them knowing about Kaley because Deadly had talked about her a lot, making Kaley grin.

"There's a weird kanji on his hand, maybe we should get my dad." she said to him.

Crystal saw her cousin opening a portal back to where their castle home was, seeing it was morning, seeing her dad there, guessing she and Crystal had went to try and rescue Raia guessing they needed his help, making her nod saying Crystal was with Raia, makimg Deadly worry going to the human world, where the carnival was finding Crystal and Raia, relieved they were okay, noticing the kanji hearing him explain.

"I can remove it, so we can get you out of here, you don't look okay." hetold Raia, focusing, as magic emitted removing the kanji, before they left, Deadly creating an illusion to screw with Tex making Kaley giggle returning to the Labyrinth, impressed at where they lived, going inside the castle asking the royal doctor to check Raia out after telling Sarah and the others about Raia, not so much about Crystal and Kaley leaving in the middle of the night, to rescue him.

"It's going to be alright, Deadly, it was brave of you to rescue Raia." Sarah assured Deadly.

"Yeah, Tex was mean, to make Raia a public spectacle, paying humans to look at him." he said.

DJ was curious along with Harmony and Melody at the strange dragon which the doctor was checkimg out, makimg Kaley shake her head at her younger siblings understanding, they were just curious, tellimg them makimg them surprised, that Tex had been mean to their dad's best dragon friend, hopimg that Raia was alright makimg Crystal and Kaley agree seeing Casey there, wondering what the excitement was about, after Crystal hugged her.

"Wow, you used your new armour, to rescue your uncle's friend." Casey told Crystal.

They were letting Deadly be, as what happened upset him, going to have fun.

* * *

"Raia just needs to rest after what happened, but he's in good hands, your highness." the doctor told Deadly.

It was later that night/early morning and after putting DJ, Harmony and Melody to bed, Deadly had been pacing the floor of the throne room, despite Darci trying to calm him down, alomg with Dudley offering to watch the Phantom sequel play on Youtube until the doctor had finished her exam, relieving Deadly because he was worried for Raia

DJ was also surprised that he was starting school in a few weeks in Harmony and Melody's class, makimg Crystal and Kaley excited for the light-blue skinned dragon boy, guessing Deadly was probably freakimg out on the inside, knowing he was freaked out after what happened to Raia hopimg he was okay, going to see if he was okay, seeing Darci huggimg him, using her healimg powers which was makimg him feel better, relieving them.


	113. Discovering A Sore Eye

_DJ Pimperton, cease growling, you have to do prince ditues, just like Kaley, Harmony and Melody, phantoming is a hobby!" Deadly telled._

_DJ who had accidentally gotten aged up into a teenaged dragon was flying around the castle, wearing Deadly's phantom outfit, plus was pranking the entire family, which Sarah was not happy with, but Deadly wanted his son to start royal lessons, which DJ didn't want to do, instead he wanted to be mischievous and a legend just like Deadly, when he was the Phantom, only he'd no idea how much his dad loved him, notwanting him to mess up his life._

_"Where did I go w-wrong, he was so sweet, now he's a monster!" Deadly said through tears, making Kaley feel bad for her dad, hugging him._

_"It's not your fault, when kids go through puberty it happens, the good thing it doesn't last forever, one day DJ will turn back into that sweet dragon boy, when he grws up a bit more, dad was like this when you hit puberty, yet you matured and calmed down a bit." Sarah told him._

_"I guess I can be patient, he dtill knows I love him, right?" Deadly asked seeing Sarah nodding._

_"Yes he may not show it, but he does, just like Kaley, Harmony and Melody." she replied._

_DJ was surprised seeing his dad upset, making him feel like crud inside, he never meant to do that, he wanted to be like him, landing beside him, hugging him, surprising Deadly hugging tight, not wanting to let go wanting him to stop growing up so fast._

* * *

_Deadly's eyes fluttered open, as it was sunrise, breathing deep dragon breaths, feeling sweat running down him getting up going to DJ's room, opening the door softly, hearing soft snoring walking into his son's room relieved he was still little, kissing his head making DJ smile._

_"Don't grow up fadt, daddy would miss you." he said softly, leaving the room, feeling something was up with his left eye, rubbing it which was making it sore, decidingto keep it to himself, unless it got worse checking on Crystal and Kaley, seeing Crystal, Jessica on Kaley's giant bed, in a dogpile, with Kaley lying beside Jessica, and Crystal sleeping on Kaley, making him chuckle, takimg a photo leaving them be, feeling his eye hurt._

_"Deadly you alright, is everything okay?" Sarah asked him._

_"Yes, of sorts, I'm okay." he told her._

_She wasn't sure seeing his eye looked sore and red, making her wonder, how it happened and if it was why he looked so freaked like when he had seen Rais in that cage, unaware of the nightmare he had involving DJ, remembering he was getting DJ his school stuff, hopimg he would be okay, drinkimg coffee to wake himself up mentally, despite his eye._

_"Deadly, you sure your eye is okay?" Dudley asked._

_"Yeah, why askimg?" Deadly replied to him._

_"Because it's pink and looking sore." Dudley replied, makimg Deadly freak._

_He gasped looking in the mirror, seeing his eye was swollen but pink like Dudley said, freaking out, getting dressed for the day, makimg DJ wonder, if he was alright, noticing something was wrong with his eye, thinkimg it was cool asking if it hurt, seeing him nod._

_"Maybe you should get help." DJ said._

_Kaley was stunned seeing her dad's eye, guessing it was an infection, remembering when Jessica had one, hoping her dad would get help seeing him leaving with her littler brother, makimg Crystal agree, because she loved her uncles, knowing Deadly would ask for help eventually seeing Casey there hugging Crystal, wondering what bothered her._

_"My uncle had a sore eye before too, and like your uncle, he tried being brave but it got so sore, he had to ask for help, which involved eyedrops and a bandage, it did heal in time, maybe Deadly needs help." she assured her._

_"That makes me feel better, you're the best." Crystal told her._


	114. Getting A Little Hyper

_I should tell them, about my eye because it really hurts, plus the family knows._

"Daddy you okay, is it your eye?" DJ asked snappimg Deadly out of histhoughts, while they were taking a snack break at Starbuvks in the mall' nodding.

It was mid-afternoon and Deadly had taken DJ to get his school stuff, having actually a fun time, plus some of his son's choices were pretty cool, compared to what Harmony and Melody when he had taken them school-shopping, despite his eye hurting which DJ was noticing, hoping he would tell the others because it looked sore, which made him and the others worry, despite Deadly saying he was alright, which was not true.

"I will, buddy but grown-ups handle things differently from kids." he said to him whimpering trying not to let his younger son see, since Crystal's uncle Dugli had visited the castle which made his niece happy, so was relieved he was takimg DJ school-shopping, because he and Dugli didn't get alomg a lot but tried for Crystal's sake sighing makimg DJ understand, because his dad had breathed smoke rings which he had thought awesome, until Sarah made Deadly take deep dragon breaths to calm down.

"It's okay daddy, you're awesome, Crystal just missed her uncle, like Sarah told us." DJ told him making Deadly feel better.

* * *

"What the heck did you teach them, while I was gone?" Deadly said to Dugli after he and DJ had returned, seeing Dugli grinning, as he had taught Crystal and Kaley new magic which was making smoke rings spirt out of Deadly's nostrils, makimg Crystal nervous alomg with Kaley.

"Deadly, I wanted to teach my niece some new spells, then your little phantom joined in, don't light up alright?" Dugli said.

Suddenly a bladt of purple flame shot out of Deadly's mouth, lighting Dugli's furry tail on fire, makimg Dudley, Darci and Sarah stunned, seeimg Dugli jumping around, making Deadly maniacally laugh, making Sarah glare at her eldest son being immture seeing Darci taking Dugli with her makimg Crystal wonder why she'd heard her Arian uncle freaked out and Deadly maniacally laughing, makimg Casey shrug her furry shoulders, excited to try out the spell that Dugli had taught Crystal.

"Daddy breathed fire and burnt your uncle's tail, which was funny!" DJ told her.

"Holy crutack, is uncle Dugli okay?" Crystal said to him.

They saw the male dragon youngster leaving Crystal's room, as the magenta-furred goblin girl closed the door, so that she and Casey would not be distracted by anything else, putting their hands and paws together.

"Ready to do this?" Casey asked seeing Crystal nodding.

"Fuso Togetherus." they said in unison.

Powerful magic unleashed, swirling around Casey and Crystal, as the spell was workimg, fusing them into one, looking in the mirror afterwards, seeing it worked, as Crystal had Casey's blue eyes and raccoon fur and tail alomg with the mask around her magenta furred face yet her magic and Casey's powers, they could both use, becoming a goblincoon , until they decidedto undo the spell.

"This is so awesome, wait until uncle Deadly sees, along with uncle Dugli!" she told herself.

She was feelimg Casey's raccoon instincts kicking in, wanting to climb everywhere, doing so, stunning DJ along with Harmony and Melody and Kaley guessed that Crystal and Casey had tried one of the new spells that her uncle had taught them, knowing Deadly would be surprised, since her dad was in trouble, for what he did to Dugli since Sarah had sent him to his and Bentley's room, until he apologised to Dugli.

Kaley saw her drinking apple cider, which had been sent by a certain chef who loves Swedish meatballs, plus drinking more from Deadly's goblet makimg her, Dugli and Sarah worried, from all the cider she wasdrinkimg, gigglimg, plus Casey was giggling in her minds's eat or horn guessimg she was tipsy too, makimg Kaley impressed, seeing Dugli take her out of the dining room.

He was getting her water to calm her, along with snacks to try andcalm her as she and Casey were butt-diallimg Casey's uncle, gigglimg hearing Rocket freaking out, just as Deadly grabbed the phone out of his niece's hand or paw, tellimg Rocket that Crystal was a little tipsy, seeing her uno the spell, seeing a tipsy Casey beside her.

"I'm not giving you the phone, with you two like this, you both got into the apple cider!" he said knowing they needed to lie down, getting painkillers, hearing Casey and Crystal giggle, as he was carrying the both of them to Crystal's room, using his dragon strength putting them onto Crystal's giant bed, seeing Casey snugglimg Crystal, resting her furry head on her belly, feeling soothed by Crystal's heartbeat, which was helping her relax yawning.

"We painted the castle red, like my uncle painting Knowhere red." Casey mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I hope he's not too mad, we butt-dialled him." Crystal replied snugglimg her like a stuffed animal which was relaxing her into sleep which Deadly found sweet, taking a photo using his phone, letting them sleep off what was happening to them, putting cold compresses on their furry heads leaving his niece's room, sending it to Casey's uncle to relieve him, that Casey was alright.

"How're they, hung-over?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes, they're asleep on Crystal's bed." he replied.

He then got a text from Casey's uncle, knowing Crystal would be happy later, when she and Casey woke up, making himself coffee, after apologising to Dugli which relieved Sarah, hoping Casey and Crystal were alright.


	115. Busted

"Guess who's here, Crystal, Sneaker and her dad!" Kaley said excitedly.

"Uh-huh, that's good, Kaley-" Crystal replied a bit distracted.

It was a few days after Casey who was her best friend in the galaxy beside Kaley and Jessica had used her uncle's space-stone to go to Areshiyama, because she was exhausted and needed rest and relaxation, so she was distracted by WhatsApping Casey, yet she was surprised by Constantine who was Deadly's best friend along with Sneaker who she was close with growing up, was here, seeing a message from Casey, saying she was in Hawali with her parents, making Crystal impressed hearing Deadly asking her, what was on her mind at the table.

"It's nothing uncle, I'm done eating, alright?" she said getting up from the table, leaving the dining room.

"Crystal never misses dessert, something is bothering her." Kaley said making Sarah agree.

DJ along with Harmony and Melody who were chowing down on sundaes were starting to get cute and chubby like the rest of their family wondered what was going on with their favourite cousin, hearing Deadly say, that Crystal wasprobably tired, impressed they were growing like Constantine and Sneaker would be, since they were staying makimg DJ happy about that, noticing Dreadly's aura, that she was back.

"Bonjour everybody, this phantom in training is back!" she proclaimed making Sneaker impressed.

Kaley was bringimg Crystal dessert, guessing she was in her room, hearing her Alexa wason, knocking on her door, hearing her say she could come in, making Kaley relieved, wonderingif everything was okay, as she seemed off which everybody was npricing, including Deadly.

"Sorry if I've been not my normal butterfly on steroids happy self, I just miss Casey, she went on vacation." Crystal said making Kaley get it knowing Casey was a good friend to Crystal, along with creating a fused form together called Castal seeing Crystal hug her smelling chocolate making Kaley giggle.

"I brought you dessert, since you left before that, which everybody was surprised by." Kaley said.

"Thanks, sorry I freaked everybody out." Crystal replied.

"It's okay, besides Sneaker had something she wanted to tell me." Kaley replied leaving, makimg Crystal smile eating the sundae, which made her feel better along with her growing belly happy, as that was where Casey rested her furry head on when sleepy feeling her Avengers pager go off, making her excited, activating her super-armour, leaving the castle, taking her phone just in case...

* * *

"Seriously, you're propsing we go to Arendelle?" Kaley asked excitedly, after Sneaker told her, since the adults were busy and nobody would notice they were gone, making Kaley use the clone spell, which she had nt usedin a long time impressing Sneaker knowing she was like Deadly and her dad with sneaking around.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sneaker said as they left the castle, seeing somebody in armour flying through the portal to the human world makimg Kaley guess it was Crystal remembering what she had promised her cousin involving that, along with Jessica hearing Sneaker worried.

"I think we're okay, they won't tell, they have other things to do." Kaley assured her.

"Alright, but what's up with Crystal acting weird when my dad and I arrived, I thought she'd be happy?" Sneaker said.

"She was just busy with other things, you know?" Kaley lied.

She knew Sneaker didn't know about Casey, and how important the female kit was to Crystal, along with how the growing femaleamphibian youngster might react if she knew, so would let Crystal explain,

She wondered what Crystal was doing at a certain compound, probably helping the Avengers or training using her armour, excitedly near Arendelle sensimg her father's aura making her goblin blood run cold.

"Kaley Pimperton, what the heck are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?" Deadly said, his voice getting loud.

"W-we were just going on a midnight stroll, you know?" Kaley said makimg Sneaker impressed by her lie.

"Yeah right to a certain vastle or forest in Arendelle?" Deadly said making Sneaker jump.

"It was my idea, not Kaley's, uncle!" she said.

"It was kind of mine, I wanted to get inspiration for Prince Olaf stuff, Sneaker came along, but how did you know?" Kaley asked makimg a grin cross Deadly's face at her.

"We put a magical protection spell on the cAstor, because of your younger cousins, which activates when you left, so I followed you, plus I know you very well." he told her making Sneaker impressed by this, as she heard Kaley ask about Crystal.

"She texted me, telling me where she went, which is different." Deadly told her, as they were returning to their castle home, makimg Sarah surprised, that Kaley and Sneaker had left the castle, hearing that they had tried to go to Arendelle making Sarah understand.

"Go to your rooms as we'll talk about it in the morning, alright?" Deadly told them seeing them go off.

"Is Crystal okay, though?" Sarah asked, seeing Deadly nod in reply going to bed.


	116. An Nessie-Turned Human

"Ferdy, whoa you can transform now, how did this happen?" Kaley asked surprised, seeimg a human girl with Ferdy's eyes and hir who wasthe height of a little kid yet still had her Nessie ail standing in front of Kaley.

"Lockey helped me, after we read Crystal's book of Fantastic Beasts, that kelpies can shapeshift, so I tried." Ferdy said hugging her makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl giggle goimg into her closet, finding an nightdress that fitted Ferdy which also covered her tail.

Kaley and Lockey noticed that Ferdy was unsteady on two feet, compared to her Nessie feet, so she and Lockey were helping her learn to walk on her new human feet unaware that Crystal was warching, impressed that Ferdy could shapeshift, helpimg which was a lot of fun plus dinner was ready goimg to the dining room seeing the others surprised that it was Ferdy, hearing Kaley tell them.

"I think we should teach her table manners." Crystal told Kaley seeing Ferdy eating messily, which Kaley thought adorable along with Deadly guessing Kaley had a littler sister now, seeing the other kids playing a lot after dinner, only Ferdy was shy, giving Casey an idea guessing being an Nessie, Ferdy was probably a very good swimmer makimg Kaley agree, seeing Ferdy excited hearing she needed a bath, running to the bathroom, as she followed her.

Deadly could hear giggling and splashimg from the bathroom, peeking in, seeimg Ferdy swimming in the bath, which he thought cute leaving them be, makimg Darci wonder what made him happy, tellimg her makimg her smile, knowimg this was a good thing getting the other kids ready for bed, or starting their bedtime routine, seeimg Kaley takimg Ferdy to her room, to change into another nightdress, so he might persuade the other kids to make friends with Ferdy.

"That's a good idea, as she's more comfortable around Kaley." Sarah pointed out.

In Kaley's room, Ferdy had changed into a clean nightdress, after putting the dirty one in the laundry hamper, makimg Kaley giggle hearing her yawning guessing she was tired, despite her protesting, makimg Kaley explain that all beings including magical ones couldn't function without sleep, seeimg her lie down on her daybed, relieved she was asleep, goimg to hang out with Crystal leaving her room, askimg Lockey to keep an eye on Ferdy, until she came back.

She saw Crystal in her room, pacing the floor as her pet niffler, Pepsi was watchimg from her bed, makimg Kaley wonder what had her nervous alomg with how she had a pet niffler, hearing the magenta-furred girl telling her, that her uncle Dugli had given her Pepsi, plus she had to go to a party at his castle in the Goblin Kingdom in Aria makimg Kaley get it, hearing her changimg the subject by askimg how Ferdy was.

"She's asleep, after I convinced her to." Kaley replied to her.

"That's good, as se's very cute in her human form." Crystal replied.

* * *

The next morning around sunrise, Ferdy was awake, deciding to go swim in the secret lake, which she and Kaley had discovered leaving Kaley's room and the castle, going to the lake, takimg off her nightdress, diving into the water splashing, transforming into her Nessie form hopimg that Kaley would ot freak out, if she woke up and not find her as she wanted to swim lime last night.

Kaley woke up later, wondering where Ferdy was, taking a deep dragon breath, feeling better remembering the secret lake, transporting herself there, hearing Ferdy giggling coming out of the lake, transforming back into a human, as water shook off her makimg Kaley giggle, seeing her dry off, putting on her nightdress.

"Sorry Kaley, I just wanted to swim you know?" Ferdy told her.

Kaley understood, knowing breakfast was ready, going back into the castle, makimg Deadly wonder what they had been doimg, makimg Ferdy quiet which Kaley understood, as they were going to the dining room, sitting down, seeing Crystal quiet, guessing she was anxious about the party, which Casey understood, because she was going to the Goblin Kingdom in Aria to make her feel less anxious, seeimg Crystal drinkimg apple juice.

Crystal saw Ferdy struggling with silverware, dropping them onto the floor, makimg DJ giggle, finding it hilarious, that Ferdy was so clusmy makimg Ferdy shy, while Crystal and Kaley glared at him.

"It's okay Ferdy, we'll help you get used to things." Crystal assured her.


	117. A Wild Night in The Castle

"Hehe, this stuff's good, but let's hope my dad doesn't find out, we're drinkimg cocktails!" Kaley said gigglimg, drinkimg pima coladas, alomg with Crystal who liked drinking them, seeing Casey drinkimg mocktails, since she didn't have tastebuds for cocktails yet, plus she'd brought her uncle's Zune with her which they were singing loudly to along with gigglimg, makimg DJ, Harmony and Melody wondering why the big kids were acting weird.

"They're drunk, , like Deadly at adult parties, in the castle, guys." Dreadly said to her cousins, plus DJ noticed that Casey's web-cam was on, guessing their big cousinswere livestraming right now, meaning everybody on the internet was watching them, including Deadly, knowing he might flip out, or be amused by their antics seeing Crystal and Kaley wearimg Hogwarts robes, goimg to their rooms.

"They're funny like this though, like daddy." DJ said goimg to his room.

Later that night, Deadly was surprised hearing laughter along with drunken singimg, along with Bentley, Dudley and Darci, seeing Crystal, Casey and Kaley drinkimg cocktails makimg Deadly surprised, seeimg Darci goimg over to them, seeimg they needed coffee, seeing Deadly and Bentley agreeimg, seeing DJ, Harmony and aMelody join them, surprised that Dreadly had been watching them, making Darci impressed.

"After coffee, you three need to get into bed, as you might be sore later." she told Casey, Crystal and Kaley, who was drinkimg coffee to help them come down, plus unaware the adults had seen them on the Internet, plus Deadly had told them, it had been adorable, them singing, makimg Casey nervous, in case her uncle had also seen them, hearing Crystal whimpering, because she was hungover, so Casey was grabbing bottles of Dr Pepper from the fridge, before goimg upstairs with Crystal to her room.

Ferdy was also concerned, seeimg Kaley stumble into her room, because she'd heard the light-blue furred goblin girl singing loudly with Crystal and Casey, guessing she'd had cocktails, shapeshifting into her Nessie form, cuddlimg her, as Kaley was lyimg on the bed beside her, explaining what had happened making her ask, if Deadly wasmad at her.

"Nope, he's alright about it, plus we were doimg a livestream." Kaley told her fallimg asleep, makimg Ferdy smile, knowing her friend had a lot of fun tonight..

* * *

"You feelimg a little better, after drinkimg cocktails with Kaley?" Casey asked Crystal, as they were in the magents-furred girl's room, lyimg on Crystal's bed listening to music on Crystal's Alexa which was helpimg her feel better.

"Sort of, as it was fun doimg that, listening to music and singing, my uncle found our livestream funny." she said.

It was early the next morning, so they were tired after last night, relieved the adults weren't mad at them or Kaley for drinkimg cocktails, because they knew they wouldn't put the younger kids in danger, as they loved them, along with Deadly seeing how much they'd drank, from the wine reserves which Sarah was surprisedabout, guessimg the older kids were just loosening themselves up, since they were well-behaved makimg Deadly agree., relieved that the younger kids hadn't tried cocktails, after seeing the big kids doing it.

"That's true, especially DJ, as he's quite impressionable, compared to Dreadly, Harmony and Melody." Deadly told her, drinkimg coffee, askimg the servants to make coffee for Crystal and Kaley, because it made them feel better, after drinkimg cocktails last night, seeing DJ, Ferdy, Harmony and Melody entering the dining room, sitting down askimg if Crystal and Kaley were okay, after last night.

"Yeah they're just recovering from that, and it's why they're having coffee." Deadly said to them, seeimg Crystal and Casey join them, drinkimg coffee, which was helpimg the magenta-furred girl feel better, which relieved Deadly, seeimg Kaley there makimg Ferdy hug her.


	118. Great Power

"Whoa, what's that, a shooting star, make a wish!" Kaley heard Jessica say.

It was late-night/early morning in New York, so Crystal, Casey, Jessica and Kaley were helpimg Crystal's uncle Dugli with his astromony stuff but they'd seen something coming to Earth pretty fast which Dugli was unaware of, makimg the kids wonder what was goimg on, deciding to investigate, with Crystal and Casey activating their special armour, which Casey's uncle had made for them, while Kaley was guiding Jessica.

They saw it was a metorite, but it was unlike any one they'd ever seen, makimg them curious, makimg Crystal guess it had came from Aria, the kingdom she and her uncle Dugli came from, noticing it was glowing, impressing them.

"What's happenimg, why're we being bathed in glowing metor beams?" Jessica asked, hearimg Casey saying it was a etorite now it was here, making Dugli agreeing with the raccoon-girl, realising it was a magical one, wanting to take it back to his study in the Pimperton apartment, after both Crystal and Casey had retracted their armour, makimg them ask, if that was a good thimg.

"I trust him, good thing it's not uncle Deadly you know?" Crystal pointed out, pocketing a piece of the metorite that had broken off for her memory-box, going back to her uncle's apartment with her friends, knowing it had been an exciting night, just as the sun came up yawning, getting rest, unaware of what might be happening to them.

Later the smell of pancakes wafted into Crystal's room, waking her and her friends up, goimg to the kitchen, only their eyes gleamed with the energy from the metorite blinkimg seeimg it gone, makimg them think, they were seeing things, after being up all night getting something to eat, before getting back to the Labyrinth, so Deadly wouldn't freak, or send the guards lookimg for them, stunning Dugli.

"He wouldn't really do that, even though you told him, you were with me?" he asked.

"I WhatsApped Aunt Sarah, so she'd tell him, that way uncle D won't freak out." Crystal said.

After eating, Crystal used her magic to open a portal back to the Labyrinth, feelimg it was stronger, as they went through appearing back outside the castle they called home, relieved that they weren't in trouble, seeing Crystal walk through the door goimg after her seeing her astounded, lookimg at her magenta-furred hands.

"I think my theory might be right, are you feeling odd?" she asked her friends, only they couldn't reply because Deadly was there hugging them, especially Crystal and Kaley saying he had almost sent the guards, makimg Casey face-Palm.

"I-I should get goimg, I'll see you later." Jessica said leaving makimg Crystal and Kaley exchage a look, hopimg Jessica would be alright, after what happened this early-morning, deciding to keep it a secret from the adults for now, giving Crystal an idea.

"We should talk to Rockie, you know?" she whispered to Casey makimg her agree.

"Yeah, he can help us figure it out, we should wait, you know?" she replied.

Kaley was goimg to her room for a while as she was tired, from the excitement hopimg Jessica was okay, curious about what the metorite did to her seeimg Ferdy hug her in her human form with her green-gold hair being messy, hopimg that the adults were not mad, because Kaley and her friends had been gone all night, makimg the light-blue furred goblin girl giggle, explaining.

"That's good, plus your dad was in here again, lookimg for those things Roxy brought you, from Amsterdam." she replied.

Kaley sighed as she knew her dad had wanted another one of those, thankfully Sarah had hidden them, where her dad would never find them, because he'd eaten one and well, things had gotten weird, well more weirder than normal, hopimg her dad would forget about them, fallimg asleep.

In her room in the castle, Crystal and Casey were video-chatting with Casey's uncle, tellimg him about the metorite they'd encountered late last night, unaware Deadly was listening while invisible, until something pricked his hand, the piece of metorite that Crystal had pocketed for her memory-box, only with all the excitement, she had forgotten to do that.

"Owww, what is that thing?" he hissed trying to be quiet leaving for now.

"So the metorite has cosmic energy in it, like when Carol absorbed ot from the engine on Hala, meaning we're getting powers or in mine and Casey's case, our natural powers got a huge boost, while Jessica and Kaley have powers, they just haven't emerged!" Crystal figured out.

"We should keep an eye on our friends, just in case, hey a chunk broke off the piece you brought back!" Casey said makimg Crystal nervous as she had thought she'd heard her uncle in here, makimg Casey wonder, if she was alright seeing her nodding.

She could hear Sarah talking to Deadly and asking how he had hurt his hand, makimg Crystal gasp, seeimg some of the metorite in his hand, knowing this could be okay, depending on what powers it gave him, takimg deep dragon breaths before going to check on Kaley opening the door to her cousin's room, noticing her frosting the walls of her room with icircles, makimg her in awe.

"Look, I have ice and snow powers, isn't that awesome!" Kaley said gigglimg, ice-skating on the floor.

"Yeah, let's hope your dad gets awesome powers, like yours, because h hurt his hand on the piece, that I brought with me, while Casey and I were talkimg to her uMcLean." she told her makimg Kaley impressed and curious.

They then felt their phones buzz, seeing it was Jessica, saying something odd was goimg on, makimg them guess, that her powers had activated, leaving the castle, goimg to the Dragon City, seeimg the guards keeping the denizens back, making Crystal and Kaley guess what was happening, seeing a Hulk-like dragon girl that wore a denim jacket with ripped shorts, knowing it was Jessica.

"Woah, she could be a wrestler now, thanksto th metorite!" Kaley said.

"Jessica you alright, is this because of the metorite?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, it just happened and freaking out made it worse!" she replied.

Crystal knew it reminded her of Hulk, and calming down and keepimg calm helped, makimg her purple eyes widen, remembering what Sarah had taught DJ how to calm down when he got upset, hopimg it would work, makimg Kaley curious, hearing Crystal tell Jessica to take a deep dragon breath seeing her do it which was workimg, impressimg Queen Patoca seeing her daughter calmimg down, tellimg the guards it was alright, surprised it had been the princess herself, making her curious.

* * *

"We came into contact with this metorite the other night, while helping my uncle Dugli, I think it gave us super-powers we just kept it a secret, because we thought you'd freak out, you know?" Crystal admitted.

It was early-evening and they were in the throne-room of their castle, as Deadly and Queen Patoca alomg with Sarah had been curious about had been going on with Crystal, Jessica and Kaley as they had been acting odd the last few days, makimg Deadly realise that chunk of metorite had hurt his hand might give him super-powers too, only he was sensimg an aura, one he didn't know, makimg him leave, as Sarah knew what it was.

"Jareth, we have to tell him, he's sensing his brother." she said to e painting of her husband, makimg Kaley curious as she'd heard her.

"Never mind Kaley, but what powers did it give you three, the metorite?" Sarah said changing the subject, which the light-blue furred girl understood, grinning now she could show her powers, turning the throne-room into a winter wonderland, making Jessica smirk, knowing how much Kaley loved Frozen

"That's amazing, just don't freeze the entire castle, or the Labyrinth, alright?" Sarah cautioned.

"I wouldn't do that, mom!" Kaley replied makimg Crystal giggle alomg with Jessica, seeing Deadly retirn, amazed at what was happening, relieving Sarah deciding to keep an eye o her eldest son.


	119. A Surprising Secret From His Past

_"Jareth, I think the eggs are beginning to hatch, come quick!" Sarah said, running into her and Jareth's room._

_It was a few nights later after some mysterious stranger had left an nest with two dragon-eggs in it on the doorsttep of their castle, which Jareth had excitedly taken in, hopimg the eggs would hatch meaning kidsof their own, even if they were dragons, they would love them no matter what, running to the throne-room._

_"You're right, they're beginning to hatch, the bigger egg's takimg it's time though." Jareth said, as the smaller egg burst open, revealimg a small, blue-skinned male dragon infant, who was whimpering, calming down, after Sarah picked him up, rocking him gently which was helpimg him relax._

_"Maybe there's two or three in the other one, which would be fun." Sarah replied to her husband, making Jareth curious, encouraging the bigger egg to hatch, seeing cracks in the shell, seeimg two pairs of little eyes peeking out making him and Sarah exchange a stunned look, seeing two baby male light-blue-skinned infant dragons, one grinning like a Chesire-cat, the other looking nervous, makimg Jareth chuckle_

_"Holy cow, it's twins, how amazing is this?" Jareth said stunned picking both infants up gently, naming them Deadly and Zedley while their other brother was named Dudley, getting them milk and diapers because being hatched, they weren't castle-broken yet makimg them chuckle knowing they would introduce them to the entire kingdom later._

_However after the family had settled down for sleeping, an intruder entered the castle, into Dudley, Deadly and Zedley's nursery, grinning picking Zedley up unaware he was waking the infants up, makimg the intruder leave the castle, before the guards could catch him makimg Jareth and Sarah devasted, comforting Deadly and Dudley._

_"We will find your brother and the one that took himwill pay dearly, I'm sure of this." Jareth replidd._

* * *

_Deadly awoke with a jolt, after having a strange dream, alomg with that weird feelimg needing to talk to his motner, knowimg this wasn't a fluke remembering she had acted odd, so was leaving his and Bentley's room quietly as not to sake him, goimg to his mother's bedroom door, knocking softly, hearimg her say he could come in, noticing he was freaking out about somethimg, guessing what it was about._

_"Yes, you have a twin-brother, his name is Zedley, he hatched with you in your egg, after Dudley did, maybe that's why you're feelimg that feelimg, maybe he's callimg to you." Sarah said to him, sitting on her bed without him bouncing on it._

_"W-why tell me now, about him?" Deadly asked makimg Sarah get it._

_"We kept it from you, because we knew it made you sad, that Zedley was stolen, but maybe he wants to meet you, likr you with him, maybe Kaley can help." she anseered placing a hand on his shouldet to relax him, huggimg him, knowing he would have found out sooner or later makimg him nod but determined now, to find Zedley and brimg him home, home to his family makimg Satah agree._

_Kaley was impressed hearing her dad timg her, askimg her to help him find Zedley in the human world makimg her understand, getting to work right away, makimg Deadly hopeful, they could find Zedley, hearing breakfast was ready, unaware Sarah had asked Mousuier D to make Deadly chocolate-chip pancakes, after what she'd told him had frightened him, makimg Crystal wonder, where her uncle and cousin went._

_"They're workimg on somethimg secret, alright?" Sarah said makimg Crystal curious._

_"It's odd, Uncle D never misses breakfast, something's up." she mumbled._

_After breakfast, Crystal was surprised hearing from Kaley that they had a long-lost uncle, hearing her makimg her promise to keep it a secret for now, makimg the magenta-furred and haired girl understand, relieving Deadly and Kaley, hopimg they could find Zedley seeing that Tex had been the one that had stolen Zedley as a baby._

_"Go figure it was him, let's go get him!" Deadly said makimg Kaley agree._

_"I need to call somebody, to help." Kaley said grabbing her tablet._


	120. Finding Zedley

_You want my help, with what, Kaley?_

"I need you, to help find my dad's long-lost brother, Zedley, which you can understand, Abby." Kaley responded to her through Zoom after finding out, that Zedley was in New York which she would tell her dad.

_Okay, I can help, since I don't have any missions._

Crystal and Deadly were very surprised, hearing Kaley had a friend in the NCIS, makimg her nod, and was explaining that she'd helped Abby research things for one of her missions, that she was into magical and supernatural things, impressing them, as Deadly opened a portal to New York, them goimg ghrough appearing in Times Square, makimg Crystal smile.

She noticed that Deadly was shaky, makimg her and Kaley understand, assuring him that once they proved that Zedley and him were twin-brothers, it would be okay, hugging him.

"Thanks you two, and you're right, Zedley will need time, who knows what Tex told him growing up, you know?" Deadly said to them, seeing Zedley in Starbucks, makimg Deadly take deep dragon breaths, before entering with Abby, Crystal and Kaley makimg Zedley scared, seeing Deadly hug him.

"Sorry he's just excited to meet you, he's your twin-brother." Kaley told him, seeing Zedley in a purple jacket with jeans with his tail poking out makimg Deadly smile, makimg Zedley anxious, makimg Kaley get it.

"He has Aspergers le Jessica and me, we need Abby to do a test, it might prove your case." she whispered to him makimg Crystal agree, knocking Zedley out using a sleep spell, takimg him to her uncle's apartment, makimg Abby impressed, makimg Dugli impressed after Crystal explained to him, makimg tea, while Abby was performing the DNA test, makimg Deadly anxious, while Kaley squeezed his hnd gently.

"Yep, he's your brother alright, despite what that Richmond jerk told him." she said makimg Kaley happy, seeimg Zedley quiet after wakimg up and Crystal had explained to him gently, showing the birthmark Deadly had, makimg him surprised, they were tellimg the truth, crying as Deadly held him gently, assuring him that Tex had lied, after stealimg him all those years ago, as a baby introducing him to Crystal and Kaley.

"Come home with us, to your actual family, and you're royalty, just like me." Deadly said softly.

* * *

Sarah was relieved not just seeing Crystal, Deadly and Kaley return but also Zedley, hugging him wondering where the heck he'd been all these years, stunned that Tex had been the one that had taken him as a baby, hearing Deadly explain while Zedley was quiet, which was understandable but was assuring him, they were is actual family, he just needed time makimg Crystal agree, seeing Zedley hide behind Deadly, makimg them understand.

"Sorry, Zed, we're just excited that you're back, butjust take your time, you know?" Darci said seeing Dudley agree, makimg Sarah agreeing, explaining to Zedley that Dudley and Darci were hisother siblings, making him curious

"It's okay, they're your sibs too, you can trust them." Sarah said to him

Kaley had an idea, that might help Zedley feel like talking to the fsmiley, being a DJ at Gobo-FM, makimg Crystal wonder, what her cousin was up to, seeing Zedley being shy, despite Darci and Dudley were his sibs, hopimg with Halloween coming up, Deadly wouldn't scare Zedley, or they should warn him, just in case makimg Dudley agree, knowing how excitable Deadly got over Halloween.

"Yep, plus he has his charge-card, meaning the Phantom's coming back as usual." Crystal said makimg Casey agreeing.

Deadly was surprised seeing Zedley excited about donits, guessing that Tex didn't let him have this stuff often, so was giving his estranged twin-bro some freedom, makimg Sarah giggle at this, because it was very cute and innocent compared to Deadly hoping he wouldn't let Zedley run wild, making Crystal and Kaley chuckle.

"Relax, he's had too many restrictions living with Tex, okay?" Deadly pointed out grinning, hoping to share some of the things he loved with Zedley like Halloween, makimg Sarah unsure, as Zedley seemed a tad shyer than Dsadly, despite his growing love of donuts, making Dudley and Darci grin, and Mousuier D figuring out something that Zedley liked.

"I set up a bedroom just for you, buddy, you know?" Deadly told Zedley.

"You sure, it's not too much trouble?" Zedley asked him.

"It's not, as you're family, bro." Deadly replied.

He was leading him to a room that was down the hall from his and Bentley's, seeimg Zedley impressed as his room at the Richmond mansion was small compared to this, makimg Deadly chuckle, seeing Zedley hug him, which he thought adorable.

"You're welcome, as you're home now and we love you, even though we just found you." he told him.


	121. Creating Their Own Dimension

"Are you sure, we have to do this again, close the portal?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, as Dr Corona has gtten stronger, and we have to keep the Labyrinth safe." Deadly replied.

It was a few weeks later, but after Dr Corona had gotten stronger in the human-world, Deadly had no choice but to freeze the portal, knowing Crystal and Kaley might be upset by that, which was why he was keeping this a secret, which Sarah understood knowing that Jareth would understand that his son was doing it for the good of the kingdom.

"Gotta tell Crystal what's going on, even if her uncle does this." Casey whispered to herself while unseen, leaving before Deadly noticed that she'd overheard him, goimg to Crystal's room, appearing from out of nowhere, makimg the magenta-furred girl hug her, askimg her what she'd found out, makimg the female kit sigh.

"Your uncle's goimg to freeze the portal again, I heard him telling your aunt, how're Magentica and Raccoon-Girl gonna stop Dr Corona?" Casey told her, making Crystal sigh, sitting on her bed, thinkimg seeing her door open as Kaley rushed in, worried.

"We know, as Casey was there, when your dad made the decision." Crystal replied to her.

Casey was texting her uncle, tellimg him the problem, hopimg he could help them figure out a so,union, relieving Crystal and Kaley since Casey's uncle was an Avenger, so would be patient seeing Sarah listening, guessing they'd found out what Deadly was doing.

"He also is upset, because he has friends in the human world, but he's doing it to protect everybody in the Labyrinth including you guys, not doing it to be mean." she said.

Crystal, Casey and Kaley then had an idea, to create their own dimension, where tere was no viruses, and they could do whatever they wanted, makimg Jessica impressedafter joiningthem, combining their magic and Casey combining ger powers with them, opening a portal going through appearing in a giant fort-like house, impressing them, guessing they could make their rooms anything they wanted, makimg them excited, as Jessica was making hers wrestling-related, with a gigantic bed and other things, like a closet full of wrestlimg clothes and outfits, which made the female dragon excitable.

"Woah so cool, let's go make our rooms awesome!" Casey said excitedly.

"Yeah this is awesome, plus it looks like New York outside!" Crystal said.

She was going to her room, seeing a huge-screen TV that had a lot of American cable stations, plus she had lots of art stuff along with a dock for her Ipad, Kevin, plus she had a double-bed that had Guardians-themed bedsheets, which made her happy plus her Rocket and Groot plushes were on it, making her very happy, wondering what Casey and Kaley were doing with their rooms, seeing Casey there, impressed.

"Let's hope uncle D doesn't get worried and come lookimg for us." Crystal said.

"He won't, as I made clones of us, so he won't, brillant, right?" Kaley said.

Casey saw Crystal face-palming at te light-blue furred girl's reply, not gettimg why it was worrying her, makimg the magenta-furred girl explain, makimg her understand, assuring her it would be alright, plus their magical dimension they'd created existed outside the time-space vortex, so the future and present would not be messed-up, plus they could return to the Labyrinth, when they wanted, without creating wormholes.

"That's good, especially if our folks worry, or the clones throw them off." Jessica told them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Deadly was noticing that Crystal, Kaley and their friends had been quiet, after he'd frozen the portal to the human-world, deciding to check on them, just in case seeing Crystal asleep with Casey, plus Jessica and Kaley were watching Smackdown on the TV in the throne room, unaware they were clones, breathing a sigh of relief, only Dreadly sensed something odd was goimg on.

"I thought they weremad at you, maybe they found another way, to go there, you know?" she said.

"I know you love causing mischief, you're a Phantom-in training, but your cousins wouldn't defy something that's for everybody's safety, maybe Sarah or Darci calmed them down." he replied, goimg to get a snack, seeing Zedley helping bake, making him smile, hearing his twin-brother ask, why he was a little sad.

"I had to do something to protect our kingdom, which Crystal and Kaley were mad about, you know?" he said, feeling him hug him, which helped a little, knowing he was still getting used to things, only Deadly was trying to get Tex to let Zedley stay with them, which Dudley was helping with, but keeping that from Zedley, relieved the portal lockdown meant taking a break from that, making Sarah agreeing, plus Zedley was beginning to show signs of super-powers, being second-born compared to Deadly.

"The stories of a secret society must be true, if it's happening to him." Dudley said softly.


End file.
